Fate He Defied, Fate He Revived
by Dark.Force.Light
Summary: "Puppets cannot oppose or defy the puppetmaster." For a long time, I have been a puppet. For a long time, I was controlled. No more. This time, I will be the puppet master. This time, I will be in control. Naruto is Fate. Harem
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Negima, or other topics that aren't mine (duh!)

Please note: I set the timeline a few days before Asuna's century-old slumber and at the start of Shippuden.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>Revelation of the Mysterious

Story start

It was a boring day in Mahora.

For one class 3-A, it was the most boring day of all.

Fate Averruncus was enforcing his brand of education: strict and disciplined.

He was reading through a text in the book, explaining things as he goes, when he abruptly stopped reading and his eyes darted over outside.

While the others wondered why he stopped, Evangeline, Setsuna, and Mana took note that a group of people entered the barrier surrounding Mahora.

Fate went over to the window and looked at the outside. He closed his book. The moment he did so, everyone felt a very dampening, deadly and dark aura covering the room and only the room. Evangeline, Setsuna, Mana, Kaede, and Asuna know the aura as one from the effect of youki.

Their eyes went wide when they focused on it and found out that this youki's power is higher than any they have ever faced. It was even higher than Evangeline's and Negi's aura combined!

They stared at Fate and could have sworn there was the image of a red-colored, glaring figure of a fox's head above Fate.

As quickly as it came, it subsided. Fate turned around and gathered his things. Turning to the door, he said, "You are dismissed. Good day to you all." He went to the door and left the room.

The whole class turned to a chatty mess.

Setsuna wiped some sweat on her brow as Asuna and Konoka went over to her.

Asuna shakily asked, "Wh-what the hell was that?"

Setsuna replied, "I have no idea. Whatever it was, it's powerful! I never thought that Fate had something like that! It made Negi-sensei's powers so…miniscule!"

Konoka gave a small gasp. "That's not…"

"Yes, that does not seem possible. But, that is what I sensed. Fate must be holding back the whole time."

Asuna sat down on the chair, surprised. "Then that means that Fate cannot be defeated! Who can kick his emotionless ass when he has youki that is even higher than Negi's powers?"

Setsuna shook her head. "I believe that Fate knows this and sealed his full power to have someone match his capabilities. Those who can are, possibly, Negi-sensei, Rakan-san and Negi-sensei's father. However, if he unleashed his full power now, then no one can match him." Then, she put a hand on her chin in thought. "I suppose those intruders that entered Mahora grounds are the reason why Fate unleashed it. If that's the case, I pity them."

In a forest

Fate walked along the forests of Mahora, his hands in pocket, his face blank, his eyes emotionless.

Once Fate entered the very heart of the forest, he said out loud, "I know you're there. Come out or I will make you."

Six people came out of the shadows.

The first was male. He was quite large, as compared to Fate. He had spiky white hair falling to his back and two red lines going down his eyes. He was wearing a green kimono with a red vest and a large scroll on his back. There was also a headband with the kanji for 'Oil' on his forehead.

The second was female. She had shoulder-length black hair and matching colored eyes. She was wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi. What was peculiar is that she was holding a small pig.

The third was male. He had spiky, gravity-defying grey hair and black eyes. He was wearing a flak jacket and trekking pants, a facemask covering his nose and mouth and a slanted headband with an insignia on it.

The fourth was female. She had wavy, shoulder-length, black hair and unusual red eyes with a single ring design. She was wearing a red mesh armor blouse with the right sleeve being the only visible. Over this, she had bandages all around her body which were imprinted with a rose design.

The fifth was male. He had short spiky black hair and beard and brown eyes. He was wearing a flak jacket and trekking pants with bandages on the arms and the right thigh. He also had a sash that had the kanji for 'Fire' around his waist. He was also smoking a cigar.

The last one was also male. By far, he seemed the most…unique. He had bowl-cut hair, thick eyebrows, and was wearing a green spandex suit with a flak jacket overlaying it and orange leg warmers.

Fate said, "What business could you have here in the simple abode of Mahora?"

The guy with the cigar said, "Look, kid, we don't want to hurt you. So, just let us go about our business and we'll leave without problems."

The guy with the slanted headband whispered to him, "Wait, Asuma, I think it's him."

Asuma turned to him, bewildered. "How can you be sure, Kakashi? That doesn't look like the same blond, spiky-haired kid that loves orange and shouts nonsense. If anything, this kid is his opposite: white hair, blue clothes, cold eyes, and is quite calculative in his actions."

Kakashi replied, "Call it a gut feeling."

"It's not just a gut feeling, Kakashi." A voice from behind Kakashi said. He turned and saw a pug walking to his side. "The scent ends here. He is the owner of that scent."

The woman holding the pig turned to said pig, which gave an oink. "Are you sure? He doesn't look like him." The pig gave another oink. "Well, you're right there. Appearances aren't everything."

The large man frowned and said, "So, this is the brat?" The woman with the pig, Kakashi, and the pug nodded. He turned to Fate. "To think that you changed this much in almost three years…it's frightening."

Fate was silent for a few seconds. Then, he spoke, "Change is a natural part of life, Jiraiya. It only depends on each individual on how much will change. Now, I ask you. What tragedy has befallen Konohagakure no Sato _now_ that she sends you to me?"

Jiraiya immediately replied, "It's about Akatsuki. By my calculations, Akatsuki has begun moving again and have already captured the Nanabi and Gobi."

Fate raised a brow. "And this concerns me how?"

Jiraiya went wide-eyed. "This concerns you because they will eventually go after you for the Kyuubi!"

"Why is your worry for me so great, Jiraiya? You never worried that much before."

Jiraiya flinched. "I did worry about you."

"You're right, Jiraiya. You did worry for me. You are worried that if I get too strong in Konoha, I would stray from the path Konoha has so graciously chosen as their weapon. No, your worry for me is minimal, at best. At the very least, it is merely a fraction from nothingness. If you were truly worried for me, then why, pray tell, do I seem to recall you peeking in hot springs on our first encounter when I was 11 years old? Why don't I recall you from past experiences other than that meeting? Does your perversity and lack of self-control corrode your mind that you forget about your godson?"

Kakashi intervened. "Look, Naruto, it is all in the past. Let's focus on the present."

Fate interrupted him, "All this coming from the man who keeps on looking at a stone monument, staring at the names of his comrades who have fallen many years ago. It is not really believable." Kakashi went silent. "I thought so."

Jiraiya found his voice. "Naruto, what about Konoha? If Akatsuki manages to get you, then your friends from Konoha will be grieving over the loss."

Fate scoffed again. "I have dealt with far more dangerous opponents than Akatsuki. As for Konoha, who will grieve but a mere fraction of a fraction of the village's populace? If anything, most of the village's populace will remain stoic, about 70%, both of civilians and ninjas. The remaining 30% are still divided into two: the group who will grieve long and hard and the group will grieve for something else other than close bonds. Of that, the latter has more than the former. Only Hyuuga Hinata, the Ichiraku's, Konohamaru-kun, Udon-kun, Moegi-kun, a fourth genin hopeful, and Umino Iruka are within the former group. As for the latter group, it is composed of you, Senju Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, the other members of the Rookie 12."

Jiraiya frowned, as did the others. "Why do you consider us as part of the former? What made you consider them as part of the former?"

"You do know that the Ichiraku's treat me as part of their own. You also know that Konohamaru-kun and his two friends look up to me as their brother. You know that Umino Iruka thinks of me as a hurt child who needs companionship and treats me as one would a son. You also know that Hyuuga Hinata has an infatuation with me to the point of…love, perhaps."

They were surprised.

Kurenai asked, "You know about Hinata's crush on you?"

Fate sighed. "I became aware of Hinata's infatuation with me because she came up to me before I left Konoha. I have not fallen so far as to not remember such things even after three years."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "Wait…who is this fourth genin hopeful?"

Fate went silent for a few seconds before saying, "The fourth genin hopeful is of the same age as the Rookie 12. However, she was not given the chance to become a genin because of what she contains." He turned to Kurenai, who shivered under his cold stare. "You would know her under the name Kurama Yakumo."

Their eyes widened. After all, no ordinary genin is supposed to know about Kurama Yakumo.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that name? In fact, how do you know her?"

"You call yourselves jonin and yet you cannot even sense a wayward _genin_ who wander aimlessly to the back of the Hokage Mountain and meet with the so-called 'Illusory Demon of the Kurama clan.' It makes me wonder how low the ninjas of new have gotten to not sense a measly genin visit a person under guard by two ANBU and a doctor."

Fate continued, "Then again, if I could get past the Hokage to get to the Scroll of Seals, it would be _child's play_ to get past two ANBU and a doctor to get to the Kurama clan residence."

Kurenai said, "How long have you two carried on this…relationship? In fact, how far have you two gotten?"

Fate raised a brow. "Interesting…I was asked a question by someone who Yakumo considers a mother only to betray her in the end. Tell me, why do you ask me such a question? After all, was it not your mission to befriend Yakumo to get her guard down and to finally achieve the sealing of Ido?"

Kurenai exclaimed, "That's not it! I do care for Yakumo! It is because of my care for her that I sealed Ido in the first place!"

Fate narrowed his eyes. "You have the right reason but the wrong process. You care for Hinata: the reason. However, instead of training her to unlock her full potential and to protect herself from threats to her life and clan, you merely baby and cradle her like your own child: the process. You care for Yakumo: the reason. However, instead of telling her about Ido and training her to defend herself from it, you went to the Sandaime Hokage and seal up the demon, in turn, sealing her powers with it: the process. And look at what happened. Yakumo became cold to you and everyone else. In essence, you lost a student. And you almost lost Hinata when Hyuuga Neji went for the kill at the Chuunin Exams. You do not train ninjas. You mother children. From the way I see it, you are better off not being a sensei as that did more harm to both your students, their families, and to you than good. As they say, 'prevention is better than the cure.'"

Kurenai had enough. She finally shouted, "What is the point of telling me this? What did I ever do to you? Is it because of what Yakumo told that you hold animosity towards me? Is that it?"

Fate was silent as she ranted on. When she finally quieted down, he said, "I said those things because you do not have what it takes to be a sensei. If there is anything I despise, it is those who give incomplete and biased points of view, those who rely on their first impressions. You look at Hinata and see a timid and abused child who needs a mother. You look at Yakumo and see a malnourished and weak girl who also needs a mother. The world we live in is a cruel one, Yuuhi Kurenai. They wished to be ninja. Look at them as such. Yakumo told me that, while she enjoyed you mothering her, she wished that you trained her _fully_ in genjutsu." This is where he became crueler, "You put up a mask to make everyone think that you are a professional jonin. However, a mask cannot hide the truth. A mask cannot cross the barrier between a mother and a jonin. How can you be an ideal ninja when your ideals are more maternal than professional?"

Jiraiya interfered, "That's enough, Naruto," seeing as Kurenai already went through emotional down from Fate's words.

Fate gave a grunt as he turned around. "This discussion is over, Jiraiya. I will not be returning to Konoha." He began walking away.

Jiraiya sighed. He didn't want to do this but…

"Even if you stay here, that will not change the state of the world. Akatsuki will still go after the bijuu. If they manage to capture, at least, three-fourths of the bijuu then they can use its power to wreak havoc on the world. I managed to uncover their intention. They plan to capture all bijuu so that they can conquer this whole world and have its inhabitants under their rule. You may not care for Konoha, Naruto. However, even I know that you won't let the world die."

Fate stopped mid-step. True, he may not care for Konoha much, but Akatsuki's plans will put a hamper in Negi's. He gave a mental sigh. _Why is it that every time I have something planned something interrupts it? _He slowly turned towards Jiraiya, who flinched slightly at Fate's annoyed look. "You've made your point, Jiraiya. I will return to Konoha with you. However, I have conditions that _will_ be followed or I will do things _my_ way."

Jiraiya tried to argue but, since this is the only way to get him to return, conceded.

Fate started, "First off, I will not be put in any group of which I will be ordered around like a foot soldier. I am my own person and I can make my own decisions. Secondly, if I come across any Akatsuki associate, I will deal with them myself. No one is to interfere. Thirdly, if anyone, civilian or otherwise, is foolish enough to try and strike me for no other reason than to get revenge for housing Kyuubi, then he will either find himself headless or kneeling at my feet. Am I understood, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya swallowed. It will be hard to deal with that. It will be as though Fate has does things _his _way. So, it's a win-win situation to him. The second condition is somewhat agreeable, if the idea of 'Naruto' handling someone like Itachi and Kisame is easily acceptable. It was the first and third conditions that Jiraiya will be hard to agree with. Konoha ninja value teamwork greatly. So, if Fate doesn't want to be in a group, then that would not be a good show for the others. Also, it will be hard to control the civilians once they hear what happened to Fate.

However, they wanted him back so he had no choice but to accept. "We…accept the conditions…Naruto."

Fate nodded. "Then it is settled. Wait on the outskirts of Mahora. I will conclude my business in this place then we will leave." They turned to leave but, just as they left the forest completely, Fate continued, "Also, take note of my new moniker. I no longer go by Uzumaki Naruto or by Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. I go by Fate Averruncus."

They turned around to ask him about it but he was nowhere in sight.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. _So, he changed his name. That may prove bad for…_them_. However, it's strange that…Fate didn't say that he renounced that name or hated the name. He merely said that he doesn't go by his old name anymore. That means that there is still hope__. I just hope I'm right about this._

Kakashi turned to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya-sama, what do we do about this?"

"We wait for…Fate, then. And once we get back to Konoha, we will get our answers from him."

They vanished in a swirl of leaves.

A few hours later

Fate appeared in front of the waiting ninjas, only a simple scroll in his left hand, possibly containing his things, the ninjas thought. "Let's go." With that, they vanished, the Konoha ninjas in a swirl of wind, Fate in a blur.

The next day

Class 3-A were in their seats, waiting for their strict teacher to enter and begin the tort…ahem, class, when the door opened and in entered, to their surprise, a very grim-looking Takamichi.

Takamichi set down his things on the desk and said, "Alright…girls, I know that you're confused about how I'm here and Fate isn't. But, there's a little problem. Fate resigned."

Silence

That is what reigned amongst the class of 3-A. At first, their first thoughts were on how Fate could resign. However, that was overwritten by the thought of how Negi would react once he-

The door was suddenly flung open as a certain redhead boy barged in and began spouting questions.

Takamichi sighed. _Oh, Dean, why me?_

Negi started with, "Takamichi, is it true that Fate resigned?" It followed with, "Why did he do that?" Then the third question came, "Where did he go?"

He would have asked more, if it were not for Takamichi taking Negi outside to talk.

Takamichi crouched to look at Negi. "Look, Negi-kun, I know that Fate is your friend and all that. However, do not go after him. He gave us…rather _specific _orders not to have anyone tail him, even you."

Negi said, "But why would he leave? Is our plan really that bad?"

Takamichi shook his head. "He said that, while it is about your plan, he does not dislike or such. He merely has something that calls his attention. He said that, should he not do this, then your plan will definitely fail." He took out something from his breast pocket. "He told me to give you this, although, I do not recall him ever preferring to give messages through writing." He gave the letter to Negi and entered the classroom.

Negi blinked after the closing door of his class' room and looked at the letter.

It has these inscriptions at the back:

_To: Negi Springfield  
>Of the utmost importance, only for his eyes<em>

He gave a small frown and went to the teacher's room, where it is completely void of teachers, as they are currently teaching. His pet ermine, Albert Chamomile, is currently sleeping in his room. That's why Negi doesn't want to go there, lest he wakes up and overhears the message.

He went over to his seat and opened it. When he flipped open the letter, the figure of Fate Averruncus appeared above it, like a hologram.

_Negi-kun, if you are reading this, then Takahata-san indeed complied with my request._

Negi saw Fate rub his temples and give a sigh.

_God, I've forgotten how constricting it is to give messages in letters. However, since this matter is extremely important, I will let it slide._

Negi gave a sigh of his own. Fate always preferred to give messages in person rather in messages and all that.

_I will expect your utmost secrecy and confidentiality that this information does not fall into the wrong or unnecessary hands._

Negi nodded.

_I assume you have heard of the bijuu, correct?_

Negi went wide-eyed. Yes, he's heard of the bijuu. He accidentally read about them when he somehow ended up in the forbidden section of the Wales Library and he grew curious about a book labeled 'Creatures of Old.'

At first, he thought it was ordinary creatures: chimaeras, hydra, Scylla, dragons, vampires, and all that. However, he didn't expect to _name_ creatures that Negi didn't even know _existed_.

He read something about a blue wolf with two snouts, six limbs, and five eyes and is known to visit a random habitation every half-year to terrorize it by demanding sacrifices to keep it appeased. It was called the Black Shadow.

Next, he saw something about a multi-dragon-headed demon with red eyes and a blue tongue. This demon was known to have created a whole bunch of stone soldiers and nearly created a thousand-year kingdom to destroy the world. This demon was known as Moryo.

However, his eyes were caught on something that caught his attention: a tab labeled: 'Bijuu,' or in English: Tailed Beasts.

Negi skimmed through the contents of the tab and was quite immediate in giving the thought that he did _not _want to face any of them in any time.

As he remembered, they were labeled according to the number of tails they procure, one being the weakest, and nine the strongest.

The First: Ichibi no Shukaku, the demon with immense control over the sands. If he was in a desert, it would be a blood-fest.

The Second: Nibi no Bakeneko, the demon with powerful control over fire, so much that the fire is blue. It was also rumored that the Nibi has the power to command the dead, so to speak.

The Third: Sanbi no Kyodaigame, the demon which domain is the very seas of the world. The Sanbi is also known to create illusions by expelling some sort of mist in the area to lure intruders.

The Fourth: Yonbi no Saru, the demon with tremendous control over lava. As such, volcanoes and underground caves are his main habitation.

The Fifth: Gobi no Irukauma, the demon with an incredible amount of speed to back up its power over steam.

The Sixth: Rokubi no Namekuji, the demon with very corrosive gas and can create very destructive bubbles out of thin air.

The Seventh: Nanabi no Kabutomushi, the demon with complete dominion over the insects and arachnids on the world.

The Eighth: Hachibi no Kyogyu, the demon which is known for its immense strength. Also, the Hachibi is rumored to use ink when battling.

Last but not least, the Ninth: Kyuubi no Yoko, the demon which Negi was sure that he wet his pants when he read the description. Known of its tendency to appear where negative emotions are wild and bountiful, its power is known to be off the charts, over 9000 (^_^)! But seriously, from the records, it is said that a single tail can cause tsunamis and flatten mountains. Also, it is said that the Kyuubi can bend the very wind and fire to his will and is the fastest demon ever recorded despite its massive size. Finally, the Kyuubi is the lone demon who ventured to the netherworlds and Mundus Magicus and gained moniker 'Mittsu no Sekai no Oni-Kami,' the Demon-God of the Three Worlds, because the Kyuubi single-handedly gained the loyalty and devotion of every demonic being of those three worlds. Not even the Ryuumen Sukuna no Kami can stand against it.

However, recent studies show that these creatures of old have gone missing. Normally, that wouldn't cause much chaos. In this case, it did. With the loss of the Kyuubi, every demonic entity whose loyalty was given to the Kyuubi went wild and ventured to earth and terrorized the humans. The two firstly mentioned demons were examples of them.

That was all he read before he was discovered and brought back to his cousin, Nekane, where she cried havoc when she heard what happened.

Negi had to wonder, though. What could the bijuu be doing in Fate's message?

_Right now, you're probably reminiscing about what you've discovered about the bijuu. I'm not surprised. The bijuu are common knowledge nowadays. And I know that you are aware of the fact that the bijuu have gone missing or cannot be found due to unknown reasons. The reason for that is they have been getting sealed inside humans since nearly a hundred or so years ago. Now, you might be wondering how they fit into my purpose for this message._

_There is an organization called 'Akatsuki' who wish to collect the bijuu and use their power for world domination._

Negi's eyes went wider.

_As to how they will manage to collect the bijuu, they target their container, or jinchuuiki._

Negi narrowed his eyes. While the pros of being a jinchuuriki is great, such as accelerated abilities and the ability to withstand attacks that not normal humans cannot do, the cons of being one is a very heavy burden to have. Humans fear what they do not understand. And what they do not understand, they hate. And what they hate, they do whatever it takes to kill. And because of that, their powers are severely and fatally undermined, making them easy-picking for this…Akatsuki.

_And as to how _I_ am involved in all this, I hold the strongest of the bijuu, the Kyuubi no Yoko._

That did for Negi. Without warning, he gave a loud exclamation of surprise and fell to the floor, ignoring the constant pain on his gluteus. His mind was a mess. How did Fate gain such a thing? Why didn't Fate use it against him? In fact, why are Negi and the others still alive if Fate had something as terrible and powerful as the Kyuubi? He went back to the desk and continued the message.

_By my expectations, you are surprised that I house the Kyuubi. Do not worry. I have not used the Kyuubi's power in all of our meetings, nor anywhere else. I learned much from the Kyuubi but I did not use its power. Too much dependence on a specific power or ability will become too much obvious and could have others plan a counterattack._

_Now, back to business, I left Mahora because I have to deal with Akatsuki with some…old acquaintances._

Negi blinked once, twice. Old acquaintances, he says? Who could have been Fate's old acquaintances when he has only been in Mundus Magicus for most of his time, with the very rare visit to Kyoto when he was 'assigned' to kidnapping Konoka.

_Do not worry about this, Negi-kun. I will deal with this. Just keep your mind focused on Mundus Magicus._

Then, Fate's eyes became colder.

_Under no circumstances are you to go after me and aid me here. The place I'm going to is a very dangerous place for one such as you and your students because I am going to the land of the ninjas, ninjas whose abilities are beyond that of your ninja student, Nagase Kaede._

Negi's eyes went wide again.

_While your speed and power are remarkable and well beyond their comprehension and capabilities, they have ninjas whose power could match that of…Takamichi's, I suppose._

His eyes went wider. One Takamichi was enough, two is killing it. Multiple will be a slaughter.

_Also, they have no honor. They will find a way to manipulate you or your friends that you will bring with you. And once they do, they will either breed you or experiment on you. And believe me when I tell you, it won't be pretty._

Negi shivered. Okay, so, maybe his secret plan to go after Fate was a bad idea.

_Again, Negi-kun, I will expect your utmost secrecy of this information. After all, some of your students know of the Kyuubi no Yoko._ _Evangeline A.K. McDowell is one such example. She foolishly tried to defeat all bijuu but couldn't beat the Yonbi after a long tiring battle with each of the previous bijuu. The half-demons in your class, Sakurazaku Setsuna, Tatsumiya Mana, Inugami Kotarou, and Zazie Rainyday are also aware of the Kyuubi's existence. They heard of its existence from their fellow demonic tribesmen. As such, they fear its power despite not feeling it._

_Good luck, Negi-kun. And I'm hoping for your success in your plan._

Fate's hologram vanished and Negi slumped in his chair, wiping sweat from his forehead. It will take a while for him to get used to the knowledge that Fate has the Kyuubi inside of him. He pocketed the letter and left the teacher's room.

Once he entered his room, he plopped on the couch and sighed tiredly. _Fate…I hope you can defeat this Akatsuki. If they even set one foot in this place, they will be dealt with. That…is the promise of a lifetime._

On the border of the Elemental Countries - Nighttime

Fate stared at the ground that would signal the earth of the Elemental Countries. Behind him were his companions watching him carefully.

Fate raised his foot and stepped on the ground in front of him.

Suddenly, Fate felt something reverberate inside of him, even stronger than when he unsealed the Kyuubi's chakra in Mahora.

Within Hi no Kuni, six other energy sources reverberated, some stronger than others, although their containers didn't notice for they were asleep.

In the midst of darkness, where there were six red, glowing, and floating orbs, all of which were connected to one massive being as its locus, a seventh orb, the largest of the rest, appeared out of nowhere and connected with this being.

Immediately, this being's eyes snapped open, revealing blood red eyes with slit pupils.

This being grinned, showing off its large, sharp canines, before it roared an unholy and devastating roar that echoed along the walls of its domain.

All around the world, Mundus Magicus, and the netherworld, all demons of various rank and strength either aroused from their rest or ceased what they were doing. As one, they gave their own devastating roar.

In Mahora, Evangeline A.K. McDowell shivered from something that she couldn't place. Chachamaru, her servant, noticed and asked, "Master, is something wrong?"

Evangeline straightened up. "I'm fine, Chachamaru. Go make my tea." As Chachamaru went off to do her task, Evangeline frowned. _The last time I felt this was when I was foolish enough to fight Kyuubi._

Back to the being, it stopped roaring and stood up, showing off its massive height. The seven orbs glowed brighter, illuminating the area.

The being was finally shown in full detail.

Reddish-orange fur

Vulpine figure

Nine flowing tails

Wide fanged grin

That epic red-eyed, slit-pupil glare

The Kyuubi no Yoko is back, baby!

Story End

* * *

><p>This is just a trial run for this story. It will be up to me if I want to continue it or not, depending on your reactions.<p>

Oh yes, I will also say in advance that Fate here will be a little OOC.

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>Return of the Prophesied Child

Story Start

Fate and the Konoha-nin jumped through the trees at high speed, zooming towards the Leaf Village.

Fate's eyes went towards the Konoha-nin behind, not moving his head, so that none of them could see. Then, it went back forward.

It wasn't that long later (about an hour or so, mind you) that they landed in front of the Konoha gates.

He looked up at the open gates of his old village, feeling nothing at all.

Jiraiya walked to his side and asked, "So, how does it feel to be back?"

Fate slowly replied, "You have the audacity to ask that to me, Jiraiya? Have you forgotten what I have faced in this place?"

Jiraiya flinched. "Right, my bad…come on, let's go."

Fate didn't reply and began walking forward.

Once he was five feet from the entrance of the village, the two gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, went up to him and said, "Halt, state your name and business!"

Jiraiya walked up to them and said, "Guys, everything's fine. He's our mission."

Their eyes widened as they stared at Fate. They have one thought. _This is the same kid who's wearing orange and pulls pranks? What the hell happened to him?_

They were so surprised that they didn't notice the others enter.

When they completely passed through them, Izumo said to Kotetsu, "What have we done to the kid? Did you see his eyes? They were even colder than Itachi's!"

Kotetsu sighed. "That's what banishment does to people. But I didn't think it would be this much."

In the middle of Konoha

Stares and whispers filled the streets as Fate walked along it, with his 'escorts' behind him.

Jiraiya stopped and turned to the jonin, and said, "You are dismissed. I can take it from here." He turned to Asuma. "Make sure that Kurenai gets some rest. This trip has been hard on her the most." Asuma nodded and led Kurenai away. He turned to Kakashi. "You go tell the Rookie 12…just…lay it slow." Kakashi nodded and left.

Jiraiya turned to Fate, who said, "You sure do not waste any time, do you?"

Jiraiya replied, "I have to tell the Hokage about this. You can wait until I return."

Fate shrugged before looking around and going for a stall that is named 'Ramen Ichiraku.'

Jiraiya blinked owlishly towards Fate's disappearing form before he chuckled. Some things never change.

Ramen Ichiraku

Fate entered the stall and sat on a chair and waited.

He didn't wait long when someone entered from the kitchen and said, "Hello, welcome to Ramen Ichiraku! May I take your order, please?"

Fate remembered well whose voice it belonged to. Even during his time in Mundus Magicus, he reminisced about the people in Konoha who cared for him before. True, he may not care about Konoha but that does not apply to those within it who cared for him in the past. This particular voice belonged to Ichiraku Ayame.

Fate replied, "I will have one miso ramen with a cup of coffee."

Ayame blinked. "Aren't you too young to have coffee?"

Fate said, "The concept of aging does not apply to me, waitress-san. I have ingested delicacies and beverages that are not normally prescribed for children."

Ayame blinked again. "Oh…okay, I'll get you your order. Please wait until I finish with it."

Fate nodded and watched as Ayame went to the kitchen. While she was preparing his order, Fate took a look around. It hasn't changed much since his last visit here. There were new brands of ramen in the menu. But besides that, nothing else has changed. Well, unless if you count the newly-hung picture of Ayame with his father, Ichiraku Teuchi, and the grinning face of Fate's old self, Uzumaki Naruto.

Fate stared into the picture; more specifically, his old self. He saw the spiky, sun-kissed blond hair, those cerulean blue eyes, those three whisker marks on each cheek, that proud grin on his face. Then, Fate looked in the nearby mirror. What has changed? His one blond hair turned white as snow. His cerulean blue eyes, which were full of life and energy, were degraded into pale blue orbs that emanated nothing but ice. He touched his cheek and felt nothing but smooth skin as compared to the previous feeling of roughness on his sensitive, whiskered cheeks. Fate let out a sigh as he dropped his hands.

_Why did I even consent to coming here? This place brings back so many memories and emotions that I have been burrowing deep inside me._

Then, Ayame came back from the kitchen carrying his order. "Here you go, sir."

Fate thanked her and began eating, seemingly oblivious to Ayame's stare on him.

Ayame, for her part, is quite befuddled. A boy probably a few years her junior is eating with grace and poise that not even Daimyos can obtain within a year.

Fate finished his meal, put his hand inside of his shirt, and pulled out, to Ayame's great surprise, a large gold bar. He laid it on the table and said, "The meal was exquisite. I hope I can experience more in the future. Keep the change." He left.

Ayame was too speechless and focused on the bar on the counter to notice that Fate left. She slowly went to the counter and took the bar. She counted it and her eyes went wide. The amount was way beyond the supposed payment. The amount he gave was enough to two houses or something akin to that!

The backdoor opened and in entered Teuchi. He noticed Ayame standing still and asked, "Ayame, what's wrong?"

Then, to his surprise, she fainted. Teuchi ran over to her and saw a large gold bar in her hand. He looked at the counter and saw an empty mug of coffee and a bowl of ramen. He put two and two together and assumed that whoever ate here recently gave that large amount of money.

Outside

Fate glanced back at the stall and continued walking. _That is for taking care of me as a child, Ayame._

Then, he stopped as someone appeared in front of him. It was Jiraiya.

Jiraiya said, "Everything's set. Let's go…Fate."

Fate nodded and vanished in a blur. Jiraiya palmed his forehead. "Damn, I forgot he had speed skills." He vanished in a swirl of wind.

Outside the council chambers

Fate and Jiraiya appeared in front of two doors.

Jiraiya turned to Fate and said, "You ready, kid?"

Fate replied, "Let's get this over with. The longer we dawdle, the more Akatsuki gets closer to their plan."

Jiraiya sighed. "Alright, kid…let's go." With that, he opened the door and immediately went to a seat right beside the clan seat farthest from the clan head.

Fate walked right into the center, as he looked around. _Well, _Fate mused, _at least, the civilians are no longer part of the council. _Indeed, none of the civilians Fate remembered from the past are present. In fact, their seats are no longer there, but instead were taken by half of the clan heads. On the other side was the other half.

Fate saw a huge change in the seating. There was a Senju clan seat, an Uzumaki clan seat, and an Uchiha seat. Also, there was a new person seated beside the Hyuuga clan head.

The one seated on the Senju seat is a blonde woman with brown eyes and a jewel on her forehead. She was wearing a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves held closed by a dark blue obi that matches her pants. Over it, she was wearing a green robe with the kanji for 'gamble' at the back within a red circle.

The one on the Uzumaki clan seat is a redhead woman with purple eyes and a clip on her left bang. Her normally long hair was tied to a bun on her head with the Konoha headband as the…band and extended to the base of the spine. She was wearing a blue battle kimono with the Uzumaki spiral design on the shoulders and was held by a wide, light brown obi that extends to her ankles, covering her ninja shorts and shirt. On her arms are armbands with the Uzumaki spiral on the back of the hand. In front of her was a folded, orange umbrella with red stripes.

On the Uchiha clan seat was a black-haired woman with onyx black eyes. Her black hair was tied to a bun very well, completely taking in her long hair with two chopsticks. She was wearing a dark blue battle kimono with white trimmings designed with the Uchiha fan and a dark green flap that covers her ninja shorts that are held by a white obi designed with the Uchiha fan that extends to her ankles. Across her back were a katana and its sheath. On her left hand was a fan with the Uchiha design on it.

Beside the Hyuuga clan head was an indigo-haired woman with white, pupil-less eyes. Her hair was held up by an intricate flower pin. She was wearing a pink, shoulder-less kimono that is tied by a gold-red-gold obi. Wrapper around her shoulder is a pink shawl that is pinned by a flower.

What all three of them have in common is that solemn and grieving look towards Fate.

However, Fate's stare was now on the person seated on the Hokage's seat. He had spiky blond hair with sideburns on each side of his face. He had cerulean blue eyes that were holding suspicion in them as he stared back towards Fate. He was wearing a ninja outfit with a matching flak jacket which was covered by a white haori with red flames licking the bottom. Right behind the cloak was the kanji for 'Fourth.'

Fate stared at him and said, without breaking eye contact, "Well, this surely is surprising. To find that four deceased people came back to life…I find myself disbelieving. How could four legends be here when the Kiroi Senkou and the Shiku Karitori (Crimson Reaper) died on the Kyuubi attack, the Kokutan no Ken (Ebony Sword) died at the Uchiha Massacre and the Zoge no Bisho (Ivory Smile) died some time after giving birth to her second daughter?"

The one known as the Kiroi Senkou, Namikaze Minato, narrowed his eyes. "It has something to do with the Kyuubi no Yoko and the souls in the plane of existence."

Fate raised a brow, "Oh? And how could the Kyuubi have fit into all this?"

"The Kyuubi no Yoko's demonic energy is very potent that it can regenerate anything that it has concentrated on to the point of full body restoration and can force a soul back into it. With that knowledge, Kyuubi's demonic energy somehow focused on us four and managed to restore ourselves to our peak condition."

Fate said, "And how could that apply to you? From what I recall, your soul was in the stomach of the Shinigami, due to the contract made by the Shiki Fujin. And while the Kyuubi's power is enough to force a soul back into a body, its power cannot cross into deity domain, especially when it concerns a contract between a deity and a human."

Minato replied, "Unlike other non-demonic and non-deity beings, the Kyuubi's energy, much like the other demons and deities, cannot be separated that easily, even with the help of a deity. At best, the energy is connected between two containers by a very thin line of the sealed beast's energy. When I activated the Shiki Fujin and sealed the Yin chakra inside me and continued with the Hakke no Fuin Shiki to seal the Yang chakra inside you, the contract that is invoked became a dual-cause deal. If either of our seals is broken, the contract is considered null and void and my soul will be released from the Shinigami. This makes me ask. What happened after the…banishment that forced you to release the Kyuubi's Yang chakra?"

Fate slicked his hair back with his left hand. "Since my banishment, I had nothing to do but run around to avoid Akatsuki. However, it seems that I was not yet the main target of Akatsuki. Before they started their three-year break, Akatsuki decided to go on a jinchuuriki-kidnapping spree." Jiraiya's eyes went wide. He didn't know that. "The Jashinist Hidan and the money-worshipping Kakuzu went after the Yonbi and Gobi of Iwagakure. Uchiha Itachi (Mikoto gripped her fists tighter) and Hoshigaki Kisame went after the Nibi and Hachibi in Kumogakure. And Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara went after the Nanabi of Takigakure. I, unfortunately, ran into Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame."

That got gasps, wide eyes, and surprised looks from everyone.

Minato, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes. "And how did you survive?"

"I survived, barely. They, or Kisame, rather, toyed with me while Itachi watched from the sidelines. My life was barely hanging from a thread. And that thread was known to be Kyuubi. Without a choice, I entered my subconscious and pried off the seal."

Minato clenched his fists, not trying to imagine what he went through. "What happened after that?"

"Your two failsafe mechanisms temporarily stopped me. We had a discussion about my life and, since your failsafe selves couldn't do anything, they let me go; reminding me that you two loved me even before I was born. With that knowledge, I pried off the seal. It should have killed me from my weakness and released the Kyuubi. Unfortunately, the Shinigami had other plans. He placed his own failsafe into the Hakke no Fuin Shiki."

Minato raised a brow. "And what is this failsafe?"

"If I release the seal, a new seal will appear and will contain the Kyuubi. However, it will take a full five seconds before the failsafe takes effect. Because of that, five seconds worth of Kyuubi's chakra has already left my body before the Shinigami's seal activated and began containing the Kyuubi's chakra. The pain I felt that time…was inhuman. It went even farther than what I experienced from Kisame. In my pained state, I reflexively channeled as much of my and Kyuubi's chakra as I could and let it out in any area. Human and demon energies do not mix well and may cause devastating results. For my attempt, it opened a rift in the dimensional plane and, in front of Kisame's and Itachi's eyes, I was pulled into space and time and blacked out."

Minato waited for a few seconds. When he saw that Fate would speak no more, he said, "I see. And this transformation is because of that?"

Fate shook his head. "No…it is because of something else that I cannot and will not indulge. I answered your questions. Now answer mine. I can understand you and the Shinku Karitori going back to life, since you are the other container of Kyuubi's Yang chakra and Uzumaki Kushina is the previous container of the whole Kyuubi, which grants her a little portion of its chakra that is merged into her chakra. My question is this. Do you know why Uchiha Mikoto and Hyuuga Hitomi are in this equation?"

Minato frowned and furrowed his brow. "No…I do not. However, do not expect me to drop the subject easily. I have heard from them both that they met you in different times before their deaths. It is my assumption that you must have done something in the past to have them contain the Kyuubi's chakra."

Fate gave a soft chuckle. "You prepared for everything, don't you? Yes, I have done something to them. However, it was not of my…own consciousness."

Everyone looked confused. Mikoto asked, "What do you mean, 'not of your own consciousness?'"

Fate looked at her and his eyes softened a bit. "Only a handful of people cared for me in Konoha. Mikoto and Hitomi were two of them. I met Mikoto first and Hitomi second. You would know this from what they told you. What they didn't know is that I grew selfish of them. At the time, I didn't want others to be near them. However, what could I do against those older than I? In the end, I only desired them in my heart…and Kyuubi fed on that desire. While it is not hatred, it is a negative emotion. Kyuubi's chakra acts in accordance to a specific negative emotion. If the container is feeling anger and hate, Kyuubi's chakra grants the container enough strength to act upon that hatred. If it is lust, Kyuubi's chakra increases the container's pheromones to make the person they're lusting over lust over them. For me, it is envy. I, who did not have anyone to love me in the past, do not want anyone else to have Mikoto and Hitomi. Kyuubi's chakra, in reaction, extended from my body and wrapped itself around them and merged with their chakra coils, connecting them with me. It was not in the sense of 'I die, they die,' or 'I live, they live.' It was more of a 'If I need help, they'll know without me telling them.' Then again, Kyuubi has been known to be unpredictable, much less its chakra. When both of them were 'killed,' Kyuubi's chakra remained strong in them and managed to put them in a state of false death, fooling even the most accomplished of med-ninjas."

Fate returned his stare to Minato. "The Kyuubi told me this before I released the seal. He also told me that a subsequent amount of his chakra will go to both of them, returning them to the land of the living. The Kyuubi said that the information was a form of…gift for me. According to him, I was the most entertaining fun he's had in years, even before Senju Hashirama's time. I suppose it is also a return gift for freeing him of my own free will." Minato raised a brow. "Kyuubi is a demon. And demons are known to have a high sense of honor. They do not accept free offers without giving something in return."

Then, the Inuzuka clan head, Inuzuka Tsume, said, "Then, what about its attack 16 years ago? Was that a part of its honor?"

Fate turned to her. "I expected to be asked such a question. The answer is simple and is a question. If you were constantly caged for a long time and was granted release from bondage, you would do everything to be completely free of your captors, would you not? That is what Kyuubi did back then."

Inoichi shook his head. "And that justifies its actions 16 years ago? There were innocents involved."

Fate replied, "Don't people hurt both guilty and innocent in their rage? Sabaku no Gaara is an example. Only the guilty deserved their fate and yet the innocents fell at his feet. Isn't Hyuuga Neji angry in the past? Wasn't he angry at the Fuinjutsu of the Hyuuga clan and the clan elders? Then, why is Hyuuga Hinata within his range of anger? She is innocent of all of the Hyuuga's problems. Wasn't it her that was the victim of Kumo's attempted kidnapping? Do you think it is within her or Neji's control whether she is kidnapped or not, whether Hyuuga Hizashi is sacrificed or not? This is a cruel world we live in. There are times where reality meets our expectations and there are times where it doesn't. Can you control fate? Can you control destiny? Only deities can see between the lines of destiny. They are the ones who control everything, who are the puppet masters. And we…we are merely their puppets. If people perish, then they perish. If they live, then they live. After all," Fate's voice suddenly had an ominous effect to it, "puppets cannot oppose or defy the puppet master." Minato's eyes widened when he heard that last part but no one saw it.

Tsunade frowned. "That does not sound like the old Naruto. He does not believe in fate."

Fate turned to her and coldly said, "Then, to you, I am no longer Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. If you can't handle my change, Senju Tsunade, then consider me a different person. I have no patience dealing with such inability to accept change."

All of their eyes widened. Such a cold response was not expected.

Kushina clenched her hands. Fate's eyes darted to her before it went back to Minato. "What is your purpose in wanting me to return?"

Minato gave a sigh, masking his sadness at Fate's previous statement. "We want you back in our ninja regime."

Fate walked right in front of the table. "Then, give me my hitai-ite. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can see how much this place has changed and see if there's still hope for it."

Minato's eyes narrowed. "Not so fast…Fate Averruncus. We will have to determine your strength."

Fate nodded and said, "Very well, then." Fate walked to the side and took a chair, went back to the center and sat on the chair. "Let's talk details," he droned, resting his cheek on his knuckles (Aizen-style).

Behind the Hokage Mansion

Yuuhi Kurenai slowly walked along the forest to the Kurama mansion. Her emotions are currently in turmoil, from Fate's words.

_You have the right reason but the wrong process. […] You do not train ninjas. You mother children. From the way I see it, you are better off not being a sensei as that did more harm to both your students, their families, and to you than good._

She didn't want to trouble Hinata with this news yet. Hinata might not take it well that her love is going all Itachi on them. Then again, Hiashi-sama can tell her about Fate.

She arrived at the mansion and had her identity confirmed.

When her identity was confirmed, she entered the mansion and into Yakumo's room.

It was quite plain and normal, as compared to the last time she had been here.

Before, there had been tons of pictures of Kurenai's death or Konoha's destruction by different means all around the room. Now, it was filled with paintings of grasslands, the Hokage Mountain, clear blue skies with Yakumo staring up at it, Yakumo and Naruto embracing, and even a painting of Yakumo and Naruto being…intimate with an oddly tied-up Hinata in the corner of the paining canvas. Then, she looked up at the doorsill and saw a painting of the room as she remembered it. Then, she heard a voice.

"What do you want, Kurenai?"

Kurenai turned to the source and found Yakumo painting a new painting. It was half-done, but Kurenai could see the ending already. It was an older Naruto and an older Yakumo with an unfinished child in her arms.

Kurenai took one step forward and Yakumo stopped painting. "Take one step further and you will be in my genjutsu. Now, answer my question. What do you want?"

Kurenai gulped and said, "Naruto's back."

Yakumo gripped her brush tighter. "And what do you care? I would have found out eventually. If he is back, then he would be going here some time later. Your coming here is moot…unless you have an ulterior motive for coming here."

Kurenai sighed. "Yes…I want to know why and how you became infatuated with Naruto."

Yakumo put down her pallet and brush and looked outside the window. "I heard of his reputation as a brash loudmouth who wears orange and performs pranks. Then I met him, one day, while I was painting. He followed me home and we…well, he engaged in a conversation while I kept silent. I was irritated by his attempts to make me talk. Every time he is free, he visits me with a bowl of ramen on his lap to share his stories. Eventually, I replied. Then, he replies. I reply back. Our relationship grew. Slowly, I found myself attached to him. Even with his life, he still found it fit to smile. Even with my cold attitude, he still wouldn't leave me. He was an idiot…" she smiled, to Kurenai's shock and surprise, "but he was a lovable idiot. I suppose that's why I am in love with him."

Kurenai was silent in shock. She knew that Naruto affected her greatly but she didn't expect it to be this! Yakumo was smiling! She hasn't seen her smile since her sealing of Ido. "Yakumo…"

Yakumo slowly turned to her. "Kurenai, I do not see you as a sensei. However, Naruto-kun told me to forgive you, as much as I detest doing so."

Kurenai went wide-eyed.

Yakumo frowned. "Naruto-kun told me that you cared for me but showed it wrongly. I, for one, agree with him. You should have trained me to prevent Ido. Thanks to your sealing, I almost lost myself to Ido. It was thanks to Naruto-kun's efforts that I was saved. You should be thankful to him, Kurenai. If it wasn't for him, I would have used my genjutsu on you the moment you stepped into my house."

Kurenai frowned this time. "Naruto has changed, Yakumo. He is not the same Naruto you once knew. From that aloof, brash boy, he became a cold and detached person with no regard for authority or principles…much like Itachi."

To her immense surprise, Yakumo gave a mere hollow chuckle and said, "An expected outcome."

Kurenai raised a brow. "What do you mean? Aren't you surprised about what happened to Naruto?"

Yakumo turned to her and gave a weak smile. "During one of his visits, he suddenly turned grim and looked out at the forest through this window." She turned to the window and looked outside. "When I asked him about his sadness, he said that there would be a day where the village's hatred of him will cause them to make a foolish decision and will either banish him from Konoha or force him to drop his ninja career and to become a civilian. Should any of the two occur, Naruto can't guarantee that he will be the same again. He may become insane, sadistic, hateful, cold, or something akin to that. In the event that that occurs, he asked me if I will still look at him the same way I did before. I promised him that, even if he became the Kyuubi itself, nothing will ever change my view of him. In return, he promised me that he won't forget me no matter how many changes he goes through. Since you came here and discussed about Naruto, I knew that he kept that promise." Yakumo's shoulders shook. Kurenai knew that she began crying. "Kurenai…please leave…I don't want to talk right now…"

Kurenai nodded and said, "I understand." She turned to leave and said, "Thank you, Yakumo, for forgiving me." She left.

Back to the council

Minato leaned back on his chair. "So it is settled then. In three days from now, your official examination will begin and your rank will be decided. The place of examination will be the Konoha stadium."

Fate nodded. "It is settled."

Minato turned to the clan heads and said, "You're dismissed."

All of them left, except for Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, and Hitomi. Hiashi turned to his resurrected wife, who shook her head at him. Hiashi nodded and he left. So, only the aforementioned people and Fate were left in the room.

Fate raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you want from me…Father?"

Minato tightened his hands. "Do you…hate me…Fate? Do you hate me for sealing Kyuubi into you?"

Fate went over to the table and said, "Cold, I may be. Heartless, I am not. Fate was clearly not on your side when the Kyuubi attacked, nor is the Uchiha Massacre, nor is the Hyuuga matriarch's death. It is out of your control. It is the villagers who are at fault." He walked to the window and stared down at the villagers, doing their business as if nothing's wrong. "Didn't you tell them that I was to be treated a hero? Wasn't it that the seal that houses Kyuubi is based on both my mentality and physical health? They think that they know what they are doing. They think that, with my death, Kyuubi will die. They think they know more about sealing than their beloved Yondaime Hokage. My life in Konoha is within _their _control. They are the ones I despise, with a select few who are exempt from my hate. Do not worry, though," he said, turning back to Minato. "I will not kill them." He frowned. "Nor will I save them. They look at me and turn away back then. This time, I will be the one who will turn away." He took a deep breath. "Do I hate you? No…I do not. I…consider you…as my father and mother."

That statement did it. The moment he finished that sentence, Kushina immediately dropped to the floor, hands covering her face, her shoulders shaking from crying, and relaxing in relief. Mikoto and Hitomi were at her side, comforting her.

Fate could hear the words 'thank Kami,' 'he doesn't hate us,' and 'I'm still his mother' coming from her.

Fate closed his eyes as something seems to be welling up inside him. What it is, he couldn't place. But, somehow, it felt…relieving. He turned to the door, "Let us leave. I wish to rest. This journey has somehow tired me more than I thought."

Minato nodded and went over to his wife and carried her bridal style, as she cried into his shoulder, Mikoto and Hitomi looking at her.

Minato said to Fate, "Thank you, Fate."

Fate raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to thank me for? Is it because of what I said? What is there to thank about from that? What I said is merely the truth. There is nothing to thank about."

Minato smiled at him and followed him out of the room, Kushina in his arms and Mikoto and Hitomi behind him.

In Mahora

Negi didn't know how it happened.

After he read the letter, he was bombarded with the concerned members of Class 3-A about Fate and his reason for resignation. He refused to tell, even with the dreaded 'Puppy Dog Eyes' from Konoka, which is an impressive feat for someone like him.

Then, the following day, he was asked to come to the class pool for something the class doesn't want to tell.

And the next thing he knew, he was tied up, gagged and prevented from moving by his class. Everyone was there! From Sayo to Zazie…heck, even Evangeline was there.

Then, to his horror, Asuna walked up to him and searched him until they found the letter and they read it.

After they read it, Setsuna, Mana, Kotarou, Zazie and Evangeline went wide-eyed (while Evangeline also paled) and fell to the floor in shock. The others, however, were not so expectant.

Konoka went over to her friend. "Set-chan, what's wrong?"

Setsuna muttered, "How…how could it be possible?"

"What is?"

Setsuna looked at her then at the others. "It was an old folktale that was told in my clan that is supposed to be told from one generation to the other. Since time immemorial, there were once nine demons with increasing strength whose very presence could cause even the most powerful of tribesmen to fall to their knees. They were distinguishable by their tails, one being the weakest, nine the strongest. And the ninth was known as the Kyuubi no Yoko, whose single tail can cause tsunamis and can destroy mountains."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Also, the Kyuubi has a special ability to jump through dimensions. Because of that, it went to Mundus Magicus and the netherworld and challenged all of its demonic inhabitants. The Kyuubi won and gained the demon's loyalty and devotion and was given the moniker 'Mittsu no Sekai no Oni-Kami.' However, the nine vanished from the face of the earth. And with the disappearance of the Kyuubi, chaos and discord broke out amongst the demon folk. Nobody knew what happened to them. But…to think that they were sealed inside humans…it's unbelievable. That means that these ninjas are very powerful…possibly, even past Evangeline's prowess."

Asuna said, "It's lucky that we're even alive."

Konoka asked, "But, why? Why didn't Fate use it? He was dead set on saving Mundus Magicus and would do anything to accomplish it. So why didn't he use this Kyuubi's power?"

Then, a new voice interrupted, "It's probably because he knew that there would be none who could stand up to him." Everyone yelped as they turned and saw a grim Konoemon, Takamichi and Albireo Imma.

Everyone stared at them. Konoka voiced out, "Grandpa…what are you doing here?"

Konoemon sighed. "I knew that whatever reason Fate Averruncus has for resigning lies with Negi-kun so I had Takamichi-kun and Albireo-kun tail him until it was revealed. Once word has reached my ears that Negi-kun was supposed to go to this pool, I joined Takamichi-kun and Albireo-kun here."

Asuna started, "And what do you mean 'stand up to him'? I thought that he was supposed to use all advantages to 'save' Mundus Magicus."

Albireo frowned. "For now, we have only one possibility and that is Fate's lack of programming. However, even that is surprising for a group like Cosmo Entelechia. So the most probable explanation for both Fate's unwillingness to go all-out and his lack of programming is the very being that he claims to be sealed within him: the Kyuubi no Yoko." He put a hand to his chin as everyone looked at him. "The Kyuubi no Yoko is the most proud of the bijuu. To be sealed is a very big stain on his reputation. However, to be controlled or sealed inside a person who is controlled by someone is an even bigger stain. That is probably why Fate doesn't have the full programming. The Kyuubi prevents it."

Konoemon nodded. "Yes, that is possible. However, this could be very problematic. This Akatsuki could become a serious problem should they gather even seven of the nine bijuu. Fate, no doubt, can win against them. However, I'm not so sure about the other eight." Then, he turned to Negi. "Negi-kun, I want you to go to where Fate is and help him in defeating Akatsuki."

Everyone went wide-eyed, save for Albireo and Takamichi.

Negi exclaimed, "Dean Konoe, you can't be serious! Fate said that he does not want anyone to follow!"

"And let Fate deal with this Akatsuki by himself? Is this what your father wanted, Negi-kun? Even if Fate ordered your idleness, that should not deter you, even if experimentation and breeding awaits you there. Your father faced an even greater danger when he went to save your mother from Megalo Mesembria. Have you inherited none of your parents' stubbornness?"

Negi's eyes flashed. "You're…you're right, Takamichi! I can't just let Fate deal with Akatsuki all by himself! But…but…what about Mundus Magicus?"

Konoemon waved it off. "We can handle everything there, Negi-kun. Right now, Fate and his dealing with Akatsuki is even more important. Go…take your Ministra with you. We'll alert Fate's when we get to Mundus Magicus."

Negi shook his head. "That many people, girls no less, will get too much attention in the village. After all, you know what thoughts will run through most people's heads when they see only two guys in the midst of over 30 girls."

Kotarou nodded. "Yeah, we must start small."

Albireo raised a brow. "Then, who would you send?"

Negi replied, almost immediately, "I suppose Asuna-san will be the first. She is my first partner, after all." Asuna grinned at that. "The second would be…Kaede-san." Said ninja girl was surprised at being chosen. "Her knowledge of the ninja system would benefit us greatly. And last…would be Setsuna-san. Her skills could be a valuable asset to the group."

Konoemon nodded. "Then, so shall it be."

Konoke, however, puffed her cheeks indignantly. "What about me, Negi-kun? Why can't I be in your group?"

Negi turned to her and smiled. "I'm sorry, Konoka-san. But, I doubt that Eishun-san or Dean Konoe would allow you to join. Besides, you heard what Fate said about these ninjas. Not only are they powerful, they are also cruel. I can't forgive myself if something were to happen to you."

Konoka was about to respond when Evangeline interrupted, "Don't bother, Konoe. The boy has a point. At this point, you would be a hindrance because of your lack of offensive capabilities. At least, the boy chose wisely with his group. They can defend themselves against any attack."

Konoka looked down in hurt. Setsuna glared at Evangeline, who shrugged, before she patted Konoka on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Ojou-sama. I'm sure it would be a boring trip."

A click of fingers caught their attention. It was Asakura. "I got it! So that no one will feel left out of Negi-sensei's adventure, I can use my artifact to generate a video feed from them to us!"

Setsuna blinked. "That would be a good idea. However, a floating object would cause suspicion when we get there."

Asakura winked and wagged a finger. "I got that covered. We can use Negi-sensei's Ala Alba badge to hide the input devices." It's foolproof. And when they check you, you can say it is an heirloom."

Konoemon chuckled. "It's settled then. Negi-kun, you and your group prepare for your departure. You will leave in two and a half hours. The faster you get to Fate, the better. That way, you can explain your situation to him and can help him against this Akatsuki."

The group assigned nodded, as they prepared for their departure.

* * *

><p>Hey, guys, I see you liked this story.<p>

If you're confused about the part why Minato, Kushina, Mikoto and Hitomi are back from the dead, I can explain in this.

Minato had the other half of Kyuubi's chakra. Kushina was the previous jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, therefore she had a small part of Kyuubi's chakra that has merged with her chakra coils. Mikoto and Hitomi met Naruto in the past, where Naruto doesn't want anyone else to have them. Because of that selfishness, Kyuubi's chakra reacted to the negative energies, extended to the two, merged with their chakra coils, and connected them to him. Thus, all four had Kyuubi's chakra in their system.

When Naruto released the seal in his subconscious and after the Shinigami's seal took effect, the expelled Kyuubi's chakra sought out those with its chakra. The Shiki Fujin part is explained up there. That's the simplest I could go.

I brought them back because I need them in this story.

If you still can't understand my reasoning, just PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<br>Well-guarded Secrets

Story Start (Location – in front of the Namikaze residence)

Fate stared at the mansion before him. It was not large in a sense that a whole clan would fit and not small that it would house only a small civilian family of three or four.

From Fate's deductions, it would probably house about 15 people, give or take.

Minato gave a sheepish chuckle. "I know that it is not reflecting my Hokage status but I always preferred to live in a normal house."

Kushina, Mikoto, and Hitomi looked at Fate, awaiting his reply.

Fate closed his eyes as he walked towards the gate. "Your living arrangements are of no concern to me. I can't control where you live. Besides, even a Kage needs to live as an ordinary person some time."

Minato gave a smile. "Yes, that's right."

Kushina got off of Minato and gave her own smile towards Fate. "Shall we enter, Naruto?"

Fate raised a brow at her. "I thought that Jiraiya told you that I go by Fate Averruncus."

Kushina's smile turned to a sad one. "You may have a different look. You may have a different name. You may have a different personality. But, to me, you will always be my 'Naruto'."

Fate stared at her before conceding. As they entered the house, Fate's mind wandered towards his mother's attitude towards him.

True, he may rebuke Jiraiya, Kakashi, and others. But, that is only because they were complete and total idiots for leaving him alone in Konoha without so much as a week of training to prepare him for the real world. However, he is not heartless enough to deny a mother or a father their child.

Fate does not hate his father. Angry, he may be at his father for trusting humanity and its lack of logical reasoning at the face of the inhuman. But Fate does not hate needlessly. Since Minato is someone who has not yet seen the foolishness and illogical capability of humans when making decision about something they do not understand, he was blinded by their outward appearances and fake smiles. As the Hokage, he has to protect the village from the Kyuubi. And as a recent father, he would have to protect his wife and child.

Allowing his wife, who's possibly already dying, to sacrifice herself to kill Kyuubi and allow Minato and Naruto to live would be pointless. The Kyuubi would nevertheless reform a few years later. And there would be no guarantee that there would be a child strong enough to handle Kyuubi's chakra. Thus, Kushina's sacrifice would be for nothing.

On the other hand, performing the Shiki Fujin and sealing half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside himself and using the Hakke no Fuin Shiki on Naruto would prevent any plans of the Kyuubi to reform any time soon. And, on the off-chance that Kushina managed to survive the whole incident, Naruto would have a mother to protect him and train him, even if the village does not follow Minato's wish.

By comparison, the latter would have been more preferred than the former.

As Fate and the others settled down on the living room, Kushina walked over to Fate and asked, "What would you like for lunch, Naruto?" She smiled at him.

Fate replied, "I have no preference in meals. I will indulge in anything you prepare. However, if possible, I would like to request black tea on the three square meals and a cup of coffee on occasion."

That statement caused silence to form between Fate and the others.

Kushina blinked. "You…drink coffee and tea?"

Fate nodded. "Yes. I drink seven cups of coffee a day and prefer my black tea as lemon tea with ice."

Another awkward silence ensued.

Minato chuckled sheepishly. "You are pretty specific on your daily dose of drinks."

Fate asked, "Is my request not applicable? If so, then please say so. I can respect that."

Kushina's eyes went wide as she said, "Oh, no! I can do that. There's no need to be so pessimistic. I can have it ready by lunch."

Minato nodded. "Yes, there's nothing wrong with coffee and tea. Mikoto-san, Hitomi-san and I will help her. In the meantime, why don't you look around? It would be good to familiarize yourself with the house."

Fate raised a brow. "Perhaps I can help you. I can be quite handy in a few situations."

Mikoto waved it off. "Don't worry about it. It's the least we could do. Besides, we want to let you know the place."

Fate stared at her. She fiddled with her dress under his stare. Finally, Fate conceded. "I see. Well, I suppose I will take a look around the house then." With that, Fate immediately left the living room.

Mikoto let out a breath she'd been holding. "Those were cold eyes. I don't think I can keep on staring at him for too long."

Minato sighed, as he set the table. "When you've faced such pain and suffering as he does, you will see why it is necessary."

Kushina, preparing the food, sighed as well.

With Fate – a few minutes later

Leaving the 3rd bathroom he entered, Fate Averruncus continued his tour. Right now, he is currently on the second floor.

_This is quite a spacious house. It somehow has that peaceful aura._

As Fate passed through a wide hallway, his interest was piqued from a door that he passed a few seconds ago.

Turning around and stopping at said place, he inspected the door to the room.

It had only one decoration and that is a simple nameplate adorned with red spirals on the upper right and lower left hand corners. In cute little writing that Fate assumed is his mother's, Fate read 'Naruto's Room.'

Curiosity getting his best, he slowly reached out and grabbed the handle. Twisting the knob, he pushed the door open and entered the room.

The moment Fate entered, that same feeling that he felt back at the council chambers came back stronger than before.

The room itself wasn't that grandeur nor was it very large. But, since Minato said that he wanted to live normally, it is to be expected.

It was filled mostly with baby furniture. On the leftmost corner was a light blue baby crib which cushion is filled with red spirals. Right above it was a bunch of hanging baby rattles and toys.

Other than the crib, a bunch of stuffed toys of varying shapes and sizes littered the room. Also, there was a changing station on the other corner.

Despite being not in use for a long time, it was still clean and tidy.

Then, a voice started, "This was supposed to be your room." Fate turned his head slightly back and saw a smiling Kushina. However, her smile was more of a solemn one. "Minato and I planned this room when I was pregnant with you." A tear fell from her eye. "There were so many things that I wanted to do as a mother. I wanted to sing you a lullaby, to tuck you in at night with my own two hands, to hold you in my arms, to protect you as any mother should. But," she gave a frown, "that _man_ happened. He infiltrated Konoha and released the Kyuubi. If it wasn't for him-"

"Life," Fate interrupted, "is full of questions that only returns complex answers that cannot be understood until we grow old. True, I sometimes spent most of my childhood time thinking what would have happened if the man controlling Kyuubi hadn't entered the scene 16 years ago. Will I be given a normal childhood like you and Otou-san wanted? I hardly think so. Both of you would have to tell the whole of Konoha who I was and would probably treat me like they mostly did Uchiha Sasuke. Moreover, you would probably be bombarded with multitudes of possible marriage contracts with females either my age or a few years my senior or junior. I will have none of that. As compared to that, my life in Konoha after Kyuubi's attack is livable, however depressing. I admit that the glares and whispers hurt me inside. However, overtime, I grew used to it and it only formed to be nothing more than a nuisance. Don't blame destiny and circumstance. Everything happens for a reason. I have grown to accept everything that has happened to me. Besides, had this not happened, who knows? We may not have had this conversation in this room."

Kushina nodded. "I see." Then, she smiled as she said, "Lunch is ready, Naruto. Come on, let's go."

Fate nodded but waited inside the room as Kushina already went downstairs.

Fate walked over to the crib and put his hand on the brace. To think that this should have been his supposed bed for the first years of his infancy.

Then, he turned around and closed the door behind him.

Later – at the dining table

Fate was seated beside Mikoto and was directly across Hitomi, who's seated between Minato and Kushina.

Minato stood up and cleared his throat. "Today, we welcome Fate into our family. Shall we have a toast to Fate?" Raising his cup, Minato beckoned the others to do the same while somehow amusing him with the weirdness of the sentence.

After the toast, Kushina stood up and pumped the air, saying, "Enough serious crap! ITADAKIMASU," she exclaimed after that.

Minato, Mikoto, and Hitomi chuckled as they dug in.

After the lunch

Kushina and Mikoto helped each other clean the dishes while Hitomi cleaned the table. Meanwhile, Minato called Fate away from the three women and to the rooftop.

As Fate and Minato rested on the railings, Fate asked, "Is there something you need from me, Otou-san?"

Minato sighed. "It's not easy for me to tell you this but…" he took a deep breath. "You have, so to speak, sisters."

Fate raised a brow and asked, "So to speak?"

"Yes. They are clones, born from your DNA and chakra signature. Danzo extracted them from you when you were only a year and a half years old. With that, he started the cloning process. You were only three years old at the time. He produced numerous fetuses and put them inside artificial wombs filled with nutrients and organic catalysts. In addition, he also added Kyuubi's chakra into their system that he acquired from its attack 16 years ago. Doing nothing to the wombs, Danzo and his scientists observed the growth of the clone. For the first two years, the clones produced were incomplete. They were physically deformed. Otherwise, their muscles are not fully developed and were weak. Or the others who were none of the above have unstable chakra. Danzo learned from this and altered the nutrients and catalyst solutions and observed the results for two years. The result was quite interesting. The alteration greatly influenced the physical attributes and maturation rates of the clones. So, some of the clones changed genders, some retained male, and the rest…" Minato grimaced, "they…were a mix."

Fate blinked. "A mix, you say? So they became both male and female?"

Minato said, "Yes…somewhat. They were either males with female attributes or females with male attributes."

Fate shrugged, as though he wasn't disturbed in the least. "You said maturation rates. So does that mean that those clones became official ninjas before me?"

Minato nodded. "Danzo stopped their accelerated growth at the age of 10 before they were brought out of their artificial wombs. He wanted every batch numbered twenty. Since the clones are like newborn babies, they don't have any memories and thus wouldn't amount to much in the shinobi world. As such, Danzo had one of his Yamanaka's Root transfer one of his men's memories into them. After that, Danzo had the group trained in Root's regime. For the first two years, nothing was out of place. However, near the half of the third year, the clones began turning insane. Apparently, the clones cannot handle the memories (or lack of, anyway) and broke down. Danzo looked down at the insane clones and had them disposed of. He had another batch prepared. That was when you were 9½ years old. This time, he put in the memories of a Root trainee their age. Again, they lasted 2½ years before they went insane. Like the previous batch, the clones couldn't handle the memories. So, Danzo had a third batch prepared. This time, you were 12 years old. And that was when he secretly had a Yamanaka make a copy of your memories and transferred them to the clones he prepared. Danzo expected the higher chance of insanity by the end of their training. As expected, ¾ only succumbed while the remaining ¼ resisted. Three were male and two were female. As a final test of their 'sanity', the five faced off against every person that Danzo knew you grew close with. At the time, we were recovering from our resurrection and it was kept secret from everyone else, save for Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade."

Minato took a deep breath. "However, the five didn't meet with Danzo's expectations. They couldn't even look upon them with the desire to kill. Danzo was furious. They didn't budge from their decision, despite Danzo's constant orders. So, Danzo had them killed. They resisted, naturally, and tried to escape. They got to the exit and was about to leave when the three boys locked themselves within the Root base as soon as the two girls got out. Despite the girls' protests, the three boys sacrificed themselves to delay Danzo. And, to make sure that their sacrifice was not in vain, the two girls immediately rushed to the Hokage Tower to alert everyone of Danzo. And, of course, you would know the rest."

Fate nodded. "So Root is completely destroyed?"

"I made sure of it, Fate. And Danzo is arrested for treason and currently waiting for his execution after your fight."

"I see. I want to see him."

Minato raised a brow. "What do you want him for?"

"I'm the one who has been offended by him the most. I wish to return the favor."

Minato nodded. "He is now in Eien Nemuri Prison (Eternal Slumber). That is the prison for the most treasonous of criminals, S-Rankers mostly, and they are on the death-row. It was used most of the time during the Shodai's and Nidaime's rule. Now, it is rarely filled. I will have two ANBU escort you."

Fate conceded after a few seconds of silence.

Eien Nemuri Prison

Deep within the bowels of the prison, a lone, old man sat, chained and weakened.

While his body is quite normal, his arms are split within the right and the left. The left is normal for a man of his age and stature. The right, however, does not fit anything under human standards.

On the shoulder is a face of a seemingly sleeping person. And down the arm are ten closed eyes, seals over the lids. And his right eye is also closed and with a seal. Only his left eye remains unsealed.

Along his chest is a very complex seal that traced around his back.

Footsteps echoed on the hall and the old man looked up from his silent rest. "And who are you?"

It turned out to be a child! He seems about 12 or 13! He has white hair, pale blue eyes, and an emotionless gaze. His right hand is inside its pocket while the other was out of it. The boy was silent as he gazed upon him. Suddenly, a large pressure suddenly surfaced around the room. And it seemed to be coming from the boy across him. As he stared at his eyes, he saw a vision of a red-orange with nine tails. Then, he connected the dots. "It can't be! You vanished three years ago! You can't be Uzumaki Naruto!"

The proclaimed Naruto frowned. "You're right. I'm no longer Uzumaki Naruto. I am not Fate Averruncus, a much stronger embodiment of my old self."

"How can you be here? The last report I received of you was when you vanished."

"I thought you've heard of my reputation as the most unpredictable ninja. If I can avoid being detected by the Sandaime Hokage when I retrieved the Scroll of Seals until too late, I can clearly avoid your pathetic attempts of Root to observe me."

Danzo gave a frown. "And I assume that you've heard of your clones."

Fate replied, "That is to be expected of you, Danzo. If you gave up your right eye and right arm for power, it wouldn't surprise me to have the delusion that you could give up the right of other's for the sake of domination."

"That is not a delusion. That is the truth. A shinobi's life is sacrifice. For the sake of Konoha, such sacrifices should be made."

Fate scoffed. "You don't know sacrifice, Danzo. You sacrificed parts of your body. That's true. You sacrificed your time and effort for your Root. However, you don't know the sacrifice of Uchiha Itachi, the sacrifice of Namikaze Minato, the sacrifice of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the sacrifice of the jinchuuriki."

Danzo seemed outraged. "How dare you say that trash in front of me? You think _I_ do not sacrifice?"

"Yes," Fate interrupted, "I do. You say that self-sacrifice is a ninja's duty. Where is that in you? I'm not talking about physical sacrifice, like your arm or eye. I speak of immaterial sacrifice, such as Namikaze Minato's and Sarutobi Hiruzen's souls and lives, Uchiha Itachi's honor, your Root's emotions, and the jinchuuriki's humanity. You are nothing but a hypocrite who hides in a warrior's skin."

Danzo was about to speak some more when Fate prodded his throat and whispered, "Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Shijimanokoe (Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Voice of Silence)." At that point, no matter how many times or how wide Danzo opens his mouth, no sound would come out. On his throat was the kanji for 'Voice' (声, Koe).

"It would be useless to talk to you." He held out his left hand and a glow emanated from it. When it subsided, in his left hand was a large key with a globe as the bow. "Instead, as you have taken something of value from me, I will be taking something of value from you." The globe glowed and produced a beam of light that connected to Danzo's forehead. Another beam connected to Fate's forehead. As it subsided, Fate said, "I now know everything that you know. Including…"

Dispelling the Code of the Lifemaker, he put his left hand to prod Danzo's sealed right eye with an index and middle finger. Visible through his blue shirt, the red glow of his seal produced a red line that snaked its way around his left arm and onto Danzo's eye. Then, the red line went back and connected with Fate's own right eye.

As the red light dimmed, Fate lowered his hands and turned to leave. Then, opening the door, he turned his head slightly around, showing his right eye to Danzo. "Uchiha Shisui was another person who knows sacrifice. It would be a foolish way to honor his sacrifice by leaving it with a fool like you. You can't even use his eye properly." His right eye suddenly reddened to the color of blood and a four-pointed shuriken grew from his pupil and stopped when the four points met the ends of the iris. "Let me show you the proper way of using a Mangekyo Sharingan." Fate's (or Shisui's, rather) Mangekyo Sharingan pulsed with power and Fate whispered, "**Tsukuyomi**."

Danzo's eye widened to extraordinary proportions before his eyes glazed and he went limp.

Outside

Fate closed the door to the prison and said to the guards, "My business has concluded. You can lock this prison up, completely, until his execution." The guards nodded and did as commanded.

He turned to the two ANBU escorts.

The first was a woman with sandy brown hair that is pinned up with six hair needles, although it didn't completely hold her hair as it stopped in the middle of her back and two, long, elbow-length strands went down both sides of her face. Her mask is that of a cat with three whisker marks on each cheek and a long red line going down the forehead, stopping just above the bridge of the nose, and three crescent lines decreasing in size from the bottom of the line.

The second was a man with sable black hair that is tied at the right at the back like a pineapple and with two strands framing his face (like Sephiroth's hair). His left arm is left bare (even the arm guard) while his right, save for the arm guard, has a red tattoo. On his right thigh are six kunai that he fastened to bandages on the same place.

Fate said, "Let's go."

Both ANBU nodded and left with Fate in a flurry of leaves.

Mahora

Five girls stood in front of Negi's students, Albireo Imma, Takamichi, and the Dean.

The first girl has brown eyes and matching hair that is tied into two ponytails at each side of her head.

The second girl has closed eyes, long purple hair that reached her ankles, and two long horns on her head.

The third girl is the seemingly childish of the lot. She has black hair, green eyes with slit pupils, and black cat ears.

The fourth girl is quite dark-skinned, has sandy brown hair that is tied to a single ponytail that reaches her back, wears some sort of horned accessory, and has a blood red tattoo on her forehead.

The last girl has shoulder-length blonde hair, which she ties with a bow, dark green eyes, and a pair of elfish ears instead of human ones.

They are Fate's Ministra Magi and are codenamed, respectively, Homura, Shirabe, Koyomi, Tamaki, and Shiori.

Homura said, "So let me get this straight. Fate-sama is the container of the Kyuubi (the other four girls shivered slightly), went back to his land of origin to deal with this Akatsuki, and left a message, which said that he is not to be followed." The Mahora girls nodded. "However, you sent the child teacher, the dog, the princess, the swordsman and the ninja after him." They nodded again. "Are you all insane?" Homura all but shouted. "If Fate-sama says that no one should follow, you should do what he says!"

Takamichi chuckled nervously. "Yes, but it is of utmost importance. We can handle Mundus Magicus on our own," he gestured towards the Dean and Albireo after himself, "with the help of a few others in Mundus Magics, of course. However, these ninjas take precedence over anything. We still do not know how powerful these Akatsuki are. From what I suspect, the ninjas that are at my level are the officials, the highly-experienced ninjas. And if that is so, then their leader would be at Eishun's or Albireo's or, my old master, Gateu's level. With that, then Akatsuki must be above that level. Even if the jinchuuriki in question is powerless as compared to them, I doubt that their respective villages would just give them up. And if Fate is confident enough to face them alone, then this Akatsuki must be somewhere between our and Fate's level. However, even Fate can't be in multiple places at once. He can't protect all eight jinchuuriki if they are scattered across their continent. That would be one of the reasons why we sent Negi-kun and the others."

Shirabe spoke up, "And do you think Fate-sama would agree to your hypothesis? He did this to protect all of you and you just disregarded his wish. I doubt that he would be merciful."

Nodoka started, "Um…wouldn't you do that same?"

She turned to Nodoka, "Only if Fate-sama tells us to. Otherwise, we would only intervene if Fate-sama is in _very_ dire need of rescue, which is rare."

Asakura grinned. "Well, enough dilly dally here! Negi-kun just arrived to where Fate is."

At that, Fate's Ministra Magi, along with the others, turned their heads towards the screen and saw a very large gate.

One thought crossed through everyone's minds. _That's one big gate._

Konoha Gates

Asuna was speechless at the sight of the large gates of Konoha. "Whoa, that's big!"

Kaede and Setsuna nodded in affirmation.

Negi, in his 18-year-old form (thanks to Chamo's pills), beckoned the girls and Kotarou (who was in his older form as well) to follow him and they were about to step into Konoha grounds when they were stopped by the two guards, Izumo and Kotetsu.

Izumo said, "Halt! What is your business here?"

Negi gave a charming smile and said, "Greetings. I am Urashima Keitaro. These are my siblings." Gesturing to Kotarou, he said, "This is my non-identical twin, Kentaro." And to the three girls, he said, "The one with bells is the youngest, Naru; the one with the blade is Motoko; and the tallest one is Mitsune. We're travelers, wandering around, learning much about the different landscapes."

Izumo raised a brow. "And where are your parents?"

Negi mocked a flinch. "They…they died a few years ago. Bandits ambushed us and our parents held them off as we escaped."

Both guards looked away in shame. Then, Kotetsu changed the subject. "And why does Motoko-san have a blade?"

'Motoko' cleared her throat and said, "I promised on our parents' grave that I will no longer let anyone close to me get hurt, so I trained myself."

Both guards nodded and said, "Do you have papers?"

Negi shrugged and hand out sheets of paper that Negi used magic on so that the biography shown on the papers reflects what Negi said.

Izumo and Kotetsu checked it and said, "Everything's in order. Enjoy your stay in Konoha and don't cause trouble now."

Negi smiled and they walked inside.

Along the streets

Asuna grinned at Negi. "That was some nice acting, Negi! You had them eating out of the palm of your hand!"

Negi laughed sheepishly. "That's nothing."

Setsuna said, "Now, our current plan is to find a place to stay."

Negi shook his head. "No. We should find Fate first. The sooner we explain to him our decision, the more chances of us surviving."

Namikaze Home

Fate, Minato, and Kushina are seated at the coffee table that is placed on the roof, Fate drinking coffee while reading a random book at the library and Minato and Kushina embracing each other softly, the latter napping on the former's shoulder. The afternoon sky flew slowly above them and the wind was blowing gently on their faces.

Suddenly, Fate put down his cup and stood up. Minato blinked. "Is something wrong?'

Fate was frowning. "It's nothing, Otou-san. I will be excusing myself for now. I will return later. For now, enjoy the outside and bask in your and your wife's love." He walked to the railings and looked at the ground, two streets away.

_Just as I thought, he's here. And it seems he brought Inugami-kun, the princess, the Shinmeiryuu practitioner, and the kunoichi of the Koga clan._

Visible through an alley, Fate's friend and the aforementioned students are admiring Konoha.

Fate jumped onto the railing and jumped again into the air before he vanished.

With Negi's group

Negi and the others felt a little hungry and entered a stall called 'Ramen Ichiraku.'

Once inside and seated, Ayame went forward and smiled. "Hello, how may I help you?"

Negi looked at the nearby menu and was pleased to see that they accept their currency. Turning to Ayame, he said, "I'll have one miso ramen."

Kotarou grinned and said, "I'll have two dan-dan men!"

Asuna smiled. "I'll take one tomato ramen."

Setsuna gave a curt bow. "I would like tonkotsu gyokai."

Kaede put a finger to her chin and hummed. "I suppose shoyu ramen will be fine."

Ayame gave a smile and turned to make their order.

Kotarou turned to Negi. "So how do you propose we find Fate? This place is so large and so populous that my nose is finding it hard to find him."

Negi sighed. "Then we'll just have to ask around then."

Asuna put a thumbs-up. "Then it'll be easy! All we have to do is ask around for a 12-year-old kid with white hair and in blue clothes!"

Setsuna voiced out, "If Fate is indeed what he said then I doubt that anyone could just see him."

Kaede grinned. "Don't worry, Negi-bozu. We'll fight Fate in no time."

However, all five of them (plus the audience in Mahora as they watched) froze when they heard a familiar voice, that familiar, cold voice. "It seems I overestimated your ability to understand my message. You also allowed three of your students to accompany you." Turning towards the source slowly, they were met with the cold gaze of Fate Averruncus and they, Negi's group and every watcher in Mahora, knew that Fate was not, in the least, happy with this development.

Fate finally said, "I believe we should have a little discussion about this."

* * *

><p>Whatever you think of this chapter is fine with me. I've been thinking about this for a long time, from Naruto's female clones to the ending. I wanted to remove Danzo from play because he won't play much part here. As for the clones, I added them because one of them would play a part in Sasuke's redemption, in addition to the resurrection of Mikoto.<p>

Yes, Sasuke will be in Konoha and is good in this fic.

Got a problem? Oh, well.

Oh, an additional note:

Dandanmen is a spicy, sesame-flavored broth, with either ground or pork. It is extremely hot and spicy.

Tonkotsu gyokai is tonkotsu mixed with fish stock.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

Author's Note: Italics are the speeches from the girls in Mahora if the POV is in Konoha, except if it is conveying a thought or a flashback.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<br>Greetings of an Unusual Kind

_Previously on FHDFHR_

_However, all five of them (plus the audience in Mahora as they watched) froze when they heard a familiar voice, that familiar, cold voice. "It seems I overestimated your ability to understand my message. You also allowed three of your students to accompany you." Turning towards the source slowly, they were met with the cold gaze of Fate Averruncus and they, Negi's group and every watcher in Mahora, knew that Fate was not, in the least, happy with this development._

_Fate finally said, "I believe we should have a little discussion about this."_

_Story Start_

Negi swallowed nervously as Fate slowly walked towards him and put a hard hand on his shoulder.

Fate narrowed his eyes. "Do your ears and eyes fail when you read my message to you, Negi-kun? Did I not state that I was not to be followed under any circumstances?"

Setsuna swallowed a lump in her throat and said, "F-Fate-s-san, please hear us out first."

Fate turned his eyes toward her, who flinched at the gaze. "Then satisfy my curiosity."

Negi was the one who replied. "We want to help you against this Akatsuki, Fate. We can be of some use in this land. You said it yourself. If this world isn't saved, then our plan to save Mundus Magicus would fail as well. So we put 'Save this World' first before 'Save Mundus Magicus.' Also, Takamichi and Dean Konoe would handle everything until we're done."

Fate frowned at their 'explanation' but was cut off from his thoughts when he heard a gasp. Turning to the source, he saw Ayame, staring at him in shock, holding the tray with the ramen.

Ayame stuttered, "Y-You…uhhh…" She slowly walked to the counter and put down the tray and went to a hidden compartment. She pulled out a gold bar, to the surprise of everyone else, save for Fate. "I think this is yours."

Fate raised a brow. "You must be mistaken. That is no longer mine. I gave it to you as payment for the ramen."

Ayame replied, "But this is too much! I can't take this."

"I believe 'keep the change' would be the fitting response to that. Moreover, there is no need to be reluctant in taking it. You need it more than I do. Use it for a better stall, for renovation of your home; it is yours to use as you see fit."

She gulped and tried to think of a reply but lost it. "H-Hai…thank you for this." Defeated, she put the bar back in the compartment and served the ramen to its respective eaters.

Fate frowned. _I will hear their reasoning later after their ramen. _He sat down and ordered a cup of coffee.

Ayame nodded and went off.

As Negi took a spoonful of his ramen, he asked, "Are gold bars your only currency?"

Fate shook his head as Ayame offered him the cup of coffee. "No. I have other mode of currency: coins, bills, etc. However, I gave her a gold bar because I choose to. I am quite luxurious and have no means to spend it, save for my hobby."

He finished his coffee and put the sufficient number of coins on the counter. "Finish your ramen, Negi-kun. We have much to talk about."

After ramen – in a barren training ground

Negi gasped as Fate pushed him towards a tree. Behind Fate were Negi's other incapacitated friends.

Kotarou was on the ground, grasping his stomach and finding it hard to breathe.

Asuna was held down by earthen arms.

Kaede is stuck in some sort of seal formula on the ground. Setsuna is with her.

Fate said, "Let's continue our discussion, shall we?"

Negi managed to spout, "We just want to help you against Akatsuki. Is it a crime, Fate?"

"No. However, it is a crime if you disregarded my wishes and foolishly went here, without even knowing what enemies you will face."

Kotarou wheezed out, "We'll know eventually."

Setsuna gritted her teeth and said, "Better to know too early than too late. When we learn of their identity, they may already have been too deep in their plan to stop."

Fate raised a brow. That reasoning has some merit. Akatsuki will waste no time in ensuring world domination. Nevertheless, Fate said, "It is true that prevention is better than the cure. However, have you already forgotten the prevention of the destruction of Mundus Magicus is just as important as the prevention of enslavement of this world? It would be more fruitful if you performed your duties to Mundus Magicus while I did mine here."

Negi responded, "Wasn't it you that said that the plan to save Mundus Magicus would fail if you didn't finish your business here?"

"And that is why I wanted you to focus on Mundus Magicus and leave me to my devices. The more progress made with Mundus Magicus before the inevitable war with Akatsuki, the better."

All of their eyes widened. "What, an inevitable war? What's this on about?"

"Akatsuki is much like Kosmo Entelechia in tactics. They do whatever it takes to gain the Bijuu. They would no doubt declare war in the unforeseeable future." Sighing, he said, "I've said enough. I'm sending all of you back." Raising his free hand, a big circular rune appeared below them. "This spell will send all of you back. After that, I do not expect you or any of your Ministra to be here."

Negi frowned. "Do you doubt our abilities that much?"

"I doubt _none_ of your abilities, Negi-kun. I doubt those of Inugami-kun and your Ministra."

He clenched his fists. "So, we're replaying Asuna's rescue all over again?"

Confused, Fate lowered his hand. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Didn't you doubt our powers back in Mundus Magicus? Didn't you expect us to not survive when we fought against Kosmo Entelechia? And look at the result. We survived. We got Asuna-san back. We even gained a good friend in you. It's just like you said, Fate. Akatsuki is like Kosmo Entelechia. We survived them. We will survive this one."

"And what's to stop me from sending all of you back?"

Negi frowned. "I won't go down without a fight, Fate. If you try to start the incantation, I will resist."

Fate narrowed his eyes and his right eye reddened and had four points extended to the tips of the iris. Then, he muttered, "**Tsukuyomi**."

Negi's eyes widened before he was suddenly transported to a differently-colored world. The moon above him was red, casting a red glow throughout the landscape. He, on the other hand, was suddenly grayscale-d. Looking around, he was in the same place they were before he was brought in here.

"If you want to fight, Negi-kun, then I will not hold back." A voice from behind him said.

Turning around, Negi saw a grayscale version of Fate, walking towards him. "Welcome to the Seishinkai to Yami (Spiritual World and Darkness). Prepare yourself."

Then, Fate appeared in front of him, left hand extended in a fist.

Negi blocked it and punched Fate in the torso, only to disappear in a cloud of smoke. His eyes widened. _What?_

He felt a kick connect to his back and he flew to a nearby tree, which impact seemed stronger than usual. Getting up, he watched Fate calmly look at him.

Then, he raised his hands and said, "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Scathach, who reigns over the Realm of Shadows! Surrender unto my hands thirty thorn-bearing spirit lances. Throwing Spears of Lightning!"

Lightning formed around him and turned to spears. He grabbed one and charged, the other spears zooming towards Fate.

Fate dodged all spears with ease and summoned an obsidian sword to block Negi's strike.

They broke blades and jumped away.

Then, Negi gathered more magic, which made the spear release more lightning, and threw the spear at Fate.

Fate sliced it in half but was invisibly surprise when Negi was behind the blinding lightning spear, his fist outstretched.

The punch connected and Fate was sent backward. He recovered and zoomed at Negi.

He went for a downward slash. Negi strafed and brought his knee at Fate's stomach.

Fate flew to the sky but quickly straightened to block Negi's downward heel drop. He started to descend at a quickened pace but slowed himself with magic and gracefully landed on the ground. Then, he jumped away to avoid a powerful smash to the ground.

Raising his hand, Fate chanted, "Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangèit. Oh, temple of the sleeping dead beneath the earth, appear from below us! Pillars of Hades!"

The ground rumbled and large chunks of earth detached from the ground and threw themselves at Negi.

Negi jumped over one, kicked away another, and punched into oblivion a third. Then, he curled up into a ball and gathered magic unto himself. With a roar, he released all of it and destroyed the remaining chunks.

Following through, he chanted, "Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Heed the contract and serve me, O Lord of the Heavens. Come forth, Titan-slaying blazing thunder. Hurl down lightning one hundred times and even one thousand times! Thousand Thunderbolts!"

Lightning formed into spears in a dome around Fate and slammed down on him.

Knowing that Fate's still in the fight, he silently summoned Magia Erebea and assimilated Thousand Lightning Bolts. Then, he uttered, "Raiten Taiso." His hair lengthened and he grew a tail. His body glowed light blue, which is dimmed by the red color of the atmosphere.

An explosion rocked the red landscape, not coming from Negi.

It was Fate and he was looking as clean as he was before, save for a few singes in his clothes.

He said, "Senjin Kokuyoken." Swords appeared behind him and zoomed at Negi.

Negi dodged them easily and dashed towards Fate.

Fate dodged the lightning fast punch and grabbed Negi's face as he slammed him on the ground. Then, he said, "Doki Haka (Earthen Tomb)." The ground beneath Negi opened up and seemed to swallow him whole. Jumping away, Fate followed through with, "Doki Haka: Ha-So (Earthen Tomb: Bladed Funeral)." Multiple earth arms extended from around the mentioned tomb like spider legs and formed into blades that stabbed down at the tomb.

Fate was stoic as the environment shifted and he was now in front of a surprised Negi.

Negi panted, "Wh…what was that? I-I was stabbed but…how could I be here?"

Fate gestured at their surroundings. "In here, I control time and space. Three days in here will seem like three seconds in the real world."

Negi's eyes widened. "But Master's magic can only make one day seem like an hour in the real! How could you have something greater?"

"That is because these ocular powers, not unlike Evangeline A.K. McDowell, whose powers are merely given by the Hajimari no Maho (Mage of the Beginning), are genetically passed down from the creator god of the ninja world. No time for talking. Here I go."

Before Negi could block, Fate already punched him in the stomach.

Outside

Negi fell to the ground, his eyes glazed over but his mouth dripping with blood.

Everyone noticed and raged at Fate.

Asuna shouted, "What did you do to him, Fate?"

Kotarou struggled and glared at Fate. "When I get out of here, I'll kill you!"

Fate said, "Worry not. I'm ensuring Negi-kun's cooperation in leaving this place."

Setsuna growled, "He only wants to help you. Why can't you respect _his_ wishes?"

"This is for all of your protection. Negi-kun can survive if he came by himself. But when you came along, he would be burdened by your safety. It would be better if I weakened Negi-kun before I sent all of you back, so that I can do so without much resistance."

Finally, Negi gasped before he slammed face first into the ground.

Asuna asked, "And what would you say if your Ministra saw what you did?"

"It would be for the best. I would prefer them knowing that I am serious in any of you not coming here rather than find out of the horrors of the Elemental Countries, even if their image of me is sullied."

Negi turned his head so that he could see Fate. "What could be different here from Mundus Magicus?"

Fate raised a brow. "Normally, you would have passed out from the strain. I'm impressed with your power, Negi-kun. As to your question, there would be around three to four times difference. People may recognize and revere you as the son of the Thousand Mage before you saved them, but here, legends will be feared like criminals. I believe I told you this, Negi-kun. Experimentation and breeding are all that awaits those with rare abilities like yours, Inugami-kun, Kagurazaka-san, and Sakurazaki-san and forced enrolment to their roster for ordinary ninjas should any of you be captured. I have seen the horrors of the humans of Mundus Magicus when my eyes landed on Shiori's sister." _Shiori flinched slightly. _"What they will do here is much worse. I have no desire to have them even set their sights on this place. However, there is no need to bring them up to this discussion. They are in Mundus Magicus, enjoying the finer things in life."

An awkward silence filled the air. Fate palmed his face. "They know of this, don't they?"

Asuna smirked. "Sure as hell, they do. We may not like you, Fate, but we think that your Ministra deserves to know about your past. Heck, everyone is watching us right now through the Ala Alba badge."

"None of you will get the chance to know more. I will send all of you back and that is final." He was about to raise his hand when a hand grasped his pants. Turning to the source, he saw Negi holding his pants like a lifeline.

Fate looked down at him stoically and said softly, "Let go."

_Fate's Ministra began panicking, to the surprise of the others._

_Konoka asked, "Why? What's wrong?"_

_Shirabe answered, "If the child teacher doesn't do as he's told, then something bad will happen to him. It's bad when Fate-sama whispers and holds that look."_

Negi glared at Fate. "I promised myself that I won't abandon my friends and help them in whatever they need. I have no intention of breaking that. Even if you seal this whole continent, I will find a way in. I won't give up. That is my new promise, Fate, a promise of a lifetime."

Fate's eyes widened as he lowered his hand and stared at Negi.

_Fate's Ministra were also surprised._

_Tamaki commented, "That child teacher must be something to be able to get a reaction like that from Fate-sama."_

Fate stared at Negi in surprised fervor – though he hid it well. _This boy…why…why does he resist? He reminds me too much…of who I used to be. _He stared down at his hand. _Why can't I cast that spell? It is only a few words and a release of mana. What makes me unable to send them all back?_

A deep voice from inside his mind replied, **"It's because of that particular reason: the brat reminds you too much of the past you."**

_Kyuubi, it's been a long time._

"**Yeah, it's too long in my book. That last stunt of yours with my chakra almost killed you. Luckily, it only sent you back time and space to that _Master_ of yours."**

_Now, what was that about the past me?_

"**You're not like those two predecessors of yours. You retain your humanity despite the machinations done to you, all thanks to me. Now, as to that past me…your reluctance in sending the brat and his chums back is due to your human side. Unlike your two doll predecessors, you are capable of feeling human emotions, have preferences, and can sympathize with other orphans. That's why you took in almost 62 orphans in Mundus Magicus. You _don't_ want to send the Springfield brat back because you fear that you might lose that one thing that makes you more human than Primum and Secundum."**

_I, fear the loss of my humanity? You jest, Kyuubi. I lost my humanity the moment I turned into Fate Averruncus._

"**And how do you explain everything what I just said earlier? I'm sure none of those dolls in Mundus Magicus did that."**

Fate was silent. He was too proud to admit his fear. That much is clear. However, he couldn't deny their logic. Sighing in defeat, he released his binds on Negi's group. Immediately, he used Shundo to get away from Kotarou, Asuna, Setsuna and Kaede as they neared to attack him.

Fate said, "I would appreciate it if you didn't attack me when I accept your help. Help your teacher up and wipe him clean. As much as I detest saying this, your words reached me. However, from now on, you will have to follow my orders to the letter. This is no longer Mundus Magicus, where there is only one serious enemy. In the Elemental Countries, there are four other great villages with a slightly smaller force than Konoha's. One is an ally of Konoha so you best beware of the other three. I will inform you of the mechanics once we arrive to our destination."

Namikaze Residence

Fate opened the door and ushered the others to enter.

Once inside, Fate beckoned the five to sit on the couch. They did so and Fate sat down opposite them, where there was a kettle of coffee for him. He poured himself a cup and turned to the five. "What refreshments would you like? As a gentleman, it's proper to present refreshments to guests."

Negi smiled, despite his fatigue. "You already know my preferences, Fate."

Kotarou shrugged. "I'll just take some soda, if you have 'em."

Asuna flicked away one pigtail. "Fine, I'll take an orange juice."

Setsuna gave a curt nod. "I'll have the same."

Kaede also gave a nod and said, "The same."

Fate stood up and went to the kitchen to serve the drinks.

Kotarou whispered to Negi, "What happened to you, anyway? One second, you were staring at Fate. The next thing we knew, you were on the floor and coughing up blood."

Negi frowned. "I…can't actually explain it. It's something other than magic. But whatever it is, it had the ability to control time and space, much like Master's Diorama Spheres."

Asuna blinked. "If it's like Eva-chan's spheres, then one day in there would be equal to one hour on the outside. But it only took a few seconds to finish."

"And that's what I can't explain. Fate explained that three days in there equals three seconds in the real."

"That can't be true, Negi-sensei," Setsuna interjected. "From what I remember, only Fate's right eye changed while his left remained the same. That must mean that that eye is either transplanted or incomplete. Evangeline-san is one of the most powerful mages in existence. How could an incomplete power surpass hers?"

"From what Fate said, it's because that power of his is genetically descended from the 'god' of the ninja world, unlike Master, whose powers are only given to her by the Hajimari no Maho."

Kotarou clicked his tongue. "So there's another 'god' that is just as strong as the Hajimari no Maho, huh."

"Yes. This makes me wonder how Fate could know of such power and be acquainted with this continent when he barely visited the real world in the past?"

"That's easy, Negi-kun," Fate's voice joined in. Everybody jumped. Fate walked to the table and placed the drink tray down.

Negi chided, "Don't scare us like that!"

"In any case, since you're already aware of the ninja world, I'll just tell you this world's history then." Taking a sip from his coffee, he said, "I expect all of you to be attentive, even those watchers in Mahora, that includes you, Homura, Shirabe, Shiori, Tamaki, Koyomi," he directed this at the Ala Alba.

_He needn't have bothered as all of them are listening intently._

He took a sip and said, "Around the same time the Hajimari no Maho emerged and made Mundus Magicus, a powerful demon named Juubi ravaged the real world – which was torn by an endless war - but was sealed inside a human, a priest."

Setsuna said, "There's a demon even greater than the Kyuubi?"

Luckily, Fate was patient so he shouldered the interruptions. "I'll get there, Sakurazaki-san. The dark energy of the Juubi was too much for the human's body to handle so he adapted. He went beyond the boundary of humans and reached the realm of the divine. We now call him Rikudou Sennin or Sage of the Six Paths. And, if you're not knowledgeable about them, the six paths are as follows: God, Demon, Human, Animal, Ghost, and Hell."

Negi gasped. Everyone turned to him and Asuna asked what the problem is. Negi replied, "Those six paths are based from the Buddhist Path of Reincarnation. So this Rikudou Sennin controls all paths?"

Fate nodded. "And this is all because of the very first Kekkei Genkai – Bloodline Limit – the Rinnegan – the Samsara Eye – granted by adapting to the Juubi's chakra – the combination of ki, or physical energy, and chi, or spiritual energy. It is the Rikudou Sennin that unlocked the secrets of chakra and jutsu that you know, Nagase-san. He taught it to his followers, who learned it enthusiastically, in an effort to bring peace. Because of this, he is named the Savior of this World. However, the Juubi's power is terribly dangerous, so much so that it would be released should the Sage die. Knowing that, he used the very power that was granted to him and split the Juubi's chakra into nine parts, forming themselves into various beasts. You would know them to be the Bijuu. Following through, he used another technique to seal the Juubi's empty shell into the moon."

Kotarou gave one big snort. "Seriously, this Sage guy made the moon?"

"The Hajimari no Maho made a whole planet based off of Venus. Is it so surprising for the Rikudou Sennin to do something akin to that?" That shut Kotarou up. "Now, the Bijuu were still considered newborns when the Sage formed them. As such, they considered the Sage to be their father."

Everyone took in that knowledge, with varying enthusiasm.

"The Sage told the Bijuu that there will come a time that they will be in danger of becoming one again and reform the Juubi. At that time, they will understand what true power is. After that, he sent them to live their own lives. Recognizing that peace cannot be achieved through his lifetime alone, as he was reaching a dying age, he decided to pass down his will to his two sons."

Kaede spoke up, "Wait, if he is a god, then why couldn't he just use his power to make him live forever?"

"Immortality and immense power are the two things that define a god. When he split the Juubi's chakra into nine, he has already wasted much of his mortal life. However, because of that, the Juubi's chakra is no longer in him, making him lose his immortality. So, the only thing left with him is the power granted to him by adapting to the chakra." When Kaede showed that she understood, Fate continued. "The older son obtained the father's eyes, pertaining to the Sage's powerful chakra and spiritual energy. The younger son, however, obtained the father's body, pertaining to the Sage's life force and physical energy. Both had different philosophies on how to obtain peace. The older believed that power is the way to peace. The younger believed that love is the way to peace. Naturally, the Sage chose to younger to be his successor. Angered at the choice, the older fought the younger for the honor of being the successor. Both eventually gained families and spread their seed wide. The older son's generation is now named the Uchiha clan. The younger son's generation is called the Senju clan.

"For a long time, both clans fought and fought and fought. Both are the pinnacle of ninja-hood. None matched to their might. If one opposition hired Senju, the other hired an Uchiha."

He took another sip of his coffee and said, "The Senju, in particular, are revered because of their skill in the major ninja arts, namely, ninjutsu (ninja techniques), taijutsu (hand-to-hand techniques), and genjutsu (illusion techniques). Because of that, they were named 'the clan with a thousand skills,' hence the name 'Senju (thousand skills).' The Uchiha, on the other hand, were revered for their ocular power, their Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye). But there was one on each clan that outmatched all the rest, the leaders. For the Senju, it was Senju Hashirama. For the Uchiha, it was Uchiha Madara. Senju Hashirama was famous for his rare Kekkei Genkai, Mokuton (Wood Release). No other member of the Senju displayed such power. On the other side, Uchiha Madara was revered because he, and his brother, gained the next level of Sharingan: Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye). However, such power doesn't come without the cost. The more it is used, the faster one's eyesight will fade until darkness greets your eyes. Madara got greedy with power and took the eyes of his younger brother and gained the ultimate level: Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan (Eternal Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye). As such, the darkness never came again."

Everyone looked surprised and enraged.

Kotarou exclaimed, "Madara took the eyes of his own brother! That's just sick."

Fate allowed silence to return and continued, "It was due to that act that Madara was considered the strongest. It only took a long while for Hashirama to approach Madara and the Uchihas and propose a truce and form a village."

Asuna stood up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, so this Hashirama guy just went into enemy territory to negotiate?"

"Yes. Hashirama grew tired of the conflict and tried to peacefully resolve the matter. Fortunately, the Uchihas, save for Madara, grew tired too, and agreed. It gave birth to the first hidden village, this village, Konohagakure no Sato, and soon formed the 'One Village per Country' idea."

Setsuna asked, "Why would Madara object to this truce?"

"He believed that, one day, the Senju would overtake the Uchiha. So, he silently watched the progress. However, his patience broke when Senju Hashirama was named Shodai Hokage, the first leader and founder of this village. As such, he tried to rally as much of the Uchiha as he could. But it was a futile effort. The Uchiha denied Madara's claim and, instead, expelled him from the clan. Madara left and vowed to take revenge on Konoha. And he did, in the form of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

Kotarou slammed his hands down. "Now, THAT'S bullshit! There's no way the Kyuubi would follow the whims of a human!"

Fate narrowed his eyes at him and said, "I would watch your tone and your language, Inugami-kun. I am not the only inhabitants of this house. Luckily, they are asleep and far away from the living room. I am merely expressing the truth. It is up to you if you wish to believe it. I believe I told you that Madara was descended from the Rikudou Sennin. As such, he should, at least, have some form of control over a lesser demon. Hashirama met with Madara in a barren forest and engaged in a battle with him and the controlled Kyuubi no Yoko."

Setsuna interjected, "Oh, yes. How could Madara control the Kyuubi?"

"He controlled the Kyuubi with the very thing that made him the most powerful of the Uchiha, the Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan. An ordinary Sharingan can only force the power to recede and weaken. A Mangekyou can grant temporary control over the Kyuubi, although at the cost of an almost immediate loss of eyesight. An Eien no Mangekyou can completely control the Kyuubi without the side-effects. The fight between the Senju and Uchiha was terrible. Two of the strongest ninjas in history, along with a controlled Bijuu – the strongest, no less – deformed the landscape and formed a large valley, now called the 'Valley of the End.' The end result was a victory for the Senju."

Looks of surprise were seen.

Asuna furrowed her brows. "That seems impossible. So, this Hashirama guy just fought against his rival and the strongest Bijuu…and won? What about Madara…and the Kyuubi?"

"Madara died, as a result, and the Kyuubi fell into the hands of Konoha. And, in order to avoid more destruction, Hashirama used his Mokuton to tame the Kyuubi."

Kaede asked, "Does this Mokuton have special properties that could tame the Kyuubi?"

"It's not the Mokuton. It's the combination of the Mokuton and the Shodai's serene chakra. I apologize that I failed to reveal this earlier. In continuation, Hashirama felt that the Kyuubi's power is too terrible if released, so he desired to find a way to control such power. His wife, Uzumaki Mito, volunteered to seal the Kyuubi inside her."

Setsuna raised a brow. "Wouldn't that kill her? The Kyuubi's…chakra, as you call it, is too potent to be contained inside an adult. The resulting strain would kill any grown human. It could be avoided if Kyuubi was sealed inside a newborn child, as his/her energy core would have more chance to adapt to the foreign chakra."

"Uzumaki Mito is from a clan, Uzumaki clan, which is closely related to the Senju. The Uzumaki clan members are well-known in this continent for their longevity and powerful sealing techniques, or fuinjutsu. The former granted them the name 'Village of Longevity'. And the latter granted them fearful enemies. It wouldn't be much of a strain on Uzumaki Mito's body if she sealed it inside her. Seeing that the Bijuu's power is contained," Setsuna, Kotarou, _Zazie, and Mana _bristled in hidden anger at the sealing, "Hashirama aimed to do the same for the other Bijuu."

Negi growled, "So the Bijuu are nothing more than mindless beasts to Hashirama."

Fate shook his head. "It wasn't that, Negi-kun. Hashirama believed that the Bijuu are capable of immense knowledge but their bestial nature prevented them from utilizing it fully. And only sealing it inside humans is the only possible way for them to gain intelligence, as he so believed. So, he set out on a journey and tamed all the other eight Bijuu."

A large slap echoed in the living room. Kotarou palmed his face powerfully. "That's just great. Not only does this plant guy tame the Kyuubi, he also has enough energy to tame the other eight. What else is new?"

Fate continued, ignoring Kotarou's interruption, "In order to maintain the power balance, Hashirama sent the other eight Bijuu to the other villages, as a peace offering. After all, it wouldn't do well if the other villages suddenly joined up and fought Konoha in a skirmish to gain the Bijuu. The Ichibi no Shukaku went to Sunagakure no Sato (Sand). The Nibi no Bakeneko and Hachibi no Kyogyu were sent to Kumogakure no Sato (Cloud). The Sanbi no Kyodaigame and Rokubi no Namekuji were given to Kirigakure no Sato (Mist). The Yonbi no Saru and Gobi on Irukauma were present to Iwagakure no Sato (Stone). And the Nanabi no Kabutomushi was granted to a lesser village, Takigakure no Sato (Waterfall)."

Setsuna concluded, "So the other four great villages that you told us were Suna, Kumo, Kiri and Iwa? Taki is a minor village?"

Fate nodded. "However, instead of promoting peace between the five, the other villages, instead, incited a war. That gave birth to the First Shinobi World War. This is where Senju Hashirama fell, but not before naming his younger brother, Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage. Tobirama, while not as powerful as his brother, is particularly famous for having a nigh godlike control over water." At the five's waiting look, he continued, "His control over water was so much that he can summon water using and manipulating only the molecules in the air and can use the deemed hardest water ninjutsu with a single seal." He heard Kotarou mutter 'another superman, damn it.' "However, his reign only reached as far as the First Shinobi World War, as he died from an opposing village's ninjas. But, before he died, he appointed his student, Sarutobi Hiruzen, as the Sandaime Hokage. While not as powerful as the Shodai and Nidaime, he is known as 'The Professor,' for his immense knowledge of numerous jutsu. Finally, the war ended in an armistice treaty.

"However, it lasted only twenty years before the Second Shinobi World War ensued. It was here that more legends were born and the Sandaime's students, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru gained the special title 'Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninjas),' because they fought to a standstill against an enemy that is on the same level as the Sandaime Hokage, Sanshuou no Hanzo (Hanzo of the Salamander). It was also on this war that Tsunade gained the title of 'Greatest Medic-Nin,' as she healed wounds that no ordinary healer could heal. There's also another legend named Hatake Sakumo was titled 'Konoha no Shiroi Kiba,' whose prowess matched that of the Sannin."

Asuna whispered to Setsuna, "You know, I wonder how Fate doesn't need water when he talks that much."

Setsuna nodded in response and whispered back, "I'm more concerned about these legends that Fate is talking about. They sound powerful."

"Nearing the end of the Second War, Tsunade lost her younger brother, Nawaki, and her lover, Kato Dan, and gave birth to her hemophobia."

Negi looked quite confused. "How could a medic gain hemophobia? Wouldn't that severely weaken her medical ability?"

"The death of Kato Dan was the catalyst to the birth of her fear of blood. It's because Dan had very severe wounds that spewed blood as he died in the eyes of his lover."

Everyone, _along with the other emotional Mahora students,_ was quite saddened by that. It would be hard to see someone you love die in front of your eyes.

Fate continued, nevertheless, "Again, the five great hidden villages experienced a short decade of peace. Within that time of peace, Uzumaki Mito neared the end of her life and decided to transfer the Kyuubi inside another Uzumaki, Uzumaki Kushina."

Kotarou whistled. "Whoa, this Mito woman lived through three Hokages. That must be a testament of the longevity thing."

Setsuna frowned. "Transfer of the Kyuubi from one host to another…seems unnatural."

"It is. At the time, Kushina wanted to live in peace in this war-torn world, so she was transferred to Konoha and lived there. And when she reached the sufficient ninja age, she was finally privy to the true reason to her transfer. She has a special chakra that allows her to summon chains from her hair and subdue the Kyuubi, once it is transferred. Naturally, she is distraught. However, Mito said this to her, 'We came here to be vessels of the Kyuubi. But, before that, we must find love and fill the vessel with it'. It was this knowledge that gave her the strength to carry the burden. Despite that, however, none seemed to give her the love needed. She is an outsider and was treated as such. Some even made fun of her red hair. Sometime after that, Kumogakure became greedy and infiltrated Konoha and kidnapped Kushina, in a desire to gain that special chakra."

Their _eyes_ darkened.

"In a last attempt to escape, she plucked out strands of her hair and laid them on the ground as she was taken to Kumogakure. By a twist of fate, the classmate that she considered girly, Namikaze Minato, found the strands and took out the ninjas and saved her, saying that he noticed her beautiful, red hair right away. Since then, she never hated her hair, thinking of it as the 'red thread of fate.' Both had a secret relationship from then on. And then, the Third Shinobi World War broke out. It was during this war that a Sunagakure puppeteer gained the moniker, 'Akasuna no Sasori,' for his infamy in dying the sands red with the blood from his victims." _Evangeline grew curious about this Sasori. _"Minato and his thirteen-year-old students, Inuzuka Rin, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Obito, were tasked with destroying a bridge in the border of a minor village, Kusagakure, to tip the scales in Konoha's favor. It was there that Uchiha Obito died saving his teammate, Hatake Kakashi, and gave his sole Sharingan to Kakashi as a gift for promotion to jonin."

Kaede gave a sound of appraisal. "It's impressive for a…student to gain jonin at his age."

"This is the start of the birth of 'Kopi Ninja no Kakashi.' And it was also in this war that Namikaze Minato gained the title 'Kiroii Senkou,' because of he defeated a single squadron with a single technique unique to him."

Setsuna blinked. "And what is this technique?"

"Hiraishin no Jutsu, or Flying Thunder God Technique, is a special speed technique that allowed Minato to travel from one place to another in the blink of an eye and all you would ever see is a yellow flash. It could be quite interesting note that his speed when using that jutsu is matching that of your Raiten Taiso, Negi-kun."

Negi's eyes widened.

"They succeeded in destroying the bridge and returned to Konoha. Sometime after the war, the Sandaime Hokage named Minato as his successor, the Yondaime Hokage, thus making him the youngest Hokage."

"How old was he?" Kaede asked.

"Less than thirty years old, and he was named Hokage."

"Whoa, that's a new record."

"During his reign, he married Kushina and she became pregnant with a child."

_Only _Negi_ and Fate's Ministra noticed the slight change in tone at that point._

"They decided to name the child 'Naruto,' the name of a character in a book that Minato's teacher, Jiraiya, made. As such, Jiraiya was made godfather. This is where it all went downhill. While a normal pregnant woman would deliver in nine months, a pregnant jinchuuriki woman would take ten months before delivering."

Negi guessed, "And that's because she must focus on nursing the unborn child and hold the Kyuubi inside the seal and the same time…right?"

"That is correct. And since the seal would weaken at the precise moment of childbirth, special arrangements must be made to prevent interruptions. And during that time, a man intruded Konoha and interrupted the childbirth by taking the newborn child hostage."

Kotarou shouted, "Oh, hell no! That bastard didn't pull the hostage card on a kid!"

"Minato saved the child but left Kushina vulnerable and the intruder took advantage of that. While Minato hid the child, the intruder unsealed the Kyuubi from her."

Setsuna's eyes widened. "Such extraction of a beast that powerful would result in the mother's death!"

"You forget that she's an Uzumaki. She has longevity and, thus, survived the extraction, but she's very weak. The intruder took control of the Kyuubi and tried to kill Kushina. Luckily, Minato arrived in time to save her from Kyuubi's claw. As Minato reunited Kushina with her child, the intruder summoned the Kyuubi directly within Konoha and ensued chaos. The still-living Sandaime Hokage rallied as much troops as he can and tried to fight the Kyuubi. Minato arrived sometime later and redirected the Kyuubi's strongest attack away from Konoha. Caught unaware, Minato was almost defeated by the intruder when he suddenly appeared behind him and tried to end him. However, he has quick reflexes and used his Hiraishin to get away. Then, the intruder followed him. The man turned out to be Uchiha Madara, or, at least, someone who impersonates him, in my opinion."

Everyone nodded. Negi said, "It's too obvious. If the real Madara was behind it, he would have destroyed Konoha faster than this impostor did."

"Minato managed to defeat him and lose his control over the Kyuubi. The man left the area, promising to destroy Konoha sometime in the future. That left a wild Kyuubi in Konoha. Returning to it, he summoned a toad to fight the Kyuubi."

Kotarou and Setsuna deadpanned. "Really, a toad would fight against the Kyuubi?"

"It was only a distraction so that Minato can use Hiraishin to teleport them to a safe place."

"Unfortunately, the only safe place away from Konoha is the safe house where he put his wife and child. Kushina summoned a barrier with her chains, completely isolating Kyuubi, Minato, Kushina, and Naruto from the outside world."

Kotarou huffed. "Well, _that's_ bad parenting, bringing your kid with you in a fight against a demon."

"They never had much choice, Inugami-kun. They had to act fast to do something about Kyuubi. Kushina volunteered to sacrifice herself to deal with the Kyuubi."

Setsuna narrowed her eyes. "It wasn't going to be that simple."

"Indeed it isn't. Kyuubi would nevertheless return a few years later. Her sacrifice would have been moot. Instead, Minato presented an alternative. He would seal the Yin chakra inside himself while sealing the Yang inside the child."

Negi said, "So the child's burden was forced on him?"

"Yes. Kushina resisted, presenting good points against this. However, Minato made just as good counter-arguments. Finally, she relented and allowed Minato to summon the Shinigami."

Five sets of spewed drinks flew and Fate, luckily, was a good distance away from them.

Negi exclaimed, "THE SHINIGAMI?"

Kotarou bumped his chest multiple times with his fist. "That's so unreal!"

Asuna wiped her mouth and said, "How the hell did the guy do it? A god isn't something that could be easily summoned."

"It's a simple contract summon. If the Shinigami is summoned, he can be used to seal something or someone inside oneself before the Shinigami draws his dagger and eats your soul, the captured being with him. The result would be a continuous fight with each other for all eternity."

Setsuna rubbed her temples. "This is getting too stressful for my psyche."

"After sealing the Yin chakra, Minato summoned a pedestal to put Naruto in to seal the remaining Yang chakra in him. The Kyuubi saw it and tried to stab the child with a claw. Both parents jumped in front of the claw, impaling them both."

Gasps were heard. Negi solemnly said, "Both are already on the verge of death and yet they gave more than their all in protecting their child. They have my condolences."

"Minato succeeded in sealing the Yang chakra inside Naruto and both parents gave lasting messages to him before they succumbed to their injuries."

Fate was finally silent after that as he continued drinking from the cup.

Negi and the others waited before Negi said, "You were that child, weren't you, Fate?" He ignored the other's looks and continued, "I saw that picture on the wall of that ramen shop. The picture was no less than two or three years old and showed the waitress, his father, I think, and a spiky-haired, blond boy my age with cerulean blue eyes and three whisker marks one each cheeks. It somehow looked similar to you. Also, if you were orphaned at that age, then it would explain your desire to take in orphans and send them to school. But I don't know how you managed to go back in time and into the forces of Kosmo Entelechia and become Fate Averruncus. That is the only thing that escapes me."

"That is a story for another time, Negi-kun. Someone's coming."

True enough, two pairs of footsteps were heard and soon two people entered the living room.

One was a spiky-haired blond male with striking blue eyes. The other was a beautiful redhead woman with dazzling purple eyes.

The blond said, "Oh, you're back, Fate. Why didn't you tell us?"

Fate shrugged and drank more coffee. "I was explaining Konoha's history to them."

The redhead blinked. "And who are your friends, Naruto?"

The audience was watched intently at the exchange.

Fate said, as he gestured at the respective friends, "This is Negi Springfield, Inugami Kotarou, Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna, and Nagase Kaede."

None noticed the narrowed look the blond gave every single one.

Turning to the aforementioned quintet, he said, "Everyone, meet Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, my father and mother."

Brain cells died at that piece of information as all five fainted straight away.

_Negi's Ministra, along with Koyomi and Homura, immediately went to La-La Land._

_Evangeline, Mana, Zazie, Chachamaru, and the remaining Fate's Ministra, however, grew suspicious of the truth of that fact. No spell could bring the dead back to life…especially someone who died by having his soul eaten by the Shinigami._

_Evangeline gritted her teeth. "It's technically impossible to resurrect the dead."_

_Shirabe suddenly said, "But there are aspects of magic that is yet undiscovered. Who knows? They might be bodies that are given the personality of the real thing by magic."_

_Mana countered, "How could Fate know of his…parents' personality when they died during his childbirth?"_

_None had answers to that. The more they asked themselves about the mystery of Fate's life, the more complex questions are returned._

Kushina and Minato blinked at the fallen children. Kushina commented, "What's wrong with them? It's as though they expected you to have on parents."

Fate shrugged and took a sip. "I told them from the age of the Rikudou Sennin up to your sealing of the Kyuubi's sealing in me."

Minato suddenly laughed. "No wonder they fainted. They expected us to be dead!" Releasing a sigh of relief, he said, "Why didn't you tell them about your life here in Konoha as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto?"

"That would be a story for another time. I wasted enough breath and saliva just explaining the history of the ninja world."

Both parents deadpanned. "It would have taken us at least three cups of water and a lungful of air to go that far."

Minato sighed. "But, for now, we put them in some of our rooms to rest. We'll tell them the rest when they wake up."

Fate shrugged and stood up to help them.

* * *

><p>I know you don't want Negi and his group to join Fate. But, I doubt that Negi would be the type of guy who would give up. I feel him to be the kind of guy that would keep coming back, no matter how hard or how many times he is forced.<p>

Sorry if it doesn't fit your desires.

Now, I read that new note about the Fiction ratings on the home page. I'm quite surprised by this unexpected turn of events. It's just that people made lemon and severe lemon works ever since 2002 and no one complained about it for ten years. I don't know what to do with that. I planned to add lemons to my NarutoXBleach, NarutoXWarcraft, and my other NarutoXNegima fic. I'm not sure about this one, though. This new policy threw that idea out the window.

Oh, well. I'm not even sure if I should join the petition or not. I just hope that both the FFnet admins and the authors would come to a speedy resolution that would benefit both parties.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>The Long Awaited Fight Part I

A guest room

Negi slowly opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head. All around him, he heard Asuna, Kotarou, Setsuna, and Kaede groaning and sitting up. Then, Kotarou said, "That was one weird dream. I didn't just hear Fate say that those two are his parents who died summoning the Shinigami, right?"

"I'm afraid it's true, Inugami-kun. It was no dream." Everyone jumped at Fate's voice and turned to see him standing by the door. "Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina are indeed alive and well."

Negi stood up and asked, "How could that be true? Nothing can bring back the dead."

Fate sighed and said, "I only informed you of the events until their death. I haven't told you about what happened afterwards. Come with me."

The other four stepped off their beds and followed Fate as he led them back to the living room, where Minato and Kushina were seated.

Kushina smiled at them. "Oh, you're awake. You five had one nasty unconsciousness attack."

Negi bowed and said, "Thank you for having us."

She waved it off. "It's fine with us. Any friend of Naruto is welcome in our house."

Kotarou snickered and whispered to Asuna, "What a name: fishcake."

Fate narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you mock my name, Inugami-kun? Perhaps I should remind you that laughing at the pun in my previous name is just as similar as laughing at the pun in Negi-kun's. Or should I remind you that I could just send all of you back without so much as a farewell." That shut him up.

Minato laughed a bit. "Now, now, Fate, don't threaten our guest. Come, take a seat."

The five thanked him and sat down. Fate did the same and took his cup of coffee. Then, he said, "Since your confusion is obvious, I will inform you of the circumstances that led to the resurrection of my parents." And Fate immediately told them of the story from his banishment to the disappearance three years ago.

Negi asked, "Why were you banished anyway? Is it because of your status as a jinchuuriki?"

"The people of Konoha banished me because of fear. They fear that, with my continuous use of the Kyuubi's power, I will inevitably grow too powerful for their liking and decided to prevent such a thing from happening and weakened me. The seal that prevented me from using the Kyuubi is proof of that. And they acted on that banishment right after my defeat of Uchiha Sasuke."

Setsuna couldn't help feeling sympathy for Fate. Being born an albino in a Crow Demon tribe made everyone ostracize her and shy away from her; and she was inevitably exiled from the tribe because of that.

Negi said, "So that's why they're alive now."

Fate nodded. "I admit. It was unexpected but not unwelcome."

Asuna asked, "So what happens now?"

"Since all of you are so adamant in staying here and help me, you will help me in securing the remaining jinchuuriki and defeating the Akatsuki. For now, I will have to take a battle test to determine my rank here in Konoha. It will happen in two days."

Two days later

The two days come and gone and nothing interesting happened. Negi, Kotarou, Asuna, Setsuna, and Kaede spent that time in getting to know Minato and Kushina and vice versa.

Now, they are in the Konoha stadium with Negi's group seated right in front, Kushina, Mikoto, and Hitomi right beside them. Also seated in the audience seats were the various clan heads, Ichiraku Teuchi and Ayame, the Rookie 12's senseis, the Konohamaru Corps, Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki, Uzuki Yugao, and Inuzuka Hana.

Up on the Kage seat was Minato with Jiraiya and Tsunade behind him. Beside him was Genma, chewing on his toothpick.

With Kushina were two blonde girls. While both were of the same age, one is taller than the other.

The taller has creamy white skin, cold, sky blue eyes, and a paler shade of blonde hair that is in a distinct fray. On her forehead was an armored and horned headplate that holds the insignia of Konoha. On her neck was some sort of choker with a golden pendant connected to it. The choker extended down to her body but was covered by a long, white cloak that rounds from her right arm, through her back, and ends at her left arm and has a smaller addition through her front, covering her breasts down to her torso. The exposed part of her torso showed a blue skirt that ends to her knees, and past that was a thigh-length, toeless socks. Additional designs were the light blue trimmings and red-colored seals attached along the trimmings to the end of the cloak. On her open shoulders were pauldrons. A final characteristic was the three, faint whisker-like markings on either side of her cheeks. (Essentially she is the combination of Mu-12 and Noel Vermillion with the whisker marks of Naruto).

The shorter of the two has tan skin, cerulean blue eyes, and sun-kissed blonde hair, tied into two ponytails on either side of her head. She tied her hitai-ite around her neck like a choker. She is wearing a black-and-orange, long-sleeved jacket top that is left unzipped, showing off her black t-shirt and wears finger-less gloves on her hands. For her bottom, she has an orange skirt that is thigh-length and wears black, knee-length socks, with a kunai holder tied on her right thigh, and black ninja boots. On her cheeks are much more pronounced whisker marks.

Both have left psychological evaluation from Yamanaka Inoichi just recently and are now waiting for their 'brother' to reveal himself finally. The taller is named Yukizora and the shorter was Izumi.

Izumi turned to Kushina and asked, "Okaa-san, do you think that Onii-sama will like us?"

Kushina smiled at her and said, "I'm sure he will, Izumi-chan. I don't think he dislikes someone just from a first impression."

Izumi beamed and Yukizora turned to her mother. "What was his reaction when he heard what Danzo did?"

"He went to Eien Nemuri to take something of value from him just as Danzo did the same to him."

"I see. Then, I am content."

Turning to the grounds, they watched the remaining members of the Rookie 12. The only member of the Rookie 12 who is not present is Sasuke. He stayed on the fighter's box, as he wanted to fight Naruto one-on-one, personal request towards his mother, the Yondaime Hokage, and his wife.

Minato leaned forward, rested his elbows on his thighs, entwined his fingers together and put his chin on it. Turning his eyes towards Genma, he said, "Begin the match."

Genma nodded and used Shunshin to appear on the ground. Then, he said, "Alright. I'm sure you guys know that you are going to test the returning Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm sure you've heard of what happened to him." They nodded. "Alright, let's just wait for him."

The moment he finished it, the soft pitter-patter of a pair of feet greeted his ears and soon a statement was heard. "No need to extend your patience. I have arrived." Everyone turned to the source and everyone who has not met with Fate before were flabbergasted at his appearance.

Genma smirked. "It's been a long time." Turning to the audience, he said, "Alright, here he is, the returning shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto."

Ayame, for one, completely fainted when she found that out. The gold bar that she received came from the boy that she grew fond of. Teuchi was at her side, winding her face.

Sasuke, for his part, was wide-eyed at him. He didn't expect Naruto to become…this. Those cold eyes, they remind him too much of Itachi. _No…Itachi's eyes held something within that I couldn't place. Naruto's eyes…they hold nothing._

Yukizora and Izumi were also shocked that this was their brother, the one that saved them from the torment of Danzo. He didn't even look like the one they remembered.

Anko and Ibiki are in the same boat. _This is the brat that wore orange and does pranks? Whoa, what happened to him?_

Kiba pointed at him wildly. "Whoa, man, you changed! I didn't believe Mom when I heard it but, whoa!"

Fate looked at him. Inuzuka Kiba still had his loud mouth. Then, he looked at his changed attire before turning his eyes towards the much more mysterious Shino and the even more beautiful Hinata (Shippuden appearance).

This was the group that he once named the Uwagi Buntai (Jacket Squad), as Uzumaki Naruto.

Then, Fate scoured Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino, all of which had stud earrings, instead of hoops. He once again observed their attire (Shippuden appearance, again).

This was the group he once named Mimikazari Buntai (Earring Squad), as Uzumaki Naruto.

Lee only had two differences, height and attire. Neji had changed hair, height, and attire. Tenten had height and attire differences (Shippuden appearance, again).

This was named Seishun no Buntai (Squad of Youth), secretly.

Finally, his previous team, he surveyed. Sasuke wasn't there and was replaced by some pale guy with the same eye and hair colors as Sasuke. He wears a short, black jacket with red stripes and carries a tanto on his back. He also wears a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed.

Sakura also changed from a little girl to young woman. She wears a red, sleeveless top, like before, with black gloves, boots and shorts, with a short, pink apron skirt and matching elbow guards and hitai-ite. She also has a tanto above a pouch on her back.

Unfortunately, Uzumaki Naruto didn't have name for this group. Oh, well.

Fate returned to Kiba and said, "The most common source of proving is through sight. It seems you are one of those people. Would it have mattered what I looked like? Appearance doesn't change what's within."

Neji had veins bulge in his eyes and said, "Literally, you may be right. You have Kyuubi's chakra in your system. However, figuratively, that is where my doubt surfaces. Hiashi-sama told me that you changed your name to Fate Averruncus. Just from that name alone, I can already doubt your credibility. Fate and destiny holds no sway in Uzumaki Naruto's decisions. I have experienced it, firsthand."

"If you faced emotional change in the past, is it not possible for me to have the same? My banishment changed my view of the world. You should be impressed, Neji-kun. It took nothing less than banishment to change me."

Suddenly, a hand found its way to Neji's shoulder and Hinata stepped forward. Neji asked, "Hinata-sama?"

Hinata raised her eyes towards Fate's. She didn't even flinch as she said, "Prove it." Fate raised a brow. "Prove to me you are the real Naruto-kun. You would know how to prove it, if you are really Naruto-kun."

Fate closed his eyes and leaned forward and whispered so low into her ear that not even Kiba heard. When he pulled back, Hinata had a relieved yet sad smile on her face and tears escaped her eyes. Without warning, she jumped towards Fate and embraced him, exclaiming, 'Naruto-kun!'

_Fate's Ministra looked murderous. No one hugs _their_ Fate-sama without their permission._

Fate looked down and slowly raised his left hand to her back. When she let go, she said, "I knew you'd come back."

Fate stared at her before he said to the group, "Genma-san, start the match. I wish to test the strength of the Rookie 12, all at once."

Genma chuckled before he gave the go and shunshined away.

Kiba snorted, "Aren't you a bit too overconfident if you think you can handle all of us alone?"

Fate said, "How amusing. Even if almost three years have passed, you still retain your brash personality. But, know this, Kiba-kun. At your current level," then, Fate suddenly appeared in front of Kiba, faces inches from each other, "none of your blows could even hope to hit me." Kiba sweated wildly as Fate's eyes bore into his own. "Where's your bravado now? Did my sudden appearance startle you? Or did it get your blood going? Frankly, it matters not to me. What I've spoken of is the truth. Only a few could fight me at full strength and that is not even using Kyuubi's chakra." Then, he returned to his original position. "But if you wish to test yourself, feel free to do so and I will show you the futility of your actions."

Asuna whispered to Setsuna, "You still remember, Fate did that to Negi at Mundus Magicus?"

Setsuna shuddered. "Don't remind me. I still get nightmares."

Kiba shook himself out of his shock and growled. "Alright, I'll just have to prove you wrong!" Shouting for his companion, he tossed a red pill to Akamaru's throat, turning his fur red and transforming him to a perfect replica of Kiba. Then, as both Kibas went to attack, the original shouted, "Gatsuga!"

Both Kibas spun fast and turned to tornados zooming towards Fate.

Fate sighed before he appeared between the two tornados and performed a lightning-fast split kick, sending them both on opposite ends. As he landed, he said, "So uncivilized, charging at an opponent without prior knowledge of his abilities."

Shikamaru sighed. "This is troublesome. Alright, here's the plan. Lee, Chouji, Sakura and Ino, you go be our close combatants. Neji, Hinata, stick to mid-range. Tenten, Sai, Shino, go for long-range. Try and catch him off-guard. I'll see if I can study his attacks."

They nodded and charged.

Lee zoomed to the front of Fate and aimed for a kick at his feet. Fate jumped over it and kicked Lee away. As he landed, he moved slightly to the right to dodge the fist from Ino. Following through, he quickly turned around and grasped the fist of Sakura, earning a concussion that tore the earth behind Fate. But, Fate himself is unfazed. In bout of disinterest, Fate threw Sakura over his shoulder and suddenly kicked her away. Quickly, he jumped over Chouji, as he tried to use his Bubun Baika no Jutsu on his arm against Fate. Then, he landed on his back, grasped the back of his neck and threw him to the wall behind him.

Then, he backhanded a chakra shell that was intended for his face. Looking to the source, he saw Neji, with his palm outstretched.

Summoning an obsidian spear, he twirled it before he threw it at Neji.

Neji began spinning fast, releasing chakra in a dome-like shape, and said, "Hakkesho Kaiten!" The spear bounced off of the dome.

As the dome disappeared, Neji was shocked to see Fate, now holding his spear, above him and bearing down on him. Thankfully, he was saved by the timely intervention of Tenten, who summoned a kunai launcher from her stash of weapons and fired it at Fate. Neji escaped while Fate was busy blocking all fired kunai. When the barrage ended, he tossed the spear high into the air and ducked under an overhead strike from Hinata and touched her stomach and, channeling chakra to his palm, pushed her away. He jumped to grab his spear and blocked a tanto strike from the recovered Sakura. He kicked her away and threw it at an incoming white lion with black outlines, turning it to ink on impact.

He landed on the stadium wall and detached himself just as Ino and Lee double-teamed him by respectively punching and kicking the wall where he was in.

As his feet touched the ground, he dashed towards the nearby tree, grasped it in one hand, and _lifted_ it off its very deep roots.

Anko was wide-eyed. "Whoa, he wasn't that strong before! Is he using chakra? Wait, of course, he's using chakra. There's no way he can do that without it."

Hitomi surprised her by saying, "If anything, he uses minimal chakra to lift that tree. It's as if he's using purely muscle power with chakra as an aid."

Fate twirled the tree high above his head and, grabbing hold of the base, swung it like a baseball bat towards the incoming twin tornadoes at his side, sending them both away again. Turning around, he used it again to bat Chouji away before he prepped it for throwing and threw it at the mid-rangers.

Jiraiya rubbed his eyes. "Am I seeing that right? He just lifted a tree all the way to the roots, twirled it above him, used it as a bat against the Inuzuka, his dog, and the Akimichi, and threw it at the Hyuuga duo…with _one hand_?"

Tsunade gave an affirming nod. "It's just like me during our fight with Orochimaru. I lifted Gamabunta's blade using both hands."

"Yeah, but back then, we had the experience and training. It's impossible for the kid to just gain something like that in three years."

Neji and Hinata were surprised but not panicky. Prepping their hands back, they performed a palm thrust and released a powerful blast of chakra, saying, "Hakke Hasangeki!" The tree split into two symmetrically and allowed both Hyuuga to see Fate.

Luckily, Fate was busy with Chouji, as he grabbed the large limb that was aimed at his face.

Fate was beginning to feel annoyed by the constant obstacles. _It seems they have grown stronger than I suspected._ Behind him, Sakura and Ino were running at him, fists at the ready. Above, Lee had one of his legs outstretched and prepped to slam him down.

The moment Sakura and Ino were within two meters and Lee was already half-a-meter above him, he pulled Chouji high into the air, taking Lee with him, and slammed them down on the two girls. Finishing up, he put a leg on Chouji's back and said, "Tsuomonawa (Eight-sided Rope)." Eight pillars emerged from the ground around the fallen close combaters and tied them tightly, sealing it with a knot on top.

Then, Fate removed his leg and turned around. "That is four down, seven to go."

Kiba and Akamaru struggled to get up from the rubble that he was in as he stared down at Fate and his incapacitated comrades._ He took Sakura, Ino, Lee, and Chouji in less than ten minutes. Man, is he some kind of machine?_

Fate's eye darted to Kiba and said, "Are you coming down from there, Kiba-kun? Or do you want to wait until the last moment before striking me?"

Kiba gulped and jumped down, along with Akamaru to meet up with the others. "Sorry I was late, guys. His kick packed a punch."

Shikamaru sighed again. "He's quick and strong. I can't believe that Naruto changed this much. Alright, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, stay here. Sai, blind him. Tenten, make sure he isn't focused on our following attack. Shino, once I cast my jutsu, cover him with explosive tags. I'm not sure if it kills him or not. But if he can carry a tree single-handed, I doubt that he will die from this."

They nodded and did as they were told.

Sai jumped above Fate, dropped a big blot on his scroll, made a single seal with his free hand and said, "Sumiyami (Inked Darkness)." The blot emerged from the scroll and covered Fate completely in ink.

Tenten took the scroll on her back and threw it to the air, hovering above Fate. Then, with a burst of chakra, she said, "Sogu: Tensasai." There was a burst of smoke and thousands of weapons rained down on Fate.

Shikamaru formed a rat seal and as his shadow extended from him to the ink blot, he said, "Kage Jun no Jutsu (Shadow Net Technique)."

The shadow surrounded the ink blot and connected with each other, like a net.

Shino finalized it by sending his kikaichu, which were holding explosive tags, and have them drop the tags on the blot at various areas. The moment the kikaichu are out of explosive range, the tags exploded.

They waited with baited breaths for the cloud to clear.

But, they were shocked when Fate just casually walked out of the cloud, no wounds on his body, no swords stabbed through him, no singes on his hair, not even ink on his clothes. "I must admit. Your tactics are quite impressive, using ink to blacken my sight and preventing me from sensing your next movement. Then, to ensure that my focus is not on you, you have someone rain continuous attacks on me, forcing me to block against it, allowing you to bind me and have explosive tags attached to me, for the finale." Then, he put his left hand on his shoulder and dusted something invisible off. "However, it seems it wasn't enough."

Kiba exclaimed, "How did you get out of there alive, man? You already had a lot of weapons raining down on you. You were also bombed lots of times!"

Fate gave a soft scoff. "You will need more than that to best the one once known as the number one unpredictable ninja." Then, he summoned an obsidian blade to block a tanto attack from Sai. "You may be an unknown, but your abilities are mediocre." He lunged a knee into his torso, knocking him unconscious, and threw his sword at Tenten or, specifically, the scroll she was about to unfurl.

Tenten was caught off-guard when the scroll in her hands flew to the side via sword that narrowly missed one of her hair buns.

Following through, Fate pushed away a palm attack to his torso from Neji and kicked him away. Then, he ducked under a swarm of kikaichu and dashed towards Shino.

Shino, for his part, was surprised at his speed for Fate was suddenly right in front of him, hand outstretched in a pushing motion. True enough, Shino was pushed away to a nearby wall. Then, Fate finished it by kneeing him in the gut followed by chopping him at the back of the neck, knocking him out.

As Shino fell to the ground, he surveyed his remaining opponents. Hinata was visibly reluctant in fighting him. Neji was observing him quite intently. Shikamaru had narrowed eyes as Fate could see him cooking up another plan. Kiba was surprised by what just happened. And Tenten has just retrieved her scroll from the wall where it was stabbed into.

Fate slowly walked towards them. "Is it so shocking that I took out practically three-fourths your members in around fifteen to twenty minutes? Or would it be more shocking if I told you that I wasn't even trying?"

Kiba pointed at him wildly. "That's a load of crap! There's no way that you did that so easily!"

He was silenced when Neji said, "It's true."

"What?"

"Take a look at his right hand." Kiba did so.

"What about it? It's just in his pocket."

"That's exactly what I meant. A hand in the pocket means that you are uninterested in the fight. And, if you took time to notice, not once did he use both hands in fighting. In everything he did since fighting us, he always used his feet and left hand. His sword, his grabs, his punches, it all came from his left hand. From memory, Naruto is a right-handed person. And if he keeps his right in his pocket and uses his left to fight, then he really is holding back."

Shikamaru added, "And if his spears and ropes that sprout from the ground are anything to go by, it must mean that he is a Doton user. That is quite possible. His incredible strength and invulnerability hints at this."

Tenten took Fate's sword from the wall and examined it. "It's confusing. This sword's made of obsidian, possibly enhancing your theory, Shikamaru. But where could he get that affinity? Yondaime-sama was a Fuuton master and slight Raiton user and Kushina-sama was a Suiton master. And the Kyuubi was said to use Katon and Fuuton. Doton is the least possible choice for an affinity for him."

Fate said, "An astute observation. You are truly the Rookie 12's greatest minds. However, that leaves one question. How can you defeat me using the information you just collected?"

None had the answer. Shikamaru sighed. "I really don't want to do this but…" He raised his hand and said, "Alright, I'm out."

Everyone looked at him like he's grown two heads.

Shikamaru rubbed his shoulders. "If he's invulnerable to one of our strongest combos, able to defeat half of the Rookie 12 in twenty minutes, and able to use seal-less jutsus using his weakest arm, then, what the hell can we do?"

Neji relaxed his stance and said, "That's true. Very well, I forfeit as well."

Tenten looked at both geniuses and sighed. "Fine, count me out as well."

Kiba stuttered, "W-wait, don't tell me you're giving up?"

Tenten's shoulders slumped. "Do _you_ have a plan against him when Shikamaru and Neji can't even make a plan that hurts his clothes?"

Kiba looked from Fate to Tenten and back. Then, he sighed. "Ah, I hate to do this but…I guess I'm out, too."

As they left the stadium, Fate turned to Hinata. "And you…will you forfeit as well?"

Hinata gulped and shook her head. "No. When you left, I promised myself that I would prove myself to you. If I forfeit now, my promise would be moot. And I don't break my promises."

Fate raised a brow and gave a soft chuckle as he said, "As expected of the first woman who acknowledged my existence."

Kiba said, "Oi, Hinata, you really want to fight him?"

Hinata nodded. "I want to show him how much I've changed."

Kiba was about to argue but saw that Hinata was determined to fight him and let it go.

As soon as the stadium was cleared of the other Rookie 12, Fate gave a small bow to Hinata. "Hyuuga Hinata, as you acknowledged my strength, so too will I acknowledge yours." Then, to everyone's shock, Fate drew his right hand from his pocket. "And in honor of that acknowledgement, I will combat you with my full attention. Impress me, Hinata." Then, he dropped to his stance. Hinata smiled and copied his example.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

The fight will be around two-three chapters long as I want to have a few more people battle Fate as a test or examination that is not the ranking exams.

Read and Review.

Oh, yes, I had a little poll in my profile about my NarutoXBleach crossover. It'll only take a few seconds of your time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

Chapter 6  
>The Long Awaited Fight Part II<p>

* * *

><p><em>Previously on FHDFHR<em>

_As soon as the stadium was cleared of the other Rookie 12, Fate gave a small bow to Hinata. "Hyuuga Hinata, as you acknowledged my strength, so too will I acknowledge yours." Then, to everyone's shock, Fate drew his right hand from his pocket. "And in honor of that acknowledgement, I will combat you with my full attention. Impress me, Hinata." Then, he dropped to his stance. Hinata smiled and copied his example._

_Story Start_

The winds blew mightily around the two combatants. The strength managed to knock a leaf off of the nearby tree. The leaf flew until it got between Fate and Hinata. Then, they started the moment the leaf landed on the ground.

Hinata immediately jumped away from a punch to the ground from Fate.

Following through, Hinata fired a Hakke Kusho at him.

Fate flipped back from the chakra shell and fired an obsidian knife at her as he landed.

Hinata dodged it and dashed at him, her hands, blurring due to the speed of her Jyuken strikes.

Fate dodged them all with ease, despite the easily-low-jonin-level speed. Then, he vanished.

Her eyes widened as she stopped and assumed her stance, her Byakugan blazing, searching for the vanished opponent. Then, she substituted herself with a log when spikes of earth formed from the ground and impaled the log.

Fate slowly emerged from the ground and turned to his back. "You have exceptional reaction time, Hinata. That is one of my quickest techniques that only a handful can avoid." Then, he raised his hands and a number of circle runes appeared in the air behind him. "I hope you can avoid this, Hinata. This is another of my quickest techniques."

Negi's eyes widened. "He wouldn't!"

With a whisper, Fate said, "Senjin Kokuyoken."

Every Mahora resident's eyes widened. _Oh, shit._

Obsidian stakes protruded from the numerous runes and blasted towards Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened as well before she dropped lower into her stance and saying, "Hakkesho Kaiten!" She began spinning and a dome of chakra appeared. Then, she followed quickly by prodding various points in the dome, saying, "Shugohakke Rokujuyonsho!" Then, the dome enlarged to the size of a quarter of the stadium and Hinata said, "Hakksho: Daikaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms: Great Revolving Heaven)!"

The obsidian blades clashed with the dome and flew straight into the air.

Fate raised a brow. _What a formidable defense._

Then, he raised a fist and slammed it to the ground, creating cracks that went its way towards Hinata.

Hinata dispelled the dome, jumped high to avoid the crack, and held out her palm against Fate, exclaiming, "Hakke Hasangeki!" A large burst of chakra expelled from her palm and blurred towards Fate.

He merely raised his palm and caught the chakra burst before he clenched his fist and the chakra burst blasted into a million pieces. Then, he appeared in front of Hinata and punched her in the stomach. Hinata gasped out in pain before she was covered by a cloud of smoke and in her place was a log with explosive tags.

Fate's eyes widened slightly and kicked it away before it exploded in a shower of wood.

As he landed, he grasped the hand of the approaching Hinata, whose hand is covered by a lion-shaped chakra shroud. Turning around quickly, he threw her away before he jumped high and extended his leg.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "That's the-"

Fate whispered, "Tsutenkyaku." Hinata managed to roll away and pushed herself away from ground zero before Fate's heel came into contact with the ground and a large dust explosion covered her view of him.

Then, her eyes widened when Fate appeared in front of her and buried a fist into her stomach. Coughing a bit of blood, she flew to a tree, which broke from the force of impact. Looking up, she saw the dust cloud settle and was shocked to see a large crater on the ground.

Fate said, "Is the truth so shocking, Hinata? Is my strength that unbelievable to take in?"

Hinata shook her head as she stood up. "Seeing your new strength makes me sad, Naruto-kun. It just strengthens the fact that you are different from the Naruto-kun I liked three years ago. It hurts me that I would never see your smile that reaches your eyes." Then, her Byakugan eyes flared mightily. "But seeing it also makes me drive harder to get stronger."

Fate's eyes seemed to flash with appraisal before he said, "I see." Then, he put his hand on the ground and pulled out, to everyone's immense shock, a large chunk of earth. "Brace yourself." Then, he threw it at Hinata.

Hinata thrust her palm at the incoming chunk and said, "Hakke Hasangeki!" A large burst of chakra emerged from her palm and collided with the chunk, exploding it to pieces. However, she was shocked when Fate was behind the chunk and took advantage of Hinata's attention to the chunk to attack her.

In her shock, she didn't have the time to react to Fate's hand shooting towards her and grasp the front of her jacket.

Fate raised Hinata high, as her hands grasped his own. He said, "I am not just a different Naruto, Hinata. I am a new Naruto. The Uzumaki Naruto of old has gone."

Everyone was quite hurt by that statement.

Hinata whispered, "I don't believe that…"

Fate raised a brow. "You don't?"

"No matter what you look like, what you say, what you do, you will still be the same Naruto-kun to me."

Fate's eyes narrowed as he remembered his mother's words to him back then. Then, he threw her over his shoulder and kicked her away. As she landed, he said, "I admit myself confused. Uzumaki Kushina said the same thing. Why do humans cling so tightly to the past? It is mere history, written and spoken of only in fairy tales. Is their sanity and belief tied to it? There is no need to bring up such histories unless required to."

Everyone was hurt by that statement, none more so than Kushina and Hinata.

Hinata slowly said, "Why do you speak as though you are not human? You are human, too, Naruto-kun."

"What _is_ a human, Hinata? How are they different from other beings? Is it their deeds, their actions? I have seen the insolence of numerous humans in all points of the planet and yet they are called humans." His mind went back to Shiori's sister. "Is it their physical make-up? Dolls are no different from them, then." Then, his eyes flashed. "I may be once human. But now, I am nothing more than a doll, a puppet that has lost its puppeteer."

More emotional pain was granted to everyone.

Hinata whispered, "I don't believe that."

Fate narrowed his eyes before he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Normally, Hinata would have blushed red but the pain from his statement prevented her from doing so. Instead, she watched with transfixed anxiety as Fate shrugged off his shirt.

To everyone's shock, an intricate number '3' was tattooed on his chest, directly over the heart. And on his stomach is a very detailed seal.

"This is proof of my status." He gestured to the '3' on his chest. "This signifies that I am but a third of a number of dolls." Then he returned his shirt. "No matter. There is no use crying over spilled milk. Shall we continue?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at Fate before she charged at him. With a roar, Hinata jump-kicked Fate.

In response, Fate ducked under her. As Hinata landed, Fate lowered his hand to the ground and flicked it, causing cracks to appear and crawl its way to Hinata.

Hinata flipped backwards and pointed both hands, fingers pointed at Fate, and said, "Senhariseki (Thousand Needle Barrage)." Her fingers glowed before her arms blurred from back and forth and blue needles were fired at Fate.

Fate blurred off from one place to another as he went towards Hinata.

Hinata substituted herself with a log just as Fate punched.

Fate's eyes darted around the stadium before his hand shot upwards and caught the heel drop from Hinata. In effect, the ground beneath him cracked under the pressure. Fate mused, _Tsutenkakyu, huh. _Then, he slammed Hinata to the ground and said, "Tsuchi Kase (Earth Shackles)." The earth around Hinata's wrists and ankles shifted before they locked themselves around the wrists and ankles.

Fate turned around and said "Game over."

Genma reappeared at the grounds and said, "Shousha: Fate."

The bounds on Hinata were removed and she stood up. Hinata said to Fate, "Naruto-kun, for what it's worth, a doll, even one that has no master, wouldn't do anything that you did."

Fate slowly turned his head towards her. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "Even if I won't know what you did during the years of your banishment, I know that you are different from these dolls that you spoke of."

"You know nothing of me and my time as a doll. Why do you speak as though you know?"

"Because I know what kind of person you are, Naruto-kun." With that, she used shunshin to get to the fighter's box.

Fate stayed stoic as Genma approached him. "Are there more challengers for me? Or has the Yondaime Hokage reached a decision?"

Genma shrugged. "You're not free yet, kid. The Uchiha kid also wants to fight you."

"So that is his reason for not wanting to fight with a group. He wants to fight me himself. Send him down, then. Let us waste no time. For I wish to fight him as well."

Negi was surprised by that statement and turned to Kushina. "Um, Uzumaki-san, who is this Uchiha that the proctor was talking about?"

Kushina smiled. "Please, just 'Kushina' is fine and the Uchiha Genma-san is talking about is Uchiha Sasuke. He's the black-haired boy over there." She pointed at a black-haired boy with a weird hairdo. It was shaped like a duck's behind, for Magic's sake! "According to Kakashi, both Naruto and Sasuke were once rivals, seeking to go beyond each other's strengths. Until the battle at the Valley happened, as you heard Naruto say."

Negi nodded, quite surprised by that fact.

As Sasuke jumped down to the arena, Fate scrutinized him. Nothing has changed with his facial expression. He still had that indifferent look on his face. He wore a white shirt that is open, showing off his chest. And for the bottom, he has a pair of purple, baggy pants tied by a matching purple obi. Across his back was a katana and on his forehead held his hitai-ite.

Both stared at each other intently while Genma got off of the arena.

Sasuke, to everyone's surprise, bowed at Fate. "Thank you…Naruto."

Fate looked down at him with a raised brow. "I see no reason for you to thank me."

As Sasuke straightened, he said, "You brought me my mother back and returned to me my full sanity. Everything leads to you."

Fate closed his eyes. "Like I said, I see no reason for you to thank me. Destiny was in your favor, for allowing me to meet with your mother and granting her a second chance a number of years later. The same applies to the Hyuuga matriarch."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't like the fact that he dismissed it so nonchalantly but he would have the chance to talk to him, later. "From Kaa-san told me, you used to address her and the Hyuuga with such informality and affection. Now, you speak so formally. I remembered the face of my mother when she returned from the council meeting and the lunch at your house. She was pained by your change."

"As much as she desires it, this change cannot be undone, I'm afraid. Now shall we fight?"

Sasuke released a sigh before his eyes reddened and three tomoes circled the pupil and he drew his sword.

Negi let out a gasp before turning to Kushina. "Oh, yes, are there any Uchiha in your or Namikaze-san's blood?"

Kushina looked confused. "No, why do you ask?"

"It's just Fate had some sort of Sharingan on his right eye, only, instead of three tomoes around a pupil, it was a four-pointed shuriken."

Her eyes widened. "That's Uchiha Shisui's Mangekyo Sharingan! How did he get that when Danzo had it in his right eye?"

Setsuna asked, "I assume that none of you knew of this?"

"No."

Sasuke said, "Before we fight….go back to your old form."

That surprised Fate, evident by the raising of brow. "Why?"

"I wish to fight Uzumaki Naruto. If only the physical characteristics can be changed, then let it be so."

Fate nodded before his hair slowly yellowed, his body heightened and filled the muscle mass, his whisker marks showed, his eyes darkened until it turned cerulean, and his clothes slowly turned to an orange and black jacket. (Until the fight with Sasuke ends, he will be Naruto.)

Everyone was shocked at his transformation. Kushina sobbed quietly. Both siblings comforted her while watching wide-eyed at him. Mikoto and Hitomi bit their lip while resisting the tears in their eyes. Jiraiya and Tsunade sighed solemnly. Minato lowered his head. That would have been what Naruto looked like now, if not for the change.

_Fate's Ministra was oddly silent as they gazed upon Fate's old form._

_Nodoka slowly prodded Koyomi's shoulder. "Hello?" She was cut off by a loud squeal from her._

"_I didn't know that Fate-sama had such a hot, previous form!"_

_Shirabe and Tamaki nodded. They both said, "Indeed, it never crossed my mind that he would have such a form."_

_Homura nodded fervently. "Of course, he would have such a form! He's Fate-sama!"_

Naruto raised his right hand and an obsidian blade fell upon it. Then, he put his left hand around his back while raising his blade directly in front of his face before he whipped it at his side (Makashi salute).

Sasuke started circling him, Naruto doing the same.

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared above Naruto, sword at the read.

Naruto's eyes flashed upward before he raised his blade, blocking Sasuke's. Pushing him away, Naruto jumped towards him, intent on stabbing him.

Sasuke put a hand on the incoming blade and misplaced it before he spun around and went for a backhand slash at him.

Naruto immediately substituted himself with a log and appeared behind Sasuke, kicking him towards the ground.

Naruto landed and summoned a number of shuriken and threw it at the dust cloud that is Sasuke's landing site. A matching number of shuriken emerged from the dust cloud and clashed with the one thrown by Naruto.

Both jumped from the ground and clashed in the air. Naruto's apathetic, cerulean eyes stared intently at Sasuke's indifferent, red ones.

They broke blades and landed before they ran at each other. More sword clangs rang along the arena.

Setsuna stood transfixed at the sight. _What an impressive display of swordsmanship._

Naruto sidestepped a slash and went for a stab at Sasuke's torso. Sasuke bent his back, put his hand on the ground, and kicked his sword upward. Seeing an opening, Sasuke thrust his blade towards Naruto's heart, saying, "Chidori Eiso." The blade glowed blue and extended through Naruto's chest and ending a few inches from him.

Gasps were heard. Sasuke, however, had narrowed eyes before he extended the spear towards the air and had numerous spikes extend from within Naruto, making him look like an inside-out pincushion. More gasps were heard. As Sasuke dispelled the spear, turned around, and felt Naruto's body fall to the ground, he unsealed one kunai with an explosive tag and threw it at a random spot on the ground. As it exploded, a figure jumped from it. It landed and everyone, save for Sasuke, was surprised to find Naruto standing there, no worse for wear.

Behind Sasuke, 'Naruto' slowly turned to the color of earth before it crumbled like a house after being bulldozed.

Naruto said, "How did you know that I was not that Naruto?"

"From what I saw with your fight against the Rookie 12, none have laid a hit on you. It would seem weird if I hit you that easily."

Naruto nodded and said, "Excellent deduction." Then, he held out his hand, just as the obsidian blade fell to it.

They charged again, clashing with each other. As they broke blades, Sasuke performed a handseal and lightning immediately covered his body – head to toe - like armor while his blade was engulfed by fire and a shield of flame appeared on his free hand. With immense vigor, he said, "Raienhei (Lightning Flame Armament)." Upon finishing, the flame along the blade intensified, heating the whole place.

Save for Naruto, none held any tight jaws upon the sight of Sasuke, at least for the ninja people, anyway.

Hitomi turned to Mikoto, "Since when did he gain these abilities?"

She shook her head and replied, "I don't know. He never showed it to anyone. It's as if he's waited until Naruto-kun returned before showing t."

Kotarou gaped. "Whoa! What is that? That's some power-up!"

Setsuna frowned. "If I am not mistaken, then, like Negi-sensei, he would receive a speed boost."

True enough, Sasuke was suddenly at Naruto's behind, flame blade at the ready.

Naruto quickly turned his head back and turned to stone. Upon impact, the stone monument melted from the intense heat. Two hands erupted from the ground beneath Sasuke and grasped his feet before it pulled him underground, leaving his head only visible. As Naruto suddenly emerged from the ground in front of Sasuke, he said, "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu."

Sasuke looked at his earthen prison and smirked. "You really think it'll hold me, dobe?"

Negi, Class 3-A, _and Fate's Ministra, _when they heard that. Not even Negi, one of the few people Fate respected, had the gall to insult him. And this guy just did it so nonchalantly.

_Homura and Koyomi raged, "WHAT DID HE SAY?"_

_Shirabe, Shiori, and Tamaki frowned in distaste._

Naruto stared down at Sasuke and replied, "So even now, you still call me with such a title."

Sasuke grunted. "Ah, well, there's nothing you can do about it."

"So it seems." He raised his blade high and brought it down on Sasuke's head.

Sasuke smirked before he removed, with immense effort, his shield arm and blocked the obsidian blade. Being free, Sasuke jumped off of the hole and pushed Naruto away.

Then, Sasuke slashed the air in front of him and a wave of fire emerged from his blade.

Naruto gathered chakra to his blade and slashed the wave in two. As the wave parted, it revealed Sasuke, his blade at the ready.

Naruto raised his hand and caught the flaming blade, to Sasuke's surprise. Manipulating it, Naruto quickly twisted his blade and slashed Sasuke, causing a spurt of blood to erupt from his wide gash. Following through, Naruto raised his leg and kicked Sasuke away.

Sasuke struggled to stand up while he held his gash. He looked at Naruto, then at his hand. To his shock, there wasn't even a burn.

He started to stand but the pain from his gash sent him back down. Thanking his mother for a brief lesson on Iryo Ninjutsu, he put his shield hand on his chest and healed it.

Naruto took this opportunity to point his free hand's index finger at him, where a small ball of light blue energy appeared.

Even Negi looked confused. "What is that?"

Naruto whispered, "Kudo Senko (Hollow Flash)." From his fingertip, a small beam of chakra burst forth and dashed towards Sasuke, surprising everyone with its speed.

The beam almost hit Sasuke, if not for his reflexes and still-active Raienhei making him dodge at the last second. Upon contact of the beam on the stadium wall, a small explosion occurred, making a two-meter wide column's worth of the wall to crumble.

Everyone gawked at the display.

Sasuke looked at the destruction and frowned. _What was that?_

Kushina and Minato frowned as well. _That attack almost seemed the same as Bijudama._

Naruto watched as Sasuke charged at him and raised his finger again, where the same ball of energy appeared. As he released it, he was surprised when Sasuke suddenly appeared at his side, his flame blade slashing at him. As a result, the Kudo Senko misfired and was fired into the sky and Naruto flew towards the stadium wall, covering him with rubble and debris.

Sasuke followed through by holding out both his hands towards the place where Naruto was. Then, he said, "Chidori Eiso" and "Enjin: Encho (Blade of Flame: Extend)." His shield hand was covered by lightning and it formed into a spear towards Naruto while his blade extended its blade like a spear towards Naruto.

As soon as it connected, two hands burst from the debrs, grasped each of the spears and pulled Sasuke towards him.

Sasuke went wide-eyed. _It's impossible._

Once within range, Naruto emerged and jammed a Rasengan into Sasuke's stomach, sending him flying to the opposite wall.

And Naruto finalized it by making handseals, slamming hands on the ground, and saying, "Doton: Sekibo (Earth Release: Rock Tomb)." A small quake erupted from around his hands before cracks appeared on the wall above Sasuke and crumbled above him.

As the rocks approached him, Sasuke gave a small smile. _It's seems our roles are reversed, Naruto. Now, I will be the one between us who is behind. _Then, when the debris reached him, he blacked out.

Naruto slowly stood up and said, "It's over, Genma-san."

Aforementioned jonin appeared beside him, chewing on his toothpick. "Sheesh, kid, it's quite overkill, don't you think?"

"Between me and Sasuke, overkill has no meaning."

His features slowly changed back to Fate Averruncus. Then, he walked towards the rubble, plunged his hand deep into it and pulled out an unconscious and heavily wounded Sasuke by the front of his shirt. Next, he blurred off before, a few seconds later, he reappeared at the grounds.

He turned to Genma. "I put Sasuke in the clinic. Now, what will happen?"

A small zip alerted him to a new presence. Turning his head slightly back, his eye caught the sight of Namikaze Minato, who was holding a black hitai-ite.

Minato smiled. "Well, here you are." Fate took it and tied it around his right bicep.

Then, he asked, "What of my rank?"

Minato blinked. "Ah…well…since you defeated 9 chuunin and 2 jonin, I'm going to rank you at jonin. I'll give you the vest later."

"Is wearing it compulsory? I seem to recall Yuuhi Kurenai, despite being a jonin, doesn't wear her vest."

"It isn't really required but recommended."

"I see. Then, we are done?"

Minato nodded. He turned to the audience and said, "The test is done!"

With that, everyone stood from their seats to do what they wanted to do. Most want to go down to the arena and talk to Fate.

* * *

><p>That's the new chapter done.<p>

I'm not sure if the fight is good or something but it's a start. And yes, Kudo Senko is Cero made Japanese.

As for the '3' on Fate's chest, it was suggested by blueexorcist. He suggested either having the number or a hole on the chest for the core. But since a hole would cause panic among Konoha, it would be more ideal to use the number.

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<br>Kazekage trouble

Fate stared at Sasuke as he got a bunch of questions from Negi.

"Why did you call Fate a deadlast, Sasuke-san? I understand that you two were once close friends but he has changed from the Naruto you once knew."

Sasuke grunted. "Even if he changed a million times, he is still the loser I know."

Asuna grinned and patted him on the back. "Not anyone can just give Fate insults. You're alright in my book."

Sasuke raised a brow at her before he grunted again.

Fate shook his head. Fate may not care about any insults about him. However, his Ministra won't take it too lightly.

He heard a small sound and he turned to face Yukizora and Izumi. Raising a brow, he asked, "I suppose you are the two clone survivors that are my sisters?"

Both nodded. Izumi acted first and bowed. "It's nice to meet you!"

Fate gave a curt bow and said, "The pleasure's all mine. I am Fate Averruncus, formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto."

"I am Izumi."

Yukizora gave a small nod. "I am Yukizora." She scrutinized Fate and said, "You are not what I expected."

Izumi went wide-eyed and scolded her sister. Fate said, "Expectations do not always meet reality, Yukizora-san. Either you accept reality or continue to wander in your fantasies. I have accepted reality."

Izumi seemed quite nervous. "So do you accept us?"

Fate raised a brow. "I see no reason not to. It was not your choice to be taken by Danzo and forced into his organization."

Izumi and Yukizora smiled widely before the former immediately hugged Fate, to everyone's surprise. "Yay, I finally have an Onii-chan!"

Fate's brows furrowed. He had forgotten how it felt being called brother. The last time he was called that was when he said farewell to the Konohamaru Corps. He finally asked, "Why do you call me with such an affectionate title…even though we have yet to be fully acquainted?"

Izumi looked to the side nervously. "Um…well…you're older than us…and…I always wanted a big brother…"

Fate raised a brow but shrugged. "Do as you will. Call me whatever you wish. I care not."

Izumi beamed and hugged him tighter.

Fate's eyes went to the side and saw a teary-eyed Ichiraku family. "Ah, Ayame, Teuchi-san, it's been a long time."

Ayame also hugged him tightly. "Naruto…you've changed a lot…"

Fate frowned. _What is it with females and their incessant desire to embrace companions? _"Ayame, there is no need for tears."

"Of course there is. Three years and I see you like this. It hurts. I can't see that grinning boy anymore."

"…"

An Inn in Konoha

A woman of 19 sat on her bed performing occasional maintenance on her battle fan. She had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Her clothing consists of a black battle kimono tied by a red, wide obi. She is Sabaku no Temari, sister of Sabaku no Gaara and ambassador to Konoha. As she checked her fan for any possible problems, she remembered two days ago, when she came across someone who she has never seen before.

_Flashback_

_Temari has just finished her meal at a Dango shop and is currently bored out of her mind. Shikamaru remained in his clan home since his father returned home from a council meeting. And now, she has nothing to do, save for checking up on her fan again or brushing up on her Futon skills._

_However, she was busy thinking on what to do that she accidentally bumped into someone. Of course, being a strong woman, she didn't fall to the ground. Nor did she take kindly into being bumped. She waited for an apology from the offender. But when she didn't, she said, "There's a little something called apology, you know?"_

"_Apology is a mutual effort. And I can feel that you prefer for it to be one-sided. I will apologize for bumping into you when you are willing to apologize as well."_

"_And what did I do?" And Temari got a good look at him. He was quite slim and shorter than her. He has weird, white hair and is wearing a blue shirt with matching pants with his right hand in his pocket and holding a random book in his other. Then, she saw his eyes, pale blue orbs that are void of any emotion or feeling, the sight of which slightly creeps her out. It almost reminds her of her brother's eyes, if her brother's eyes are just as empty as the boy's in front of her._

"_Indeed, my fault is not minding my path in favor of my book. Your fault, on the other hand, is not minding the road in favor of whatever is plaguing your mind." Damn, even his voice is similar to Gaara's._

_Temari narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of her. Despite being of equal rank, some of the jonin in Konoha and all fellow jonin in Suna are fearful of the Sabaku-fu no Joo (Desert Wind Queen) for her strength and her strong disposition. For a simple civilian (in her eyes, since she spies no headband) to not even have a slightest bit of fear, she begins to respect the boy before her. She smirked. "And how would you know that something is plaguing my mind, civilian?"_

_If he was even the slightest bit irritated by the title, he didn't show it. "Your eyes were unfocused, showing inward discussions. And you are unresponsive to the events around you. I believe that the jonin that passed by you earlier gave you a small greeting but you gave no response. Finally, your walk is slow and weak, in contrast to your strong physique."_

_She held widened eyes as he continued to stare at her. No civilian could discern such a thing so easily, especially from a jonin. But, she shook her head. She would deal with such thoughts later. She said, "Fine, you've made your point. Sorry for bumping into you."_

_The boy nodded. "Likewise, I apologize for doing the same. If you'll excuse me, I must leave."_

_Temari watched the boy walk away before she also walked away._

_Flashback End_

She finished her maintenance and laid the fan on the wall. _That boy…he's too observant. He's no ordinary civilian…is he even one? I spent half of every year in Konoha for ambassador reasons and not once did I see someone like him._

The door opened and in entered Shikamaru, who was looking strangely haggard. "What's wrong with you? You've been standing too close to too many explosive tags?"

Shikamaru sighed as he dropped to a nearby chair. "No…it's not public announcement yet but I know I can trust you. Naruto is back."

Temari's mood darkened. She knows the squirt as a loudmouth fool who wears orange. However, that same fool saved Gaara from complete insanity and utter ruin. Because of that, she, along with the rest of Suna, feels indebted to the young Uzumaki. And when word reached their ears of his banishment, Gaara, who was Kazekage-in-training at the time, was angry for the first time, though his face didn't show it. He was sorely tempted to go to the Fire Daimyo and unleash all sorts of hell. But he controlled himself. He would not descend to their level. He would not.

She said, "Really? How has these three years been treating him?"

"It's bad. He's different…it's like your brother…only colder."

She froze. There was only one person in Konoha that she knew could have that kind of effect. "C-Could he, by any chance, be a kid of twelve or thirteen, with white hair, pale blue eyes, and all-blue clothes?"

He raised a brow. "So you met him?"

"Once…two days ago…I crossed paths with him while you were at your clan home. I never would have guessed that it was him. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Neji checked the seal on his stomach. And Hinata asked him a question that only both of them would know. He was…powerful. And that is an understatement. He was tested at the Konoha stadium and…wow…we couldn't even land a hit on him, even with us going all-out. He took down half of the Rookie 12 within 10 minutes, 15 tops. He could hold a tree in one hand, uproot it completely, use it as a battering ram and even throw it, without any difficulty. All of us even saw him grab the ground and completely unearth a big chunk to throw! And he wasn't even going all-out! His dominant is his right hand, which he keeps in his pocket. He uses his left hand and two feet to fight and he rarely uses any jutsus, preferring direct contact. He even managed to beat Sasuke, who's the strongest of the Rookie 12."

Temari was shocked. She never expected that that young boy she met would have this much power behind him! "What's he been doing these past three years, overdosing on steroids?"

"No. There's more to it than that. No one can become that powerful within three years, even with help from the powerful ninjas. Something has caused him to change both inside and out but not even Tou-san would tell me."

She sighed. "Damn it. This is getting crazy. Alright…I'll finish up here and go back to Suna to tell Gaara about it, first thing tomorrow. I just don't know if I should tell the whole thing or not."

"Tell the whole thing. The Kazekage might not like it that his sister is lying to him."

"Alright, I just hope that he won't take it too hard that the first person who acknowledged him has changed this much."

Following day

In the middle of a desert, two people were walking towards a village on the horizon. Both had black cloaks adorned with red clouds and paper hats. One was shorter, like a hunchback, while the other was the taller, normal.

The taller said, "This desert heat is too much, hmm."

The shorter had a gruff voice that said, "Get used to it, Deidara. Or you'll faint before we get the Ichibi. You _do_ remember what happened last time we failed to recover a jinchuuriki?"

Deidara shivered, "Yeah…Leader was quite sadistic in punishments. And we were even demoted to collecting the Ichibi jinchuuriki. Argh," Deidara fumed, "when I see that bastard again, I will kill him! He stopped us from getting the Nanabi jinchuuriki, hmm!"

"Itachi and Kakuzu were also stopped by the same person, even if it was at different times. If this person could handle two of the most dangerous duo of Akatsuki, what makes you think that you can have a chance against him?"

"He was lucky he caught us off-guard, Sasori-danna!"

"The fact is, Deidara, whoever this person is, he is powerful enough to challenge the Akatsuki and is rogue. Leader wanted him either dead or with Akatsuki. But he disappeared almost a year ago. That allowed us to secure at least the Gobi and Nanabi jinchuuriki."

"Well, if he shows his face again, he'll know why Akatsuki are supposed to be trifled with…hmm…"

Sunagakure no Sato

A young redhead had narrowed eyes as he stared at the entrance of his village. None have heard of this but Gaara can sense everything that goes within his village. After all, a Kage must have some sort of surveillance device to monitor his village. He calls it Sabaku Eda (Desert Branch). It encompasses all around the village, all the way to the gates. He doesn't peek on families and their love lives unless necessary and within reason. Otherwise, he uses it to search the alleys, streets, and gates for possible threats.

And right now, he senses two powerful ninjas and a third ninja that defeated his northern guards. Upon further inspection, the third ninja was a member of his own ranks and the two powerhouses have Kage-level chakra.

With narrowed eyes, he stood and left for the rooftops.

Akatsuki has arrived.

That night – Konoha

Fate was standing at the roof of the Namikaze house.

A few hours ago, the Rookie 12 and their respective teachers gave a reunion party at Yakiniku Q. While Fate partook in the meal, he absolutely refused to drink any alcoholic beverage, despite their insistences. He has no interest in the bitter taste, the aftereffects, and the hangover effects.

A pair of footsteps came behind him. Fate said, "Hello, Father. Isn't it a peaceful night?"

Minato stopped beside him and smiled. "Yes. It sure is."

"Even with me as I am now, they still accept me," Fate started. "I don't understand their mindset. The only other person who could be comparable to my personality is the Uchiha rogue, Uchiha Itachi, yet they embrace me tightly."

"That is because they try to see behind your eyes. And when they do, they see the remnants of the old Uzumaki Naruto."

Fate was silent. Then, he said, "Is Danzo executed?"

"Yes. Somehow he wasn't resisting. In fact, he was silent all the way and his eyes are glazed." Turning to Fate, he said, "I know you have something to do with that. And Kushina told me that Negi-san told her that you had Uchiha Shisui's right Sharingan, so please don't deceive me."

"Quid pro quo, father," Fate said, "Tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine."

Minato looked innocently confused. "What secret?"

"Don't hide it from me. I saw your narrowed eyes at Negi-kun and his companions and I bore witness to your widened eyes that grew due to my statement of puppets and puppet masters. Also, I sense a sliver of magical energy emanate from your chakra core. You may have had the others fooled but never make fun of my capabilities."

Minato sighed. "I thought I hid that well. Damn, how did you sense it? Fine, you win. Alright, after my team destroyed the Kannabi Bridge and before I was married to Kushina, I was assigned to a solo S-Rank mission to investigate the ruins of Uzushio and salvage it for possible scrolls for Kushina. Once I was there, I saw a lone man in a beige cloak and a staff in his hand. He looked at me and I thought I saw another Uzumaki. He had red hair and brown eyes. We had a little discussion before he suddenly saw fit to test my strength. Thankfully, I first set up a barrier that prevents anyone from perceiving anything within it. Otherwise, anyone nearby would have been drawn to the explosions. When it ended, we are at a tie and we promised to keep in touch. He suggested a Pactio. I agreed to it and sealed the contract with a handshake, which I am grateful for, instead of that damned kiss." He shivered. "Anyway, since his disappearance, I kept my card in my study under seal that I personally made. Not even Kushina can open it. Since then, we have talked here and there about our adventures and battles until we became too busy to talk to each other, regrettably."

"I see. So you know of my status as the Averruncus of Earth, then?" Minato nodded. "I have one of the Grand Master Keys." Minato's eyes widened. "And I used it to drain Danzo of every piece of knowledge he has. With that, I learned of his dealings with Orochimaru and his right eye transplant. I used the Kyuubi's chakra to transfer the essence of Uchiha Shisui's Sharingan and Mangekyo into my respective eye. Danzo doesn't deserve that eye. They say 'to the victor goes the spoils.' But Danzo didn't rightfully get it from Shisui because he had his Ne help him. I have no intention of misusing this eye unless necessary."

"And that is why the others accept you. You prefer to fight your battles under your own strength, not borrowed."

Fate's eyes went to him before he went to stare at the moon above them.

Sunagakure – Same time

Deidara grinned widely as he looked back at the tail of his clay bird. Sabaku no Gaara is curled tight within its tail. As the bird landed in front of his partner, Sasori, he grinned. "Jinchuuriki captured, Sasori-danna," he said proudly. "Let's get this back to Leader and maybe he'll let us capture the stronger jinchuuriki."

"I find it unlikely, Deidaira," Sasori's gruff voice replied. "The Zombie Duo is taking care of the Nibi. The Sanbi's current location under the seas is still unknown. Itachi and Kisame are hunting the Yonbi. The Rokubi is shady and avoids even our greatest spies. The Hachibi jinchuuriki will have to wait as he is still within Kumogakure. And the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, as far as we know, is still missing."

Deidara cursed.

"Come on, Deidara. The more we wait, the faster these ninjas will gain on us."

Next day – Konoha

Fate walked along the woods behind the Hokage Mountain. He reaches a house and informs the ANBU guard of his identification. Once verified, he enters the house and into a room, where he found himself face-to-face with a smiling Yakumo.

She said, "Welcome back, Naruto-kun."

Fate said, "You recognize me immediately."

She nodded and said, "Yup. Ido told me so."

"Ah, yes, Ido…how is he these days?"

"Recently, he's been acting like he's on a sugar high. He said that their lord has returned."

"I see…and how about you? Are the years gracious to you or have fools come to insult you?"

Yakumo blinked. "Nothing's happened, if that's what you're asking. I've been painting here and there, just to relieve my boredom. No one's been here, save for Kurenai and the doctors"

Fate was silent before he said, "So my father has never approached the mansion."

"I don't think he even knows."

He frowned. "I see." Then, he turned to the door and said, "I'm afraid I should be going now. A messenger bird entered the barrier of Konoha." As he left through the door, he finished, "I am going to ask my father to release you from this prison."

Hokage Tower

Fate appeared in front of his father and mother. As he gazed upon the messenger bird carrying the insignia of Sunagakure, he asked, "What does Suna wish?"

Minato sighed and said, "Their Kazekage has been captured by Akatsuki. And his brother has been poisoned by an unknown toxin."

It didn't take five seconds for the facts to connect. "I see. And who will be in the retrieval group?"

Minato said, "Team Kakashi, Kushina, Izumi and Yukizora are group."

"I request to join. Sabaku no Gaara is a fellow jinchuuriki and we jinchuuriki do not abandon each other."

Minato nodded. "I will agree to that. Kushina, go tell them." She nodded and Shunshined away. Then, he said, "Normally, I would not ask this but I want Negi's group to join you. I want them to be accustomed to the continent."

Fate frowned but nodded. He then said, "Before I inform them, I would like to tell you something."

Namikaze Residence - Later

"Are you serious, Fate?" One Inugami Kotarou asked, shock written all over his face.

Fate nodded. "Otou-san wanted you to get accustomed to this land and, by extension, its ninjas. However, as you do so, be reminded to keep your powers sealed and in control. I cannot have everyone asking me about your abilities."

Negi said, "Okay, Fate. I understand." He summoned his staff and said, "Sigillo Matris (Seal Dam)." A small seal array appeared on his chest before it vanished.

Kotarou shrugged. "We can handle that."

"We'll be travelling light. Only pack necessities. If you don't have any bags, there are a few unused ones in the cupboard behind you." As Fate went off to who-knows-where, Negi and his friends went to the aforementioned cupboard and took out five bags.

Asuna whistled. "Whoa, these things look brand new."

Kaede commented, "And there are lots more inside the cupboard, de gozaru."

Kotarou grinned. "Well, let's not keep our tour guide waiting!"

Konoha Gates

Everyone in the mission appeared at the gate and was greeted by the sight of Fate by the gate booth.

Kakashi gave an eye-smile and waved at Fate; Sakura smiled; Sasuke grunted and lazily waved.

And the pale guy…he said, "I heard that you were the reason why Danzo-sama was unresponsive to his execution."

Fate coldly replied, "What is it to you, Root-nin? Do you wish to avenge your master?"

The pale man smiled and said, "Not at all."

Fate looked from the pale man to Kakashi. "Who is this?"

"Ah, this is Sai."

"And you trust him with this mission?"

"We are powerful enough to keep him in line."

He turned to his mother and said, "I assume you're in charge?" She nodded.

Kushina started, "Okay. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>That ends the new chapter.<p>

Read and review.

Guess who is the guy who interfered with Akatsuki in their hunt for jinchuuriki.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, everyone! I introduce you to the Gaara Rescue Episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<br>On the Way

* * *

><p>The group dashed through trees, en route to Sunagakure in order to first save the life of the poisoned brother of the Kazekage before they direct their attention to the Kazekage in question.<p>

In the front was Kushina flanked by Izumi and Yukizora. Behind them, to the left, was Team Kakashi, in a diamond formation. And to the back-right were Fate's group, Fate himself bringing the front of Negi and his friends.

Asuna silently fumed. "How can they handle this kind of travel? One wrong move and you're hit by a branch before falling to the ground."

Kaede gave a humorous chortle. "Welcome to the world of shinobi, de gozaru."

Izumi looked down and exclaimed, "Temari-san!"

Everyone suddenly stopped. Two days ago, the Suna ambassador left Konoha to report to the Kazekage. Right now, she is resting in a humble dango shop. She looked up and saw a bunch of people landing front of her. And one of them was the new Naruto.

She laid her empty dango plate, stood from her chair, and said, "Oh, Kushina-sama, Kakashi-san, hello. What brings you here?"

Later

Temari had wide eyes in shock and horror. "Akatsuki took Gaara and poisoned Kankuro? Let's go!"

Kushina gave a smile and said, "Okay." Then they jumped off.

On the road, Temari slowed a bit until she was beside Fate. Fate's eyes went to her and, without losing stride, asked, "Is there something you need?"

"The first time we met a few days ago, I never would've guessed that you were Naruto."

"Banishment changes people, Sabaku no Temari." His eyes went back to the path. "Do not worry, Temari. I may be different but my view of Gaara has not changed. He is like me, a jinchuuriki, and we jinchuuriki do not abandon each other."

Temari looked relieved and gave him an uncommon smile. "Thank you."

Suna - Hospital

Temari burst into the door, dropping her fan, and ran to her brother's side. "What's happened?"

An elderly woman said, "He's been poisoned. But I don't know what kind of poison. This is new to me."

The elder looked at next two to enter and her eyes widened in shock before her eyes centered on Kakashi. In a swift movement, she suddenly appeared above him, her arm outstretched. She shouted, "SHIROI KIBA!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. Izumi and Yukizora immediately acted. With both jumping in front of Kakashi, Yukizora swatted the elder's arm away. Following through, the elder went for kick, which Izumi grabbed and flung her back.

Izumi heatedly said, "What do you think you're doing to Kakashi-sensei?"

The elder slowly said, "I remembered that time…when I heard the title of Shiroi Kiba. My son's enemy…will end here. And I, Chiyo, will avenge my son."

Just as she was about to attack again, an elder man stepped in front of her. "Please, control yourself, Nee-san. Look closely. He resembles him but he is no Shiroi Kiba."

Chiyo narrowed her eyes before she laughed. "Haha, I knew that. I was just pretending to see the Shiroi Kiba!"

Everyone deadpanned. Sakura immediately ran towards the pained Kankuro. "Please, calm yourselves. There is a more pressing situation here!" Turning to one of the medics, she said, "Get me a bowl of water and a scalpel!" He nodded and went off.

A cut to Kankuro's sides and a water extraction process later, Sakura held out a blob of water in her hand with a purple blob within. Then, she dropped the water into the bowl. With a sigh, she said, "It's done. Kankuro-san is in no danger." Temari sighed with relief. "Now, I just need to make an antidote to remove the little poison on his bloodstream. It might not hurt to bring some more when we need it." Then, she asked, "Where's your greenhouse?"

The medics and the two elders left the room and Sakura soon followed.

Temari looked at the remaining group and said, "This might take a while so why don't you make yourselves comfortable?"

As they moved to seats, Temari finally noticed Negi's group. With a blink, she asked, "Why are kids here?"

Asuna's and Kotarou's brow twitched at being called a kid but Fate answered for them. "They are my companions while I was away. They can handle themselves in a fight."

Despite the seriousness in Fate's eyes, Temari felt skeptical. "This is Akatsuki we're talking about. They are unbeatably powerful."

Fate easily answered, "And yet I beat the one person who you also thought was unbeatably powerful." Temari flushed. "Do not assume that they are weak because of their age or their appearance. As they are, they can possibly match the Rookie 12."

Temari gave a small cough of shock before she gave a soft apology.

"I'm not the one who you owe it to."

She gulped and turned to Negi's group. Having not used to apologizing to those of lower rank or age, she finds it difficult to do so. That's why she acted the way she did when she first met Fate.

Negi noticed that she was stumbling with words and smiled at her. "You don't need to apologize, Temari-san. It's alright to think of us as not being able to handle Akatsuki."

Temari released a soft sigh and nodded at him.

With Deidara and Sasori – Same time

As the white clay bird flew onward into a vast forest, Sasori and Deidara missed the pale golden eyes of a person hidden within the shadows of the trees.

With a hum of thought, this person vanished further into the trees. _They've begun. Should I attack them while they are distracted? No…not yet. This may compromise my location and my continued existence will be for nothing._

Back to Suna

Finally, the door opened and in entered the medics, the elders, Sakura with a bowl of light green liquid, the antidote, in her hands.

Sakura took a small saucer, dipped it in the bowl, and poured the contents into Kankuro's mouth. At long last, his eyes slowly opened and he sat up. He looked at Sakura, surprised, and thanked her.

Sakura smiled and said, "It's no problem."

Kankuro's eyes took in the people in the room and it landed on Temari. "Temari…sorry…I couldn't stop them. They're just too strong."

Temari shook her head as she approached his side. "No. It's not your fault, Kankuro. Tell me what happened."

Kankuro said, "Akatsuki came in the dead of night. Gaara fought them. When Akatsuki threatened to put a bomb on Suna, Gaara summoned his sand to protect it. And during that time, Akatsuki took advantage of his focus and bombed Gaara. And before he fainted, he pulled the sand that he used to cover the bomb out of Suna, to avoid a burial. I ran over to chase them. The hunchback one intercepted me and easily destroyed my puppets, saying all of their weaknesses. As it turns out, the hunchback was the Akasuna no Sasori." Chiyo and her fellow elder's eyes widened. "He poisoned me and left me for dead before they left. I think they were in the direction of Kawa no Kuni."

Kushina said, "Then we have no time to lose. We have to start now so we can catch up to them."

Chiyo said, "I'm coming, too." Her fellow elder looked at her. "Don't look at me like that, Ebizo. It's high time I gave my grandson some overdue loving." Turning to Kushina, she said, "I will just get a few things from my stash before I join you. Would you mind waiting for me at the front gate?"

Kushina replied, "Not at all. Take your time."

Much later

A white clay bird landed in front of a large boulder with a seal on it.

Sasori and Deidara jumped off the bird and the latter created a handseal. The boulder moved aside and all three (Sasori, Deidara, and the bird) entered the cave behind it.

Within was merely a plain cave. But as the boulder closed behind them, something fizzled into existence in front of them and a hologram of a person appeared: a person with spiky hair and purple eyes with ripple patterns around the pupil.

He narrowed his eyes at them and said, "You're late, Deidara, Sasori."

Deidara shivered under the cold tone of his leader. The failure was still fresh in his mind. But he replied, nonetheless, "I never expected the Ichibi jinchuuriki to put up much of a fight."

The leader stared at him a few seconds longer before he formed a handseal and said, "Kuchiyose."

The ground by the far wall rumbled before a large statue emerged from underneath. It had nine, closed eyes in front of some sort of blindfold, a bit in its mouth, and shackled hands pointed upwards.

Six more fizzles occurred, this time on various fingers of the statue, and different beings of height and sizes appeared. Deidara and Sasori jumped onto their own fingers. The clay bird was dispelled in a cloud of smoke and the unconscious Gaara flumped to the ground.

All nine members made a single seal and the leader said, "This process takes around three days. We will have no rest."

One of the holograms said, "Damn, Orochimaru's defection really brought down our extraction speed. It might even take longer."

The leader interrupted, "Then, we have no time to dawdle. We begin now. Zetsu," he turned towards the weird person with a Venus flytrap for head ornaments, "you keep lookout. Use your widest range." With a powerful burst of chakra, he said, "Fuinjutsu: Genryu Kyufujin."

The mouth of the statue released its bit before it glowed and nine ethereal dragons emerged from it and covered Gaara. He floated high as red chakra escaped his eyes and mouth and entered the statue's mouth.

And all the while, Gaara was moaning in pain.

Later

The group was waiting at the aforementioned front gate when Temari ran up to meet with them. And behind her were three kunoichi.

The first had medium-length brown hair and dark eyes. Her attire consists of a dark shirt with a matching skirt, Sunagakure flak jacket, black gloves and stockings, two arm-guards, and a black forehead protector around her neck.

The second had mid-back-length brown hair and matching eyes. Her attire is a light purple shirt, dark purple apron skirt, black stockings, two arm-guards, and a dark purple forehead protector on her head like a bandana.

The third had dark green hair that is tied into a bun with two orange locks framing her face and brown, pupilless eyes. Her attire consists of black, sleeveless, backless top, short tight pants with two flaps on front and back, an obi around her waist, and purple, shoulder-length arm-warmers.

Sakura looked surprised. "Temari-san, what are you doing here?"

She replied, "I want to help you rescue Gaara." She gestured towards the first two girls. "Matsuri and Sari are here to…well, to wish us luck. And Pakura," she pointed to the last girl, "has once sworn an oath to protect the Kazekage line, no matter what. So she wishes to join to uphold that oath."

Kushina and Kakashi looked surprised. Kakashi said, "The Shakuton no Pakura? I thought she died almost two years ago."

Pakura replied, "I narrowly escaped my attacker and returned here. After that, my identity was kept secret after that to avoid more attempts in my life."

Chiyo's voice sounded. "No need for that, Temari." Everyone looked to the source and saw Chiyo walking towards them. "Only one shinobi of Suna is enough here."

Temari said, "But, Chiyo-baa-sama, with numbers, we can win!"

Chiyo replied, "Your skills are of more use in fortifying Suna's defense."

Temari said, "We have more than enough shinobi for its defense. Besides, rescuing Gaara is more important!"

While Temari and Chiyo debated about who will go to rescue Gaara, Pakura kept her cool gaze on the other group. _What kind of Hokage would send children to battle a group of S-Rank criminals?_ She gave a soft frown towards Negi's group before she looked at Team Kakashi, Izumi, Yukizora, and Kushina. _Well, at least, there are some respectable ninjas in this group. _And finally, her eyes landed on Fate. She was about to comment on him when she stopped.

_Why does he look familiar?_ She can't explain it but, somehow, she has a feeling that they've met before. And when Fate's gaze met hers, she flushed light pink for a bit before she looked away.

Fate looked away and back into the quarreling duo. Having had enough, he said, "While the Shakuton no Pakura is undoubtedly powerful, unless she changes her appearance and uses only the base affinities of her Shakuton, her secrecy will be moot. Temari, you too must stay here. Since both of your brothers are currently indisposed, you are the only one who can handle all Kage affairs. Your sensei cannot do it because he has his own teaching duties to fulfill and your other elder cannot because of his adviser status and thus, cannot become the acting Kage."

That stopped all discussions short.

Temari visibly looked put out. She wanted to counter it but it would prove moot on a two-on-one debate. Both would not let it go and time is of the essence. And, since there was already an efficient leader in the Gaara rescue team and none in Suna, she would have to stay here. She gave a begrudging nod and said, "Fine, I'll stay. But Pakura will have to go with you."

Fate then said to Pakura, "Then be unnoticeable."

Pakura nodded and performed a henge. Her new attire now is much similar to Sari's, except for the forehead protector, which she ties only around her forehead, the Sunagakure flak jacket, and the ninja trekking pants behind the skirt. Her hair is now completely black and is fully tied in a ponytail and her transformed face is now wider.

Fate scrutinized her and nodded. "That is acceptable. Do not forget to only use the affinities that make up your Shakuton, not the Shakuton itself. It would arouse suspicion."

Pakura nodded and joined the group. Chiyo also did so.

As they turned around, Temari said, "Please…rescue Gaara."

Within Akatsuki base – a few hours later

Zetsu suddenly said, "We have ninjas from Konoha en route."

The leader asked, "Who are they?"

Zetsu paused for a few seconds before he said, "Hatake Kakashi's team with some Sunagakura kunoichi, an elderly woman, a long-haired redhead woman, two blondes, a redhead kid, some black-haired punk, a swordswoman, a ninja girl, some ponytail girl, and a white-haired kid."

One of the figures laughed loudly. "HAHAHA, they've got kids with them! Konoha and Suna are so fucked up! Kids can't make us stop!"

The leader's rippled eyes looked along his members. "Itachi, Kisame, give me 30 % of your chakra. I will use the Shoten no Jutsu to keep them busy."

Itachi slowly asked, "Is it wise to only ask from two members?" The other members sucked in a breath. It's completely bad to ask the leader about his orders. "I know Konoha and its Hokage. There's no way she would send children if she didn't have faith in their abilities. They might have the power to hold us off, giving the older ninjas enough time to deal the final blow."

The leader narrowed his eyes. "Your argument has merit. Hidan, Kakuzu, you will join them. Give me 30% of your chakra. If I had to choose between asking for more chakra and having more members join the fight, I would rather choose the latter. It would decrease extraction speed less than the former."

In the middle of the forest

Sakura turned to Fate and was about to ask him a question when she stopped. She thought that since Fate wanted his other identity as Naruto a secret, it would destroy the whole point if she asked him such a question. So she turned to Kakashi, instead. "Since when did Akatsuki start targeting people like Gaara?"

Kakashi answered, "I would be lying if I said that it started with Naruto. In truth, it started way before any of the Rookie 12 was born. But back then, I believe that they were simply mercenaries because Jiraiya-sama has not yet been informed by his spy network that the jinchuuriki have been attacked."

Asuna suddenly asked, "Then what made them attack the jinchuuriki if they were mercenaries?"

Fate answered, "Even mercenaries gain delusions of grandeur over time. It could be possible that they grew tired of being simple ninjas-for-hire that they desired to go higher."

Sasuke said, "Itachi's one of them and I only saw him when he and his partner went to get Naruto."

Kakashi said, "According to Jiraiya-sama, they stopped for three years before they started again, which is now."

Sakura asked, "But why wait for three years?"

Chiyo answered, "The most possible reason is that it would take a while to prepare the bijuu extraction process."

Setsuna and Kotarou held darkened eyes,_ and so did Zazie and Mana._

Chiyo gave a sigh. "Since ancient times, people tried to control a bijuu. But it was only when it was sealed _inside_ a person that they managed to control it."

Sakura asked, "Has there been any sign of a jinchuuriki fully using a bijuu's powers?"

Kakashi replied, "The one known as Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage, the one who instigated the Kekkei Genkai purge, was rumored to have full control over his bijuu."

As the group reached a clearing, everyone, save for Fate, widened their eyes upon the sight of four cloaked individuals in their way.

The first had onyx black hair, red eyes with three tomoes around the pupil, and tear troughs under his eyes.

The second had blue skin, dark blue hair in the shape of a shark's fin, small, round eyes, gill-like markings below his eyes, pointed teeth, and a large package on his shoulder.

The third had medium-length silver hair, purple eyes, an open cloak, showing his forehead protector and weird medallion, and a large scythe on his back.

The fourth had tanned skin, green, pupil-less eyes, a white hood over his head, and a black mask over his nose and mouth.

Sasuke glared at the red-eyed man and muttered, "Itachi…"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the blue-skinned guy and said, "Kirigakure no Kaijin, Hoshigaki Kisame."

Kushina gripped her fists on the blade on her back and whispered, "And the Zonbi Konbi, Hidan and Kakuzu."

Hidan gave a feral and mad grin and asked, "Yo, wuzzup, bitches? Ya ready for some whup-ass?"

* * *

><p>That ends the introductory chapter of the Gaara rescue arc. Next will be the fight and, possibly, the arrival at the Akatsuki base.<p>

Pakura was a famed Sunagakure kunoichi with a rare Kekkei Genkai of Shakuton (Scorch Release). I didn't know when she died so I just put it up as within the timeskip.

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, everyone! I introduce the new chapter of FHDFHR!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Negima ain't mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<br>Approaching Hell

* * *

><p>Itachi slowly stared at Kushina and said, "Kushina-senpai…I'm surprised to see you're alive. I was led to believe that you died during Kyuubi's attack."<p>

Kushina replied, "I was in a coma since then, kept hidden by Sarutobi from everyone. Not even Jiraiya and Tsunade knew about it."

He narrowed his eyes and said, "I see…"

Kisame grinned. "Uzumaki Kushina, the Crimson Reaper…she'll be a good test for Samehada."

Kakuzu interrupted. "Do not get ahead of yourself, Kisame. Since she's alive, it means that her bounty is now live. Do not kill her."

Fate suddenly stepped forward. "And the only thing that stands between you both is me."

Hidan grinned. "I like your guts, kid! Jashin-sama will enjoy the sacrifice!" He drew his scythe and dragged his tongue across the top blade. Negi and his group shivered.

Fate summoned his sword and brandished it. "Come at me individually or simultaneously. None of you will even score a hit that will be severe."

Kisame, Hidan, and even Kakuzu laughed. Itachi merely raised a brow.

Hidan shouted, "OH YES! JASHIN-SAMA WILL ENJOY THIS SACRIFICE!" Without further provocation, he suddenly appeared above Fate, scythe at the ready.

Fate blurred to the side before kicking him away. Following through, he dashed towards Kakuzu, sword at the ready.

Kakuzu drew a kunai and blocked Fate. Pushing him away, he threw that same kunai, which suddenly had an explosive tag. Fate parried the kunai upward, where it exploded, removed his right hand from its pocket, and pointed a finger at him, where his Kudo Senkou charged up. Without even two seconds passed and Fate fired it at high speeds.

_An attack like that could kill one of my hearts. _Kakuzu clapped his hands, after forming some seals, and slammed it to the ground, saying, "Doton: Juko Doryuheki (Double Thickness Earth-Style Wall)!" A very thick slab of earth burst from the ground and took the impact of the Kudo Senkou. As he lowered the wall to join Kisame and Hidan in their onslaught of Fate, the younger members of Gaara's retrieval team were itching for a fight.

Pakura, for her part, was enthusiastic to fight with this unknown person for an unknown reason and to fight Akatsuki to test herself, the same reason as Kotarou, Asuna, Setsuna, and Kaede. Yukizora and Izumi want to help their Onii-sama, same as Negi. Sasuke wishes to combat his brother after a long time. But…who would want to interfere in an intense fight between four powerful ninjas?

Fate kicked Hidan down to the ground and struck at his left, blocking the attack of Samehada. Then, he moved Samehada to the side to punch Kisame right in the face, its enhancement sending him flying. Following through, he substituted himself with a rock to quickly appear above his attacker, Kakuzu, and slam his heel down on his head, saying, "Tsutenkyaku."

As Fate jumped away, the three Akatsuki regrouped to glare at Fate.

Kakuzu said, "You're no ordinary shinobi. To be able to land hits on three Akatsuki members, even at our 30% is no normal feat. Who are you?"

Fate summoned another blade in his stance of dual-wielding. "I am Fate incarnate, the one who decides and decrees the ultimate end." Then, he charged, his two swords at the ready.

He raised his right blade to strike at Kisame, who blocked it and was dragged backwards due to the strength of his attack. As soon as Kisame fixed himself, Fate slammed his other blade down on Samehada, causing Kisame to crash to the ground from the impact strength.

Kisame gasped out. _That was just like Akebino Jinin's attack!_

Following through, Fate performed a frontal flip, aiming his heel at Kisame's head, but _almost_ failed when Hidan and Kakuzu appeared at his side, their respective blades aiming on cleaving him in half.

Fate performed a Shundo, making him appear above the blades as well, his heel still outstretched. He stayed in the air as the blades passed harmlessly below him and their respective owners looked at him in shock before Fate uttered, "Tsutenkyaku." His foot finally connected with Kisame's head and the area was smothered in a cloud of debris that sent both Hidan and Kakuzu away.

The cloud that came with it slowly dispersed to show Fate walking away from the crater that housed someone else with an Akatsuki cloak. He said, "It seems Akatsuki is more of a coward than I thought."

The three Akatsuki narrowed their eyes while the Gaara Rescue Team looked shocked.

Sakura asked, "Who is that?"

Kushina slowly said, "That's Ikumo Hachiro. He's an A-Rank missing-nin of Kirigakure, infamous for inciting a rebellion against the previous Mizukage and left the village, vowing never to serve it again, no matter the Mizukage."

Asuna said, "But…how did Akatsuki managed to change that fishguy to that guy?"

Fate answered, "It's because Hoshigaki Kisame was never fully Ikumo Hachiro." At everyone's looks, he continued, "There are certain jutsus that allow someone to pose as another person and act like him, like a doppelganger. The Akatsuki before you are nothing more than cheap imitations of their real selves."

Hidan shouted, "Don't fuck with us! We can still kick your ass, even if you kicked Kisame's!" He charged again with a yell coming from his mouth.

Fate didn't even look back as he suddenly appeared behind Hidan, muttering, "Too easy." Suddenly Hidan's head was detached from his body from Fate's blades, which held no blood whatsoever. And as his head fell to the ground, Fate raised his finger at it and said, "Kudo Senko." And the head was disintegrated.

Pakura, for her part, watched in horror as Fate began dodging Kakuzu's attacks easily. _He's a monster! For all my time in Sunagakure and outside it, I've never seen someone kill a person so emotionlessly! Even Yondaime-dono and Godaime-dono killed with slight emotions in their eyes._

Fate calmly ducked under Kakuzu's overhead thread attack and slammed his fists on the ground on either side of him, summoning a multitude of earth spikes that hit all eight of Kakuzu's vital points and five hearts.

Kakuzu gawked as he said, "I-Impossible!" His face reverted to an unknown jonin before he fell to the ground. The spikes returned to the ground and Fate stood, dismissed both blades, and stared at his last opponent, putting his right hand in its pocket.

Itachi said, "Impressive. To be able to defeat the third strongest Akatsuki pair and my partner, the Kirigakure no Kijin, is no laughable feat. However, you might find that I am beyond their league. Should you strike me, I will not hesitate to use the slightest opening against you."

Fate grunted before turning around and saying, "Sasuke, you take him. This…is not my fight."

Everyone was surprised. Sasuke said, "What?"

"You heard me. I dealt with the three first so that you can handle Itachi without distractions. Do what you will."

Sasuke swallowed saliva before stepping forward.

As Fate walked back to his team, he ignored their stares, focusing on the Uchiha brothers.

Izumi, ever the kind girl, asked, "Um…are you hurt?"

Fate shook his head. "That was nothing to me, even in my held-back state."

Sasuke and Itachi were silent. Even the wind seemed to quiet down in their presence.

Itachi said, "So you know." It was no question.

Sasuke slowly said, "For years, my eyes are only intent on killing you. That has been my sole drive, to make you suffer for killing the Uchiha clan, for making me relive them." Negi's group gasped. "Now, that I found out the truth, I don't know what to do. To find out that the clan was wrong this whole time and that you were only saving the village…I was lost. However, after much thinking…I found my new drive. I will return the clan to its former glory…starting with you. Like Naruto before me, I will return you to Konoha. I will bring you back, even if I have to break every bone in your body!" He drew his sword and charged at Itachi, his Sharingan blazing.

Itachi gave a small smile that was unseen by all but Fate, Kakashi, and Kushina before he drew a kunai and began clashing with his younger brother.

Negi said, "W-was what Uchiha-san said true? Did his brother really kill his clan?"

Kakashi replied, "Uchiha Itachi performed a clan massacre because the clan planned a coup d'état on Konoha. If the coup happened, then the Uchiha's rule will be short because the other three villages will use that opportunity to attack Konoha, wiping one village from the map. That is why the elders and Hokage ordered Itachi to kill his clan."

Fate finalized, "Using whatever means to prevent a great tragedy. That's what it means to be a shinobi of the Elemental Countries."

Sasuke slashed and hacked at his brother but can't seem to find an opening. Jumping away, he formed a single handseal and breathed out a fireball, saying, "Katon: Gokakyou no Jutsu!"

Itachi easily jumped over it and Sasuke appeared in front of him, his hand coated with lightning. "Chidori," Sasuke shouted as he tried to reach Itachi. But Itachi grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground. As he landed, he threw a handful of shuriken at him before hurling small fireballs at him.

Asuna exclaimed, "Whoa! I didn't even see him make those seals!"

Kakashi nodded. "That is what makes him a prodigy. Even when I fought him three years ago, I couldn't catch the speed of his seal-making."

Sasuke parried all shuriken before slamming his hand on the ground, summoning a lightning cage around him, "Chidori Kago (Thousand Birds Cage)!" The fireballs all fizzled upon contact and Sasuke thrust his hand through the open bars, this time, shouting, "Chidori Mure (Thousand Birds Flock)!" The lightning cage formed into birds that charged at Itachi, who raised a brow, at being blocked sight access to his brother by the flashes of the birds. And when the birds scattered around him, he found no Sasuke.

Itachi spend his time looking around the birds. Finally, all seemed to converge on him, slicing and piercing his body all around and finally…

STAB!

His eyes widened slightly and looked down at the blade protruding from his torso. His brother whispered into his ear, "Itachi…heed this. I will no longer follow your commands, your whims. From now on, I will take my own path. This is merely an opener, being that you are not the real Itachi."

Itachi smirked. "I look forward to it…Sasuke." His face reverted to its host before Sasuke slowly walked back to the group, sheathing his blade.

Chiyo gasped at the fallen Akatsuki's face. "That's Yura, a Sunagakure jonin! I thought he died along with the other gate guards."

Kakashi looked around. "Akatsuki has been busy. I'm seeing Iwagakure too."

Fate turned around and said, "They are of no consequence. The longer we wait, the shorter Sabaku no Gaara's life becomes."

They were quite disturbed by Fate's apathetic behavior towards four dead people but knew that Gaara will not last long if they stay there. They jumped off at high speeds before a figure stepped out from the trees. It was Zetsu.

He said, "**So…Uzumaki Kushina is alive. **So her being in a coma….** That's highly unlikely. **That albino kid is dangerous too. He took down Kisame, Kakuzu, and Hidan. Granted, they were at 30% each but they are still powerful. **Leader-sama will want to hear of this. **But first…"

Zetsu turned to the nearest jonin and knelt down before he began chewing on the corpse!

Later that night

Fate stared into the forest ahead while the others set up their sleeping provisions.

Kakashi noticed that Fate wasn't doing anything. "Fate, aren't you sleeping?"

Fate answered, "To me, sleep is trivial and temporary. My energy is limitless and not in need of replenishment."

Chiyo said, "Nonsense. Even the most hardened of ninjas need sleep."

"If what I assume is true, then Akatsuki is not sleeping at this moment, in favor of sealing Ichibi from Gaara to wherever they want." Chiyo became silent. "Sabaku no Gaara's life is constantly along the thread of death. While we rest, he suffers."

Kushina reasoned, "But we are tired. If we continue on in our current state, we won't be alert enough to combat Akatsuki."

"Then sleep," Fate said. "Like I said, I have no use for sleep. I will keep guard for the whole night."

Izumi was about to argue when Negi said, "Don't bother, Izumi-san. I've had countless of arguments with Fate and he always wins in it. He only has a handful of lost arguments."

With that, everyone but Fate slept.

Fate waited until midnight, when everyone, even Mahora, was asleep, before he said, "I believe I told you before to continue your training. What are you doing here?"

Golden eyes opened in darkness. "Forgive me. My curiosity won over my cautiousness. They flew past me with the Godaime Kazekage on their backs and haven't sensed me yet."

"That is beside the point. You need to increase your capabilities for the inevitable. Where are the others?"

"They are hiding, as per your orders, Fate-sama, and are training vigorously, not wanting to displease you."

Fate nodded. "What else do you need to do before you return?"

"I have to redo my bunshinjutsu. The previous one was dispelled due to chakra exhaustion."

"Then do so immediately. I did not save you only for you to be killed in the far future."

The golden eyes gleamed in a slight flinch before it bowed. "I understand. If you'll excuse me…" The eyes vanished from the darkness, leaving Fate alone with his sleeping comrades.

Akatsuki base

Zetsu's spectral form fizzled back into the group, allowing Leader to gaze upon him.

"Do you have something to report, Zetsu?"

Zetsu said, "No. Itachi and the others must have told you the necessary information."

Leader nodded. "Now that we are all here, we can focus on extracting Ichibi from its jinchuuriki."

A few hours later, the red wisps of chakra that left Gaara became faster and larger.

Leader said, "It's entering the final stages. Do not waver or our efforts will be for naught."

Next day

The Gaara Rescue Group once again jumped through trees. Finally, the group landed in front of a trench. Everyone looked down to see a large, red arch in front of a larger boulder that is set up with a seal.

Kushina said, "That is a Gofu Kekkai, meant to protect the inside from any kind of outside attacks. We must spread out and find the other four seals."

Fate interrupted, "No need." He bit his thumb, touched it with his index and middle finger, and pointed the bloodied trio towards the boulder. Instead of the usual blue color of his Kudo Senkou, now Fate's attack was a pure white color and was spinning wildly around his three fingers. "Kakashi," he started, "prepare your strongest Doton wall." Kakashi nodded and began his seals. "Summon it when I fire." His attack whirled more before he said, "Ouritsu Kudo Senkou (Royal Hollow Flash)." A bright flash blinded everyone else and Kakashi immediately slammed his hands down on the ground, shouting, "DOTON: JUKO DORYUHEKI!" The same double-thick wall appeared above them. The impact occurred and everyone, save for Fate, had to crouch down so that they do not get blown away.

Kakashi returned the wall, which has decreased to ¼ of its original thickness, to the earth below and everyone gazed upon the destruction: a large, gaping hole in the middle of the trench wall.

Every ninja were shocked at his power. _I knew he was powerful, _Kushina thought, _but I never expected it to be this much!_

Fate calmly walked towards the gaping hole where he saw the Akatsuki artists waiting for them, with Deidara sitting on Gaara's dead body.

Kakashi cursed. _We're too late._

Pakura softly and coldly whispered, "Kazeage-sama."

Sasori said, "That took quicker than I expected. The albino brat is more powerful than Itachi said."

Deidara smirked. "I wonder how strong he is. Itachi didn't exactly give specifics."

"Be careful. To be able to destroy Leader's barrier is no easy feat."

"Don't worry too much, Sasori-danna. Artists must push themselves to their limits to get the greatest art."

Sasori turned to him. "You call those explosions art? Art is something that lasts an eternity, not those abominations."

"I respect you but true art is an explosion, something that lasts but a moment."

Kotarou snarled, "Don't ignore us, bastards!" Then, he summoned a fuma shuriken that he learned to use from Kaede and threw it at them.

Without even looking, Sasori's tail shot out and parried it towards the cave wall.

Asuna said in shock, "He didn't even look."

Chiyo frowned. _Like in the past, he uses puppets so masterfully._

Sasori continued, "Are you trying to anger me, Deidara?"

"Not at all," Deidara grinned, "I'm just saying that my art focuses on explosions, completely different from your puppet shows."

Sasori twitched and tried to attack Deidara with his tail but his newly-summoned clay bird got him to its head. The bird also got Gaara in its mouth and flew towards the mouth of the cave. "I suppose I'll go on ahead, Sasori-danna."

But before he could leave completely, multiple earth spikes appeared along the cave mouth and decimated the clay bird, making it dispel and drop Deidara and Gaara.

Deidara stood back up and glared at Fate, who did the same and retracted his hand. "Bastard," he gritted out.

Fate coldly said, "None of you will leave this place." Negi and _Fate's Ministra_ could tell that Fate is angry.

Sasori shed his Akatsuki cloak and dropped to an all-fours position with a mechanized left arm, a demon mask on the back with the tail coming from its mouth. "Using Doton without seals or prior jutsu names…you are an interesting specimen. I wonder if I can have all of you join my collection?"

Negi's group and the young members of Team Kushina and Team Kakashi looked confused.

Deidara said, "Oi, oi, oi, don't hog all of them, danna!"

Sasori ignored them as the whole cave was covered with a heavy pressure from his Killing Intent. "First, I'll drag out your entrails. Then, I'll rip off your skins before I drain you of your blood." Aforementioned ninjas looked disgusted. "After that, I will make it so that you won't decay and put it with the rest of my collection. Heh," Sasori removed the cloth on his mouth, showing a puppet's mouth, "that is my art: the art that remains eternal."

Negi shuddered and shakily asked, "What is he talking about?"

Chiyo answered, "Akasuna no Sasori is one of puppetry's greatest prodigies for one sole purpose: Hitokugutsu, Human Puppets."

Their eyes widened. _Evangeline's eyes gleamed in madness. 'Interesting…I wonder if I can get his mind for extraction.'_

"No one knows how he did it but he has started researching on it during his time in Sunagakure and must have finished it after he left. And since then, only he knows its secrets. Even the multitude of notes that I managed to recover in his old workplace didn't help much."

Kotarou said, "That's disgusting."

Sasori said, "That is the world of shinobi, kid."

Deidara added, "Even if you are strong enough to be sent to fight us, you are still just a brat."

Fate said, "Kakashi, Kushina, your teams will take on Deidara. The Suna-nin and Negi-kun's group will handle Sasori."

Kakashi and Kushina nodded and took their teams and faced Deidara.

As the remaining group faced Sasori, Chiyo said, "Youngsters, there are a few things to note when fighting Sasori. First thing, in front of us is just his puppet. I'm sure you noticed."

Asuna asked, "So where's the real guy?"

Chiyo answered, "Inside it." Everyone stared at her. "Puppeteers are always vulnerable when controlling their puppets. Hiruko is specifically made to destroy that weakness. Inside it is a small space where Sasori manipulates the puppet. Now, the second thing is that Sasori's main weapon is poison. Everything that he uses is filled with poison, like with Kankuro back in Suna. Even a scratch is fatal. I'm not sure if you children have ever faced a full-fledged puppeteer before but you need to know the mechanisms of a puppet and you need to have a perfect reaction time to avoid and attack it before it releases another attack."

Setsuna said, "So we need both smarts and speed. We have speed in spades, Chiyo-san. And you have the smarts."

Chiyo smirked as she removed her headband. "Then, we can beat him. We need distractions and attackers."

Kotarou and Kaede grinned. "We can do that."

Chiyo nodded. "Then, follow my lead." She took out a line of kunai connected by a string and threw it at Sasori, whose puppet's tail blocked it.

Then, Asuna and Setsuna ran at him. Hiruko's mouth opened and began firing senbons at high speed. The girls' eyes flashed and they began dodging them with even greater speed.

Sasori was surprised but quickly recovered and fired Hiruko's left arm towards the duo. However, before it could fire, Pakura released a very powerful fireball at it, destroying it in the process.

Sasori cursed and sent Hiruko's tail at them. Kaede suddenly appeared and slapped a seal on it, making it fall to the ground due to the seal being a temporary Mahi Fuin (Paralysis Seal). Asuna and Setsuna took advantage of that fact and stabbing their blades at the conjunctions in the tail to make it stick there. And Negi and Kotarou finalized the combo by charging at Sasori and slammed their fists down on Hiruko. A figure in ragged robes jumped out of the debris and landed a fair distance from them.

Everyone smirked as the assumed form of Sasori stood up straight. Sasori said, "I underestimated you children. However, that just makes me realize not to do so again." A pale hand emerged from the robe and grasped the head and pulled it off, revealing the true Sasori underneath, making Chiyo and Pakura gape in shock…for Sasori was revealed to be nothing more than a redheaded teen with brown eyes, looking at them with blank eyes and a dark smirk on his face. "But that just makes it much more fun, doesn't it, Chiyo-baa-sama?"

Chiyo muttered, "Impossible…"

Asuna said, "What? Isn't that Sasori?"

Pakura answered, "Akasuna no Sasori is supposed to be in his adult years by now. But he hasn't aged a day since he defected from Sunagakure."

Kotarou replied, "So he's immortal?"

Sasori suddenly added, "The correct term is ageless. True immortality has yet to be achieved by anyone." A scroll descended from his Akatsuki sleeve and he unfurled it, showing a kanji for three. "Let's move on to the next round. Now that you've destroyed my favorite puppet, I'll introduce you to my next one." A cloud of smoke temporarily blocked view but when it cleared, Chiyo and Pakura paled and gaped in horror as a puppet with black hair and fur robes was at Sasori's back.

Chiyo said, "Sasori…you didn't-"

Sasori's face showed dark humor, despite showing nothing on it. "Children, may I present the Sandaime Kazekage?"

* * *

><p>That ends the newer chapter of Fate He Defied, Fate He Revived.<p>

I hope you enjoy it.

Read and Review.

Also, I would like to include a little preview about a new story that I'm planning, a BleachXStar Wars Crossover.

**Preview**

As captain and lieutenant walked towards the First Division Barracks, Aizen Sousuke's mind wandered.

How long has it been? How long has he walked this earth, away from those he held dear? Millennia…he's counted millennia since his appearance into this world. And he's already done much since then.

However, Shinigami…that is beyond his capabilities. The corruption is set too deep to be removed…even far deeper than his previous conquest. To change them, he must do something large and meaningful in their eyes. Only then will he anticipate change.

Entering First Division area, he frowned in his mind. How sad that no one has seen the true face of Aizen Sousuke, not even the ever-sympathetic Unohana Retsu or the sly Ichimaru Gin.

To the Shinigami, to his enemies, to his colleagues, he is Aizen Sousuke.

But to himself and himself only, the only important perspective, he will always be Revan, former Dark Lord, turned Jedi Master…Master of the Force.

**Preview End**

Let me know what you think.

Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, everyone. This is the tenth chapter of FHDFHR. Heh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>Utter Chaos**

* * *

><p><span>Akatsuki Cave<span>

Sasori stared at his opponents with venomous apathy. "Well, what is the matter? Are you thinking of a tactic to battle the Sandaime Kazekage? That's foolish. Any strategy you may have is futile against the strongest Kazekage."

Kotarou stepped forward and said, "No one is unbeatable, puppet boy, even that pretty puppet in your hands!"

"Then, show me." He whipped out his hand and the Sandaime Kazekage suddenly flew towards the group, summoning an armful of blades from its dominant hand.

Chiyo shouted, "Scatter!" All of them managed to jump away just as the Kazekage slammed its arm down. Setsuna took advantage of the distance between the puppet and its puppeteer and charged at Sasori, blade poised to strike. But she became suspicious when Sasori merely said, "Foolish."

A spear of earth burst from the ground and clashed with Setsuna's sword, surprising her. She jumped away as another spear tried to skewer her. Sasori's fingers twitched and the Sandaime Kazekage was pulled back to block Asuna's overhead strike by her large sword. The puppet pushed her away and both puppet and puppeteer jumped away as flame encompassed the once-occupied spot. The Akatsuki member landed a few meters from the group and had his puppet raise an earth wall to block the double team attack from Kaede and Kotarou. The wall grew two fists to punch the duo away as the Sandaime Kazekage brought out its blade arm to block the staff attack from Negi. As the redhead teacher was pushed away, the puppet whipped out its other arm, flinging out a pair of summoning seals that brought forth a barrage of puppet arms towards its opponents, with Sasori saying, "Senju Sobo."

The whole group jumped away but the attack wasn't over. Poison gas erupted from some of the hands and surrounded the two closest people, Setsuna and Kaede. Chiyo shouted, "Don't breathe in the toxic gas!"

"That is easier said than done, Chiyo-baa-san." That's when Chiyo noticed ropes from some hoses that were hidden by the gas. "Ropes bound them tightly that they can't move or escape."

Asuna started a run but stopped when she felt a powerful gust of wind that blew away the gas. Setsuna and Kaede, taking advantage of the free air, used Kakusan Zankosen and Kawarimi, respectively, and escaped. Everyone, even Sasori, looked at the source and saw the Konoha ninjas fight against Deidara and his clones, with Yukizora being the source of the wind.

Sasori said, "No matter. I can still kill you all with my other weapons." Then, more hoses emerged from the arm forest and began a barrage of kunai towards the group. There was a flash of movement and the youngsters saw the sole elder in front of them with two other puppets in front of her. One was a redhead male. The other was a brunette female.

Chiyo said, "I've seen enough out of you, Sasori. It's time for me to take the stage."

The redhead said, "Ah, those are…my first puppets, the first non-Hitokugutsu of my creation."

She gave a sad sigh. "Yes. Modelled after your own parents, these puppets are Haha to Chichi (Mother and Father)."

"Using them is pointless. Like Sabaku no Kankuro's Karasu, Kuroari, and Sanshuou, I know all of their secrets, as I created them."

Returning silence, the two puppets joined hands and formed wires with the fingers before they charged towards the Sandaime Kazekage, destroying the arm forest in the process.

And before the young people's eyes, a great battle of puppetry began.

One thought went through all their minds, the Mahora watchers included. _Whoa!_

Konoha-nin vs. Deidara

Another bomb scattered the Konoha retrieval group from one of the blond Akatsuki's clones.

Sakura dashed towards her team's Deidara clone to punch him but a clay bird from her side, forced her to enclose herself in a fetal position to absorb the blow. She yelled in pain as she was blown to the cave wall.

Izumi shouted, "Sakura-san," as she rushed to help her.

A Deidara clone shouted, "I'm not letting you go!" He threw a bunch of clay spiders towards Izumi. When it was nearing her, birds made of ink appeared and returned them to the source by flapping their wings.

"What the," was all he could manage before he was dispelled by the spiders' explosions. Another clone gritted, "Damn you!" Then he let loose a barrage of clay creatures towards his opponents.

He was shocked, however, when lightning shot from the ground and hit every single clay creature, purging them of their explosions. He turned and saw Sasuke, with his arm coated with lightning, removing his hand from the ground.

Sasuke smirked. "Your clay is mostly made of Doton chakra, so it would be easy for Raiton to destroy it." He pointed his lightning-infused sword at him and said, "After removing your clay's threat, it would be easy to deal with you." Then, he charged towards the bunch of clones.

The original shouted, "Don't get cocky, Uchiha brat!" All the Deidaras started to unleash clay hell towards Sasuke, who merely swatted away all of them with his lightning sword. Upon nearing, Sasuke dashed forward, stopping behind the clones.

A slice towards the Deidaras' torsos appeared and they all melted away.

Their eyes widened. Kakashi said, "Where's the real one?"

Cracking reached their ears and they looked down to see clay hands grab hold of their legs and they heard a voice. "Art is a bang!"

As explosions hit them, Deidara emerged out of the earth with a big grin on his face. "And that is the finale."

But a voice stopped him completely…and literally. The voice said, "Kamui!"

The blond Akatsuki felt utter pain as he saw his whole world turn distorted and felt his whole body tear itself apart. He screamed loudly when he felt one of his arms detach from his body. That was when the distortion stopped and he was blown away by a Rasengan blow to his torso, courtesy of Kushina.

He supported himself onto the cave wall and shouted, "Don't think this as over, you Konoha-nin!" He removed his Akatsuki cloak to show a big mouth on his chest that is sown shut. "This will be your end and my final art!" He removed the strings and put a large chunk of clay into it. To everyone's surprise, he bloated up. "Witness my ultimate art!" He formed his handseal and shouted, "KATSU!"

At that moment, lightning ropes tied him tightly to the wall and prevented the human bomb from exploding. "NO!" He looked at the two ends and saw that they were connected to two katanas imbedded on the ground. And the ninjas causing the electrical interference were Sasuke and Yukizora. "You sons of bitches," he raged, "How dare you interfere with my art?!" Both of their emotionless faces only irritated him more. But before he could say more, he was knocked out by a chop to the neck by Kushina, who suddenly appeared behind him.

She said, "We've successfully apprehended one Akatsuki member. Sasuke, Yukizora, keep him like that until we're done with the mission." Both nodded.

Another explosion gathered their attention. Turning towards the Mahora group and Suna-nin, they gazed upon the sight of the puppeteer redhead revealing himself as a puppet to his enemies.

"The others will come with me. Let's give support to them."

Outside – with Fate

Right now, Fate is dealing with his own problems: himself…four times. As soon as he saved Setsuna, he sensed four energies similar to his approaching fast. He dashed outside towards the mountain above the cave to see four other copies of himself, readying their obsidian blades against him. He readied his own blade. "Traps that summon identical copies of the destroyer of the seals…that's foolish. You may be my copies. But you do not have my mind or my soul and that will be your downfall."

One copy jumped high to strike him down. Fate parried his strike, kicked him away, and threw his blade towards the incoming second copy. It was sent to the sky, which gave Fate the opportunity to appear in front of it and punch it directly in the face, sending it flying away. As Fate landed, he flipped back away from an earth-shattering heel drop by a third copy. Following through, Fate jumped forward, grabbed the copy's head, and slammed it down on the ground. Thin, red chakra strings trailed from his stomach, towards the copy, and back again. Not even a few seconds later, the copy dissolved into mud. He stood and held out his hand as his blade finally fell from the sky.

He quickly put his blade at his back and blocked the failed surprise attack by Clone 1. He also raised his leg as an attack and leverage against Clone 4 to flip over Clone 1 and give him the opportunity to stab him through the chest. As he pushed Clone 1 away, he removed his right hand from his pocket and incinerated his clone with a burst of Kudo Senkou. He stared at Clone 2 and Clone 4 before him. "And then there were two."

The two clones decided to go all-out and removed their right arms from their pockets and switched blades. To add it up, they seemed to glow with an unusual aura.

Fate summoned his second blade and all three charged at each other. Clone 2 went forward and clashed with Fate, allowing Clone 4 to jump over him and slash down powerfully. In retaliation, Fate flexibly raised his recessive foot enhanced with chakra and blocked the strike. Then he said, "Futon: Shinkugyoku." An expulsion of air came from Fate and forced the two away. Recovering, Fate dashed forward and clashed with Clone 4, the force pushing him away from his companion. The white-haired boy landed right beside Clone 2 and beheaded him before he could act.

Finally, he turned to his last clone opponent, who slowly approached him, just as the cave roof exploded, making both of them jump away. Fate looked at the floor and saw the lone puppet redhead summoning a hundred puppets against the Konoha-nin, Suna-nin, and Negi's group.

Suddenly, he felt KI coming from his opponent, who prepared to attack him again.

With the others

Everyone stared in shock at the Akatsuki puppeteer, who said, "A puppeteer's strength is dependent on how many puppets he can control. It is true, Chiyo-baa-san, that the Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu is used to conquer a castle. However, with this, Akahigi: Hyakki no Soen, I conquered a COUNTRY!"

Kotarou gasped, "No way! He can control this many puppets?! First, he has human puppets. Then, we find out that he's also a puppet! And now, we see that he can use a hundred puppets at once! What's next?"

_Within Mahora, Evangeline's eyes misted in reminiscence. _Chikamatsu…that's a name I've long since forgotten.

The redhead Akatsuki rubbed his temples and said, "How to explain this…that I took this long to kill brats and an old hag, which cost me my two favorite puppets…that I had to unleash my final act against more of their reinforcements. This," he focused his very terrifying glare to his opponents, "truly is annoying." Without warning, he sent his puppet army towards the three groups. What happened next could be described as utter chaos.

Despite the teamwork displayed by the units of Konoha, Suna, and Mahora, they were too overwhelmed by the sheer number of Sasori's puppets. Finally, Chiyo saw an opening and turned to the person closest to her, Negi. "Child, get a small bundle from my bag and prepare to throw it at Sasori."

The young teacher nodded and did as instructed. Then, Chiyo shouted, "Now!" Negi started running towards the main puppeteer, his way cleared by the combined force of the Chikamatsu puppets and Pakura. Negi's eye flashed and he threw the ball towards Sasori, who was too late to stop the ball form into a lion head and slam him into the wall.

Everyone gave a breath of relief when the last puppet fell down in complete disarray. Sakura said, "It's done! Finally, it's done!"

Suddenly, there was a click so soft and so silent that only one heard it. His ear twitched as he quickly turned and ran to its source. "Watch out, old timer!" Chiyo's eyes widened as Sasori, reborn in another puppet, stood and attempted to stab her. Someone jumped in-between them and took the blow.

Sasori didn't flinch from the blood. "I thought I was being subtle. But it seems that there's more to you than it meets the eye," he said towards the brown eyes of Inugami Kotarou. Shouts of the hanyo's name rang in his ears.

Kotarou smirked at him, ignoring the pain on his stomach. "Yeah, well, you're too easy to listen to." Chiyo took advantage of the conversation and flicked her fingers, summoning two puppets and impaling two swords onto the device on Sasori's chest.

She said, "You never did learn to mind your surroundings, Sasori." She took out the last antidote from her sleeve and injected it to Kotarou as Sasori finally noted that he's in the middle of a seal array, created by four of the Chikamatsu puppets. "To harness chakra, one must have at least one part of the body that has it. That core on your chest is your weakness. Destroy it and you will die." Kotarou suddenly fell to the ground, succumbing to the pain. In alarm, she knelt beside him, her hands coated in chakra.

"Hmph," Sasori said, "you're still attempting to save him. Give up. I hit a vital spot that even the most accomplished of medic ninjas would find difficult to heal. He would die before you could heal him."

"What I'm attempting now is more than mere healing, Sasori. This is a kinjutsu labeled by Suna out of morality: one of the few Tensei ninjutsu." All of their eyes widened. "This jutsu can return the dead to life…and can even resurrect puppets. I originally intended this jutsu for you, Sasori. But it was all just a foolish dream." She started to remove the blade while hovering her other hand over Kotarou. Suddenly, he coughed up a bit.

Sasori said, "Hmm? That's odd. You say it's a Tensei ninjutsu but you are still alive."

"It's because the boy has not yet died that I am still alive. But I'm left fatigued from the jutsu."

The redhead gave a grunt before saying, "Well…pity he hasn't died yet." He was cut off by a punch from Kaede. "It's useless. Didn't I tell you? I feel no pain. Punch me all you want. You will be the only one who will feel pain.

She said, "Don't insult my student by saying that he'll die from such a small wound."

"Hmph, women always do stupid things. Even if the old woman dies, I will feel nothing. I've killed thousands before now, earning my moniker. To me, she's just one of my victims."

Asuna shouted, surprising them all, "SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU EVEN THINK A HUMAN LIFE IS?!"

"Only children such as you would say such things." She growled at him. "You would not know what it feels like, unless you become like me. Bodies that are not touched by the sands of time, I can make as much as I want to. But, of course, I do not just make anyone into my puppets. It's about their quality."

"What the hell are you?"

"To me, I am someone who neither a human nor a puppet. I have a puppet's body but also have a core of my real body." He paused. "Tch, since I cannot move for much longer. I'll do something pointless for you people. Think of these are rewards for you. At noon, ten days from now, go to the Tenchi Bridge near Kusagakure. I'm supposed to meet with a spy within Orochimaru's forces." The Konoha-nins narrowed their eyes. "Another…Chiyo-baa-san…didn't you wonder why I created Hitokugutsu, how I turned from wooden puppets to human puppets?" He turned to Chiyo, who was listening intently. "It all started…when you left me to my own devices to deal with your duties. I accidentally stumbled across an abandoned workplace, Chikamatsu Monzaemon's workplace. And in it, I discovered his journal. I read it and understood his teachings, his lessons, and his studies under his master, the first and only person to achieve immortality. I assume you know of what I speak?" Negi slowly figured out who he is talking about.

"No! She's nothing but a myth!"

"Is she? Or is her mythical existence based on lack of sufficient evidence to prove otherwise? She gave up her title as founder of puppets to Chikamatsu out of disdain for the fame it would bring and settled for wandering the world, enslaving those who are unfortunate to challenge her. She is the source of Hitokugutsu and my quest for immortality, the Doll Master, Evangeline A.K. McDowell!" That was when Negi and his friends gaped in shock.

_In Mahora, Evageline clicked her tongue. "Tch, I thought I told that fool to remove all traces of me."_

_Konoka asked, "So you visited their continent before, Eva-chan?"_

"_Once, Konoe, just once, and that was just a mere coincidence. I took in an apprentice on a whim and almost paid the price for it. I knew that Chikamatsu won't take the credit of inventing puppetry for himself so I altered his memories right after I forced him to destroy all references to me. I never thought he would be so sneaky as to hide his damn journal from me."_

Sasori finally ended with, "If you want to learn more…then…you might have to look even harder inside…my workplace…to find…it…" His head lolled down and he died in the arms of his parents, which Chiyo noted. As the three puppets fell, Chiyo suddenly keeled over in pain, making everyone run over to her.

Sakura said, "She's wounded! Come on! We have to go back to Suna to make an antidote!"

"No…" The elder's weak voice answered.

"But if we don't make an antidote, you'll die!"

"I still have something to do…where's Gaara?"

A scroll was thrown and caught by Kushina, who looked at the newly-arrived Fate. "Where were you?"

His answer was, "Dealing with nuisances. Unseal Gaara from the scroll."

She followed, laying the redhead onto the floor. Sakura stepped forward and attempted to use her jutsu on him. Then, she shook her head at Fate.

"Can't you do something about it, Fate," Kakashi asked. Fate was silent before summoning a barrier of sorts around them.

"He still has trace amounts of Ichibi's chakra in him. Should I attempt to bring him back using Kyuubi's, both chakras would clash and Gaara would explode into nothingness."

Chiyo sighed and went over to Gaara's body and put her hands over it. Chakra began coating her hands. They tensed in suspense.

Kotarou asked, "Are you sure you want to do that, old timer?"

"I've done stupid things all my life. And I have yet to right a single one. But it looks like…in my last moments, I'll be able to." She winced as the chakra coating reduced in size. "Damn. I don't have enough chakra."

"Use mine." She looked up in surprise at the sad eyes of Izumi. She chuckled.

"Put your hands above mine, girl." She did so. "It seems I misjudged this new generation…heh." Her eyes went over to Fate. "The long lost Kyuubi jinchuuriki…you've changed since your last appearance. No matter. I want to ask one last favor. Take care of Gaara." He didn't reply as her eyes slowly drooped. But none of them noticed a very thin line of red chakra escape his stomach and his shirt and wrap itself around Chiyo.

Gaara's subconscious

_Wait…I'm seeing something again. Oh? It's just my hand again. Hmm, who's that? Is that me?_

His child form cried his sorrows…until a hand found its way to his shoulder. He looked to his side and saw the smiling face of a young Uzumaki Naruto.

His environment shifted and he found himself face to face with Izumi. "You are-" Then, he looked around and saw himself surrounded by a bunch of unknown kids, Konoha-nin, and Suna-nin, even the fellow elder Ebizo.

Izumi hugged him, to the ire of the female Suna-nin, and said, "You're back...you've put us through a lot, Gaara."

Kankuro stepped up. "Yeah, you're my otoutou that I always have to worry about." Temari scoot him over and scolded him before tending to Gaara.

He slowly stood, despite his sister's recommendations against it. As he stood, he took note of Kushina and Kakashi and said, "Kushina-san, Kakashi-san, thank you for taking the time to rescue me."

She smiled. "It was nothing, Gaara-san. But you should really thank Chiyo-baa. She used her Tensei ninjutsu for you."

"I see." He walked over to her fallen form and said, "Everyone…say a prayer for Chiyo-baa-sama." As everyone, _even in Mahora_, but Fate, closed their eyes, they suddenly heard a small groan.

"Don't count me out just yet, Gaara-chan." Shock was plastered onto everyone's faces. "I'm…*cough*…just playing dead." Chiyo grinned up at them, despite her fatigue.

"Chiyo-baa-sama," the Kazekage gasped, "but how?"

She sat up and frowned. "I…don't really know…. As I was dying, I felt an unusual voice inside my head…saying, 'Rise, Elder Chiyo. Your time in this world has not yet finished,' and was pulled back into my body. It doesn't matter now! I'm back and better than ever!" Her grin widened.

Negi's group and the Konoha-nin gave a subtle glance at Fate, who raised a brow at them and shrugged in response.

Later in Sunagakure

Gaara sat in his desk, staring at the children and Konoha-nin before him. His siblings and sensei stood behind him. "It's unfortunate that Deidara escaped during the fight with Sasori. But we have defeated one Akatsuki member and that's what matters. While I don't know how Chiyo-baa-sama returned from the dead, I do know that introductions are in order." He stared at the Mahora group.

"I'm Negi Springfield, and this is Inugami Kotarou, Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna, and Nagase Kaede." He said, pointing to the respective people.

Gaara nodded before turning to Fate. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment before the redhead stood and held out his hand towards Fate. "It's good to see you again, Uzumaki Naruto."

They were surprised. "You knew who he was, Gaara, just from staring into his eyes?"

"I was brought into his subconscious, where I met Naruto and Kyuubi. They explained everything to me."

"I see."

Kakashi smiled. "Well, we should be going. Our mission is complete."

Gaara replied, "Okay. Before you leave though, I wish to speak to Naruto alone." They complied, leaving Fate and Gaara within the office.

Akatsuki cave

Amidst the wreckage of puppets, two people stood, Zetsu and an eccentric man with an orange spiral mask.

"**So this is Sasori's real face." **"Well, he's always hiding in that darn puppet of his." **"Deidara's not anywhere near here. So it's most likely that his ring is with his captors."**

"Zetsu-senpai," his companion sing-sang. "I found Sasori-san's ring! That means that I can join, right?"

"It's not that simple." **"Don't be so critical. He can join. After all, Tobi is a good boy." **"Either way, we still need to find Deidara's ring."

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here, un," Deidara said as he emerged from the ground. "It was quite a hectic fight but Sasori-danna sneakily got me out of that Uchiha and Uzumaki's lightning cage before he died by distracting them. Tch, I guess I owe him one."

Tobi giggled. "Deidara-san, you are quite lucky that Sasori-san didn't poison you for being caught."

"Shut up, new guy."

"Oh, wait, wait," he continued, "or maybe you tried to escape but the lightning messed up your clay and you might have died by your own explosions!"

"One more, new guy, just give me one more annoyance, and _I'll_ kill _you_!"

Tobi seemed to be ignorant of the danger and said, "How, Deidara-san…death by explosions?"

A tick mark made its way to Deidara's forehead as Shiro Zetsu said, "That's…three, I guess." Later, we find Deidara strangling Tobi using his legs, shouting, 'Death by asphyxiation!'

* * *

><p>That's done!<p>

I hope you guys like the fight scenes.

Thank you! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>The Storm before the STORM**

* * *

><p><span>Hokage Office<span>

"So the Kazekage is safe," Minato said, "that's good." He smiled at the Mahora group, Kushina's team, Team 7, and Fate. Asuna released a small squeak and blushed a bit. Everyone looked at her. She shied away and they all looked back at Minato. "Ten days…at the Tenchi Bridge, so you say that Sasori has a spy in Orochimaru's ranks? This is an interesting development. I will plan our course of action until that time. Until then, all of you might want to take a break. I insist. I know this good hot springs near our house. It's my treat. In fact, why don't you invite Kurenai's, Asuma's, and Gai's team? They too came from their missions and are resting in their homes. They need the relaxation."

As they dispersed, Fate turned to his father and said, "Jiraiya will no doubt be there before long."

"I know he will. That's why you will be there. You will be handling him, if not Kushina or any of the other females."

"I see. I will not be held responsible for any damage done to him, then."

Hot Springs

"Ah, this is good~" Asuna sighed as she folded her arms behind her head. "This is better than I imagined."

"It is, indeed," Kurenai said.

"Umm," Hinata started up, "Asuna-san, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

She blinked. "Of course you can."

"How do you know Naruto-kun?"

"Fate, you mean?" She shivered. "Let's just say he's one scary guy when he wants to be. He's our teacher. And he's so super strict that even our most emotionless student is afraid of him."

"But what is he outside of teaching?"

She frowned. "I don't really know. Negi's the guy who's closest to him. We don't even know what he likes, besides his coffee and tea obsession."

"Well," Setsuna added, "he's very powerful. There's that. And apparently, he seems to be very famous with females." A splash made them look at Kushina, who was twitching madly.

"My son…is famous…with females…at his age?" She muttered.

Setsuna started waving her hands. "Uh…that's not to say that he's been doing stuff here and there. I just mean that girls like his appearance and suave." Another splash made her shut up. "I think I'll stop."

Kushina suddenly gave a sweet smile towards her. "No. Please continue, Setsuna-chan." The Shinmeiryuu swordsman gulped before complying.

At the boy's end, Fate had his eyes closed in meditation, which caught the attention of everyone around him.

"Oi, Naruto," Kiba asked, "why're you like that?"

"It's called meditation, Kiba," he replied. "You should try it some time. It would help you control your emotions."

"He's right, Kiba," Shino amended. "It might make you less prone to emotional outbursts."

"Ah, shut up, Shino! Argh, now I know how Gai-sensei feels when Kakashi-sensei acts cool around him!" He pointed accusingly at his teammate and said, "You need to get laid, man!" He stopped before turning to Fate. "In fact, you need it more than Shino or Kakashi-sensei or Neji does!"

Fate opened his eyes and stared at him. "What brought on this hypothesis?"

"You're too uptight, Naruto! You need to relieve some stress, man."

"And you don't? So you mean to say that you have gotten, ah, laid during the years I've been gone?"

Kiba blushed a bit. "Ah, well…it's a personal issue."

"That's exactly my point. What makes you think that you can tell me when I must have sex?"

"Uh…"

"He's got you there, Kiba," Kakashi chuckled, while still reading his book.

"Shut up," he muttered.

Before Fate could return to his meditation, Kotarou suddenly asked, "Hey, Fate, on the off-chance that you want to get laid, who would want it to be with?"

Even the girl's side was silent now, mentally gawking at Kotarou's audacity to ask that, especially Kushina.

Fate raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what kind of girl do you fancy? What is your type of girl?"

This time, everyone, even the girls from Mahora, whose camera is hidden from plain sight, paid attention to his reply. Fate frowned.

"Fate," Negi asked, "what's wrong?"

"I've never been asked such a question…ever. I know that everyone should have faced such a question at some point in their lives but not I. This is my first time hearing such a question…and its answer is somewhat complex."

"Then, tell us, Naruto," Sasuke suggested, "we might be able to."

Taking a deep breath, he rested his head against the rock and said, "My ideal woman…is a woman of natural beauty."

"That's deep, man." Kiba said, "Perhaps you can elaborate?"

"Like all of you, I have tastes. The appearance must be, how would you say, natural, not a single drop of artificial accentuation. Surgery and too much makeup only serves to ruin the face and body that has predetermined for you; accepting those things means that you are escaping what you already are. What I am also looking for besides natural beauty is intelligence and personality. Naturally, I do not want someone who does not even have a shred common sense and I do not desire a woman who is, in street slang, a bitch. The one final criterion is strength. In particular, I look for those who gained strength by training and hard work. Power gained by being given to you easily and by copying is not true power. I don't care for such things. Natural beauty, incredible intelligence, pleasant personality, and hard-earned strength: those are my criteria."

"Um…well…that was a very enlightening explanation, Fate-san," Asuma chuckled

"YOSH," Gai shouted, "Fate-kun, don't worry! I'm sure you will find your ideal woman some day!"

Fate ignored them and went back to meditating but was interrupted by giggling. His brow twitched as a water ship burst from the water and grabbed the limb of a surprised Jiraiya. He had the whip hover Jiraiya right in front of his face. "Jiraiya," he blandly said, "is there a particular reason why you are here?"

He grinned perversely. "You should have known me by now, Naruto!"

The ice blue eyes closed before Jiraiya was flung away. "Target some other hot springs. I will not have you lay eyes on my students, sisters, and mother." Soon, the cries of a man in manhood pain reached his ears and Fate grew a very pleased and sadistic smile as he lay back.

Negi shivered as Kotarou whispered to him, "He can be one cruel bastard when he wants to be."

Meanwhile – Hokage Tower

Minato stared out the village with Tsunade, Shizune, and Shikaku behind him. "What do you think, Tsunade-san, Shikaku-san? What should we do with this information? With less than six days until the intended meeting time, we should decide on the matter now."

Tsunade took a swig of her sake. "It could be trap. Akatsuki is very underhanded. It may be a ploy for us to get rid of Orochimaru for them."

Shikaku countered, "But we must also put into account that some of Kazekage-sama's jonins killed their numbers to allow Sasori and Deidara into Sunagakure. Then, there is also the report from the retrieval group that Akatsuki was using the bodies of jonin from different villages for their impersonation jutsu. I can probably tell thatAkatsuki has someone in their ranks with a mind control jutsu. There's a big possibility that Sasori was telling the truth that he has a spy in Orochimaru's ranks. That would mean that this spy is expecting Sasori at the Tenchi Bridge."

Minato sighed. "So, we have to send a team to deal with the spy."

"If I may, Minato, I believe the Kushina-sama, Mikoto-sama, Hitomi-sama, and your two daughters must not be on this team." Minato stared at him but Shikaku gulped. If there's one thing more terrible than an angry Kushina, it is a passively staring Minato. His pointed stare is so deadly that if you blink, you're dead. "I mean no disrespect, Hokage-sama, but they are the closest to a jinchuriki one can get. They, including you, have chakra coils infused with bits and pieces of Kyuubi's chakra. If it is a trap and this spy is in on it, they may be captured. Even that small amount of Kyuubi's chakra will be a valuable weapon to Akatsuki once they capture her. Plus, I'm pretty sure that Akatsuki and Orochimaru must have gotten the info that Kushina-sama is alive. And since the man that attacked you and her 16 years ago is in Akatsuki and Orochimaru was fairly too familiar with Kushina-sama before his defection, they may sense her chakra signature."

He chuckled. "I would have to agree with you, Shikaku. What would you two suggest as a team then?"

Tsunade looked at her sake cup and said, "A four-man jonin team consisting of Kakashi, Yugao, Tenzo, and Fate."

Shikaku raised a brow. "That's a very good choice of a team but I question if Yugao is emotionally stable. I don't mean any offense to her. But Orochimaru _was_ the man responsible for killing her fiancé, albeit indirectly through the Konoha Invasion. And also, are you sure that we should send your son on this mission? Even though Akatsuki and Orochimaru do not know of his identity, he is still a fresh jonin, not even a year since his promotion."

Minato was silent before saying, "Fate killed the weakened versions of Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu during Gaara-san's retrieval." That shocked Shikaku, Tsunade, and Shizune. "And he did it all on his own. If he can beat three Akatsuki members simultaneously, he can beat this spy and whatever comes his way. Besides," he turned to grin at the three, "he's my son, isn't he?" he dropped his grin. "As for Yugao, Inoichi-san said that she is fit for duty. Unfortunately, she is on another mission with Towa-san and Komachi-san. Who will I send? Hmm," then he gave a smile at the three, "I wonder if you're up to this task, Shizune-san." Shocked looks came upon the three.

Tsunade put down her sake cup. "Are you serious, Minato? You want to send Shizune with them?"

"Why should I not? She is an available jonin, isn't she? And her strength is basically up to par with the strongest jonin. Her skill in medical ninjutsu is also important to consider in such a case like this. So, are you up to it, Shizune?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am, Hokage-sama. Shall I inform Kakashi-san and Fate-kun?"

"I'll inform them later. In the meantime, can you call Tenzo?"

As Shizune left with her orders, Shikaku asked, "What about those kids that followed Naruto here? I can tell they're no ordinary kids."

Minato nodded. "I know. The black-haired girl is a kendo swordsman. The brunette is a jonin-level kunoichi. The orange-haired girl is more of a close-combat fighter, preferably fists, I suppose. The black-haired boy is basically the same. The redhead is, what I could guess, is a ranged fighter, preferring ninjutsu. It's quite impressive for kids like them."

Tsunade raised a brow. "And how would you know that?"

"Fate told me," he simply replied, which made the two face-vault at the answer.

Next day

Minato said, "Alright, do you understand the mission given to you?" The four in front of him nodded. "This will be an A-Rank mission, bordering S-Rank, especially if Orochimaru is involved. I want you to be careful."

Kakashi gave an eye-smile. "Don't worry about us, sensei. You might want to worry about Kushina-sama when she hears that you sent her son on an S-Rank mission without her knowledge."

He shuddered. _I knew it was a bad idea to keep it from her. _"Anyway, you are to leave immediately so that you can plan a course of action when you get there." They nodded before leaving.

En route – Wooden House

The team assembled sat around a lamp, since it is already night out.

Kakashi, still reading his book, said, "Alright, listen closely, everyone. Our mission is solely capture. I'm pretty sure we can handle that. We've had our share of search and capture. Basically, do whatever it takes to capture and not kill. But now, we must work out the kinks."

"Whoever this spy is," Fate started, "he will no doubt be exceptional in the art of subtlety. After all, theoretically, he should still be under Sasori's control. But, this is Orochimaru we are talking about. There is the possibility, however undesirable, that he has already broken that hold over the spy. And if he hasn't, it is also likely that the spy will be followed by someone, if not Orochimaru himself."

Crickets were chirping in the distance as the three stared at Fate. Kakashi chuckled sheepishly. "That was a very interesting deduction, Fate. I think it might have been a mistake taking point, after all. _You_ may as well be the leader."

"Whether I take such a thing or not is nothing to me. I am merely stating facts. Therefore, the closest plan of attack would be for you, Kakashi, to plant a logic bomb on the opposite end of the bridge, me masquerade as Sasori, Yamato-san to hide in the ravine directly below the logic bomb, and Shizune-san to prepare tranquilizer dart seals along the bridge rail."

"Umm…I don't mean to doubt your abilities, Fate-kun," Shizune started, "but why would you be masquerading as Sasori?"

"None of you could match the coldness and ruthlessness of Sasori's aura. And since there would be a direct confrontation between Sasori and the spy, both would be on the spotlight. I don't want that to happen to anyone but me. There is also the underlying danger of being hit. I would suggest we do it tomorrow at early dawn. Shizune-san, coat those seals in the proper color and texture of the rail. Kakashi-san, we will discuss the proper logic for those bombs. Yamato-san, I want you to think of a good jutsu in your arsenal that would block the spy or the potential follower's exit should the meeting not go well. Oh, yes, find a way to mask your scent. The spy and the follower should have an acute sense of smell. We have around three to four days before the meeting. We have to set it up at least two days beforehand."

Yamato furrowed his brow. "And what kind of Henge are you using?"

Fate raised a brow. "I was hoping you would use your Mokuton to create a suitable puppet for me to control. In the meantime, I will change into this." His features slowly changed to that of the real Sasori's, puppet parts and all. Yamato nodded. "Now, let us discuss the very detail of our encounter."

Meeting Day

The traps were all set and the people were in place. Fate, in his Sasori Henge and Hiruko puppet, was trudging through the gravel and bridge in true Sasori fashion. Yamato melded himself into the earth along the opposite side. Shizune hid underneath the bridge, away from any wind direction, Fate made sure of that. And Kakashi stood behind a rock far off from the main group…all according to plan.

Fate stopped in the middle of the bridge and waited for the spy. Soon enough, a figure emerged from the trees, stared at Fate, and continued walking to him.

When they were within speaking distance, the spy said, "It has been some time, Sasori-sama. Five years, wasn't it?"

Sasori's gruff voice left Fate's mouth. "…indeed, it has. Were you followed?"

"Do you really think I would be that careless? I took extreme care not to be followed. You think so lowly of me." He removed his hood to reveal the young face of Yakushi Kabuto, to Kakashi's shock.

"You mistake my cautiousness with underestimation. I do not do that, as you very well remember, Kabuto," Fate said, to the shock of the eavesdropping Shizune and Yamato. "Did Orochimaru notice anything out of the ordinary when I released the jutsu?"

"Fortunately, I was in my room when you released it, Sasori-sama."

"Good, we must make this brief. Leader-sama expects information about Orochimaru's dealings very soon."

"Of course, I agree. It was a pain to leave Orochimaru's base and he might notice my absence."

"Which hole are you hiding in now?"

"Ah, right now, we are staying in an island in a lake north of here. We move in a weekly basis to avoid capture. We are expected to move to our Kirigakure base in three days."

"Tell me of his researches over the past months and of his researches soon to come."

"As usual, he thinks of plans to conquer Konoha and take Sasuke-kun for his own. But, his plans were stopped by setbacks to his health. The Sandaime Hokage's fuinjutsu affected him to the point that he cannot wait any longer. I will bring him a new body within a few months from now." Fate's emotions within the puppet were still stone-ish but the same cannot be said for Yamato and Shizune.

"I see. Is that all, Kabuto?"

"I almost forgot. Ever since Orochimaru transferred to a new body, he's put a kekkai ninjutsu on his old one. Sadly, I didn't get there in time to get a cell sample."

"…"

A shuffle caused all but Fate to tense and focus on the shrubbery behind Kabuto. A small rabbit poked its head out of the bush before it disappeared. "Oh, it was only a rabbit. That was a very close call. I'm afraid that is my cue, Sasori-sama. I cannot linger in this place any longer lest my life will be in danger." He held out his hand. "Please give me the 'item' I requested. I must return to the base before anything else happens."

Fate finally said, "You believe me a fool, Kabuto." The puppet tail slowly slid out behind the puppet. "I can recognize Orochimaru's chakra anywhere."

"Kukuku, you still remember me, Sasori-kun," a silky serpentine voice said from behind Kabuto. "I'm touched."

Kabuto immediately got out of his coat before the snakes summoned by Orochimaru fully constricted him. "I must thank you, Sasori-sama. If you hadn't drawn your tail, I would not have reacted in time."

"Do not misunderstand, Kabuto. I didn't draw my tail to save you. It was to eliminate one of Akatsuki's greatest threats. As useful as you are, you failed in one of the most basic lessons of espionage: always check your tail. Had I a clear shot, I would have gotten through you to get to Orochimaru."

"Heartless as always, Sasori-kun," Orochimaru smirked. "Seeing that puppet of yours brings back so many memories. But I simply came here to thank you. Kabuto is a truly impressive individual. Instead of making me waste hundreds of test subjects, his Shikon no Jutsu can make me use the same person over and over. You wasted such a fine specimen on espionage."

Kakashi cursed. _Dammit, with Orochimaru here, this makes the battle a lot harder, especially since _he's_ the most intelligent and cunning of the Sannin. He knows each of our strengths and weaknesses. But I have to stick to the plan. I hope you can push with this, Naruto._

Kabuto glared at Orochimaru, his hand coated in green chakra before suddenly slicing at the Hiruko puppet, shocking the three jonin. Fate, however, emerged from the puppet way before he attacked.

Orochimaru smirked darkly before whipping out his hand, saying, "Senei Tajashu!" Lots of snakes emerged from his hand and covered the Sasori-costumed Fate. Before one snake could bite him, Fate merely flexed his chakra and it destroyed the snake bindings.

As he landed, Orochimaru commented, "Oho, you are still as powerful as ever, Sasori-kun."

"Is this Sasori's true face, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"All the time you've met with him and you've never seen his face?"

"No. He's always been secretive, hiding it that puppet of his."

Fate chuckled. "I should have known you would dispel my jutsu, Orochimaru. Perhaps I should have taken extra precautions in strengthening it. As expected, your purpose was to kill me. You should know by now, Orochimaru. Art cannot be killed."

"Why don't you drop this façade, doppelganger? I know that you're not Sasori because I can sense three little rats in the area, rats whose chakras are so very familiar to me: one on that rock behind you, one directly beneath us, and one by that cliff side."

"You caught me." Within one swift movement, Yamato and Shizune went to the back ground and Kakashi stepped up behind Fate. "But of course, I'm curious as to what you are planning to do." His features slowly changed back to his original form.

Orochimaru frowned. _I don't know this child. Who is he? His chakra is unrecognizable. _Soon, his face morphed back into a smirk. "Isn't this a sight for sore eyes? Tsunade-hime's apprentice, Minato-kun's student, and my thought-to-have-failed experiment all stand before me. Now what is your plan? You cornered us. Do you have a contingency for such moments?"

Yamato formed handseals and slammed his hand on the ground. "Mokuton," he started, "Jukai Heki!" Miles of interlocking wood burst from the ground and covered the Snake's exit and blocking their view of Shizune and Yamato, both of whom arrived at the very top of the wood wall.

Orochimaru frowned again. _This will take some time to scale and with these opponents, I doubt that they would just let us do that. This is some intense strategy._

"Orochimaru," Kakashi started, "under orders from the Hokage, you are to be killed on sight and Yakushi Kabuto is to be brought back for interrogation."

"Kukuku, what made you so sure that we will go quietly, Kakashi-kun?"

Fate answered, "Since when were you under the delusion that you had a choice?" Without warning, thousands of poisoned senbon emerged from the rail and rained down on the surprised duo. They tried to move but sudden wooden entrapments held them there, courtesy of Yamato.

Orochimaru glared before flaring his chakra towards his legs, destroying the bindings easily. Then, he jumped back to avoid the focused rain on the middle of the bridge. However, Kabuto wasn't so lucky. Granted, his chakra storage is bigger than Yamato's. But with Shizune helping him by offering him her chakra, his Mokuton was way stronger. Kabuto fell to the floor due to the senbon. As Orochimaru finally stopped at a specific part of the bridge, it exploded, much to his shock.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, remembering that particular plan Fate devised for him.

"_No doubt Orochimaru will have broken that mind control jutsu and will send a follower or himself to survey the event. In any case, I want your logic bomb to follow these exact parameters. First, have it understand us four's chakra. Then, during that meeting, it will first detect my chakra first in a puppet shell. Then it will detect a second chakra source, whoever it may be. Then, another foreign chakra will appear at the climax of the meeting. I will most likely call for all of you, so make sure that the seal would detect your chakras nearby. Afterwards, it will detect Yamato's usage of chakra for his Mokuton wall; whatever jutsu he uses doesn't matter as long as he uses his unique chakra. Next, it will detect Shizune-san activating her trap seals. Yamato-san will use his Mokuton to trap them in that position. Whether they escape or not doesn't matter because when the trap seals run out of senbon, the bomb will explode. Do you get it, Kakashi?"_

"Damn, it was actually as he predicted." He muttered to himself as he watched Orochimaru falling below. He stepped forward and sealed Kabuto in a containment seal he kept hidden for such cases. He finished just as large snakes emerged from below and threatened to crush them as they wrapped around the bridge and crushed it. Now Fate and Kakashi stood on one side and Yamato and Shizune were on the other, all of whom were watching as Orochimaru rose from the depths atop a large snake. And he's not looking happy.

"I underestimated you children," Orochimaru snarled. "Take this," more snake heads emerged from behind him, "Kuchiyose: Hidora (Summoning: Hydra)!"

They all tensed as the snake heads started bearing down on them. They scattered and the three eldest jonin kept the snakes busy while Fate met Orochimaru head-on, much to the latter's amusement.

"What an amusing child. How you joined a battle of adults is of great interest to me."

Fate replied, "So says the adult who spent most of his time planning to take a teenager from his home. I don't know what you think of but to others, it means you are quite a pedophile."

Orochimaru smirked. "It seems you do not know your manners, child." He opened his mouth and removed his signature blade, Kusanagi. He brandished at him. "Come then, child. Let good old Orochimaru teach you how to respect your betters."

Smirking, the white-haired boy raised his free left hand and summoned an obsidian blade. Pointing it at the snake Sannin, he said, "Respect is earned, not given. We'll see if you have earned it." Both jumped at each other, clashing in an explosion of air pressure.

Konoha – At the same time

Currently, we find the Mahora group and the blonde twins cowering behind doorposts. Why, you may ask? The reason is that Kushina is giving Minato a beating and preaching of a lifetime.

"What made you think that I shouldn't be told of Naruto's mission?! I know that he's strong but that doesn't excuse you from keeping it from me! He didn't even say goodbye to me!"

Setsuna shuddered as Minato whimpered at another hit from his wife. She whispered to Asuna, "I think she wins the scary mother award."

She agreed just as they all froze at aforementioned mother's voice, "What was that, oh dear, guest of mine?"

"Nothing," Setsuna shouted back. It was clear she was afraid of the redhead mother. How Fate was related to her was beyond her comprehension.

Back to the Tenchi Bridge

Right now, we find Fate and Orochimaru on the other side of the cliff, still clashing. They carried their fighting off the snake heads and are now within the forests.

Of course, Kakashi, Yamato, and Shizune were having some difficulty fending off the snakes. They were summoned by the Sannin, after all.

"I must commend you, boy." Orochimaru remarked, smirking in a snake-like manner. "No one has ever lasted in a kenjutsu battle with me. That blade of yours is also remarkable. Kusanagi is known to cut through any blade it clashes. I would love to have it for study."

"You would be surprised at the wonders of having chakra coat your blade can do." He jumped back and pointed a finger at him. "Now, stay still and witness more of my power…Kudo Senkou."

Orochimaru's eyes widened before he jumped out of the way. He looked slightly back and was aghast at the destruction of a straight line of forest behind him. Then, his shocked look changed to glee. _I _must_ have him!_

Then, Fate opened all five of his fingers and pointed it at him, saying, "This is a new variation. Please, try and keep up." Orbs appeared on each finger and he said, "Gosei Kudo Senkou (Five-Star Hollow Flash)."

Noting that it was much faster than its first-finger variant, Orochimaru quickly submerged himself under the earth as the attack destroyed even more of the foliage.

Fate frowned. _Knowing him, he will wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. Well then, I better give him some leeway then. _He jumped high and out of the forest. As expected, Orochimaru soon followed. _You're right where I want you. _Turning to face his rising face of glee, he turned to face him as thousands upon thousands of runish circles appeared around him and he whispered, "Bansho Tsuranuku Kokkui No Enkan."

Without warning, the same number of blades appeared and rained down on the whole forest, shocking Orochimaru.

On the other side, Kakashi, Yamato, and Shizune were shocked when a sizeable chunk of the raining blades attacked the Hydra. It was dispelled and the three looked at Fate in shocked.

Shizune weakly asked both from fatigue and shocked, "D-Did Fate-kun ever show that much strength?"

Kakashi replied, "I don't think anyone knows of his true strength."

As soon as the rain stopped, Fate finalized it by pointing a palm at where he sensed Orochimaru's chakra to be, bit his finger, and focused a Rasengan-sized energy at his palm. With another whisper, he released his attack: "Sodai-Ou Kudo Senkou (Grand King Hollow Flash)." The energy was released in the form of a razor blade and homed in on Orochimaru's signature. A large explosion occurred and the three ninjas in the distance had to brace themselves for the wind pressure that happened after. Fate stared into the large crater that he formed and flew towards the three jonin. They were shocked that Fate didn't have any sign of fatigue on him. "Shall we go? We have completed our purpose here, that is, to capture Yakushi Kabuto. Come. Let us not waste any more time here."

"But," Yamato suddenly asked, "what about Orochimaru's corpse?"

"No doubt he will have survived my attack. There's no reason to be hasty in his death. Let him waste his energy in planning and surviving. Besides, the tracking device I planted on him will help us pinpoint exactly where he will stay next." That surprised them all.

Kakashi gave an eye-smile. "You truly are a genius, Fate."

"Thank you. Now, let us leave and have Orochimaru lead us to his next destination." They soon jumped off as Orochimaru's severely wounded face emerged from the side of the cliff in silent rage.

_Damn that boy! Where was Konoha hiding him? I didn't recognize him from my experiments or Danzo's ROOT or even any missing-nin from the other villages! How did he just pop out of thin air? _Then, Orochimaru smirked. _Perhaps a long overdue trip to an old organization is in order. _His face soon melded back into the earth.

* * *

><p>There's the new chapter!<p>

I hope you like it!


	12. Chapter 12

Here comes the new chapter of FHDFHR!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>Death and Despair**

* * *

><p><span>Start<span>

The soft patter of feet across water echoed along the walls of the sewer as a woman with pale blonde hair and dark eyes ran with much strength away from something. She jumped away as something whizzed towards her and splashed against the water. She landed in a large section of the sewer when she smirked. "You'll have to do better than that to catch the nimble and fast Nii Yugito."

"Heh, then again, I have the slowest attack speed in Akatsuki," the owner of the weapon sneered. "Maybe it's just that you're faster than my scythe."

"I was right. You are from Akatsuki." She flicked a hair strand back. "So I'm next in line, huh?"

A deep voice answered, "Essentially, yes, you are. We already have the Ichibi in our grasp and our other partners are on their way to collect the Sanbi, Yonbi, and Gobi."

_Ichibi,_ she wondered in shock. Then, she went back into a smirk. "Well, the Ichibi jinchuuriki may have lost to you but you better not underestimate me! I have been trained by Raikage-sama himself in speed and power!"

The two Akatsuki revealed themselves fully into the light of the sewers. The first, the one with the scythe weapon, had shoulder-length silver hair and purple eyes. His Akatsuki cloak was open near the top, revealing his slashed hitai-ite and a necklace of sorts with the symbol of a triangle in a circle.

The second had tanned skin and green, pupil-less eyes. Most of his head was covered by a white hood and his mouth was covered by a black mask. Like any other normal shinobi, his hitai-ite was on his forehead, slashed across the insignia.

"Ho, look at that!" The scythe Akatsuki exclaimed. "The little kitten has some claws! Haha! We'll see how much bravado you've got, bitch!"

"Mind your tongue, Hidan," the masked Akatsuki retorted. "We are in the presence of a lady. It would not do well to be foul-mouthed."

"Don't make me kill you too, Kakuzu."

Yugito frowned before she made a handseal. "Don't mock me! I'm a kunoichi of Kumogakure! I will not fall to the likes of you!" A series of explosions rocked the place and closed off all the exits. "You will not leave this place alive. I purposefully led you here so that I can seal off all exits."

"Well, what do you know? She has some brains, after all." Hidan grinned.

"No," Kakuzu replied, "if anything, she's dumber than first realized. We are the Akatsuki. We do not retreat and we have no need to. We already failed once. We shall not do so again."

Hidan, for once, flinched. "I told you before, don't fucking remind me! Leader was so bitchy when we didn't manage to reach our objective! I still have those scars!"

"Hmm," Kakuzu looked at him. "I was right, after all. You are a masochist, not just with your puny god. You can easily remove those scars."

"What's that?! I should kill you along with that bitch to Jashin-sama!"

"Just try it, Hidan. But do it later. We should concentrate on the moment."

"Tch, now my blood is riled up." He started grinning madly at Yugito. "When my blood is riled up, it goes to my head. And when it goes to my head-"

"Hidan," Kakuzu warned but was ignored.

"It makes me focus only on one thing: DESTROY! DESTROY EVERYTHING! That is Jashin-sama's way! We spill blood and destroy everything for his sake! Anything less is a sin!"

Yugito looked disgusted. "You sicken me." She crouched on all-fours, like a cat about to pounce on mice. Blue flames of chakra erupted from her body and encased around her to form a gigantic, two-tailed cat with a yellow right eye and green left eye. Her voice took on a sharp feline yet bass tone. **"I'll get rid of you once and for all!"**

She slammed a paw on Kakuzu and fired a large fireball at Hidan. The sewers then rumbled.

A piece of stone rubble shook and flipped over to reveal a smirking Hidan. "So that's the power of the Nibi no Bakeneko, the Ima Yurei (Living Ghost). This is going to be FUN!"

Back in Konoha

Fate, who stood atop the Yondaime stone head, twitched for some unknown reason. Closing his eyes, he ignored the arrival of Minato, Kakashi, and Negi. Then, he opened his eyes and whispered, "Keikakudori…"

He then turned to face the three. "Is there something you need?"

"Ah, yes," Minato said, "Kakashi and I planned to train you and Negi-san and went to get you both."

"Train," he pondered, "train us on what?"

"Negi-san told us that his affinities are towards wind and lightning, quite impressive for his age. So, Kakashi and I will train him on those two affinities. After all, Kakashi is the foremost expert in Raiton jutsu and I am the apex of all Fuuton users. As for you, heh," he smirked. "I can train you on how to expand on your Rasengan."

Fate blinked. "Do you mean to tell me that you will train me how to take it to the highest level? You will train me how to incorporate the elements into the Rasengan?"

Minato grinned at his son's veiled enthusiasm. _Good, at least, he's starting to mellow out. _"You heard me. I have already done my part and created a Fuuton Rasengan. I'm also on my way to create a Raiton Rasengan."

Negi was soon surprised to see a small hint of a smile in his face. Unlike his previous smiles, this smile was more natural.

_The people in Mahora didn't miss that smile either._

"_He looks oddly handsome with that smile," Mana commented. Everyone looked at her. "What? He does."_

"_Fate-sama is ours, woman," Shirabe sternly said._

"I see. Well, I can't refuse, can I? And what of Negi-kun's companions? Who will train them?"

"I had Kushina, Tsunade-sama, and Shizune train them."

He stood silently as he looked behind him to the horizon. However, no one seemed to notice that he stared into the general direction of Kaminari no Kuni. "Then let's begin."

Back to Yugito

She was defeated, plain and simple. She underestimated the two Akatsuki and paid the price. She is now stuck to a broken wall, held in place by a stake piercing her conjoined hands above her. Beneath her, Hidan was lying down on the ground in the center of a larger version of the symbol around his neck. The odd thing was that he was covered in black and white markings that made him look like the Grim Reaper and that he had a stake going through his chest.

Beside him, Kakuzu sighed in annoyance. "Oi, Hidan, are you finished yet? It's already been 30 minutes!"

"Fuck you, Kakuzu," Hidan replied, who raised his hand to remove the stake from his chest. "Unlike you, I have great devotion to my god!"

"Hmph, whatever," he sneered. "We still have a few more trips to go before we cash in…hmm?"

Both Akatsuki looked to the side, where Zetsu soon emerged from the ground. "Finally, you're done with that awfully long ritual. **I don't see the point in it at all. **What's the point in continually mutilating yourself just to please your god? **He must be a masochist."**

"Heh, that's what I told him."

"Shut the fuck up," Hidan shouted, "both of you! You're both fuckin atheists who can't get a life!"

"I have a life," Kakuzu retorted humorously. "For me, money is the only thing I'll need. In fact, you could say money is my religion." Then, he started mumbling off. "Hmm…maybe I should be the first to create the Money religion."

"As for me, **I don't really even care about religion. **I'm the only person I'll ever believe in."

"Tch, someday I'll kill both of you."

"Anyway, **Leader-sama wants the Nibi back at base. **I'll take her to him. **You two can go frolic and look for the leprechaun at the end of the rainbow."**

But unbeknownst to the three Akatsuki, Yugito Nii was conscious, although barely, as she softly whispered, "Keikakudori…"

Konoha

"So these are the pups that came with Naruto," one Inuzuka Tsume asked Kushina, Tsunade and Shizune. They crossed paths en route to the training grounds and she decided to come along for the heck of it. "They look so fresh out of the academy."

"Don't let appearances fool you, Tsume-chan," Kushina replied, "they held their own against Akatsuki's Akasuna no Sasori during the Godaime Kazekage's retrieval."

"I know. That must have been one heck of a party. Pity I didn't come. I would have loved to give those Akatsuki a taste of my claws." Her partner, Kuromaru, barked in agreement. "So what are we training these pups on?"

Tsunade replied, "Well, essentially, we're going to have them learn some jutsus that they can use before we have them start on combat experience training. They haven't yet experienced the might of the ninjas of the Elemental Countries, have they?"

"Well, well, well, this ought to be fun. I'm going to skip on the teaching jutsu stuff. Call me when we get to the fight part. I'll take that Inugami fellow."

Kotarou, for some reason, shivered. _That doesn't sound good._

In another training ground

"Okay," Minato started, "so let's begin. Negi-san, you studied the Kage Bunshin beforehand, right?" The redhead nodded. "So it means that you know how to use it?"

"Yes. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu creates an exact replica of the user. An advantage of this jutsu, compared to other bunshinjutsu, is that anything that the clone learns or experiences is transferred over to the original when it is dispelled. As such, it is perfect for learning difficult jutsus and for incognito missions."

"_Heh," Evangeline smirked. "That would have been useful in training boya in different magic spells."_

"Good, you studied well. Yes. It's exactly that. Also, the more clones one creates, the faster the user learns a jutsu. Hence, if you create five clones, you can learn a jutsu five times the normal rate; and with ten, ten times the normal rate; and with a hundred, a hundred times. Sadly, since the Kage Bunshin splits chakra evenly between clones, it would take someone with exceptionally large reserves to create and maintain that many clones. Kakashi, for one, cannot create as many clones as you did, Naruto, when you were young."

"What about you then, Minato-san?"

"As for me," he smiled, "well, I never really thought about it. By estimation, I can create a few hundred clones. Anyway, that's where you two come in. I already know that Naruto's chakra reserves are exponentially high, since he is an offspring of a Kage and an Uzumaki, as well as the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. I also sensed quite a large amount of energy from you, Negi-san. That's why I had you learn the Kage Bunshin as well."

He blushed a bit. "Thank you."

"So, Kakashi, go ahead and train Negi-san in some Raiton jutsus. I'll start training Naruto in Rasengan."

"Right," Kakashi said, "so, Negi-san, you have Fuuton and Raiton. I'm not much for Fuuton myself. I have Raiton as my main element, Katon as my second, Doton as my third, and Suiton as my fourth." Negi looked at him in awe. "What? Are you surprised that I can use four elements? Don't be. That is just borrowed power. The secret to that is this," he lifted his headband to reveal a spinning Sharingan. "But even I know not to get arrogant with its use. I took everything I learned and perfected and mastered them. That's how I came to be known as the Sharingan no Kakashi, the man who has copied over a thousand jutsu."

"Whoa," Negi's eyes were stars.

"_Tch," Evangeline scoffed, "he's still easily impressed."_

"Anyway, the very foundation of Raiton is vibration. Its high-speed vibration allows it to pierce anything it is targeted on. Take this, for example." He formed a single handseal and pointed at a nearby tree, "Raiton: Byakurai." A single bolt of lightning burst from his finger and went through a number of trees before dissipating. "And that is just a minor jutsu. With proper training, you can use even more powerful jutsus. One of the most powerful Raiton jutsus I know is created by Sasuke himself. That Raiton jutsu is called Kirin."

"Really, how powerful is it, Kakashi-san?"

"I haven't faced it personally since sensei was the one who tested him. According to him, Kirin can obliterate mountains." He chuckled. "That's a genius for you."

Negi was awestruck. This Kirin must be similar to his Thousand Thunderbolts.

"At first, Sasuke needed the proper weather conditions to use Kirin since it requires a massive amount of lightning. But as of now, Sasuke can use Kirin without even resorting to changing the weather. He has adapted his chakra to accommodate that large amount of lightning. Anyway, we're getting off-topic. I don't really know how well-versed you are in Raiton but according to Fate, you are powerful in Raiton. That makes it easier. I can teach you some powerful Raiton jutsus without having to worry much. Let's begin. First, create some Kage Bunshin."

Negi nodded and made the cross-shaped seal. At once, the area behind him was full of Negis.

"Heh, I'll be damned. Alright, the first Raiton jutsu I'll be teaching you is the Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu."

With Minato

Minato was greatly impressed. He knew that Fate didn't need chakra control. So he wouldn't bother with leaf cutting, or waterfall cutting or anything like that. He simply jumped straight to the actual lesson: the mixing of the elements with the Rasengan. The area was also filled with Fate clones, which were split into five different groups, one group for each element. He then looked to the side, where he saw Fate sitting in a seiza position, meditating. Minato suddenly got an idea. _Maybe I should have Jiraiya-sensei teach Naruto some senjutsu._

He returned his gaze to the clone groups. They're already making good progress. What Minato found amusing is that every single clone is training without even a single expression of discomfort or difficulty. And they're training using their right hands, not like how Naruto used to create Rasengans with himself and a clone.

He sensed Fate twitch and saw that the Rasengans the clones were making dissipated. _What happened?_

"It's nothing," Fate replied through his meditation. "I simply lost concentration."

There's more to it than that, Minato knew. But he knew that he would sooner get a harem of females than have Fate give a reason for his loss of concentration.

Mizu no Kuni

"Hey, Deidara-senpai," Tobi shouted, "did you see me? I beat up that Sanbi real good, neh?" Underneath Tobi, a gigantic carapace of the Sanbi no Kyodaigame was wrapped and chained to a flying clay bird by Deidara.

The blond Akatsuki clicked his tongue. "Don't get cocky, Tobi! The beast was outside a jinchuuriki so it's basically ruled by instincts, hm. Besides, weren't you the one who were complaining that you weren't fit for this job and that Kisame was more suited for this Bijuu?"

"Hehe, I was joking?"

Deidara glowered before he let loose some clay bombs at him. "THAT WAS NOT A TIME FOR JOKES, IDIOT!"

Back to Konoha

Minato smiled with pride at his son's progress. His eyes then went serious as he asked, "What is it?"

Behind him, a person in a monk attire knelt. "I have come to report Akatsuki sightings, Hokage-sama. Two members have infiltrated the Fire Temple and fought Chiriku-sama. Also, they have taken the pseudo-jinchuuriki, Sora, with them."

The Hokage's eyes narrowed. _So they knew._ Sora, the son of one of the Shugonin Junishi, was made into a pseudo-jinchuuriki by his father, Kazuma, who acquired Kyuubi's chakra when it attacked 16 years ago. Kazuma was one of the six who wanted to stage a coup d'état against the Hokage. The other six, which included Chiriku and Sarutobi Asuma, stopped them but at the cost of the four other members. Just recently, but before Fate arrived in Konoha, Kazuma, under the guise of Furido, tried to take the corpses of those four. Somehow, Kazuma couldn't resurrect them but he could make do without them. He also manipulated his son by saying that Asuma killed his father. Minato sent Kakashi's and Asuma's team to deal with the traitor and they dealt justice. Sora, on the other hand, was revealed the truth when he was eavesdropping on the two groups fighting, where Furido exposed his plan. Since then, he's training to control Kyuubi's chakra. Also, for some odd reason, the three members of Kazuma's team weren't recovered for interrogation, even though the two teams claimed that they didn't kill them.

"I see. Call the Niju Shotai. It's time to take the offensive."

Later

"Are we clear? All of you are to head to the Fire Temple."

"I have a question, Hokage-sama." Asuma asked. "Should Chiriku be there? I mean, he became a monk after retiring from the Shugonin Junishi."

The monk beside Minato sighed in despair. "Chiriku-sama fell before the might of Akatsuki."

Asuma's eyes were wide in horror before they narrowed. "I see…"

"That's your mission," Minato said. "You are not to let Akatsuki escape. Also, if possible, retrieve the son of Kazuma from their possession."

Asuma twitched again before Minato shouted, "Dismissed!"

Land of Fire Bounty Station

"Tch, typical, why does that fucking bounty station have to be in a literally shitty place?" Hidan whined. "I don't know what's worse: the smell of piss and shit or the smell of corpses!"

"If you don't like it here, then leave," Kakuzu said. "I don't need you with me now anyway."

"Tch, whatever, I'll be waiting for you then. You better hurry up or I'll destroy this whole shithole. A guy can only take some much waiting before he snaps." He left.

"He must not like smelly places much." The bounty man said.

"It's kind of surprising, considering the work we do. Anyway, where's my money?"

"Ah, here you go. Don't spend it all in one place." As he put Chiriku's corpse into his respective chamber, he said, "I couldn't help noticing that kid on your partner's shoulder."

Kakuzu softly snapped, "Don't even ask about that kid. If you do, then I'll be forced to kill you."

"Ehehe, I'm sorry about that. Curiosity killed the cat, eh? By the way, your companion doesn't seem to be easily swayed by money. Why won't you change partners?"

"It's because he's the only one that can."

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kakuzu turned to the exit. "I've had previous partners before. But they all irritated me and I, with my short temper, killed them all. However, with this guy, no matter how many times I try, he cannot be killed."

Outside

"Che, I left the damn station more than a minute ago but the smell still sticks." He heard footsteps behind him. "Is that you, Kakuzu? You sure took your damn time." He heard a whizzing noise so he jumped away. Turning to it, he found Asuma. "Who the hell are you?"

But as he landed, he found himself stabbed in vital points by Izumo and Kotetsu with Shikamaru binding his movements using his shadow jutsu from the roof. He coughed. "That hurt, bitch," he growled, much to the shock of the four Konoha ninjas.

"What the hell," Kotetsu exclaimed. "We hit his vital points! He should be dead by now!"

"Well, that's a sad fuck, isn't it? We don't live in a perfect world."

Asuma prepped his chakra blades and said, "Akatsuki, you are to be executed for crimes against Konohagakure and Hi no Kuni."

Hidan noticed the cloth on his hip. "Damn it. I have to go back to that damn shithole again?"

The Sarutobi tensed. "You sound so confident that you can kill me. You are alone. Your partner's not even here."

Hidan grinned. "I wouldn't be too sure." An explosion from the roof made everyone look up as Shikamaru escaped being pummeled by Kakuzu. Freed from the jutsu, Hidan grinned and expelled his chakra, sending both chuunin away.

Kakuzu chuckled darkly. "It seems that my luck is high. Another member of the Shugonin Junishi appears before me and it is one of higher bounty that Chiriku: Sarutobi Asuma."

"Oi, Kakuzu, don't interfere! They're sacrifices! Stay away from my fight!"

"Hmph, do as you will," he said, standing away from the main group. "Give me the boy, though. He's still important for our cause."

"Take him, then! He'll just get in the way!"

Asuma twitched. Hidan tossed Sora's body to Kakuzu when Asuma immediately acted. However, Hidan was faster and intercepted him. "You ain't going past me!"

Kakuzu caught Sora and hauled him over his shoulder. After some scuffle, Asuma managed to prevent Hidan's scythe from decapitating him. But it did manage to cut his cheek a bit. Hidan grinned at that.

As they separated, Asuma made some handseals and expelled gunpowder onto Hidan's general area. After a few seconds, he snapped his teeth shut, breaking the flint between them and igniting a large explosion. He said, "Katon: Haisekisho."

"Hehe," Hidan's voice resounded in their ears. The dust cleared to show Hidan with blackened skin with white markings. His arm protected him from the blow, although it's burnt. "Perhaps you now know pain." Asuma winced as his own arm was burnt as well. "You've been judged. You've been deemed unworthy. You've been considered as sacrifice!" He raised his head to show a skull-like appearance. "Come then! Let's share the feeling of pain together!"

Konoha

"We've just received word from Asuma's group." Minato said to the ninjas in front of him. "They made contact with Akatsuki. You are to be their backup and help them defeat the Akatsuki. Am I understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kushina said with utter seriousness. Behind her were Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Fate Averruncus.

"Also, Naruto," Minato said to Fate, "I know that I called you here while you're still training. Don't fret. I can have your clones continue training in your absence."

Fate simply nodded.

"Alright, Kushina, you be the leader. Go now, posthaste!"

Back to Asuma's team

The four-man group of Asuma's team were shocked and horrified at the fact that Hidan's head still retained the ability to speak while detached from the body.

"What is he," Izumo asked. "How can he still be alive after being decapitated?"

"It doesn't matter," a tired Shikamaru replied. "He's incapacitated and that's all that matters."

Asuma sighed. _That's one threat down._

He froze when he heard. "Check." Asuma was sent flying when Kakuzu immediately appeared in front of him and kicked him away. "Never lose sight of your opponent. I thought you took that in ninja school." Grabbing Hidan's body, he said, "I'm jumping in now that I'm fixing your head." He put Hidan's head on his neck and threads crawled from his sleeves to stitch Hidan's head and neck together.

"That's better."

"Don't hit on the stitches, dumbass. You'll break them."

"Whatever," Hidan smirked. "Let's continue, shall we?"

"Hidan, deal with Sarutobi Asuma. I'll take on the other brats."

Izumo and Kotetsu charged at them. Kotetsu summoned a conch shell mace from a scroll and jumped at Kakuzu. Izumo used the jutsu, Suiton: Mizuame Nabara, to slow Kakuzu down.

However, what they didn't count on was the fact that Kakuzu's arms are extendable through threads. Within seconds, he has both chuunin in his grasp.

Asuma slashed at Hidan, who jumped away, and ducked, through Shikamaru's exclamation, under the scythe attack. The scythe hit Hidan's midsection. Asuma smirked. "That's not going to-gurk!"

It was Hidan's turn to smirk. "You see it, don't you? I have reinstated the ceremony again." He withdrew a black stake from his cloak. "Now, shall we both experience the ultimate pain together: the ultimate pain of** death**?"

"STOP," the three other Konoha-nin shouted.

STAB!

"Oh, yeah," Hidan moaned, "That's the stuff." Asuma soon fell to the ground.

Shikamaru shouted, "ASUMA!"

"I'm done here, Kakuzu."

"Good," his partner said, "I'm just about done on this end, too." He was about to crush the chunnins' windpipes when a downward slash cut off the threads. "What the hell?" He looked down to see Fate Averruncus. "It's you!" He was kicked away by Kushina and impacted a shocked Hidan. "Yes. More bounties for me…I must be very lucky today."

Ino and Chouji appeared beside Shikamaru. "Don't worry, Shikamaru," Ino said.

"We'll protect you," Chouji added.

Kushina said, "Ino, Chouji, take them and go. Fate and I will hold them off."

Kakuzu said, "As much as I'd like to fight you, Uzumaki Kushina, I still have beef with that kid beside you."

Fate stepped up. "Then let's see the strength of the full Akatsuki."

Both Akatsuki were about to attack when they twitched.

Hidan cursed. "Fuck! Can't you wait longer, damn it! It was just getting good!"

Everyone but Fate showed looks of surprise.

Within Hidan's and Kakuzu's minds, the voice of their Leader spoke. _"We have the Nibi and Sanbi in our midst. Prepare yourselves. Don't worry about the pseudo-jinchuuriki that you abandoned. There will be time to collect him later."_

Hidan cursed again. "Damn it! I told him to wait a little bit longer!"

"Don't argue with him, Hidan. You don't want him to be furious at us like before."

"Che, oi, you, white kid," he called out, "you better remember this day, the day that you were saved from utter destruction!" He disappeared.

Kakuzu looked at Kushina and Fate. "Shelter the pseudo-jinchuuriki, if you wish. However, no amount of security can prevent the Akatsuki." He too disappeared.

A cough alerted them all to Asuma's consciousness.

Shikamaru said, "Asuma, you're alright! Ino, heal him!"

The blonde nodded and did so. Asuma said, "It's alright…I don't have much longer…"

Ino frowned in despair. "He's right. He's been hit in four vital points."

Asuma continued, "I finally understand how dad feels about dying for what he believes in. Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru…I have one last thing to say to you."

Chouji exclaimed, "Please save your strength, sensei!"

"Chouji," Shikamaru shouted, "please, let him have this, his final moment."

"Heh, ever understanding, are you, Shikamaru?" His eyes flickered to Fate. "Oi, kid, I might not have known you as much as Kakashi did. But know this. You may be different in looks, name, and personality then and now; that doesn't change the fact that you are still you, no matter how many changes you have had. You control your own destiny; no one can force you into things you don't want to; but you also can't force people into things they don't want to. Remember, every single person in his planet has their own course in life and it will be up to them how they meet that. You can't deny them that in the name of Fate."

Fate narrowed his eyes…and nodded.

He went to Ino. "Ino, you are very confident but you also know how to take care of yourself. Shikamaru and Chouji, those two are clumsy so take care of them, too. And don't lose to Sakura, ever, be it in ninjutsu or in love."

Teary-eyed, Ino said, "Yeah!"

"Chouji, you are not just big stature but in heart. You can be a stronger ninja than ever." He smiled. "Of course, you might need to go on a small diet."

"That sounds difficult, sensei, but I'll try."

"And Shikamaru, you have a great mind and you have great ninja senses. You might even make it into Hokage…but you probably might think it too troublesome. Heh, you know what? I never once beat you in shogi, have I? You're always steps ahead of me. Oh, yeah, do you still remember our talk about the King and who it is?" Shikamaru nodded. "Come closer. I'll tell you." He did so and Asuma whispered into his ear, making Shikamaru widen his eyes. "I'll leave you to them, Shikamaru." He coughed a bit. "Can you give me my cigar? I just want one last smoke."

As Shikamaru put the cigar in Asuma's bloody mouth and lit it, the three members of Team Ten slowly fell into a flashback state, remembering their first meetings and their official induction as Team Ten. Slowly, Asuma's breath stilled and the cigarette fell from his mouth.

Ino screamed, "SENSEI!"

Shikamaru slowly stood and lit another cigarette from Asuma's pocket. He coughed. "I knew it. I still couldn't smoke." He started crying. "The damn smoke gets in my eyes."

Izumo and Kotetsu shed a tear or two and Kushina, although not knowing Asuma that much, gripped her fists tightly.

Fate remained unmoved, his face devoid of emotion. He received the hidden message of Sarutobi Asuma.

Don't resurrect him. He has already fulfilled his purpose. He faced death to the best of his ability. He has no more regrets leaving this world now.

He needn't have bothered, Fate thought. Sarutobi Asuma is beyond his capabilities. His wound is from a curse, a curse of the evil god Jashin. Jashin's influence is quite far-reaching. He once had a foothold in Mundus Magicus but the Hajimari no Maho ordered his puppets to quell that religion once and for all. As of now, Jashin is but a forgotten word in Mundus Magicus' annals of history. However, powerful as Fate is, his Grand Master Key is nothing compared to the power of a god and his ability to resurrect using Kyuubi's chakra is limited, thanks to the Shiki Fujin, to recent deaths within the mortal realm, like Chiyo, and any deaths in relation to the Shinigami, like Minato, and Kyuubi, like Kushina, Mikoto and Hitomi.

However, try as he might, Fate cannot deny that his chest, his heart is heavy with…

…_sorrow? Is it sorrow I feel? I felt it back then with Shiori's sister, but, back then, I couldn't describe it. Now…I comprehend it to an extent. Yes. I feel sorrowful at this death. My chest is…heavy with sorrow. Sarutobi Asuma's death caused me to feel sorrow. Sarutobi Asuma, even in death, you have achieved victory. You are truly worthy to die a warrior's death…_

…_a death befitting the one who has defied the puppet-master._

* * *

><p>That ends the new chapter of FHDFHR!<p>

It kind of made me sad, writing this chapter. And Fate can't even resurrect Asuma because of Jashin's curse. It's saddening but Asuma's death is necessary for Fate to develop.

Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I took so long. I got the case of Star Wars addiction that kept me from writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>Fate of Vengeance**

Konohagakure

The air was somber in the village. Civilians are busy with their everyday lives, as usual. But the ninjas of Konoha are a different story. The death of Sarutobi Asuma is a devastating loss. Now they have lost two great people of the same family. The first was the Leaf's very own Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, who fell at the hands of the missing-nin Orochimaru, three years prior. The second was Asuma, dead at the hands of Akatsuki.

Various ninjas attended his private funeral, including Negi's group.

Minato was at the head of the ceremony, giving an epitaph. Then, one by one, they all gave their respects to the deceased jonin, most of all, Yuuhi Kurenai.

Sasuke frowned as he watched her lay down flowers by the gravestone. He slowly turned to look at Fate Averruncus, who was situated at the top of the arch by the cemetery. He then frowned.

He knew that Fate was affected somewhat by this. But despite the fact that Fate still has some semblance of emotion in him, Sasuke is still troubled by the other fact that that semblance is minimal at best. Even those foreigner kids were crying or showing off their grief in some fashion. But Fate showed none. His face still remained in that apathetic mask of his.

Fate seemed to notice him staring and looked at his direction. He gave a small nod and vanished. Sasuke frowned even more and slowly inched away from the crowd. Beside him, his mother, just as troubled as the others, didn't notice him leave.

Nearby training ground

"What is on your mind, Sasuke-kun," Fate asked. "Your stare would not be so apparent and disturbed if it was simply for analysis. Speak your mind. There is no one here."

Sasuke sighed as he massaged his temples. "How do you feel about this? I know that you are affected by Asuma's death. But for people who aren't close to you and can't sense your overall atmosphere, your blank face would show that you feel nothing. It would give the wrong impression on them."

"I told you before. I am nothing more than a doll. I may feel some emotion seep into me but that is the extent of it. True, I felt sorrow at Sarutobi Asuma's death. However, I cannot express it. I have no emotion to spare."

The Uchiha gritted his teeth. "You consider yourself as a doll, Uzumaki? Don't make me laugh. Dolls are puppets. You are no puppet. No one can control your fate."

"Funny…you sound just like Tsunade during the meeting after my arrival and like Neji-kun during our fight. I am different from before. Change is natural. It is inevitable. Neji-kun changed from someone who believes in fate to someone who believes in making his own fate. Tsunade changed from a bitter old woman to a strong leader. You too changed from an avenger to this. My banishment changed me from Uzumaki Naruto to Fate Averruncus. Do you believe me incapable of or immune to change?"

"That's what we all thought so. We believed you to be the one who _makes _people change extraordinarily not have one this extraordinary. You have that commendable ability to change people. Momochi Zabuza, that Nami brat Inari, the spoiled Yuki princess, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, me…we all were changed because of you. Kakashi told me this. 'Naruto holds the most dangerous ability: the ability to change people. Even the most battle-hardened of enemies would find it difficult to turn a new leaf once they would meet Naruto.' That is something I have learned to agree with. Even when you weren't here, you brought change. Take the Yondaime and the three matriarchs, for example. You weren't here during that time but you were the one who brought them back. It was thanks to that that I saw change. You…are no doll, Naruto."

Fate was silent before he partially looked back at Sasuke, who flinched a bit at seeing a rather cold look grace Fate's eyes. "We will see."

Akatsuki Hideout

The body of Nii Yugito fell to the floor as the ritual ended.

"Now the Nibi is in our grasp," Leader spoke. Looking down at the body, he said, "Zetsu, dispose of the body."

The holographic figure nodded vanished only to reappear in person soon. Zetsu took the body and submerged back into the ground.

At some distance, Zetsu reappeared in front of a large chasm with Yugito's body in his hands.

"Remind me again," White Zetsu spoke, "why we can't eat her like the other corpses."

"**Even if we extracted Nibi from her,"** Black Zetsu replied, **"her body has grown used to the potency of the beast's chakra, not just her chakra coils. You might say that she absorbed some of Nibi's chakra and mixed it with her body. We don't really need the tiniest of the beast's chakra, just the beast itself, since it would take even longer. If we eat this woman, the mixed chakra would accumulate in us and would eventually poison us."**

"I see. Well, let's get rid of her, then."

Zetsu threw the body into the chasm and vanished into the earth, ignorant of the fact that, as the dead body was falling, Nii Yugito slowly turned blue all over, including the clothes, and exploded into water.

Back to Konoha

Minato's frown was dangerously low as he said, "I know the pain you three must be in but that is no reason for you to deal with Akatsuki by yourselves." His eyes were cold towards the trio of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru. "Do you three really believe that you alone are a match for Akatsuki? They are high S-Ranked ninjas and you three are low A-Ranked at best. Not only would you be sending yourselves to your deaths, Konoha would also lose three clan heirs."

"Hokage-sama," Shikamaru spoke as he slowly took a whiff of his cigarette, "we have to do this. Asuma-sensei-" His breath hitched as a deadly wave of energy washed over him.

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence, Nara Shikamaru," Minato glowered. "Blind vengeance is unbecoming of a shinobi. That is hard lesson that only a few ninja fully understands. The point I'm trying to make is this: you will **die**if you fight Akatsuki in this state. A full four-man team, consisting of one jonin, two experienced and one fresh chuunin, can't even defeat one member. Do you think you can win, if you fight them now, with three fresh chuunin? It was very fortunate that reinforcements managed to arrive in time but I expected you three to realize their potential after seeing them for yourselves. With the three of you as you are, in your current mindsets, you are no match against Hidan and Kakuzu. Those two alone have experience beyond your abilities. Three fresh chuunins blindly chasing them down is suicide. 'Avenge Sarutobi Asuma?' Stop that childish delusion. Don't use other people as an excuse to kill yourselves."

"Well spoken, father," a cool voice spoke from outside. The Ino-Shika-Cho jumped and Minato simply looked at the right window, where Fate slowly appeared with his cold stare. "Now I know where I received my silver tongue from."

"Fate," his father greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Curiosity, I might say. I found myself with nothing to do and thus decided to visit. By coincidence, I seem to have come upon this conversation as I was just arriving."

"What say you then, Fate," he asked. "What do you think of their self-imposed mission?"

"Foolish." His blunt statement made the three flinch a bit. "Human psychology regarding vengeance is always predictable. Civilian or otherwise, vengeance will remain the same. Blind vengeance, out of all, is enough grounds for a pointless death. Uchiha Sasuke is proof of predictable human psychology." He turned to look at the trio. "You three are no different. In fact, psychology is so predictable that I can predict many things that will occur after this meeting, depending on how it goes."

Minato raised a brow. "So what is it you're suggesting?"

"Through the predictability of human psychology, I request that they see what it truly means to be a shinobi. That same naiveté that you told them of having will be the death of them if this problem is not dealt with soon."

"As much as I concede to your point, Akatsuki is not the proper enemy for them to have a life-and-death experience."

"That's why I'll be there."

The Hokage blinked. "You're volunteering to be their fourth member?" Fate nodded. He sighed. "I will agree to this on one condition. You will bring them back here in my office alive and in the exact condition that they left."

"Unharmed and without injury, I cannot guarantee. However, alive and with working limbs, I can promise you."

"Then it is decided. Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, you three will be under Fate Averruncus as you set out to defeat Hidan and Kakuzu. _He_ will be your commanding officer. Discuss any battle plan you may have but you will answer directly to Fate, who will debrief me once you return. I have already done too much by letting three inexperienced ninjas deal with a group as powerful and experienced as Akatsuki. I will not tolerate any insubordination from the three of you. Regardless of the outcome of the mission, if I receive word that any one of you disobeyed any order, whatever it may be, the three of you will suffer the consequences of insubordination; and a demotion and indefinite suspension will be the least of your worries."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru softly said before leaving with Ino and Chouji.

Fate waited for them to leave before saying, "Have no worries, father. I have dealt with weakened versions of those two and I wasn't even trying when I defeated them. Worse comes to worse, I will kill them both."

"Then I shall expect some form of success, be it the defeat of Akatsuki or their safe return. In the meantime, I hear that your friends are making considerable progress."

"I know. They learn quite quickly in a short period of time. Am I to be expecting reinforcements any time soon?"

"Yes. I have Kakashi, Kushina, Negi-san, and Yamato in mind."

Fate nodded. "A fine team, I must say. I admit. I'm curious as to what Negi-kun will show in this battle."

"You and I both then, son, but you will find out first before I do. Anyway, prepare your things. You'll be leaving soon."

Bowing, he said, "Then by your leave, father." He blurred off.

Minato chuckled as he lounged back on his chair. "He's right. He really did get that silver tongue from me."

Later

Fate's team formed up by the gates of Konoha. The white-haired boy surveyed the trio with a calculative eye. He then said, "Let's go."

En route to where Fate sensed the auras of Hidan and Kakuzu, Shikamaru started, "Look, Fate, I-"

"Don't misunderstand my intentions, Shikamaru-kun," Fate interjected. "I would have sought those two out with or without you three. As I said, human psychology is too predictable. In fact, it is too predictable to me that it's lost its entertainment value overtime. Even if the Yondaime Hokage denied your request, that would not stop you three from leaving. Your sharp mind would be able to come up with a solution for bypassing the gate guards and Ino-kun's Yamanaka jutsu would be brought up in the case of an incidental sighting. My being here simply ensures that you would survive."

"You don't expect us to survive, Fate?" Ino asked quite snappily.

She choked at Fate's words. "No. I do not. You three are simply not powerful enough to combat a group as deadly as the Zombie Duo. I know your capabilities and they are nothing to laugh at. However, against them, the only advantage that you have is that they underestimate you. How could they not? They have greater knowledge of battle than you do and the moment they realize that you are unlike any other they've faced, you will then know why they are dangerous and you will lose your sole advantage. And thus, your survival rates will drop severely." He paused a bit. "But as I said, human psychology is predictable. You would have gone anyway, regardless of that fact."

"So…what made you want to chase Akatsuki down," Chouji asked.

Fate simply replied, "Fate has decreed that they are way past their time and must be removed and I, as her incarnate, will deliver judgement upon them both. The abomination of Jashin and the taker of hearts will not live past this day."

Shikamaru frowned. "So you want to kill two Akatsuki members out of some false sense of piety? That seems like a rather childish and arrogant reason."

Fate looked back at him with somewhat amused eyes. "Believe what you will, Shikamaru-kun. However, you will find that, unlike you three, I actually have the power to back up that reason."

Dead Forest

"Tch, even though the extraction was done hours ago, I still feel tired!" Hidan exclaimed, "How long till we get to Konoha, Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu growled under his mask. "With your constant whining and distractions, we'll be there in NEVER!"

Behind them, a shadow poked out of a root and slithered its way to them.

The masked Akatsuki muttered, "Hidan…"

Hidan sighed. "Yeah, yeah…" Then, they both jumped away as the shadow split into two and struck at their previous spot. Immediately, two kunais rigged with explosive tags flew towards them and they were caught off-guard as it exploded.

The Jashinist cursed and shouted, "Oi, Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu then emerged from the smoke with one less arm. "Don't mind me, Hidan. I hardened my skin! Instead, focus on the shadows!"

Shikamaru emerged high in the sky and threw two chakra blades rigged with explosive notes.

The two ninjas, prepared for the explosion, tensed but were confused when it went above them and hit the ground behind them.

"He missed," Hidan asked before he stiffened. "My body won't move!"

Kakuzu's eyes went over to where the blades hit and finally noticed. _The blades hit our shadows. I knew those blades weren't ordinary. They adapt to the chakra type of whoever wields and utilizes it. The explosive tags were just for show, in order to distract us from his true objective. This is one cunning opponent! _He then saw Hidan being controlled to grab his scythe and strike him. _It's too bad for the Nara, though…_ He ducked under Hidan's strike, just as the hand that was supposedly cut burst from the earth beneath the chakra blade and removed it. _I'm just as sneaky as he is._

"I applaud you," started Kakuzu, "for using distractions to hide your intentions. But I have faced opponents who've used far more effective distractions and far more subtle follow-up attacks than yours." He turned his head to the side, where Hidan again continued his onslaught. Upon hitting a tree trunk, he sensed another Konoha brat above him.

"Nikudan Sensha," Chouji shouted as he slammed down on Kakuzu.

Konoha

Another crater was added onto the pile of craters that littered the destroyed training ground.

Uzumaki Kushina grinned widely at the orangette that caused a majority of them. "Great job, Asuna-chan, you're mastering Tsunade-sama's super strength quite quickly!" The heterochromatic girl blushed at the praise.

"Ha," Tsume piped in, "you think that's impressive, Kushina?! Try these other girls and the brat on for size!"

The redhead's purple eyes moved to the targets in question.

* * *

><p>Sakurazaki Setsuna, being trained under Uchiha Mikoto, became extremely proficient in the use of the blade with such control and precision to the extent of being able to slice through steel balls the size of marbles that were placed atop wax candles without hitting a single one.<p>

"_Your sword art and stance is impressive for your age but the mark of a true warrior is the ability to learn, evolve, and adapt," _Uchiha Mikoto lectured Setsuna at the beginning of their training. _"The skills of today's swordsmen scratch but the surface of true swordsmanship because they stop at a level they feel comfortable and confident enough with. With enough discipline, however, any swordsman of any age can rise up to be the best. The Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama-sama, for example, held such a skill that is remarkable even for his time, when many true kenjutsu masters lived."_

"_Are the swordsmen of that time truly that powerful?"_

Mikoto gave a soft chortle at that. _"If you were to face an ancient kenjutsu master in combat, you would learn that we are as children playing with toys compared to the prowess of the old masters."_

* * *

><p>Nagase Kaede, trained under Hyuuga Hitomi, learned the art of assassination. The Hyuuga matriarch noted that her techniques lack subtlety or finesse and thus sough to rectify that mistake.<p>

She instructed her student thusly. _"Any weapon only achieves its worth in how it is wielded – in the effort, the struggle of one who holds it. Wielding weapons is more than overpowering the opposition. It is more than using strength to battle strength. To wield a weapon is to be an artist, an artist of weaponry."_

"_That is a really interesting way of putting it, Hyuuga-dono. Can you elaborate?"_

"_A ninja uses subtlety to strike at the enemy; and only the exceptional can merge the subtleties of a ninja to the theatricality of a circus clown. Naruto-kun is one of the best examples of such. But I digress. I admittedly commit more to the precision of my Jyuuken, my weapon so to speak, preferring to get to assassination as quickly as possible. However, when I kill, when I dispatch a target, it is not about wanton slaughter; about body count. It is about finesse, function. Doing more with less, it is 'art'."_

* * *

><p>Finally, Inugami Kotarou received harsh tutelage under, and against, the claws of Inuzuka Tsume. With familiarity to canines as their common ground, they unleashed their feral sides and let loose. In Kotarou's sealed state, he could only hold his ground against the combined assault of the Tsume-Kuromaru combo.<p>

"_You're really are something, kid," Tsume praised the fatigued boy. "Even Hana and her three ninken couldn't last this long against me and Kuromaru. If you were born and raised in the Inuzuka, you might have contested, and possibly won, the title of clan head."_

"_Um…thanks…I guess."_

"_Sadly, you're not an Inuzuka, so I can't really teach you any of our jutsus or allow you special treatment in bonding with a ninken. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean I can't train you."_

"_So if you're restricted in what to teach me…what can you teach me?"_

_Smirking, she said, "Hey, I did say that you can't choose a ninken from our Inuzuka kennels. That doesn't mean I can't help you in getting your own."_

"_Is that really okay?"_

"_Hmph, please, there is a ritual that we Inuzuka must go through before we look for our ninken. I won't give you the specifics but I will tell you that the only way to know if a ninken has chosen you is if it will attempt to kill the chosen. Others will just walk away."_

"_Well, if you can't use the ritual to help me in choosing a partner then I'll just have to make do without it!"_

"_That's the spirit! There aren't that many special places that can provide adequate ninken. Fortunately, the Forest of Death has a great assortment of them!"_

"_Forest of Death…what's that?"_

"_Oh, that's just a very big and dangerous forest filled with powerful beasts – including a boa constrictor-sized centipede - that has stood since the formation of Konoha."_

_Despite the danger he'd heard, Kotarou couldn't help the massive grin on his face. "What are we waiting for then!? Let's go!"_

Afterwards, after many attempts and near-death experiences, Kotarou managed to link with a gray wolf three-quarter the size of his transformed form. The basics of the bond, as limitedly taught to him by Tsume, required him to channel his energy through his hits and see if the opponent reacts to it. After giving a headbutt to the aforementioned wolf and channeling his magic, he discovered the wolf reacting with it. He named his partner Akuto.

* * *

><p>Kushina smirked at them. "They're exceptional students; that's for sure! Naruto sure knows how to pick 'em!" She clapped her hands and exclaimed, "Off to Ichiraku's for a celebration! Tab's on me!" Then, she stopped as an ANBU appeared in front of her. "What is it?"<p>

"Hokage-sama requests your presence, Kushina-sama. Alongside you, he has also requested the presence of Hatake Kakashi-dono, Yamato-dono, and the prodigy child Negi-dono. He has also requested that only you attend out of the current group. None but the aforementioned people are admitted."

The redhead blinked before deflating and turning to the group with sheepish look on her face. "Sorry, everyone, you'll have to make do without me."

Back to Fate

Chouji was pushed away by the solidified arm of Kakuzu. "Hmph," the masked Akatsuki scoffed. "That didn't even tickle." Then, he gasped as four spikes burst from behind him and pierced four portions of his torso. "What the hell?" He looked back and saw the apathetic visage of Fate Averruncus on a tree branch with his free arm held straight at him. _I didn't even sense him! If he can do that, why didn't he just summon five of those things? He summoned over a dozen back when he was with the group to rescue the Ichibi jinchuuriki but he deigned to use only four now! Why? Do they want to capture me for interrogation?! Che, I won't let that happen! Your hesitation will be your downfall, brat!_

With a powerful grunt, he pushed himself off of the four spikes and glared up at Fate. "I'll get you for that brat."

"What the heck," Ino screamed. "Those hits should have pierced his lungs! He shouldn't even be alive!"

Fate's voice spoke from within the trio's minds. _Ah, I forgot to mention. Akatsuki is a group of dangerous people, and therefore must have dangerous abilities. You already know Hidan's. Kakuzu's is Jiongu, Earth Grudge Fear, which allows him to steal another's organ and implant and integrate them into his own body. I have hit four of his five hearts._

Ino was about to exclaim something when Shikamaru slapped a hand to her mouth. _When did you establish a mental link between us? _Shikamaru replied._ Is it a Yamanaka jutsu or something?_

_You really are the brightest of our generation, Shikamaru-kun. You immediately acted and shut Ino-kun up before she gave away this link. To answer your question, this link is caused by a small seal, which I planted on the back of your necks the night before._

The trio tensed – or in Ino's case, widened her eyes. Chouji joined in. _You knew we were going to do this?_

_I thought I told you to the point that it would have seeped into your minds. Human psychology is predictable. Kakuzu killed your sensei; you want nothing more than to kill him for doing so; you would stop at nothing to get it. It is too obvious that the only reason the Hokage hasn't thought of it is that he believes his rank will prevent you from doing so. I, however, am not so idealistic. I _know_ how vengeance works. That is why I snuck into your homes and planted these mind link seals onto you. In addition, I put one on Yuuhi Kurenai on the off-chance that she too desires revenge._

Shikamaru couldn't help narrowing his eyes. _Why include her in this?_

_You think too lowly of me. I am well aware that Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma are in a secret relationship in order to avoid gossip and rumors. But we digress. Kakuzu is getting suspicious._

Fate said to the Akatsuki, "To you who defy the ultimate fate of death, you will not live past this day."

"SCREW YOU, BRAT," Hidan shouted as he charged at Fate. The white-haired boy took out his blade and clashed with Hidan's scythe. "It is YOU who will not live past today!"

Kakuzu clicked his tongue. "Sure, leave me to these brats, why don't you?" He turned his glare to the trio. "Even with my four hearts gone, I'm still a formidable opponent! Don't think I'm easy prey for brats like you!"

Ino smirked and shouted, "Fate easily took down those four hearts of yours! And he's just one guy! Now, it's three of us against you! You can't hope to win!"

Kakuzu hummed in thought. "That is true. Let me even the scales." Making his seals, he exclaimed, "Doton: Chikyu o Musaburi (Earth Release: Devouring Earth)!"

The earth beneath them shook wildly before it split apart to form jaws that threatened to devour the trio and crush them. They jumped away from the jaws of death, causing them to split up, and as they landed, they came face-to-face with three Kakuzu clones each.

"Your words, woman, imply that I'm weak. Do not call me weak. After all, I'm a member of Akatsuki. Now, I have a question for you." Spreading his arms wide, he concluded with, "Would you like my clones to go all-out or not?"

Shikamaru sighed in exasperation. "Ino, you really did it now."

With Hidan and Fate

Fate's face remained passive amidst the flurries done by Hidan's scythe. "Is this all you've got, Jashinist? None of your strikes have reached or cut me. If this is the extent of your real power, I am disappointed."

"SHUT UP!" Hidan shouted as his strikes became faster. "YOU HAVEN'T YET SEEN MY TRUE POWER, BRAT!"

"Then, why don't you release it? We don't have any other witnesses; just you and me. Your partner's busy fighting mine. What's stopping you?"

Hidan's grin turned even more insane. "Alright, you bastard, you asked for it." He stopped his flurried and jumped away from Fate as he cut his own hand with his scythe and licked the blood off it. His hair turned jet black, his purple eyes shifted to blood red, and the scythe melted off his hands. "Jashin-sama, forgive your servant for going against your will," he prayed to the sky. "But I will sacrifice this blasphemer in your name, he who unleashed this side of me." He looked down and blood erupted from various orifices from his body. "With the power of Jashin-sama, I unleash Chi Tochi (Blood Governance). Be overjoyed, mortal, for you have been shown this!" The blood surrounded them in a dome and Hidan, blood covering his whole body, shouted, "Blood Field!"

The surrounding blood swirled around Fate in a twister of violent energy and the very earth shook and cracked under the weight of the technique.

Kakuzu, from the other side, was wide-eyed at the power. _Is this Hidan? Where was he hiding such power?_

Hidan laughed with madden glee. "DO YOU SEE IT NOW, FOOL, THE POWER OF JASHIN-SAMA?!"

He was silenced when the sound of ripping reached his ears. The Blood Field that surrounded Fate was bisected cleanly and exploded in a torrent of blood. Fate stood without a break in his usual posture.

"So this is one of the techniques of Chi Tochi, Blood Field, said to be wielded by those solely of Jashin's cult? I find it lacking. Behold. _This_ is a Blood Field." Before Hidan's eyes, the blood that was showered around them was bent to his will. And the blood surrounded Hidan as it once did to Fate.

"IMPOSSIBLE," Hidan shouted as he was covered by the blood, "HOW COULD YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CONTROL BLOOD?!"

Fate replied, "Blood is part water. I control water. Therefore, I control blood."

Technically, that is a lie. When Cosmo Entelechia destroyed the Jashin cult of Mundus Magicus, they were then tasked with destroying the notes that the Jashinists acquired so as to not taint their world again. But Fate, unwatched and alone in another part of the cult's base, chanced upon the secret notes of Chiton, felt a brief bout of rebellion, and kept it hidden from their sight in a seal. He studied it deeply under the guise of reading novels from the Ostia library.

Once again, the Blood Field was ripped apart and Hidan was at the middle of the explosion with his fist slammed onto the ground.

_How could this be? Both of us are unharmed but it was different from how he extinguished my Blood Field with as little chakra as possible. I expended much of my chakra to force the dissipation. Does it mean that his claimed ability to use the water in the blood is better than Chi Tochi?_

Fate spoke up, "Now, try it again."

With Kakuzu

"I can't believe it," Kakuzu uttered, "the bastard has been hiding his true strength. I too have been hiding mine; but for him to actually be _this_ strong. That's a cunning bastard for you." He turned his gaze to the fatigued trio. "Is that it? The clones have been holding back and you still can't defeat even one? I guess I was wrong. I guess only that one guy is powerful."

The battlefield was a wreck. Chunks of earth were overlapping one another and trees were uprooted from their spot. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji held wounds in different parts of their body and were struggling to catch their breath.

_Fate was right._ Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino chorused. _The Akatsuki are monsters. The clones don't even have one scratch on them. And with the blood tornado in the distance, it must be the Jashinist._

"Tch," Kakuzu scoffed, "The shinobi villages must have gone soft if they produce weak ninjas like you. It's time to end this."

The nine Kakuzu clones clapped their hands together and, as one, said, "Doton: Tsuchi Maiso (Earth Release: Earth Burial)."

But as they released the technique, there was a combined shout.

"Raiton: Jibashi," came from a child and a man.

"Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shoha," came from a woman and another man.

A large amount of water came from above and covered the everywhere but the trio's area and was followed by a barrage of lightning, destroying the nine clones. The water then seeped into the fissure and allowed the reinforcements to land.

Kakuzu looked down at them and said, "Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Kakashi, Orohimaru's failed Mokuton experiment and another brat. At least, Konoha isn't so feeble as to send more children against me. Anything less is an insult to Akatsuki."

"Where's Fate," Negi asked the trio behind him, his martial arts stance at the ready.

"H-he was headed over there with that guy's parter," Ino shakily replied. Negi nodded and burst off after him.

"Hmph, let him run. Judging by the jutsu earlier, the brat won't last long."

Kushina smirked, as well as Kakashi. "You underestimate him!"

"We'll see." He held out his arm, where there were four seals labeled 'Fire,' 'Water,' 'Lightning,' and 'Wind.' "Your white-haired brat killed four of my hearts. Luckily, I have spares."

In a cloud of smoke, four hearts appeared on his arm, still beating with life.

Ino's face turned green and threw up on the fissure beside her. Shikamaru and Chouji looked just about ready to follow her example.

Strings from his other arm extended and assimilated them into his body. "Now, the real fun begins." He shed his cloak and four black monstrosities emerged from his back with white masks on their face. "Against such legends, I cannot afford to hold back."

Making a seal, he exclaimed, "Futon: Atsugai!" The wind mask unleashed a cyclone that blew away trees. Following through, Kakuzu shouted, "Katon: Zukkoku!" The fire mask now released a fireball towards the cyclone that turned it into an inferno.

Kushina frowned as chakra chains emerged from her back and covered them all in a dome. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she unleashed her counter. The tips of the chains, which were circling through the ground beneath them, burst from beyond the dome and struck the inferno, disrupting its spin and dispersing it. She smirked at him. "I'm an S-Ranked ninja too, 'ttebane! Don't think this would be easy!"

"I would be foolish to think otherwise." He made some seals again and said, "Raika Horai no Jutsu (Coming of the Lightning Fire Phoenix Technique)."

The lightning mask beast slammed a hand down on the ground, creating a stream of lightning that surrounded the group. The fire mask then fired a fireball at them.

The lightning trap was about to shock them all when Kushina, Kakashi, and Yamato grabbed the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and jumped away.

Kakuzu then said, "Yodo Ranfunka no Jutsu (Molten Earth Wild Eruption Technique)." The earth mask and fire mask beasts slammed their hands on the ground and the ground that was once occupied by the lightning trap slowly shook and unleashed a volcano that continuously released molten fireballs at them. Kakashi and Yamato, with their respective charge over their back, clapped their hands together and said, "Suiton: Suijinheki!" They blew out a large amount of water that combined to form a wall, which protected them from the lava barrage.

Finally dropping off the trio in a safe place, Kushina jumped over the wall and formed her own seals, saying, "Suiton: Tajuu Mizu Kiri (Water Release: Mass Water Drill)!" Using the water wall as the source of water, she manipulated it to form numerous drills that spun at high velocity towards him.

The masked Akatsuki replied in kind by using "Doton: Dochubaku." The earth behind him softened and started to flow towards them. Kakuzu then used the Hiding like a Mole technique so that he was swallowed by the earth just before the landslide hit his place. The water drills hit the landslide but was absorbed soon after.

As the landslide stopped and Kushina landed on a nearby uprooted earth spike, she slammed her hands down and shouted, "Kanketsusen Bakuhatsu (Geyser Explosion)!" The area started shaking before hot water burst from the cracks around her. The sudden eruption of the water caused the unstable earth spikes to shake about and crumble onto one another.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio gaped at the power they witnessed.

Ino swallowed the saliva that got stuck on her throat. _If this is a battle between S-Ranked ninjas, I shudder to think what would have happened to us if that freak went all-out against us._

With Hidan and Fate

Hidan kept on growling as he sent Blood Field after Blood Field towards Fate, only for the white-haired dude to dispel it every time. It didn't really help that Fate kept saying, "Again," after every expulsion.

Right now, the only thing that gained damage from the Blood Fields is the background. Craters and broken trees littered the area while Hidan and Fate were unharmed.

The Jashinist was getting frustrated. _How does he keep on doing this?_

"Fate," the sound of a child's shout alerted him to a new presence. They both turned to see Negi rushing towards them and stopping in front of Fate. "Please, don't go any farther," he whispered to his friend. "Your father wanted you under the radar and that is what I will do. You have done enough. Let me do it instead."

Fate stared at Negi before sighing. "Then do as you will, Negi-kun. He has just about exhausted his power. He has nothing else to show me."

Negi charged at Hidan, who started unleashing the Blood Fields again, which he dodged effortlessly. He got into his guard and punched him square on the stomach. As Hidan was sent flying, Negi jumped towards him and slammed him down on the ground with a Hon Shin Kou Ryuu (Flipping Dragon Descend). Not yet finished, he cocked his fist back and slammed it back down on Hidan, exclaiming, "Raika Hoken (Crushing Fist of the Lightning Flash)!"

He jumped right back towards Fate and waited for a reaction. True enough, Hidan slowly crawled out of the hole he was in and glared at the duo.

"Unforgiveable," he uttered out, "you dare to strike against Jashin-sama's chosen?! It's unforgiveable! I refuse…I refuse to be beaten by BRATS LIKE YOU!"

There is another outburst of blood that swirled around Hidan. Once it cleared, it showed Hidan with a set of wings of blood. His right eye bled down to his chin but he paid no attention to it. His maddened gaze was on his eyes and grin as he raised his hands. "Jashin-sama, forgive me but I had to. I refuse to let my pride as your faithful servant be broken by two unbelieving children. I swear that this is the last time I shall unleash the powers you have given me." He turned his gaze to the two below him. "With the power granted to me by Jashin-sama, I sentence you both to DEATH!" The two wings flapped once before it turned into phoenixes that zoomed towards the duo.

Negi weaved through hand seals and whispered, just as the phoenixes struck them, "Naru-Kami."

Light burst from the explosion of blood and formed into an extended blade that hit Hidan's chest before he could even blink. Losing his concentration, Hidan's wings dissipated and he fell to the deep crater Negi made for him. Before losing sight of them, Hidan spied the redhead holding onto a blade of light that he pointed at his head before the blade extended past his normal senses and pierced his brain and retracted before he could even comprehend he had been stabbed.

Fate raised a brow at the blade in Negi's hand. "With the speed of lightning, you have created a fearsome blade, Negi-kun."

Negi released the technique and smiled at Fate. "This was told to be an A-Rank technique by Kakashi-san when I created it. Shinobi really do go through hardships to create new jutsu."

Nodding, he replied, "Indeed. Why don't you return to the others? I will deal with the final blow here."

Giving him a curious look, he nodded and went away. Fate slowly walked to the crater and saw Hidan struggling to rise. Not having any of it, Fate summoned earth spikes that pierced his limbs so that he can't move.

"Damn you, brat," Hidan growled out. "I can't believe that I let two fucking kids beat me."

Fate gave a dark chuckle that made Hidan shudder. He knelt in front of Hidan's face and whispered, "While I cannot speak for Negi-kun, I can answer for myself. How do you think you can beat me when you and your partner combined can't even land a hit on me back then on Iwagakure?"

Hidan's eyes widened at that. "Wait…you can't be-"

"Kukuku, it doesn't matter. You won't live long enough to tell anyone. After all, I am well-versed in executing Jashinists."

His eyes widened even more. "What did you say?"

"Yes. I killed your fellow cultists back then and drained the group there for what it was worth._ That_ is how I know the Chi Tochi."

"You basta-ack," he was cut off when Fate struck his throat with a small strike.

"No more words, Jashinist," Fate whispered as he took out a small key with a globe on the bow: a smaller version of the Grand Master Key with a more limited ability range. "Say your farewells to Jashin." The Code of the Lifemaker has many powers: Rewrite, Relocation, Defending, Attacking, Force Summon, etc. One such power is Exorcism. This has the power to completely remove a person's soul from existence. It is most useful against ghosts, ghouls, poltergeists, and the various cultists that gained physical immortality through rituals.

Fate then pushed the key onto the hole on Hidan's forehead and muttered, "Exorcism."

The light faded from Hidan's eyes and he grew still. Fate put an explosive note on the body and stood up to leave. The note exploded as he left the confines of the crater. Fate never looked back.

In a way, Fate revelled in Hidan's destruction. He couldn't explain why but his thoughts as he spoke to the Jashinist always went back to Asuma's. Seeing the blood-stained face of the Akatsuki member before him reminded him of the same blood-stained face of the Sarutobi jonin.

He frowned as he was rushing back to the others.

Vengeance is a predictable human psychology, he once said. He believed that his revelling in his earlier actions were a result of wanting revenge.

He clicked his tongue. _I'm growing soft here. I never succumbed to human psychology before. Why am I starting now?_

Deciding to learn more of the issue at a later date, he surveyed the sight before him. Kakuzu and his four masks were in random places, all dead or destroyed. His mother, Kushina, stood over Kakuzu with her chakra chains piercing his heart along with the center of the four masks. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were leaning by a nearby tree for support, their breaths labored. Kakashi and Yamato flanked Kushina with signs of fatigue on their faces. Negi was beside him, looking forlorn.

Fatigue finally catching up to Kushina, she released her hold over her chains, which disappeared, and was about to fall over when the two male jonin held her steady. Kakashi looked at Fate, who nodded, and released a sigh. "Mission is complete."

Kushina gave a weak grin. "Hehe, _now_ can we have some ramen at Ichiraku's?"

All laughed a bit at that. Even Fate's lips twitched upward.

* * *

><p>Game, set, and match<p>

That's the new chapter done…FINALLY!

Again, I'm sorry about the delay. Addiction to Star Wars prevented me from continuing.

But anyway, I have a question regarding this chapter.

I took references from two different sources and used it in this chapter: one from a game, the other from a manhwa. Can you guess which sources I used and where I used them?

Read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<br>Reunions**

* * *

><p><span>Amegakure no Sato<span>

In the highest room of the highest tower, where four stone faces were carved at the top, three people stood atop of the head with rippled eyes, face piercings, and a tongue sticking out.

The first was a man with bright orange, spiky hair, face piercings, and purple, ringed eyes. The second was a blue-haired woman with amber eyes and a piercing on her lower lip. The third was a pale man with golden eyes and slit pupils.

"You have a lot of nerve to return after what you pulled, Orochimaru," the ripple-eyed man said in a low voice towards the smirking snake-man.

Not losing his smirk, Orochimaru replied, "And you seem to have lots of bravado for someone who isn't even pulling the strings, Pein."

The rippled eyes narrowed before Pein said, "I knew letting you escape alive was a mistake. You know too much." He raised his hand. "I shall dispose of you before you can even attempt to escape."

"Enough, Pein," a new voice interrupted them. All three of them turned to see another man with an orange mask designed in a spiral fashion walking towards them. "Orochimaru isn't so foolish as to come to Akatsuki main base without his convoluted plans."

"Kukuku," Orochimaru responded as his tongue slithered out like a snake. "You call my plans convoluted and yet you seek to collect the Bijuu from their respective jinchuuriki's corpses? That's rather hypocritical of you, isn't it, Madara-kun?"

Madara paused in his stride before continuing his walk. "How long have you known?"

"Ever since I discovered these various strings of coincidences since the Kyuubi attack 16 years ago. So far, there have only been two people in history who could have the power to control the Kyuubi: Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. And I know for a fact that the former would rather slit his own throat than destroy the very village he founded. That left the latter. It would also make sense since I highly doubt that Itachi-kun, gifted and powerful he may be, would be able to kill an entire clan by himself. Whether or not he did make contact with you didn't matter, it didn't change the fact that you would like nothing more than to relish in the destruction of your clan." Orochimaru crossed his arms, still wearing his arrogant smirk. Then, he started to make gestures with his hands, something that only Madara saw since he was the only one facing Orochimaru.

He was using Konoha ANBU hand signs to communicate with the masked Akatsuki.

_I have more but I doubt that you'll want Nagato-kun or Konan-kun to find out about your true identity, Madara-kun, if that _is_ your real identity._

The single Sharingan eye widened from within the mask. "I underestimated you, Orochimaru. Come with me. We'll discuss more in private."

"I'm glad you see reason, Madara-kun," Orochimaru followed Madara deeper into the darkness of the tower.

The woman turned to Pein, who held narrowed eyes. "Nagato, is everything alright?"

"I am of no concern to you, Konan," Pein replied coldly. "What should be of concern is Orochimaru. I do not trust him. You would do well to keep a sharp eye on him. The moment Madara proposed they talk privately, I know that Orochimaru would return to Akatsuki. Do not let your guard down."

With a bow, Konan said, "As you say."

Private Room

"Talk, Orochimaru," Madara demanded.

As soon as they entered the room, Madara immediately rounded on Orochimaru and grasped him by the neck before slamming him to the wall.

"Kukuku," Orochimaru didn't seem to notice or care that his throat is in the hands of a being far more powerful than him. "For all my resources and intelligence, the only thing I know is that you are not Uchiha Madara. Madara has way too much pride to reduce himself to happy-go-lucky fool. Besides, even if you _were_ the actual Madara, your pride would have hit rock bottom at this point. That brings me to my next proof: your battle with Sanbi. Either you were too old and weak since the time of the Shodaime Hokage or you were hiding your real strength to avoid suspicion from anyone; but that wouldn't change the fact that your already degraded pride would have already killed Deidara-kun for helping you in your battle against Sanbi. So far, I have too many possible theories as to who you really are but it wouldn't be too farfetched to guess that I would uncover the real one in time."

"What do you want?"

"Akatsuki and I have a common enemy, amidst our differing list: Konohagakure no Sato. Through Kabuto, I learned that Sasori-kun, Hidan-kun, and Kakuzu-kun have all fallen to their hand. As such, you are running out of people quicker than you are gaining the Bijuu, and you are barely halfway through the nine."

"Are you re-offering your services to Akatsuki once more?"

"Take it however you wish. But our goals are similar in that we want to see Konoha burn to the ground and you do not have much of a choice since you have a little over half of your members remaining."

"Che," Madara spat, "you drive a hard bargain. But what do I get out of it? Konoha is the last target since Itachi and Kisame are both targeting the Yonbi with Nagato and Konan going after the Rokubi soon. I can easily tell that you simply want to be behind strong forces so that your enemies would be afraid to attack you."

"It is true that I seek nothing more than to protect myself from those who wish me dead but I'd be foolish not to increase my chances. I am a scientist, Madara-kun. I can increase the potential of your forces. If you so wish, I can even give you the same adjustments I gave Danzo. I will even aid Akatsuki in gaining the remaining Bijuu. All I want is as much resources as I would want and protection."

"Very well," he said after a pause, removing his hand from Orochimaru's neck, "but I will be watching you for any treachery. Double-cross me and your life is forfeit."

He raised his hands. "Madara or not, I am not about to anger the man who intruded on Konoha, killed ANBU guards, controlled the Kyuubi, and battled Namikaze Minato to a standstill."

Back with Pein and Konan

When Madara and Orochimaru returned, they found Pein sitting by the main head's tongue and Konan was standing behind him.

"Madara," Pein suddenly said, knocking Konan out of her staring at Amegakure. "I assume that Orochimaru is reinstated?" He stood and walked towards them, Konan following him.

"Perceptive as usual," Madara mockingly replied but Pein didn't reply. "Use whatever term you will but I see this as a temporary alliance. He will aid us in gathering the Bijuu and increase all of Akatsuki's potential and he will receive our protection and scientific support."

"Is it wise to allow him to rejoin?" Konan asked.

"If he is a traitor, kill him without hesitation," Madara spoke with a cold tone. She gave a stiff nod.

"Now that these introductions are done," Orochimaru held out his hand, "I shall require one of those chakra rods from Pein and some paper made by Konan's jutsu for starters."

Both people narrowed their eyes. Behind the snake-man, Madara nodded at the two before they moved.

Konan held out her hand and a kunai made of paper formed on her palm.

Pein brought forth a long, black rod from his sleeve.

Both held their items to Orochimaru, who took it with great enthusiasm. As he turned around and left, Madara called out, "Remember, Orochimaru, betray us and you'll know the wrath of Uchiha Madara."

Konoha – Next day

"So far, he's resisted anything we throw at him, Hokage-sama," Morino Ibiki said to the frowning Minato.

"I even pulled out the big guns," Anko said, whose voice is filled with frustration, "and he gave us nothing!"

"Even Inoichi's Mind Reading jutsu didn't work. We're running out of options here, Hokage-sama."

With a sigh, Minato said, "Fine. Call Fate here. He'll extract the information from Kabuto."

"I don't mean to doubt the brat," Anko said, crossing her arms beneath her bust, "but what makes him able to do what we couldn't?"

"He's the reason Danzo did nothing during his execution. He's learned many things during his absence."

"Why didn't you send him in sooner, Hokage-sama," Ibiki asked.

"For one, I had him go on many missions regarding Akatsuki. For another, he is not one to reduce himself to torture and interrogation. Danzo was the only one he's interrogated. The last reason would be that, per his condition, he would be given full control of a situation that he is put in. In other words, if he were to be brought to Kabuto for interrogation, he would most likely send you two, and any other interrogators, out of the room and seal it. I fear for him and his prisoner, in that case."

"Given what he has shown us so far," Ibiki grunted, "I doubt that I would want to deny him privacy. Alright, we'll call the little guy to T&I." Ibiki turned around and walked to leave.

Anko grinned as she trailed after him. "Perhaps he and I should trade notes some time. Making someone as tough as Danzo shut up is not something you see every day."

Torture and Interrogation Department

The door opened.

"Kukuku," Kabuto chuckled softly, "so who is to be my next entertainer?" He looked up and saw Anko and Ibiki stand aside to let the boy who captured him enter.

Fate looked at Kabuto. The spectacled man held wounds everywhere, ranging from burns to cuts. He has blood pooling from his mouth, nose, and ears.

"His chakra is sealed," Ibiki informed the child. "And yet he seems to handle everything we give him. I don't know what you can do but we'll give you the whole day."

He nodded and said, "Leave us." Both interrogators did so, closing the door behind them. Afterwards, Fate knelt down to put a seal on the floor. The writings encompassed the room and after a burst of chakra, sealed it off.

"And what can a boy do what two adults can't," Kabuto mocked. "Seal the room all you want. No technique of yours would accomplish anything. Go ahead. Do your worst."

Slowly, Fate's lips curled upwards in dark humor and the last thing Kabuto saw were pale blue eyes turning red, with the left one's pupil shifting to a four-pointed shuriken and the right one's pupil turning slit.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I remember you," <strong>a deep voice snapped Kabuto into reality. He was free of his restraints and is facing a large cage with a paper seal. From within, two red eyes opened and razor sharp teeth appeared beneath them. **"You almost killed my container."**

Kabuto's eyes widened. "That's impossible. He was declared dead. Orochimaru-sama even gave up after the first year."

"**Hehehe, you underestimate the Uzumaki and, most of all, me. I appreciate being alive and would rather not experience the sensationless abyss that is death, only to be brought back years later. Now," **the Kyuubi grinned wide as the paper seal floated away from the cage and the lock slowly opened. The cage itself creaked open and Kabuto quickly turned around to flee, only to be slammed down by a large paw. Dragging the struggling man back, Kyuubi continued, **"I still remember that feeling years ago, the feeling of nearly dying. You told my container to use his worst? **_**I**_** am his worst. I have centuries of experience in the manners of the mind. I can break you so easily it would bore me after the first hour. And I know how to break you. I shall bring you to the brink of death, denying you the last push to your demise." **With a dark grin, the paw gripped Kabuto and brought him to Kyuubi's eyelevel. **"Shall we begin?" **Then, the paw clenched, crushing Kabuto's bones, causing him shout in pain. Next, Kyuubi threw the crushed Kabuto to the opposite wall. As soon as he hit the wall, Kyuubi flexed its claws and slashed at him. Afterwards, as Kabuto was descending to the floor, Kyuubi then pounced, opening its jaws to clamp down on his battered form, ending it with a swallow.

The scene soon shifted to a closed cage with the paper seal on it and Kabuto on the ground, shouting as he sat up. "What's going on," he clasped his face. "Is this Tsukuyomi?"

"**This is Tsukuyomi and yet it's not," **Kyuubi replied to him, as the paper floated away and the cage opened. **"Round two, worm," **it snarled.

* * *

><p>Kabuto kept on coughing blood as he lurched forward. Fate frowned. <em>You went overboard. I take no satisfaction in this.<em>

**Che, **Kyuubi replied. **You are still too soft-hearted. Besides, you didn't actually torture him. I did. You just brought him to your subconscious with the same effects of the Tsukuyomi.**

_That does not change the fact that I am still a tool in such sadism._

**Hmph, nemo me impune lacessit**, the fox replied with a snort.

_No one provokes me with impunity indeed, _Fate dryly retorted with a detached tone as he summoned the Grand Master Key and assimilated Kabuto's memory into his own.

He removed the room's sealing and turned as the door opened, revealing Ibiki and Anko with waiting faces. "It is done; I have taken whatever information he has. I shall report to Father."

Ibiki nodded and left, Anko trailing after. Fate walked forward, stopping at the door only to look at Kabuto's defeated form before giving a sigh, and closed the door behind him.

Hokage Tower

Namikaze Minato waited until the door to his office closed before saying, "I called you all here for a variety of reasons." Within the room were Kushina, Mikoto, Izumi, Yukizora, Kakashi's team, and Fate. "First off, thanks to Fate, we were able to acquire information about Orochimaru's dealings. Orochimaru has multiple hideouts but he has a few of them that he considers vital. His four main hideouts are named North, South, East, and West. The North hideout is near Tsuchi no Kuni. The South is somewhere in Mizu no Kuni. The East is on the border of Kaminari no Kuni. And the West is some distance before Kaze no Kuni. Kushina, Izumi, Yukizora, and Fate shall go to the South and East hideouts. Mikoto and Kakashi's team shall go the North and West hideouts. Also, Mikoto, I advise you disguise yourself as an ANBU. There is no need to reveal your status as alive to anyone." The Uchiha matriarch nodded. "Alright, you all are dismissed. Discuss team tactics and prepare your supplies. This is an S-Rank Missions so do not hold back. You're all dismissed."

Later

The two teams rendezvoused at the Konoha gates. Kakashi stepped forward and said, "Alright, everyone. Let's all meet back in Konoha in one piece and with news of success. Let's go!" They all then jumped towards their objectives.

Akatsuki Hideout

"Hello, Itachi-kun, Kisame-kun," Orochimaru hissed out towards the two newly-arrived ninjas, who dumped the unconscious form of an elder with red hair.

Narrowing his red eyes, Itachi murmured, "Orochimaru. So you've returned and reassumed your position in Akatsuki."

"Huh," Kisame joined in, "Leader-sama must be out of his mind if he re-recruited your slimy ass."

"Kukuku, don't be so presumptuous, Kisame-kun. After all, I'm going to help you both get stronger, as celebration for me returning to Akatsuki."

"And what kind of improvements can a snake like you give a shark like me," Kisame grinned widely.

Orochimaru returned that with his traditional tongue sticking out like a snake. "For starters, I can push your strength to the Nidaime Hokage's caliber."

"Oho, so with your science, you can make me on par with the greatest Suiton user in history?"

"Of course, it all depends on genetic will. Much like my experiments with the Shodaime's genes, there's a possibility that the subject will die. Then again, it should be no match for the man with Samehada."

"Oh, that's a shame. I would have loved to add 'Suiton science experiment' into my list of Near-Death experiences."

Orochimaru then turned to Itachi. "And I haven't forgotten you, Itachi-kun."

"Then or now," Itachi threatened, "you will not be able to beat me."

"Not yet," he corrected. "Regardless, aren't you a tad bit curious about my contributions for you?"

"You would tell me regardless."

"Indeed I would. For one, I can treat your dangerous illness. For another, I can improve your physical and chakra capabilities to great heights." Itachi narrowed his eyes. "And those, along with my improvements for Kisame-kun, are just the tip of the iceberg."

"Heh," Kisame smirked, "you've certainly grown more interesting during your absence." He created a clone and had him carry the jinchuuriki deeper into the cave. "But that doesn't mean that we will let you out of our sights." He then walked into the cave, with Itachi following after.

Southern Hideout

After running along the water towards the lone mountain holding a metal door, Kushina's group approached the hideout.

Izumi and Yukizora stationed themselves at the sides of the door, their kunais at the ready. Kushina then walked warily towards the door and opened them suddenly, jumping back afterwards. Seconds passed and nothing happened.

"It's safe to enter for now," Kushina said and headed inside, her two daughters and son following behind her.

Within, the prisoners took note of footsteps echoing in the halls. Looking up, they were surprised to see a beautiful redhead woman leading two equally beautiful blonds and an emotionless, white-haired kid.

"Who're those," one of them asked.

"I don't recognize any of them."

"Are they with Orochimaru?"

Kushina's team ignored them and continued walking. Rounding a corner, Kushina stopped, causing the three behind her to stop as well.

"And how did you come by this base," a new female voice asked them. Fate saw a woman with bright red hair and matching red eyes behind a pair of glasses looking at them with suspicion. She was wearing a purple uniform that exposes her navel and black shorts. "Your chakras aren't tainted with Orochimaru's Juinjutsu. In fact," she frowned in confusion, "your chakras feel similar to mine, almost like it's calling to me." She dropped to her stance and took out a kunai. "Who are you?"

Fate stepped forward, "I am the one who defeated Orochimaru in single combat and took Yakushi Kabuto captive."

She tensed further. "Then, that makes you dangerous. The fact that you know of this place means that Kabuto blabbed about the base. Either your torture techniques were enough for him to give in or he was just taking the winning side."

"It's the former. And Orochimaru's hideouts aren't the only pieces of information I gained from Kabuto. I also know of who you really are." Karin widened her eyes and took a step back. He held out a hand to her and said, "Do not fear. We four are of the same blood as you. Uzumaki Karin, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Fate Averruncus, formerly Uzumaki Naruto. And these are Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Izumi, Uzumaki Yukizora." Four sets of eyes widened.

"That's a lie," Karin replied with a little fear in her voice. "Orochimaru said that most of them are long gone! For four Uzumaki to suddenly appear in front of me is impossible. In fact, Uzumaki have red hair and only the woman over there has red hair!"

Kushina got over her shock and took a placating step forward. "Please don't be alarmed, Karin. I am indeed an Uzumaki. I am a Konoha-nin, married to Namikaze Minato, and birthed three children."

"And what about the albino kid," she softly said, lowering her kunai. "I've heard about that Naruto kid lot of times from gossip mills. He was a blond brat with blue eyes. He looks nothing like him."

"I…am different," Fate replied. "Call this a side-effect of harnessing the power of the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"Oh, yeah, you were Konoha's jinchuuriki." Karin chuckled softly as she dropped her guard. "Even if you guys are intruders, I can't bring myself to attack you."

"You hear the call, Karin. Do not deny it."

She sniffled a bit. "I always wondered what living with my clan would be like." She rushed over and hugged Kushina. "I'm happy that it is a reality…" Izumi and Yukizora shortly followed suit, embracing their fellow clanswomen.

Kushina smiled and held out a hand to Fate. He seemed hesitant at joining them. She summoned one chakra chain towards Fate. The chain wrapped itself around Fate's waist before pulling him towards them.

Fate, not knowing how to act in a clan reunion, slowly raised his arms and joined the females in their embraced.

When they separated, Karin wiped her eyes and said, "So what bring you here?"

Kushina smiled and looked at the halls. "We're here to acquire whatever research notes Orochimaru has. Then, we will go to the East." She looked worriedly at Karin. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"Hell no," Karin replied. "I just got reunited with my thought-to-be-lost clan. I don't want to lose them again. Besides, if he," she nudged her head to Fate, "made Orochimaru scamper and capture Kabuto, I would rather not get on his bad side. Follow me."

En Route to the Western Hideout

On the other end, Mikoto's group were headed towards Kaze no Kuni since they have already acquired Orochimaru's research from the North. They also have gained an ally, in the form of the origin of the Cursed Seal: an orange-haired man with confusion issues.

He ambushed the group when they passed by his cell but Sasuke managed to calm him down with his Sharingan – as his mother was preoccupied with tending to Sakura.

Sasuke then used the fact that Juugo is close to Kimimaro to his advantage. He first established that he was the one that Kimimaro got sent by Orochimaru for. Then, he proceeded to convince Juugo of Orochimaru's cruelty by sending the aforementioned Kaguya, despite his illness, and that the Konoha missing-nin used Juugo's very genes to harm others. Thus, he concluded to Juugo that Orochimaru is using his genes to harm others, something that Juugo doesn't want to do. Hence, Juugo swore his allegiance to Sasuke, as Kimimaro's supposed reincarnation and the one who saved him from despair and who will save him from himself.

"Juugo-san," Kakashi asked, without looking up from his book. "Would you happen to know what is in the Western Hideout?"

The orange-haired man replied, "I was isolated from the outside world. I only have minimal knowledge of the outside. However, I do know of Orochimaru's quest for immortality such that he required an Uchiha for his purposes." He turned to Sasuke. "Pardon my question, Sasuke, but I was always told that you sought vengeance against Uchiha Itachi for your clan. Why are you not seeking him out?"

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at him before he looked back forward. "I had a change of heart, caused by the most unlikely of people. Also, I don't even know where to start to look for Itachi."

"I could be on the lookout for him, if you'd like."

"While that is tempting, we are in the midst of a mission and would rather start the search for Itachi later."

"There's no need for any of us to actively look for Itachi. I can ask the local wildlife to keep an eye out."

"You can communicate with animals," Sakura asked, impressed as Juugo nodded.

"Before Orochimaru, I would seek refuge in the wilds. The animals out there would help soothe me and my urges. Overtime, I came to understand them and they me."

Sasuke said, "Well, if it isn't too much trouble, then perhaps you could have your friends look for Itachi." Juugo nodded and started to whistle, attracting the attention of some birds. Once they came close to him, he started to communicate with them. After a few seconds, the birds then flew away.

"That's amazing, Juugo-san," Mikoto commented.

Juugo bowed his head. "Thank you. Talking to them is quite therapeutic."

Akatsuki

"With our constantly decreasing numbers," Pein's voice echoed in the empty cave, "I decided to reinstate Orochimaru in our ranks."

Deidara hummed in thought. "While I don't like his slimy attitude, we need all the help we can get, hmm."

"Kukuku, if you'd like, Deidara-kun, I can improve your abilities, like with everyone else present."

"Heh, as long as my art gets more blast than ever, you're alright!"

"Regardless, we should get into business. Itachi and Kisame have captured the Yonbi. I shall set out to capture the Rokubi soon. Afterwards, we shall focus our sights on the Hachibi and the Kyuubi…or rather the minimal chakra within the pseudo-jinchuurikis. On another note, Itachi," he turned to the silent Uchiha, "our spies have located your brother moving from Tsuchi no Kuni to Kaze no Kuni."

"Oh, it seems that he is no longer bent on kicking your ass, Itachi-san," Kisame taunted.

"Whether he is revenge-driven or not, he presents us with an opportunity. Itachi, Kisame, after you've rested, you are to face them and eliminate them. He shall bear the mark that the Akatsuki is turning its full force towards Konoha."

"Oh," Orochimaru interjected, "it would be nice if you were to preserve his eyes for me, Itachi-kun."

Itachi remained silent but he did glare at Orochimaru, with his eyes turning to the Mangekyo Sharingan before vanishing.

In an Akatsuki room

Itachi opened his eyes and stood from his meditation to walk to his bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw his own reflection, clear as if he was never afflicted. He then activated his Sharingan, before morphing it into the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"After all these years," he whispered to himself, "finally, we get to meet again, Sasuke. Will you have the strength to do what is necessary?"

* * *

><p>That ends the chapter.<p>

Read and Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Fate of Art**

* * *

><p><span>Konohagakure no Sato<span>

"Good job," Minato praised his wife's team as they presented a scroll containing Orochimaru's files to him. "I will have our research team make good use of this." He then gave a smile to the nervous and wide-eyed redhead girl that came with them. "And I welcome you, Uzumaki Karin, to Konohagakure."

"Y-Y-Y-Y," Karin stuttered as her finger that was pointed at Minato shook wildly. "Y-Y-You're the Y-Yondaime Hokage! You're supposed to be dead for thirteen years!"

Minato gave a light chuckle as he reclined on his Hokage seat. "Yes, I should be dead. But an event three years ago brought me back. I made extra sure that not one word regarding my resurrection would leave this village. I trust that my wife and children would debrief you on the specifics after they officially welcome you to the family."

"I-I see," she concluded. Then, she gave a bow. "Thank you for your kindness!"

"Now, now, I will have none of that," he waved off. "You are part of the family. You don't have to be so formal around me."

"Yes!"

Giving her a smile, he said, "So I'd best return to my duties. You are all dismissed."

As his wife, children, and Karin left the office, his smile turned to a frown as his gaze lowered to a letter on his desk.

_Minato-sensei,_

_We picked up a stray named Juugo in the Orochimaru's Northern Hideout. He seemed to now be attached to Sasuke for reasons that are too long to be written in this letter without removing why I've written this letter._

_Regardless, word of Sasuke's ambition for revenge against Itachi – well, former ambition, now – is far reaching and it has reached even the abandoned labs of Orochimaru. As such, Juugo asked Sasuke regarding Itachi and it ended with Juugo keeping an ear out for word on Itachi while we are headed for the Western Hideout._

_Personally, I don't think that we should be looking for Itachi. It has been three years. Who knows what a genius like Itachi would have learned in that timespan? Regardless, Mikoto-san didn't agree with me and insisted that we all are enough to fight against Itachi._

_I don't think I can change Sasuke's or Mikoto-san's minds on this. So this letter is just an informative letter._

_Kakashi_

Minato sighed as he lowered the letter. _Kakashi is indeed right. Itachi is still as dangerous as, if not more than, he was three years ago. But…I guess they both need this. I guess I can allow it. However…nothing can go amiss with reinforcements._

With that in mind, he took out a paper seal and pressed it to his head. _Fate, I have an extra task for you._

Kakashi's Team - Timeskip

The whole group settled in a nearby town as they were on their way back to Konoha from the Western Hideout.

"We finally get to rest!" A teen with white hair, purple eyes, and a matching purple suit groaned out. His mouth containing jagged teeth rudely opened in a yawn as he placed his arms behind his head. "I thought we'd never rest!"

Behind her mask, Mikoto scowled at his behavior but Sakura was the one who spoke. "_We're _the ones who are supposed to be happy with finding a place to rest while you got your rest in that tank!"

Moving his eyes to the pinkette, the teen scoffed. "Look, pinkie, my stay there was for Orochimaru's experimentation. It wasn't exactly a pleasure hotel."

"You're just pissed that we didn't get you the Kubikiribocho from Zabuza's grave!"

"Enough," Kakashi sternly commanded the two. "Sakura," he saw his student look to him, "that's alright. All of us could use the rest anyway. Hozuki Suigetsu-san," he looked to the bored-looking, white-haired teen, "I understand your frustration over not being able to get Momochi Zabuza's blade but that is not our decision. That right belongs to someone else, the one who was affected by him and his accomplice and affected them in turn."

"Tch," Suigetsu shrugged. "Whatever, let's just get our rest so we can get moving."

Later on, they all were situated in a big room for them to rest in. Sasuke himself stood in front of the balcony, looking out into the distance. His mother sat on a chair on the same balcony, still wearing her mask, and softly spoke to her son. "Sasuke, I know you're anxious to get to your brother but you should rest."

"I'm fine," he replied, not taking his eyes off the horizon. "You should know, Kaa-san, that a man would not be deterred when he is so close to his goal. I am no different. Itachi is within my grasp and I will not let it go until justice is served."

With a sigh, she said, "You are just as stubborn as your father. Sasuke, I may not be able to stop you from this but please don't push yourself. It wouldn't do well to be tired when facing an S-Rank ninja."

Her son's reply of "Hn" wasn't comforting at all but she simply watched as he turned around and went back in.

Sasuke looked at the seated and reading Kakashi and said, "I'm going out. I need some fresh air to clear my head."

Nodding, the silver-haired ninja said, "We'll be here for a while anyway. In the meantime, Sakura and I will be in town to restock for supplies. Juugo-san, Suigetsu, and ANBU-san shall remain here."

Juugo and Mikoto nodded while Suigetsu lazily raised a hand in affirmation.

Forest Outskirts

The young Uchiha wandered around aimlessly, not having any particular destination. _Itachi, I am almost there. Wait for me! I am coming for you!_

"So this is Itachi's brother, huh, hn," a cocky voice spoke from behind him and made Sasuke tense.

He quickly turned around and drew his katana, activating his Sharingan. He saw the blond member of Akatsuki, Deidara, and another Akatsuki member that he has never seen before. Other than the traditional Akatsuki cloak and the very ordinary short, black hair, the only thing that stood out was the orange mask with a spiral design that swirls to the spot where the right eye should be.

"Oh," Tobi exclaimed. "Look at him, Senpai! He's so scary!"

"Shut up, Tobi," Deidara shouted. "You're Akatsuki! Scary is not part of our vocabulary!"

"Iwa-nin-turned-Akatsuki Deidara," Sasuke interrupted, "and who's your friend?"

"I am Tobi and I'm a good boy~" Tobi introduced, his earlier fear of him forgotten. "I am the newest member of Akatsuki, pleased to meet you, Itachi's brother!"

"Fortune seems to be with me today. I came out here, hoping to clear my head, and didn't expect to meet with Akatsuki itself." Sasuke pointed his katana at them. "Answer me. Where is Uchiha Itachi?"

"Huh," Deidara yelled in rage. "You are facing two Akatsuki and you are focused on someone not here?! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Yukizora and I incapacitated you easily. I know that I can do the same by myself."

"Tch, you are as arrogant as Itachi. You have no idea what I was up to since our first fight! I am stronger than last time! And I'll show it to you!" He first plunged his hands into the two pouches at his sides and then whipped them forward, the mouths on them opening to unleash two snakes that quickly rushed towards him.

"Hmph" was Sasuke's simple reply as he charged forward. Coating his blade in lightning, he slashed the first snake. It split in two but the two halves became snakes themselves and continued to charge. Sasuke dodged a snake and stabbed it into the ground. Then, he pushed himself off the ground and used his stabbed sword as leverage to kick the head of the two snakes.

He landed, removed his sword from the ground, and quickly slashed in Deidara's direction, sending an arc of fire towards them.

Sneering, Deidara stopped the flow of clay and, to Sasuke's surprise, summoned water from the two mouths and dealt with the fire. Then, as he stopped the flow of water, his mouths spewed two blobs of clay. They then changed form into two samurai, one from each mouth that spewed it.

Both then charged at Sasuke. One went further ahead and unleashed its blade towards the Uchiha. Sasuke immediately blocked it. The clay blade absorbed Sasuke's and stuck it in place. The other clay samurai jumped over the first and slashed downward.

Sasuke kicked his opponent away and let go of his blade since it was attached to the other blade. He then quickly jumped back to avoid the other slash. Afterwards, lightning chakra coursed through his hands in the form of a sword. He and the clay samurai that slashed from above charged at each other. But as the samurai struck, Sasuke ducked under the attack and, after a quick movement, was behind the samurai with his lightning blade raised at his side. Then, after a split second, the samurai was sliced in two with small bits of lightning escaping from it.

Without pausing, he continued towards the other samurai, who now wields both his katana and his clay sword. As Sasuke swung his lightning blade, the clay samurai raised the real sword to block it. Sasuke summoned another lightning blade to his other hand and made an even stronger slash downward. However, he was unprepared for Tobi to join in the fight by kicking his side.

Placing his hands behind his head, Tobi exclaimed, "I feel so lonely, not doing anything! I want to join in too!"

Deidara chuckled. "Do what you want then, Tobi. But don't forget that I will be the one to kill him!"

Tobi saluted, "Roger that, Senpai!"

Sasuke glared at the nonchalant Akatsuki member but he didn't say anything as he stood up and brandished his two blades of lightning. His Sharingan eyes moved from Tobi to the clay samurai, then to Deidara, keeping note of their actions – wait…Deidara's hands are on the ground. Just as he processed that information, two snakes emerged from the ground beneath him and very quickly bound his movements.

"Gotcha," the blond Akatsuki exclaimed, raising his hands into his signature seal, "KATSU!" The snakes then exploded. As smoke and dust gathered around the blast site, Deidara continued, "I'm not letting you rest!"

The clay samurai dashed and disappeared into the cloud. However, pieces of the samurai burst off into different places, surprising Deidara.

The cloud slowly dispersed, revealing Sasuke clad in lightning armor, wielding his katana that is now covered in flames in one hand and a shield of fire in the other. Despite the armor, however, one can still see signs of the previous explosion on him. Undeterred, he muttered, "Raienhei."

"Oh," Tobi said in amazement, "this is new." But he didn't flinch as Sasuke appeared in front of him and slashed at him. Tobi appeared to have just as quick reflexes as he managed to bend his back, narrowly avoiding Sasuke's slash. The Uchiha of Konoha recovered and attempted to bash Tobi as he was bent, slamming his shield downward.

"Not on my watch," shouted Deidara, as he slammed his hands on the ground once more. A hole opened beneath Tobi and swallowed him, closing quick enough to clash with the fire shield.

Another hole opened beside Deidara and Tobi enthusiastically emerged from it. "Hi, hi," he greeted Sasuke with a wild wave.

"Playtime's over." Deidara smirked as he formed his hand seals and Tobi curiously turned his head to his superior.

But he faltered after the first seal when Tobi 'innocently' asked, "Are you kissing yourself through your hands, Senpai?" Deidara sputtered and Sasuke gave a look of disgust. "I never thought you'd be so lonely as to kiss yourself. Don't worry, Senpai! Tobi is here for you!"

"THAT'S DISGUSTING, TOBI! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

"Haaaaah," Tobi shouted in dismay, "I'm so sorry, Senpai! I was just worried!"

"Tch," Deidara snarled as he restarted his hand seals. As he did so, he shouted, "Bakuton: Mini Bakudan (Blast Release: Mini Bombs)!" Quickly afterwards, he switched into a different set of seals and said, "Futon: Renkudan!"

Then, he placed the bottom of both his palms together and held it in Sasuke's direction. In one mouth, small fireballs emerged. In the other, big balls of air burst out.

Sasuke immediately ran to the side, dodging the fireballs that created very large explosions upon impact. Amidst the loud explosions and the clouds they emitted, he missed Deidara whispering something to Tobi, who nodded.

"I've had enough of this," he growled as the shield on his arm enlarged and he threw it at Deidara's direction.

Deidara jumped over the shield and cut off the fireballs to raise his arms to block Sasuke's sudden appearance and kick. Before Deidara landed, he quickly plunged his hand into his pouch, pulled it out, and summoned a large clay dragon. When he stood atop its head, he plunged both hands into the pouch just as a chunk of the dragon's tail seemed to be absorbed into it. Simultaneously, the dragon's mouth opened and the large blob that emerged from it split off into numerous balls while Deidara whipped his hands forward, creating different aviary creatures that flew towards Sasuke.

But as Sasuke raised his hands to block, half of the creatures exploded while still a few meters away from him and, afterwards, the other half burst from the cloud and exploded into a darker cloud.

_Gck_, Sasuke harshly thought as he shut his eyes. The cloud slowly dispersed and Sasuke was treated to the sight of Deidara and his dragon but Tobi and the small clay balls disappeared. _What? Where are those balls and the other guy?_ He was not given time to ponder further as the dragon took flight. _I've got to deal with this guy though._

Sasuke channeled lightning chakra through his free hand and held it out at Deidara's direction, saying, "Chidori Eiso!" The lightning transformed into a long spear and flew through the air towards Deidara. However, it reached its limit as it stopped a foot or so from Deidara, making Sasuke click his tongue. _Dammit, now he knows Chidori Eiso's range. _He then heard the sound of someone bursting from the ground and quickly turned his head to see Tobi saluting Deidara.

"Senpai," he shouted. "It's ready~"

"Very good, Tobi," Deidara replied, "Let's get this party started!"

_Mines_, thought Sasuke, _of course._

Tobi fully emerged from the ground and made a huge leap towards the forest. Sasuke was about to follow suit when he saw something white enter his peripherals. Immediately, he jumped the opposite direction but felt some of the blast. When he emerged from the smoke and landed, he heard Deidara give a shout of triumph and his signature 'KATSU!' Cursing, he jumped once more and braced for another explosion. This time, when he came out of the smoke, it was revealed that the armor on his right arm, shoulder, and pectoral has been removed and that he is without his shield. He learned from that, however, and stabbed his lightning-coated sword onto the ground and placed his feet onto it.

With a sneer, Deidara pointed both palms at Sasuke and unleashed two powerful streams of clay from the mouths. As one stream landed onto the ground, it changed into different aviary creatures. Simultaneously, the other stream shifted into ten faceless samurais. "Take this, Uchiha!" The samurais landed on the ground and charged at Sasuke at the same time the clay birds did.

Quickly forming handseals, he formed a Chidori on both hands. Then, he flung both hands forward and the lightning became senbon needles. While the needles pierced the birds, Tobi surprisingly appeared between the other needles and the samurai in some sort of swirling vortex and absorbed the needles using that same vortex. Tobi wagged his finger at the glaring Sasuke, "Tut, tut, tut, Itachi's brother! This is Deidara-senpai's art and I don't want you to mess it up!" The samurai stopped behind Tobi.

Sasuke scoffed. "I read the debriefing after we retrieved the Kazekage. There's nothing original with his new 'art.' He somehow managed to recreate Sasori's ability to use jutsu from whatever openings are on his palms. That is nothing new."

"Hmph," Tobi crossed arms, "you'd be surprised~"

"Oi, Tobi," Deidara shouted from above him, "don't give away information like that!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, senpai!" He jumped back as the ten samurai continued their charge. One went ahead and ran towards Sasuke. The Uchiha sent a Gokakyuu at it and jumped high to avoid two samurai. Coating his hand in lightning once more, he sent another Chidori Eiso at the now-nearer Deidara. However, halfway through, someone managed to grasp his legs. Looking down, Sasuke saw Tobi hugging his legs tightly. "I can't let you get to senpai!"

"Tch," Sasuke cursed, "let go!"

When Tobi didn't budge, despite Sasuke's attempts, he cursed as he quickly retracted the spear and stabbed the spear-turned-sword into the shield. Then, he flung it at Deidara's bird.

"Like hell," Deidara sneered as the bird easily dodged it. That was when he noticed the very thin chakra string that was on his opponent's outstretched hand.

Sasuke made a pulling motion and the projectile reversed its path and the bird, too late in reacting, got its wing sliced. Sasuke then turned his attention to Tobi. "Your turn," he growled as he created a Chidori once more. He moved to attack Tobi but it phased through his head. At the same time, his legs that were held by Tobi's arms phased through them as well. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he grabbed the shielded sword that returned to him and used it to propel himself towards Deidara

As Deidara struggled to land, he saw Sasuke land on the bird with his hand once again holding a lightning blade. "Don't mess with me, brat!" A clay sword emerged from his left hand and hardened. Then, with a quick draw, Deidara clashed with Sasuke. Simultaneously, both fighters raised their other hand. Sasuke's left hand was covered in lightning and Deidara's right hand was engulfed in flame.

"Chidori," chanted Sasuke. "Jiraiken," Deidara responded in kind. Then, their attacks connected and bright red and blue lights clashed in the air.

"SENPAI," Tobi exclaimed in worry as he landed on the ground.

Two figures fell from the dust cloud. They were Sasuke and Deidara, severely affected by the explosion.

Deidara's Akatsuki cloak was all but destroyed and all that's left were a blue shirt and pants, both of which singed slightly. Sasuke's armor of lightning dissipated and even his clothes underneath was ripped and burnt in some places.

Both of their bodies were riddled with burns and wounds but neither faltered as they both righted themselves in the air and landed on their feet. Then, the clay bird landed with Deidara.

"You're tougher than you look," Deidara muttered. Then, he raised his head to glare at Sasuke's Sharingan. "Don't look at me with those…those accursed, damned eyes!"

Sasuke coolly replied, "The fact that you acknowledged these eyes mean that you were once affected by them and the one who wielded them, Itachi. I'll ask you again. Where is Itachi?"

His eyes widened before narrowing. "You…you are wounded…you are tired by now. But you are still looking for him?! I AM HERE AND NOW, FIGHTING YOU! KEEP YOUR FOCUS ON ME!"

"I know I'm fighting you. That's why I'm asking you where Itachi is. And if you don't tell me, I'll get it out of you by force."

His eyes widened even more. "So I'm just a source of information for you?! DAMN YOU!" He grasped a handful of clay from the fallen bird and started to eat it with his natural mouth.

"That jutsu," Tobi said in alarm. "Are you serious, senpai?"

Deidara swallowed the last of the clay and shouted, "Get out of here, Tobi! Don't get caught up in this!"

"Okay!" He complied as he ran into the deep forest at very high speed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _What's he planning? _He sensed a chakra buildup from within Deidara and noted that he released a blob of clay that steadily grew larger beyond what Deidara earlier swallowed. _What the hell is happening?_

Following the other Akatsuki's actions, he turned to the forest and zoomed through the trees. A heavy thump made him look back and Sasuke saw a gigantic Deidara walking towards him. Over the giant's shoulder was Deidara himself with a new bird at his beck and call. His eyes darted from the giant Deidara to the original Deidara and he glared at his opponent's victorious eyes.

He turned his head back and kept on jumping through trees but the giant Deidara managed to catch up to him in no time.

"It's time," Deidara uttered maniacally. "Prepare for the technique that can defeat the Sharingan!" He placed his hands in his traditional seal and shouted, "C4 KARURA, KATSU!"

The giant Deidara expanded like a balloon…and exploded like one. There was no grandeur explosion that Deidara was known for. And that confused Sasuke.

_That can't be good._ He thought as he looked back at the remnants of the explosive giant that slowly dispersed into the wind. He looked up at Deidara and saw him still holding his victorious face. _It can't have been a dud. If it was, he shouldn't be looking like that. _Something was _terribly_ wrong. He saw something in his peripherals and turned to look at it. His eyes widened in horror as it was a lizard that was disintegrating at an alarming rate. That was when he felt _it_. He felt his body crumble as if he were dust in the wind. His horror-filled eyes turned to his arms and they became even more horrified as his body slowly turn to dust and escape into the air. _WHAT IS THIS?!_

With Tobi

In another area, far away from the battlefield, Tobi turned to look at his flying partner. _C4, _he silently mused. _At first, it may seem that it has no similarity from the other bombs. However, it is still a bomb, like everything else. Creating a bigger copy of the user, C4 will continue to stalk the target until commanded to explode. Upon explosion, it spreads microscopic bombs into the air that is breathed in by every living thing. Then, every single tiny explosive can be activated at will, damaging whoever breathed it at a cellular level. One will literally turn to dust. What a fearsome jutsu._

Back to Sasuke and Deidara

Deidara laughed in maddened glee as Sasuke was completely disintegrated. _Yes, yes, YES! I finally defeated the Sharingan! _He froze, however, as the area around him shimmered. Very, very slowly, he turned his head around and saw a perfectly fine Sasuke firing a Gokakyuu at him. Raising his arms to block, he jumped off the bird with minor burns on his arms. When he looked back, Sasuke had already plunged a lightning blade at the bird's head, sending it plummeting down. Deidara landed in a heap while Sasuke landed on his feet. The bird crashed further ahead.

Struggling to rise, Deidara growled. _Once again, I was defeated by a Sharingan genjutsu! I trained my eyes endlessly and I am __**yet again**__ unable to fight it?! I won't take it! I won't take it! _"I WON'T TAKE IT!" He ripped off his shirt to reveal a large mouth stitched on his chest. He grasped one end of the string and pulled harshly. But he didn't flinch as the mouth snapped open, to Sasuke's disgust. He grasped some of his clay at his side and let the mouth on his chest eat it. Then, to Sasuke's shock, Deidara seemed to be overtaken by black veins that encompass his whole body with an odd face where his heart should be. "Let this be the last thing you ever see, Uchiha!" Deidara roared. "Look at it in awe! Gaze upon it with praise! WITNESS MY ULTIMATE ART!" All the while, he had one last thought. _Sorry, Tobi._

The Akatsuki member in question tensed in the middle of his calm walk and looked at where he saw Deidara last. "?"

Sasuke was about to leave when multiple snakes burst from the ground around him and encased him tightly, making sure that his hands were apart from each other. _Damn it!_

"I won't let you go." Deidara spoke in triumph as his whole body turned black. Then, the blackness retreated back to the odd face. "This explosion will cover ten kilometers but I will make sure you won't escape. Those eyes," he grinned insanely, "those eyes will no longer ridicule me. They won't tarnish my creations anymore! They will no longer squander my art's name! Because my art…"

The blackness completely receded onto the heart. A heartbeat later, the sphere cracked, followed by another crack, and so on, until it burst into a massive explosion.

_KATSU!_

_"_…IS AN EXPLOSION," Deidara finished as his life ended.

However, just as the explosion reached Sasuke, his Sharingan spun wildly before it slowly shifted.

Everyone in the town saw the massive explosion in the distance and started to chatter as to what it is.

In the hotel room, Mikoto gasped and Juugo and Suigetsu looked at it in surprise.

Kakashi and Sakura exited another store with a bag full of supplies when they saw it. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he quickly knelt down and placed a full palm on the ground and closed his eyes. They snapped open and Kakashi rasped out, "Sasuke!"

"Sensei, what's wrong?"

"I sensed Sasuke's chakra near that explosion before it disappeared."

"No," Sakura whispered in horror. "Let's go there, sensei! Please!"

"I know," he replied, creating a shadow clone to transport the supplies back to their hotel before both he and Sakura went to the now-dying explosion.

Blast Site

"SASUKE-KUN," Sakura shouted in worry as she and Kakashi found the Uchiha unconscious by the border between the forest and the town. His whole body was suffering from very severe burns from the explosion and other blasts prior. Also, most of his clothes were gone, leaving him bare, except for the shorts that saved his dignity. His Cursed Seal, which previously marked with three tomoes in rotation surrounded by fuinjutsu markings and now with a narrow slit in the very center, was there for all to see.

"Quick, Sakura," her superior commanded as he carried his wounded student on his back, "let's get back to the hotel and heal him immediately." She quickly complied and followed him back to town.

However, they were both unaware of a figure that stood high above on a tree. His whole being was shrouded in the shadows but a bright red, right eye glowed from his head.

Akatsuki

"_Deidara is dead," _the phantom figure of Zetsu said to the other members.

"Ho," Kisame wondered with a smirk. "I imagine he'd have died with his own explosion?" Zetsu didn't reply. "I figured as much. What happened to his partner?"

"_**Tobi is also dead. **__But it's hard to say with all the damage around."_

"Oh, yeah, Tobi is his name. It's a shame he's gone."

"_A man of Tobi's skill can be easily replaced." _The leader coldly stated. _"Deidara, however, cannot. Who killed him?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke," _Zetsu replied.

"_Then, he must be dead as well," _the leader concluded.

"_No. He's still alive. At first, I thought that he perished in the blast but __**he managed to survive.**__"_

"_How," _Orochimaru asked. _"Even though Deidara-kun left without me completing my work on him, he is still no pushover with whatever I managed to give him."_

"_We don't know. __**What we do know is that he was found by his teammates at the edge of the forest."**_

"_That simply means that Sasuke-kun is still full of potential as he did before."_

"_Regardless," _the leader interrupted as his phantom form started to fade, _"we are down one member again. Return to your posts and mourn for Deidara." _He then vanished.

Hotel

"This is troubling," Kakashi hummed in thought as he stared at the bedridden and bandaged Sasuke. "You're saying that someone is improving the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah," he replied, pausing to allow his mother to feed him another spoon of food. He looked at her and saw that she was deeply worried for him. Returning his eyes to Kakashi, he continued, "He didn't have the ability to use his mouths as jutsu outlets the first time. And he surely didn't last that long last time. Someone must have increased his capabilities." He grimaced as Sakura, who was still healing his back, reached a sore spot. "But I don't think that Deidara was worked on completely. I felt as though there was more that he could have done if he waited longer for the process to be done."

"I see. We are fortunate, then, that Deidara was impatient. Otherwise, I don't think that you would have survived his explosion." Sasuke winced as Sakura reached another sore spot. "You never did tell us how you got to the edge of the forest, far away from the blast."

Sasuke paused for a bit. "When Deidara exploded, the snakes that bound me loosened, allowing me a split second to turn around and run."

"You suffered from chakra exhaustion," Sakura clinically spoke to Sasuke. "You shouldn't be able to move that quickly."

Sasuke looked back at her with a scowl. "I was filled with adrenaline, alright? Even though I was tired, well, I didn't want to be caught up in the blast. I'd rather be bedridden for days than die in a freak explosion. Thankfully, while the explosion was quick, I managed to get far enough from the epicenter that I didn't get hurt enough." He then gave an exclamation of pain as Sakura pressed on yet another sore spot. "What was that for?!"

"Didn't get hurt enough," Sakura exclaimed in anger, "Your clothes were gone and your body is suffering from chakra exhaustion and very, _very_, _**very**_ severe burns! If there wasn't any medic-nin nearby, you would have to stay in for weeks!"

His eyes softened at her and he said, "Sorry, Sakura. I guess I'm…undermining the situation."

A light pink rising in her cheeks, Sakura huffed. "Don't do it next time. I won't be there to heal you."

"Aww," Kakashi chirped cheerfully, "my cute little students are having another spat."

"This is no spat," both of them shouted, "and we are not cute!"

"Anyway," he turned serious, "how long would it take to heal him completely?"

"His chakra should completely recover within two days, if he doesn't exert himself. The burns, I can get rid of today."

Mikoto looked at Sakura and said, "Thank you."

"It's no problem." She smiled at the masked Uchiha.

"Let's rest up for tonight and we leave first thing tomorrow morning," said Kakashi as he stood up. "That explosion undoubtedly drew some attention. We shouldn't stay here for too long."

"But where should we go from here," Sakura asked worriedly. "We may have defeated an Akatsuki member but we still don't know where to find Itachi."

Juugo raised his hand. "I may have some information that could prove useful."

"Then go ahead, Juugo-san. Speak your piece."

"While it is no definite lead on Uchiha Itachi, some of my bird friends did say that they felt some ominous chakra in several places. It could be the Akatsuki."

Suigetsu snickered. "I didn't know birds can sense chakra. Heh, I guess the pinkette is part of the bird family, since she is so screechy all the time." Then, he was punched in the head by Sakura jumping over Sasuke and hitting him.

"SHUT UP," she shouted. "Don't just insult people whenever you feel like it!"

"Well, screw you," he shouted back. "I do what I feel like doing."

"All this violence…" Juugo whispered. He raised his head as dark markings crept up his face. "It's **calling t**o** m**e!" Immediately, Sakura and Suigetsu ran to him and held him down.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura shouted, "quick! Get him to simmer down!" She grunted as Juugo thrashed wildly in her grasp.

"Calm down, Juugo," Sasuke commanded as he activated the Sharingan and looked at Juugo's eyes.

The marks receded and Sakura and Suigetsu breathed a sigh of relief.

Kakashi sighed in exasperation. "That's one reason why you two shouldn't fight all the time. And look," he pointed to the now-sleeping Sasuke, "you tired Sasuke out again. Now, come on. Let's get some rest. Meanwhile, Juugo-san, I want to speak with you about those areas with ominous chakra."

Konohagakure no Sato

"Are you leaving so soon," Kushina asked her son as he returned to the house and told her of the situation. "We just came back. You should rest a bit."

Fate shook his head. "I cannot, mother. I have a feeling that the earlier I leave, the better the outcome would be. Father made it clear to me. I should leave as soon as possible."

"I can't believe Minato," she huffed as she reluctantly grabbed a pouch and crammed some scrolls into it. "He should have sent someone else instead. We haven't had that much of family bonding, especially since Karin-chan is now with us." She held out the pouch to him with a displeased look. "Well, here are some scrolls that might help you. There's some food in there and some ninja tools. Also, I put it something extra only to be used just in case."

Fate took it and strapped it to his leg. Then, as he was about to turn around, he paused and looked back at the confused Kushina. "Excuse me," he said before he moved towards her and embraced her, to her shock. "I know we did this before but I want to feel for myself. I'm sorry if I'm too sudden."

Kushina allowed a few tears in her eyes as she hugged her changed son back. "Oh, Naruto, it's okay. You can hug me all you want." They stayed like that for a few minutes before Fate slowly detached himself, much to Kushina's disappointment.

Fate couldn't help it. A small smile graced his face. "I knew it. It still feels…nice, like before." He then walked out the house and closed the door.

Kushina stood there, her tears freely falling. Then, she wiped her eyes before a wide smile appeared on her face.

Outside

Fate was along the main street that leads out the village when he caught sight of Jiraiya leaning by a lamppost.

"I thought I might find you here," the Sannin said as he walked to the white-haired boy. "Hey, I know you are busy and all that. But I just want to talk to you for a little."

The ninja and mage asked, "What do you wish to talk about?"

"You're still being too formal, brat. Come on, let's go somewhere. It's my treat." Fate was about to say something when Jiraiya beat him to it. "I have something important to tell your old man and I can't shake this feeling that I won't have another chance to talk to you after I tell him. So please, can't we just…talk?"

Fate pondered on the issue then nodded. "So this must be why I felt as though I should leave early, so that I could speak to you." He shook his head. "I suppose I can spare a few minutes to talk."

Grinning, Jiraiya led Fate to a nearby restaurant. They both found a seat quite quickly and gave their orders to the waitress.

"So, I've heard that you found another Uzumaki," Jiraiya started. "That's great news. Since Uzushiogakure was destroyed, the Uzumakis were scattered and split apart. How is she?"

"She's…adapting. Uzumaki or not, she was part of Orochimaru's Otogakure and that place very much emphasizes on distrust and caution. It will take a while for her to lower her guard."

"And what about you," Jiraiya then turned serious. "You were just as much on guard when we found you in that school. How are you coping?"

Fate thought deeply for a bit. "It's…difficult. Since I became this," he gestured to himself, "I have long since detached myself from my human emotions. I thought that I would remain like that forever. It started bringing me back when I got to that school. When I returned here…it's as if that pull is getting stronger. Back then, I never would have conceded to the idea of hugging. Now…" he trailed off.

Jiraiya allowed a smile. "I'm happy that you're doing so well." Then, he frowned. "Look, Naruto or Fate or whatever, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were young. I tried to redeem myself for being there after the Chuunin Exams but I knew that it won't be enough."

"It was enough for the younger me since you were just…there. Besides, I highly doubt that I would be affected that long if I had known back then that you were my godfather. The thought of having a family from then on would have appealed to me more than the fact that you were my godfather and you shirked your duties."

"It may be enough for you three years ago but I know that it doesn't erase ten or so years of not being there for you, especially since I wasn't much of a role model for you."

"I would be lying if I said that you acted like a perverted father or uncle and it didn't affect me one bit. However, you underestimate the minds of youth. I was not given much care during my younger years but the Sandaime, the Ichirakus, and Iruka were there for me. Their appearances may be short and brief but those days would be everything to me. It is just as similar to you. You may have been there for me for a few days but, to me, admittedly, those days brightened my life a few more notches."

"So, you don't hate me," he asked expectantly.

"No, I don't." Fate looked at Jiraiya's wide eyes. "While part of the reason is that I don't feel hatred that much, the real reason was that I understood your perspective. I rationalized using your thought processes. Your spy network requires your attention and a child would divert that attention. You can't help your perversion and it might seep over to me. Most of all, you are one of the most powerful ninjas in this world and it is dangerous to be with you."

"Damn, brat, you make it sound as if I'm some cold-hearted ninja."

"Am I wrong," Fate asked with a raised brow as the food finally arrived.

Jiraiya stared at him before he sighed and ate his food. "No. You're absolutely right. I'm touched that Minato made me godfather but I am not cut out for it. I even tried to change their minds but he and Kushina wouldn't budge. I'm always moving around, always doing my research, always being watched. It was too dangerous for you so I trusted Sarutobi-sensei to raise you in my stead. Thankfully, he did his best and you became a fine young man."

Fate started to dine on his meal when he said, "You are wrong on some accounts. You _are_ cut out to be godfather. It is just that Fate has dealt you with a bad hand back then that prevented you from taking care of me. You simply bounced back when you returned to Konoha. In the short time you were with me, you were already a godfather to me. Father and mother knew what they were doing when they named you godfather."

"Hmph," said Jiraiya as he drank his sake. "You still need to work on your emotional speeches. But…thanks, Naruto."

Fate took a bite and said, "I simply stated the facts, facts that you are afraid to tell me out of fear of retribution. As it stands, I am ruled by intellect. But my emotions are slowly coming back to me. That, you can be sure of."

"Would it come back by Fate or by choice?"

"The moment I returned here, it was already meant to be that my emotions would return."

Jiraiya scowled. "Fate doesn't rule everything. You control your own path. No one else can. Back at that school, your tone indicated that your stay is purely for business. Now, look at you. You went out of your way to eat with me. You even bonded with your mother, father, and sisters! If it were truly Fate that ruled, you, as Fate's supposed incarnate, wouldn't even spare them a glance. You would focus on the task, to save this world. You _chose_ to bond with them. You _chose_ to stay with me awhile. It was not Fate."

"…it may happen that I will no longer believe that Fate controls me. It may happen that I will choose my own destiny. It may happen that my beliefs will return to being Uzumaki Naruto's again. Who knows? The future is ever-changing. But until then, I am Fate Averruncus."

"Let's toast to that, then." Jiraiya poured sake on his cup while Fate poured tea on his. They both raised their cups. Jiraiya then said, "To the future."

"To the future," Fate joined in. Then, they both took their drinks and lowered their cups.

* * *

><p>And that's done!<p>

So Fate is slowly regaining his emotions and Sasuke is getting closer to Itachi, who is now fully improved by Orochimaru.

Next chapter would be Sasuke's and Itachi's fight and Jiraiya's voyage to Amegakure. Hopefully I can cover both by then.

Read and Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Brothers' Grim**

* * *

><p><span>Akatsuki Cave<span>

"We're running out of people. **We need more people to strike at the remaining Bijuu. **Yeah, there's still Rokubi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi to deal with." Black Zetsu released a sigh of frustration. **"Damn the Konoha-nin for making our jobs harder."**

"Fret not, Zetsu," a figure shrouded in shadow spoke, his red, right eye glowing malevolently. "I have a few more candidates in mind. Granted, they are weaker than the original ten. But, with the right motivation, they would be strengthened to, at least, delay the inevitable."

"**Oh? **And who are these candidates?"

"That's a secret, Zetsu," the man teased. "However, have four Akatsuki robes handy."

"You're mean." White Zetsu pouted. "Can't you give us a little hint?"

"Nope, Tobi can't tell you," the figure's voice changed from cold to childlike in a matter of seconds. "It's a secret. And Tobi can't tell anyone else the secret because Tobi's a good boy."

Unknown Fortress

"Not yet," an old man with mid-length, white hair and dark bags under his eyes growled. He stood in front of an advanced-looking computer in a large room. "This much negative emotion is not enough! I still need more! Damn it! Just when I had the perfect weapon, she was taken from me!"

"Would you like to know who deprived you of her," a dark voice asked from behind him.

The old man quickly turned around and saw a man clothed in a black robe adorned with red clouds and whose face is covered with an orange mask with a spiral design originating at the right eye. The old man narrowed his eyes. "That robe…you're Akatsuki. You're that new group that sprouted that wants to collect Bijuu."

"You're well-informed of us."

"I should be. Your group is no pushover. Last I heard, you had Takigakure's Kakuzu, Yugakure's Hidan, Konohagakure's Itachi, and Kirigakure's Kisame. Those four are the most known of your agents and some of the most dangerous nuke-nin that ever existed. But I don't know you, though. Who are you?"

"Call me Tobi. I suppose you can call me the newest member of Akatsuki but I am just as no pushover as the others, Sora no Kuni Shinno."

"So you know of me as well. Now, what was that bit you said about who took my weapon from me?"

"She was taken by someone in Konoha, underneath your very nose. And you'll never get her back. You'll need a new container and more juice for your pet project." Shinno scowled. "Yes. I know that you have a few prisoners captured to harvest such negative emotions but I can provide you with more."

"If I join your merry band," Shinno concluded, "am I right?"

"They said you were smart," Madara insulted, making the old man snarl. "I have a few people in mind."

"And if I refuse," he challenged with a raised brow.

Madara chuckled darkly. "That implies that you have a choice to begin with. This is all formality, this invite and this conversation. But I will humor you. If you refuse, I will beat you to an inch of your life, control you with genjutsu, turn you into nothing more than a puppet, and you'll still be in Akatsuki. The difference between your acceptance and refusal is how I drag you into it. The end result will still be the same."

Shinno scowled even more. "I won't deny that the Akatsuki individuals are stronger than I am. So why would you invite me?"

"Their strength has made them complacent. As such, they were defeated by their own hubris. They underestimated the enemy and paid the price. However, I did hear that Kakuzu died while fighting his full strength against a truly powerful opponent so I can't fault him that. Konoha simply has impressive shinobi. You got the lucky draw, Shinno. You got the honor to be one of the newer members of Akatsuki."

"I assume that there'll be other new _recruits_ then?"

"Yes. You're the first one I approached. Don't worry. You will have access to this fortress but you will deploy its forces on Akatsuki's command. You need to strengthen everything before unleashing them to the world. In the meantime, these new targets will be given to you in a few days' time." He turned around. "Come. Let's get you into your uniform."

Shinno narrowed his eyes as he slowly followed after Madara. _This isn't good. I won't allow myself to be used by Akatsuki but, against them, I am no match. Alright, I'll bide my time. I'll get stronger in the organization. Just wait, Tobi, just turn your back on me and I won't hesitate to stab you in the back!_

"Oh, there is one more thing, Shinno," Madara stopped as he raised a finger to emphasize his remembrance.

"What is it now," Shinno snapped. He was silenced as Madara swiftly turned around and suddenly appeared in front of him as he jammed a fist onto his torso. Spitting out saliva in response, Shinno felt his hair being pulled up and he glared at Madara, who was similarly glaring at him from his lone eyehole, where a Sharingan shone brightly.

"There can be no mistakes," Madara stated, "I can't have thoughts of treachery these days. You shall be a good boy and follow Akatsuki as a member should."

Shinno was defenseless as his mind was rewired to obey the Sharingan's command. Henceforth, he no longer had any thoughts of betraying Akatsuki and instead has his thoughts focused on twisting his ambition to fit into Akatsuki's goals.

"Yes, my lord," Shinno automatically drawled.

"Good, shall we get going? We need to collect three more people."

Desert Kingdom

"Yes, yes, yes," a thin, middle-aged man cackled maniacally as he knelt in the center of a square platform with statues on the corners gazing down at the very center, where a kunai was stabbed, surrounded by an intricate sealing jutsu. "I almost got it! I can break this!"

"Go ahead. Break it. Break it and unleash something truly monumental," Madara's voice echoed around the room.

The man froze and stood as he exclaimed, "Who's there!? Show yourself!"

"As you wish," Madara said as he appeared in a vortex by the bridge that connects the platform to the rest of the room. "Sunagakure nuke-nin Mukade," he greeted, "I am Tobi of Akatsuki. I have a proposition for you."

"Akatsuki," Mukade shakily muttered, "What does the world's greatest terrorist organization want with me? I don't have a Bijuu with me and I have done nothing to get in your way."

"Terrorist organization," Madara mused as he tilted his head in amusement. "That's a rather extreme view of us, don't you think? Ah, well, it's fine by me if that's how others see us. However, you are correct. You don't have a Bijuu. However, you _do_ have a 4 million ryo bounty on your head by Sunagakure's bounty office; Kakuzu expressed his interest in collecting your head after he finished some of the higher bounties."

Mukade started to sweat heavily while taking a step back. He raised his hand, which held a smoke bomb, and was about to drop it when Madara suddenly appeared behind him and grasped the raised hand. Then, in quick movement, he twisted Mukade's hand until he let go of the bomb, which Madara swatted away, and pinned him to the ground.

"That was rather rude of you," Madara said. "I only want to talk."

Mukade struggled against his oppressor. "Go ahead! Kill me! Take my head and pass it to the bounty office! But whatever you do, I won't talk about the treasure! I found it! It's mine! I won't hand it over!"

"I simply want to invite you into Akatsuki. There's no need to act so worried."

He stopped struggling to look at Madara. "What?"

"You heard me. Akatsuki has needs for your services. If you join us, you will be protected from any lesser organization and you will be given more power than you can possibly imagine. More than that, you can use this treasure of yours to your convenience Akatsuki doesn't care what you do in your spare time."

Mukade stared at Madara. Then, he said with a sigh, "Fine. I'll join your group."

"Good," Madara jovially exclaimed. "Let's celebrate your indictment. To start off, I need to know what you were doing with this advanced fuinjutsu." He looked down at Mukade's eyes, his Sharingan hypnotically spinning as he did so. "Tell me everything."

Cavern

"I know you're there," a soft voice echoed along the barren cave. The speaker sat cross-legged at the center of a ritual circle. He had all-white clothing with sleeves longer than his arms and a high collar, similar to the clothing of those in asylums. His hair was just as white as his clothing, his mouth and nose were covered by bandages, and his closed eyes opened to the dark in front of him to see bright pink eyes. Surrounding him were five crosses, four of which held people.

The first was a Kumogakure shinobi with dull purple hair with two sideburns framing his face. The second was a Kirigakure shinobi wearing a blue bandana and a pair of red sunglasses. The third was an Iwagakure shinobi with sandy brown, spiky hair and green eyes. The fourth was a Sunagakure kunoichi with brown hair tied up in a bun and lighter brown hair for her sideburns.

A vortex came to life by the fifth cross and Madara stepped out of it, greeting him with a "Hiruko."

"Akatsuki," Hiruko replied, "what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Akatsuki requires your services."

"What brought this need? Were you running low on members?"

"Why else would I go around recruiting people? We already achieved our ten member quota long ago. However, recent events involving Konoha made Akatsuki lose its members. You are one of the recruit hopefuls that I intend to bring in." Madara paused as he stared at the only door, which was closed, behind him. "I sense three other people outside this cave. I assume they are your subordinates."

"Yes, they are. All three of them were born from my Kimera no Jutsu and bound to me. They obediently follow my orders as per their 'programming.'" Hiruko stood completely and said, "Shall we negotiate the terms of my recruitment?"

"The two recruits before you fought against the prospect of joining vehemently. I assumed you would be the same."

"Joining Akatsuki is more advantageous than not. Moreover, if you wanted me to join, you would have me join whether I want to or not. Akatsuki is rather forceful when it comes to getting what they want. As such, I concede to joining your organization."

"Heh, you are exponentially better than the previous two recruits I had. In honor of that understanding, I will grant you what I denied the other two. Come. Let us talk."

Akatsuki Hideout - Later

"So these are our new recruits," Konan hummed in thought.

Shinno, Mukade, and Hiruko stood before her, their regular clothes covered by their Akatsuki robes.

"Yes, these are Shinno, Mukade, and Hiruko," Madara announced, appearing from behind them.

"How are their strengths?"

"They are A-Rank material at the least and mid-S-Rank at best. However, we need them to become even more powerful if we're to be a match for Konoha. Show them their rooms and inform Orochimaru about these three." Shinno gave a blink at that. "In the meantime, I'll get the fourth recruit. This one takes a while to acquire, so don't wait for me." Then, he vanished.

Unknown Location

It was nighttime. Despite that, there were still people outside, talking with each other about the events of the day and buying supplies for their homes and family. However, this peace wouldn't last long. In the distance, an explosion caused them all to start panicking.

"There she is! Get her!"

"Teehee," a woman covered in a dark cloak ran past another patrol whilst giggling childishly. "You can't catch me!"

"Shoot her, men! Shoot!"

Energy projectiles were released towards her and she dodged them easily. She moved from side to side as she rounded a corner. Then, she jumped to the rooftops and started jumping from one to the other.

Another round of projectiles was headed her way and, this time, she drew her katana and sliced all of them in half. After the last one was sliced, she jumped onto the alley and then dived into the panicking crowd in the town square. As soon as she joined the masses, she took out a person-shaped paper from her pocket and placed it on her cloaked forehead. Writing briefly appeared on it before disappearing. Afterwards, she crumpled the paper and threw it away in the trash as she discarded the cloak, revealing a youthful woman with brown hair and green eyes. She then walked to one exiting crowd as her chasers finally emerged from the alley that she earlier emerged from.

"Find her," one of them shouted to his subordinates. "She can't have gone far!"

The woman giggled softly as she felt in the clear. Separating from the main group and entering another alley, she whispered, "They're so stupid."

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" Madara's deep voice reached her ears.

She turned her head to the conjoining alley and saw the masked Akatsuki member approaching her. "Oh, you're the good boy. It's been a long time!"

"Yes, I am and yes, it has. How about you? I see you've been a _bad girl_." His voice turned sultry as he said this.

The girl shivered under those two words. "Oooohh, you didn't have to put it like that~ It's making my heart race~"

Then, he channeled his childlike voice. "Momma always said that we good boys must _punish_ the _bad girls_ to make them learn from their mistakes."

"Aahhnn, stop~"

"And you clearly are a bad girl, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am~"

"I'm a good boy so I must follow my momma."

The girl's panting grew heavier with each word.

"So, I'm going to obey my dear momma and punish you."

The girl tensed then slumped to the floor, a small puddle appearing between her legs. "You always know what to say~"

Returning to his deep voice, Madara chuckled at the girl and said, "It's all in the technique, my dear. Now, I believe you wanted more action, don't you? What would you do if I invited you to join my group?"

With a sigh of pleasure, she dreamily added, "What kind of action are we talking about?"

"You'll find opponents even more powerful than the one you desire. I even have a few people off the top of my head that would drive you crazier than she ever could."

"You already had me with 'more powerful.'" She held out her hand and Madara grabbed it and pulled her up, liquid dripping from her bottom. "When do we begin?"

"Patience, my dear," Madara said as he placed a finger to her lips. "All good things come to those who wait." He paused. "Then again, you are a bad girl. I suppose I must make you wait even more."

"You're so cruel," she whispered. "I like it. Can I, at least, have a taste?"

"I suppose I am merciful enough to grant you a few targets to sate you. I have also recruited three others to my cause and they would be a match for you. In a few days' time, you will fight each other in a four-way free-for-all battle to test your skills against each other. At the end of it, one of them shall be your partner."

"Oh, pooh," the girl pouted, "must I have a partner?"

Madara wagged his finger. "It's the rules. Breaking them begs for harsher punishment. You don't want to be punished even more for breaking them and being considered an even badder girl, do you?"

Her pout greatened and she huffed as she crossed her arms. "Okay, you win. But they better be strong."

"Oh, they are. Now, shall we go introduce you to the others?"

With that, Madara held out his arm and the girl grabbed it. Then, they were both absorbed by his vortex.

Sasuke's Group

"Hehehe, none of you shall pass, only Sasuke is allowed to," a blue-skinned man with shark-like features spoke with a grin. To emphasize his point, his right arm held a broadsword-looking weapon wrapped in bandages. He was blocking Sasuke's group from passing through.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," Suigetsu excitedly stated with a smirk.

They were all standing on a rooftop of a small town. They stopped by a cave earlier that Juugo confirmed through his birds that Itachi once rested in. Sasuke alone headed inside and came out, saying that Itachi was in the Uchiha Hideout. Thus, they headed out towards it. As they passed by a village to get to the hideout, they were interrupted by Kisame.

"Get out of our way," Mikoto insisted. "We will push our way through if we have to."

Kisame grinned. "You're welcome to try. Itachi-san made it clear that only Sasuke passes through me and gets to him. Anyone else who'd want to join him would have to get past me."

Sasuke frowned at Kisame as the others dropped to a fighting stance.

Suigetsu gave his own grin upon joining the others in their preparation. "I'll enjoy this."

"Wait," Sasuke suddenly said, "let me go."

"Sasuke," Kakashi exclaimed, "you can't! You don't know how much Itachi has grown!"

"And he doesn't know how much _I've _grown. I _will_ get to Itachi. If I have to be alone to face him, then so be it."

"As your superior officer, I can't allow that."

"Hehe," Kisame interjected, "that would imply you had a choice in stopping him." Kisame then clapped hands and gathered chakra.

Eye widening, Kakashi exclaimed, "Scatter!"

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu," Kisame shouted. Then, before their very eyes, water appeared out of thin air above Kisame into the form of a dragon. Just as it slammed down on them, the group scattered and landed on other roofs.

Sasuke landed on the highest roof by an antenna and he was about to draw his katana when he felt something grasp him. In shock, he looked up and saw a large crow carrying him forward, away from his team.

"Sasuke," Mikoto shouted as she tried to chase after him. However, she was forced to stop when she saw in her peripherals the bandaged sword was flung in her direction. She planted her feet onto it and pushed herself backward. Landing on a treetop, she glared at Kisame, who withdrew his sword and placed it on his shoulder.

"I told you," the shark-man repeated. "Only Sasuke can go to meet Itachi. Anyone is free to get past me to join him."

Without reply, Mikoto quickly shifted through hand seals and said, "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"

"Suiton," Kisame retorted raising his free hand in a single hand seal, "Suijinheki!"

Out of their mouths came fire and water, respectively. As the elements clashed, Kakashi appeared at Kisame's back, his hand alight with Raikiri. As his hand approached Kisame, the Kiri-nin lowered his sword to his back. Then, the lightning slowly dissipated from his hand and went into the sword.

Then, Kisame's leg shot back and hit Kakashi on the jaw, sending him up into the air. Afterwards, Kisame cut of his water supply and slashed his sword towards the flame. The flame went into the sword and removed it altogether.

Mikoto's eyes went wide at that. _What kind of sword is that?_

"Ninjutsu won't work on Samehada, lady," Suigetsu piped from the roof near her. "That thing absorbs ninjutsu like a man finding water after days of thirst. The guy holding that thing is even worse. He has chakra that could be considered jinchuuriki-level. His chakra level, combined with Samehada, earned him the nickname 'Tailless Bijuu.'"

"So taijutsu and genjutsu are our best bet," Mikoto summarized. But she frowned at Suigetsu's snickering. "Did I say something funny?"

"Even if you hit him with genjutsu, he has Samehada and his large chakra to snap him out of it. I guess I forgot to tell you. Samehada is a sentient sword, even if it has a brain the size of a bug. If you put its master in a genjutsu, it will snap him out of it. Moreover, he can use his large chakra to get himself out of a genjutsu. Only truly powerful genjutsu can work on him. I doubt that you have something like that."

"Regardless, we need to get past him if we are to help Sasuke."

"Hey, now," Suigetsu frowned, "you guys might want to help Sasuke but my target is the guy we're fighting right now."

"If you guys are done talking," Sakura shouted as she rolled to avoid Samehada slamming down on her, "we need more help here!"

"We're on it," Mikoto shouted as she drew the ANBU sword by her back and charged Kisame.

With Sasuke

Sasuke kept the frown on his face as he saw the three mountains of the Uchiha Hideout coming into view. Justice was near; he could feel it.

Unceremoniously, the crow dropped him from high up. It didn't matter to Sasuke. A drop from any height can't kill a ninja.

He landed on the ground in a crouch. His legs stung from the force but he was otherwise fine. Chakra cushioned his fall. Standing up, he started to head to the mountain that held Itachi's chakra. He passed by the archway entrance and silently walked along the hallway that led to the main meeting ground.

Soon, he reached the doorway to the meeting ground when he heard it.

"What do you see with your Sharingan, Sasuke?"

That was Itachi's voice, as clear as day. Sasuke frowned even more as he finally got in the meeting ground and saw Itachi lounging by the lone throne in the room. He was gazing passively at him with his Sharingan. In reflex, Sasuke activated his Sharingan as well.

"What do I see with my Sharingan," Sasuke repeated. "I see justice being delivered to those who deserve it."

"Justice, huh," Itachi muttered. Then, he moved so quick that Sasuke's eyes can't catch him. He appeared behind him. "Then let's see how good your eyes are."

Smirking, Sasuke whipped around, his hand outstretched in a backhand. Itachi blocked and grabbed it, flinging him over his shoulder. Afterwards, he dashed forward and jumped for a kick at his brother's face.

Sasuke blocked the blow and was pushed a few inches back by the impact. Then, he pushed the limb back and drew his katana. He slashed at Itachi, who summoned kunai to his hand and blocked the opposing blade effortlessly. Then, Itachi quickly twirled forward and planted a kick at Sasuke's torso.

He gasped upon hitting the wall. He raised his head and tilted his head to the right to avoid the kunai hitting him. It was planted into the wall to the left of his head. Then, the area around it shimmered and suddenly an explosive tag slowly appeared as if hidden by some powerful mist.

Eyes widening, he channeled lightning to cover his body. Just as lightning covered his form, the explosion occurred and dust and rubble covered Itachi's view of Sasuke.

Out of the cloud of destruction came an extending sword of lightning. Itachi jumped to avoid it and landed on the ceiling. However, his eyes widened upon seeing Sasuke appear in front of him in a burst of lightning. He was cloaked in lightning armor, although the left half was gone. His left sleeve was also gone and his left face and arm was burnt. But Itachi was more focused on how he got in front of him.

Itachi's mind gave this thought, _Raiton no Shunshin_, before he was punched by a lightning-encased fist on the stomach by Sasuke. Both Uchiha brothers landed on the ground with Sasuke planting his katana to the ground beside Itachi's neck and angling it until it was dangerously close to his throat.

"You've grown, Sasuke," Itachi softly coughed. "You actually recreated Kumogakure's Raiton no Yoroi. Heh, they might claim you stole their technique."

"Let them rage if they find the similarities. They tried kidnapping Hyuuga Hinata twice to gain the Byakugan for their own purposes. They don't have the right to be angry if someone steals something of theirs."

Itachi smiled and said, "True…true…" Then, he raised his ring hand and pointed to the throne.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked. Itachi was seated by the throne, calmly observing his brother, as the Itachi beneath him slowly vanished like it didn't exist. Sasuke went back to his first meeting with Itachi in that cave.

"_You've grown, Sasuke." Then the Itachi who was bleeding from the mouth exploded into a flock of crows._

"Genjutsu was always your main forte," said Sasuke. "However…" Then, Itachi was constricted by a lightning rope that wrapped him tightly. "I can see through such measly genjutsu."

Itachi watched as the Sasuke he was staring at slowly dissipated in lightning and looked down to the lightning rope binding him. "You've gotten a tremendous grasp at your Raiton affinity, Sasuke."

"Practice makes perfect," replied Sasuke from behind the throne, holding the lightning rope in his hand. "Now," he tightened the rope, "I have some questions and I want the truth."

"The truth, huh" Itachi closed his eyes. "I'll indulge you, then. Ask your questions."

"That night, when you told me to go to the Naka Shrine and read the Uchiha Tablet, you said that if I unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan, there would be three people who would have unlocked it. He can't have been someone you've killed because you speak of him as if he's not part of the Uchiha you killed. That also means that he was your accomplice in massacring the clan. Who is he?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'll bring _him_ to justice after I'm done with you."

Itachi chuckled. "You, bring him to justice?"

"Don't mock me. I'm more than capable of doing so. Tell me, who is this third Uchiha?"

Taking a deep breath, he then said, "Uchiha Madara, one of Konoha's founding fathers, the first person to historically awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan, and the first person to control a Bijuu with it, namely the Kyuubi."

"That's impossible. He should be a hundred years old now."

"It's the truth. I won't force you to accept it." Itachi sighed. "People are born in this world bound by their own rules of what they accept to be true. That is what is called their 'reality.' Anything that is beyond these rules is considered unacceptable and wrong. But what is true and what is false, really? They are just illusions created by the same people who categorized things according their own reality."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you believed Madara was truly dead is so similar to how you believed me to be the saintly brother anyone could ever have."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Back then, I justified that night as a cruel genjutsu someone placed on me. I thought that it would end if I do something about it. That 'something' has already happened. This cruel genjutsu has been lifted off my eyes, leaving them open to greater things. Now, I will use these eyes to shatter through every genjutsu that blocks my way!" He looked to the other side and extended his hand towards it, coursing lightning through it and extending it like a blade. It hit stone: the stone of the throne that Itachi was still sitting in. His head was tilted to avoid the lightning sword but his eyes held a slightest sign of amusement. "These eyes shall pierce through even Madara's genjutsu."

"Hoh, this is starting to look like the first time we met after the incident. You still spouted threats." Slowly, the Itachi and the throne that Sasuke was binding vanished, making the latter stand straight. "Then again, perhaps those threats are now more than mere words."

"Does that mean you're going to take things seriously?"

Itachi stood from his throne and said, "I seem to recall telling you all those years ago to face me when you bear the same eyes that I do. I don't see it in you."

Sasuke was silent at that. Then, he said, "Then, strike me down with your Mangekyo Sharingan. Or are you so confident in your skill that you won't need it?"

"Heh, you're confident, aren't you?" He paused. "The Mangekyo Sharingan has one terrible flaw: the moment you gain them, your eyes begin their descent to darkness. The more you use them, the darker you see. In time, the kaleidoscope will lose its light."

"Blindness: the price paid for gaining such terrible power," Sasuke summarized.

"You actually read the tablet."

"History dictated that Madara is dead. You claimed otherwise. Tell me then. Who is Madara?"

"He is Konohagakure's strongest Uchiha, whose eyes controlled the Kyuubi no Yoko. He is also the most knowledgeable about the Uchiha's secrets, such that he was the only one who discovered the final secret to the Mangekyo. He is my accomplice and mentor. Immortal and invincible, that is Uchiha Madara."

Konogakure no Sato – Dango Shop – At the same time

"I'm booooored!" Asuna whined as she munched on her dango. "I want a mission to keep myself busy!"

"Please calm down, Asuna-dono," replied Setsuna as she sipped her tea. "As ninjas of this village, we should adhere to Hokage-sama's judgement."

Kotarou swallowed the dango in his mouth before saying, "Also, remember that we just finished beating a bandit camp in a neighboring village a few days ago. We can't be rushing ourselves like this." He then whispered, "We're lucky enough to even be considered to be sent against the Akatsuki the first time by the Hokage. Fate must have pulled through with his old man."

"Still, it's rather unusual." Setsuna sipped her tea, a frown on her face. "Hokage-sama's actions are rather…odd. He made Fate fight against a few opponents to ascertain his strength and yet he made us official ninjas without testing us. Why?"

"Perhaps Fate told him about our abilities?"

"That's just it. A village leader won't just take the word of someone without seeing it personally, even if it was proclaimed by his own son. Moreover," she too started to whisper, "Fate is bound to secrecy of magic to those unknowing of it. He can't have told his father about our magic without unveiling the world of magic. That would be catastrophic."

"Now that I think about it," Negi added with furrowed brows, "it _does_ seem suspect. Why would Namikaze-san make us official ninjas capable of taking high-level missions without seeing our powers with his own eyes?"

"That's because I believe in my son's ability to see the potential in people."

That made them all freeze and jump. They turned and saw the Yondaime Hokage standing by the entrance, looking at them with a smile. "Hello."

Afraid of how much he's heard, Negi said, "Hello, Namikaze-san, did you just get here?"

"Yes, I just did. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd pop in here."

"What about your Hokage duties," Setsuna asked.

"I have a Kage Bunshin in my place. I just need a break from all the paperwork and was feeling a bit hungry so here I am. Imagine my surprise in seeing you guys here. May I sit with you?" The five looked at each other and then gave their affirmation. "Thank you." He looked up and called out to the surprised employee behind the counter. "I'll have five orders of dango and some tea!"

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama," the employee rushed to the back to tell her fellow employees about the order.

"You don't really have to do that," Negi offered. "We're fine with what we have."

"Nonsense," Minato said with a smile. "Nothing can go wrong with some extra food, right?"

"Well…" Kotarou trailed off. Then, he grinned. "Alright, thanks!"

"Thank you for your generosity, Hokage-sama," Setsuna said with a nod.

"You're welcome. Now, while I just did arrive here and caught only the last bits of your conversation, I assume it's about my decision regarding you five as ninjas without testing your skills."

"Yes. We're confused as to why you had Fate fight to show his power but not us."

"Fate told me that he personally tested you all and can vouch for each of you."

"And you accepted it, just like that?"

"Yes." The dango and tea arrived and, as the waitress finished placing them on the table and turned to leave, Minato thanked her with a smile. She blushed brightly and dashed to join her coworkers. "Fate is jonin material and, according to Kakashi, can judge people very accurately, as Naruto. I believe in that."

"I don't understand," Kaede admitted. "You don't know _us_. You don't even know Fate-han that well outside of recent events. What makes you believe in him that you would take his words with such faith?"

"Does faith need a reason to exist? Do fathers and mothers need a reason to have faith in their child? They believe in the child just because. There doesn't have to be a concrete reason to it. I believe in your strengths because I believe in my son, who saw your strengths for himself. If your strengths were all fairy tales, I have little doubt that Fate would have sent you back to wherever you came from."

"I see," Negi muttered in thought.

"But anyway," Minato piped in, "that's enough on such a serious issue. Let's dig in!"

"Alright," Kotarou exclaimed as he grabbed his new dango stick and started to eat it.

Kaede scrutinized the blond man across her. Then, she calmly poured herself a cup of tea, grabbed the cup, and sipped it silently.

"Hey, Tou-chan," a cheery voice shouted from outside the shop. Minato turned and saw Izumi, Yukizora, and Karin entering the shop with Kushina behind them.

"Ah, Izumi-chan," Minato returned the greeting with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Tou-chan." Izumi tilted her head in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to be at the Tower?"

"I need a break every once in a while, you know? It's fine. I have a Kage Bunshin in my stead for a while. I'll be back after this break."

Kushina took a seat on the table beside her husband's as she said, "I'll make sure of that." Her husband chuckled at that, watching his two daughters and distant family member sit down opposite her. The same waitress who gave Minato his order approached her with the intent on taking her order. After informing the waitress of their desired food, she took off to prepare it.

"By the way, Minato," Kushina started, "why'd you send Naruto on another mission immediately after returning? And it's all by himself, no less."

"He personally asked for it," he replied. "He asked about the status of Kakashi's group and I told him about their change in objective to finding Itachi. Afterwards, he volunteered to go out and aid them in their mission."

"Why'd you agree to it? He might have followed you if you denied his request."

"What reason would I have for denying him? He's shown himself to be more than capable of handling Akatsuki and, according to the mission report after the mission with the Kazekage, he didn't sleep throughout the mission and was still able to fight in peak condition."

"I see. But he should have been with us, bonding with Karin-chan."

"I know. I tried to change his mind but he wouldn't budge. He has your tenacity, Kushina."

Kushina sighed in resignation. "I guess he does." Her food arrived shortly after and she grabbed a stick and took a bite out of it. "That's both a good and a bad thing, I suppose." Then, she perked up, swallowing a chunk of dango. "I told you he takes after his momma! He could even make _you_ cave in! Ha! Take that, Minato!"

Asuna deadpanned. _That's…bipolar of you._

Minato laughed heartily at that. However, the truth was that it was Minato who asked Fate to go. Fate simply accepted the mission. Fate, however, was the one who offered the excuse for Kushina. The reason Minato sent Fate was insurance. There's no way that Akatsuki would leave loose ends untied and would undoubtedly dispose of Itachi, whether he was dead or alive after his fight. Fate was to make sure that didn't happen, to make sure that Itachi returns to Konohagakure alive and in one piece. But now's not the time to dwell in such things. He got up from his current seating and moved to sit beside Kushina.

"Kushina," said Minato while drinking his tea.

"Hmm," she blinked in confusion while chewing on her dango.

"It's about Sora, the monk who held some of Kyuubi's chakra and was targeted by Akatsuki."

"What about him?"

"He's recently been cleared by Inoichi in his psychiatric evaluation. I looked at the seal his father made to contain Kyuubi's chakra in him; it's stable now. So now, he's looking for a place to stay."

"And you're thinking of offering him a place in our home?"

"Yes. He hasn't had a favorable life in the Fire Temple and is probably suspicious of anyone who would offer. But with us, he could relax and have a normal life."

"Hmm," Kushina put a hand to her chin, "I would have to increase our expenditures to accommodate the people living under the roof." She shrugged. "Ah, what the hell. I love a challenge. Invite him to our home. He could be a good friend for Karin-chan, Izumi-chan, Yukizora-chan, and Naruto."

Minato placed his hand on top of hers. When she looked at him, he smiled at her. "Thank you, Kushina. You really have a big heart." He used his other hand to cup her cheek and planted his lips onto hers. "I don't deserve you."

She blushed and looked away. "Don't do it in public, idiot."

He softly chuckled and removed the dango stick from her hand. She looked at him strangely but realized what he wanted when he presented the stick to her. Blushing even more by the affectionate act, she opened her mouth and took one dango in her mouth.

On the other end of the table, Izumi and Karin giggled while Yukizora looked away with a dusting of pink on her cheek. On the neighboring table, though, the group was looking at the couple with smiles on their faces.

Afterwards, Negi twitched and then blinked in confusion.

Mahora Academy – At the same time

"Tell me, again, one more time," Evangline gritted out, "why are you all in my resort!?"

"Come now, Evangeline," Albireo Imma chortled. "Let the children relax. It's their summer break. It's their fun time."

"Why did it have to be in my resort? Damn it, there are tons of better places than this!"

"Last time I checked," Albireo commented with a smile, "a resort is a place for people to relax in, nothing else."

Evangeline growled at the blue-haired man sitting across her. She then looked at the open area to the side, where all of Negi's students were lounging about, gossiping away, or whatever teenage girls do. On her side, seated normally in a circle surrounding a table with a tea set were Fate's Ministra. "At least those five are quiet…and know how to drink tea." Evangeline added the last part with appraisal. "Fate must have taught them well."

Having overheard her, Tamaki emotionlessly replied, "He didn't teach us. He allowed us to drink our tea at our own pace. We watched Fate-sama drink his tea and we learned from him."

"That's some devotion to him," she replied.

"E-Evangeline-san," the timid voice of Nodoka reached her ears and she turned to see the librarian standing before her.

"What is it, girl?"

"I was just wondering. Out of all of us, you know the most about Pactios, right?"

"I pride myself in knowing lots of things, yes." She raised a brow. "Do you want information about your Pudica Bibliothecaria? I will admit this. Your Pactio is rare. In fact, the majority of the Pactios the boya has with his students were mostly rare. As such, my knowledge in your Pactios was from books and theoretical research. Don't be disappointed if I can't provide you with much information."

"Yes. In particular, I want to know if I could use my Pactio's powers on someone using that person's connection to a Ministra."

The loli-vampire shrugged. "You just had to ask a tough question. I don't have an answer for that. The books didn't say anything about using its powers to read a person's mind indirectly." She stared at the slightly-disappointed Nodoka. "Do you want to try it?"

"It's worth a shot."

"Now, the main thing is," she looked at the calmly-drinking Ministra of Fate, "which one would be willing to let you read their Magister's mind?"

"Don't even think about it," Koyomi exclaimed as she placed her teacup on the table. "We won't let anyone in Fate-sama's mind!"

"I'll do it," Shiori softly volunteered. Almost immediately, Koyomi and Homura turned on her.

"Shiori," the former shouted, "what are you thinking?! You want _someone _to get into _Fate-sama's_ mind?!"

"Of course not," she replied.

"Then, why would you allow this," the latter scolded. "This is invasion of privacy! Not to mention, they already did it before!"

"Umm," Nodoka interrupted, "I won't do anything bad with Fate-sensei's mind. I just want to try it out. Please," she pleaded. Then, she offered, "If you still don't like it, perhaps I can use Shiori-san's Pactio with Negi-sensei instead."

Shirabe scowled at the purple-haired girl upon the reminder that one of their own became a part of their enemy's Ministra. Granted, Negi Springfield was no longer an enemy, but in regards to quality of man, to the Ministra, Fate and Negi were enemies.

"I'm watching you," Homura warned. "Delve even an inch into Fate-sama's mind, I'll burn that book."

Nodoka smiled and nodded.

Later on, Nodoka, with her Pactio activated, and Shiori stood in the center of the gathered group who wanted to see what's going on.

"I don't know why we're doing this at all," Haruna huffed. "I just turned off the camera in their badges. We can see what they're seeing easily."

"This is more than seeing what Negi and the others are seeing," replied Yue. "This is research. Nodoka's Pactio has a limited range. This is to see if we can use a conduit for her powers to use to get to someone far away."

"But now that you've mentioned it," Ku Fei piped in, "you should turn on your cameras and see what Negi-bouzu is up to, aru."

Haruna snapped her fingers and said, "Alrighty! Let's do it!"

"Activate it after Miyazaki-san has established a connection with Negi-sensei." Ayaka grabbed her raised hand. "It might distract her." Haruna pouted but relented.

In the center, Shiori took out her Pactio with Negi and placed it on her forehead. It glowed bright upon contact. Nodoka placed a hand on the card and said, "Negi Springfield."

For a few minutes, nothing happened. Nodoka's and Shiori's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The glow on the card brightened and everyone could feel the power being outputted by the duo. Even more forcefully, Nodoka repeated, "Negi Springfield!" Still, nothing happened. They intensified their efforts. This time, they focused their thoughts on the boy they want to connect to. This time, Nodoka shouted, "NEGI-SENSEI!"

"_Nodoka-san, is that you?"_ The sound of their teacher reached their eyes. The group gasped at that. Nodoka looked down at the book. She saw a picture of Asuna, Setsuna, Kotarou, and Kaede looking at something. _"What's going on? Is there something wrong?"_

"Negi-sensei, it's good to hear your voice. We're fine here. Nothing's happening. I was just testing something. I wanted to see if I could use a Pactio's connection to use my Pactio on. The results were great! It's as if you're on speakerphone!"

"_That's great, Nodoka-san! Hello, everyone! How are you all?"_

Most of his students replied, "Hi, sensei! We're all happy to talk to you!"

"What's going on right now, Negi-sensei?"

"_Oh, we're all recovering from our most recent mission in a dango shop. They have great dango here! Anyway, we were also joined by the Fate's family!" _He paused a bit. _"Fate, however, is away on a mission. His parents and his sisters are here, though." _The pictured turned to a picture of a different table with Minato and Kushina on one side acting lovey-dovey and Izumi, Yukizora, and Karin on the other side reacting to them.

"Aww," the girls cooed at the sight. "That's true love!" Albireo smiled as he bookmarked his book. _It's almost opposite of how Nagi and Arika regularly express themselves._

"_We don't have much to go on here. Perhaps you should look into Fate instead? He's on a mission right now. You could look into him."_

"I promised his Ministra that I wouldn't. It's invasion of his privacy."

"_I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He would be interested in finding out what you've discovered, Nodoka-san. Out of curiosity, were you using your own Pactio to connect to me?"_

"No, I'm using Shiori-san's."

"_Oh, thank you, Shiori-san, for helping Nodoka-san in her experiment."_

"It-it was nothing at all, Negi-san," she bashfully replied. "U-um, do you really think Fate-sama wouldn't mind?"

"_He won't mind in the slightest! I know him enough to know that. But if your comrades are still uncomfortable with that, perhaps, instead of saying Fate's name or his number, Nodoka-san could just call on 'Uzumaki Naruto.'"_

"O-okay," she nodded. She then looked at her four friends. Homura and Koyomi narrowed their eyes. Tamaki's face remained stony. Shirabe was cool and collected.

"I suppose it wouldn't do any harm," the purple-haired Ministra of Fate slowly suggested. "It _is_ an interesting discovery."

Koyomi glared at her. "Shirabe, do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes, I do, and I believe that Fate-sama would want to hear about what Miyazaki-san discovered. It is a rare item. As such, its full potential has yet to be realized. Since part of that potential has been uncovered, Fate-sama would want to know about it."

Her glare remained for a few minutes. Then she sighed. "Fine, go ahead and call Fate-sama with that thing."

Nodoka added, "If Fate-sensei turned out to not like our intrusion, I would end it immediately." Koyomi huffed and didn't reply. She turned back to Shiori, who now had her Pactio with Fate in her hand and placed on her forehead. Nodoka split her Pactio into two smaller books, one of which was still connected to Negi. "Okay, Negi-sensei, I'm going to connect to Fate now."

"_Okay, have fun!" _Then, the connection ended and the two books fused into one.

Nodoka repeated the procedure she used to connect to Negi to connect to Fate. This time, she and Shiori focused their powers to the Pactios and focused their thoughts on Fate. Then, Nodoka announced, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

The book opened and they were greeted with a different voice from Fate's.

"**What is Pudica Bibliothecaria doing in my container's domain?"**

The deepness of the voice made them all shiver. It was something they weren't prepared for. The book labelled 'Uzumaki Naruto' suddenly glowed red and then opened completely against Nodoka's will. The picture that appeared featured a bright red eye with a slit pupil. It moved around before focusing on Nodoka's surprised face.

"**So who are you morsels that you have an artifact in your grasp?"**

"K-Kyuubi no Yoko," Evangeline whispered. The eye focused on her and everyone could see the recognition in its eyes.

"**Ah, the vampire, it's been so long. How've you been? Did you get stronger since we last met?" **She glared at the eye. **"I'll take that as a 'no.' Hmph, at least you still had the same eyes as last time." **Then, the eye blinked. **"Did you shrink? I recall you were…taller."**

"Shut up, you overgrown rabbit."

"**Big words from a little cat," **Kyuubi replied in a snarky tone. Evangeline twitched. **"But insulting you lost its fun if I'm not in the outside world. Now, can anyone answer my question? What is Pudica Bibliothecaria doing in my container's mind?"**

"Y-You've experienced th-this before, K-Kyuubi-san," Nodoka asked.

"**I've met someone who had this artifact long, long ago. It was pesky at first but I succeeded in overcoming it." **Kyuubi huffed. **"You are one lucky girl if you gained this as your Pactio."**

"Hey, big guy," Asakura immediately jumped in the conversation, "would you mind answering a few questions for the people?" Before the Kyuubi could answer, she raised a finger and winked. "Thanks! Now, where did you come from? How old are you? How'd you meet Eva-chan?"

"…" Kyuubi was silent and the eye looked at her as if she was crazy. **"You're rather nosy, aren't you?"**

"Yes!" Chisame, who stood off to the side, rejoiced. "Someone actually said it!"

"Kyuubi, who are you talking to," a different male voice spoke from near Kyuubi.

"**There are some mental intruders in here. I'm conversing with them."**

"Oh, cool!" The picture shifted to the picture of a smiling blue-eyed blond. "Yo, what's up, everyone?"

"Is that Uzumaki Naruto?" Albireo joined the conversation. "I thought he and Fate Averruncus are one and the same?"

"Oh, you could say that I'm his other side, his Naruto side. To be more specific, I'm what he was before he became Tertium." He smiled "Thankfully, his return here started his road in assimilating me. Soon, he and I would be the same person with a combination of each of our quirks. Anyway," he grinned, "how'd you come by this place?"

"Umm," Nodoka replied, "I used Shiori-san's connection Fate-sensei via his Pactio to use my Pudica Bibliothecaria." Naruto had his eyes shut as he scrutinized Nodoka, making her nervous. "What is it?"

"You remind me of Hinata," he grinned, "You're even as cute as she is!"

Almost immediately, Nodoka's face erupted in a bright red blush. "C-Cute," she whispered.

"Hey, now," Haruna interrupted, going to her friend's side, "she's taken."

"Well, whoever that guy is, he's a lucky guy."

"Yes, he is," Haruna grinned.

"This is interesting," Fate's voice joined the group. The picture shifted to Fate with his hands in his pockets, looking as cool as ever. "I'm on my way to Sasuke-kun's position but I sensed something odd in my subconscious. To think that you've seen more of Pudica Bibliothecaria's potential. Negi-kun chose well."

"Yo, Fate," Naruto smiled wide. "Negi's girls are really great, aren't they?"

Fate raised a brow. "I agree that Negi-kun's are responsible in that they seek to improve their abilities but, in the grand scheme of things, I favor my Ministra."

"Fate-sama," Homura, Tamaki, and Kiyomi looked starry-eyed at his proclamation.

"Oh, hello, girls," Fate added, upon hearing their voices. His brows furrowing, he also added, "Kyuubi, could you lend Miyazaki-san some of your power so that she could peer into Sasuke-kun's mind? I want to see if Bijuu chakra could enhance a Pactio's abilities."

"**Hmm, going the extra mile, eh, Naruto," **Kyuubi smirked at that. **"Let's do it. Let's see how much Pudica Bibliothecaria can be pushed."**

Red energy materialized around the book and Nodoka flinched at the malevolent feel of it. Around her, Fate's Ministra, the hanyou students of 3-A, and Evangeline flinched as well.

"**Get to it, girl," **Kyuubi barked, making her jump. **"I haven't got all day."**

"H-Hai," she rushed to perform the next phase. She split the book in two and everyone watched as the red energy moved from Naruto's book to the empty book. Then, she took a deep breath and said, "Uchiha Sasuke."

His name appeared on the cover and the red energy covered it entirely. However, as soon as Nodoka opened it, she yelped, let go of the book, and fell the ground with tears in her eyes. All around her, the squeamish of 3-A and Fate's Ministra shut their eyes and covered their ears; the more experienced of the class and Fate's Ministra flinched, and Albireo frowned deeply.

Why?

Because the book erupted in a bloodcurdling scream.

"**GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"**Hey," **Kyuubi shouted afterwards, **"What happened? Who screamed?"**

"That's why I told you, Sasuke, your regular Sharingan cannot compare to my Mangekyou."A calm voice came from Sasuke's book.

Fate said, "That's Uchiha Itachi. He must have severely harmed Sasuke-kun. I'm going to kick my speed up to overdrive. Kyuubi, keep me posted on recent events."Then, Fate's picture changed to Kyuubi's eye.

On Sasuke's book, it featured a bloody hand. However, his depth perception was wonky and messed up, as if Sasuke was looking at it through one eye. Then, the picture changed to Itachi with his hand raised in front of Sasuke's face.

"Now for the other one," Itachi continued.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" The view was obscured by a large skeletal hand. Then, it changed to a further-away Itachi. The girls gathered around the book after recovering from their shock. Their horror returned when the book now showed Itachi holding a liquid-filled cylinder with something inside it, a Sharingan eye.

Noticing that Itachi had both eyes and that Sasuke had terrible depth perception upon looking at his hands, they came to one conclusion: the eye in the cylinder was Sasuke's.

"This is the difference in our strengths," said Itachi, "the difference between our eyes."

"Gack," Sasuke gasped out as the picture showed another Itachi over his shoulder. Then, it changed to Itachi with his hand outstretched to Sasuke's other eye.

"He's taking his eyes," Ako shakily muttered before she ran to the nearest garbage can and threw up on it.

"_No! I won't let him take my other eye!" _Sasuke shouted in his mind. _"I WON'T!"_

"**Grrrr," **Kyuubi growled. **"Curse those blasted eyes!"**

Then, the whole picture turned black and white and disassembled and rearranged before their eyes.

Color returned and now the book showed Sasuke glaring at the standing form of Itachi ahead of him.

"What happened," Makie asked. "Why did the picture do that?"

"I think it was an illusion," Albireo concluded with a hand to his chin.

Itachi was grasping a side of his face while glaring at Sasuke. "You actually broke through Tsukuyomi."

With Sasuke

"It doesn't matter if you wield an advanced Sharingan," Sasuke spoke as he stood up. "My will shall turn my illusion to reality."

"Heh," Itachi gave a small smirk, "so your will is powerful such that an illusion can become reality. I will turn those words back to you." He lowered his hand and finalized, "In Tsukuyomi, you saw me gouging out your eye. I will turn that illusion into reality."

Sasuke gave his own smirk. "Very well, let's see whose will is stronger."

Itachi made a single hand seal and unleashed his chakra. Sasuke's eyes widened at the power his brother exuded.

_His chakra somehow grew larger and more powerful since the last time we met! Orochimaru must have done it._

"Katon," the Uchiha Akatsuki started, "Goka Mekkyaku!" A large fire the size of the entire room emerged from his mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened at Itachi's use of one of the Uchiha's strongest Katon jutsu.

However, Sasuke retaliated, "Chidori Eiso!" A lightning sword emerged from his hand and pierced the fire wall. Then, he sliced it in half vertically, sending them to his sides. Itachi was behind the flame and aimed a kick at Sasuke.

Sasuke raised his other hand and blocked the kick. Retracting the lightning sword to his fist, he went for a lightning punch at Itachi.

He grasped the wrist and twisted it. Sasuke winced but changed the Chidori's form back to its spear. Itachi tilted his head to avoid it and turned around and threw Sasuke over his shoulder.

He easily recovered and looked up to see Itachi rushing towards him. He performed a backflip, which hit Itachi with his foot on the way up. As he finished, all he saw was a flock of ravens in front of him.

_Karasu Bunshin_, Sasuke realized and saw the shine of shuriken past the flocks. His hands went to each other's wrist and ripped out some bandages, revealing some seals on each wrist. Then, his hands blurred back and forth as shuriken came and go from his hands. The clangs of shuriken clashing with shuriken filled the room as the brothers repeatedly fired off shuriken to the other. However, in the middle of it, a second Itachi jumped over the first one with his hands set in a hand seal.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu," the second Itachi shouted, releasing small fireballs at Sasuke.

In response, the younger Uchiha sibling stopped his throwing and placed his palms forward, his wrists touching each other, as he said, "Raiton: Kyokusei no Kabe (Lightning Release: Polarity Wall)!" Lightning emerged from his palm into the form of a circular shield large enough to cover his body. The shuriken and fireballs impacted the shield and protected Sasuke. He closed his eyes and activated his Raienhei. Jumping high with his lightning shield, he then spun around and threw the shield at Itachi. As he landed, he finished his hand seals, formed an 'o' with his fingers, and placed it to his mouth, saying, "Katon Raiton: Goka Rakurai (Fire and Lightning Release: Hellfire Thunderbolt)!"

Fire came to life from his mouth before a lightning bolt emerged from his mouth and drew the fire with it towards Itachi.

Itachi had his clone take the thrown shield, causing both to dispel. As he saw his brother's attack, he couldn't help being impressed by his brother's progress. However, fancier jutsu won't win against him. Crows emerged from his cloak and gathered at his two sides into his exact likeness. Then, the two clones puckered their lips and produced a torrent of water while the original clapped his hands and pointed both palms forward, where an equally powerful gust of wind gathered.

Wind and water combined and clashed with the fire-encased lightning bolt. Then, the impact caused an explosion that brought down the roof.

Outside, Sasuke and Itachi stood on opposite sides atop the two, standalone walls on the roof. To their credit, neither brother looked winded, one due to heavy eating and equally heavy training, the other due to experimentation.

"You've gone long way since we last met, Sasuke," Itachi praised.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Itachi," Sasuke snapped back.

Both brothers went through the same handseals and said, "Katon: Gokakyuu!"

Fire burst from their mouths and collided with each other in a marvelous display. In addition, both brothers had the same idea to make a set of seals while they were expelling fire. An exact copy of themselves appeared at their sides.

Clone Sasuke clapped his hand and closed his eyes, as little sparks started to appear around him. Clone Itachi, on the other hand, bit his thumb, wiped it on the other hand, and cast a jutsu as he slammed the bloodied hand on the ground. A jutsu array appeared on the ground and smoke covered the area.

As the fires slowly died out, Sasuke saw a few crows take to the sky and scatter and that Itachi didn't seemingly do anything else. Beside him, clone Sasuke touched the original's shoulder before dispelling. Afterwards, Sasuke raised his left hand, which was coated in lightning, high. Lightning slowly gathered at a spot above his hand and suddenly enlarged to the size of a full grown summoned creature.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at his brother's Raiton jutsu. "Prepare yourself, Itachi." Sasuke smirked. "I call this jutsu 'Kirin,'" he announced, bringing his hand down.

The gathered lightning flashed and struck at Itachi. The light that occurred in impact died down. The attack destroyed the entire hideout. Sasuke was now kneeling by a piece of debris, wiping his sweaty forehead and taking deep breaths. He thanked his mother for forcing those harsh training regiments on him.

"_Eat and exercise, eat and exercise, eat and exercise," _she would insist on him. _"Heavy eating may fatten you but by burning off the fat, you increase your stamina and chakra reserves. It's how I was able to keep up with Kushina when she and I sparred. She's lucky because her energy and chakra was from her Uzumaki heritage. Add her being a jinchuuriki and she never seemed to stay in one place for long until she became an adult. Man, talk about energetic. Naruto got his massive energy from her."_

He raised his head to look at Itachi's fallen form. He didn't react when it slowly dispersed in a flock of crows.

"You expected it," Itachi asked from far behind him. Sasuke turned around and saw him by a treetop.

"Those crows who left during our clash of Gokakyu told me that you have some failsafe prepared."

"Still, you wasted a big amount of chakra trying to oust my actions through that trump card of yours. I suppose you still retain some of your old personality. You shouldn't use such heavy techniques if you don't know if it'll hit."

Some distance away, Zetsu was observing the battle with awe.

"Wow, Sasuke is still not completely dead from that last jutsu. He must have not pulled any stops to prepare for this battle."

"Of course," Orochimaru's voice reached Zetsu's ears. Zetsu turned and saw a white snake beside his hidden head. The snake opened its mouth and spoke in Orochimaru's voice, "Sasuke-kun is driven by his desire to go after Itachi. Still, I'm impressed by his progress. I never would have expected this. Such a jutsu must have been draining to any second-rate shinobi and Sasuke-kun doesn't even look like it."

"**What are you doing here?"**

"I'm observing this battle like you are. Itachi was the one I spent most of my time and effort to improve. It's already shown fruit by returning his eyesight to him and making him a challenge for Sasuke-kun."

"You restored his eyesight? **How is that possible? The Mangekyou permanently loses its light the more you use it."**

"I collected some chakra from the Ichibi when I was planning on destroying Konoha. I studied it immensely and discovered that it had some incredible healing properties like its more powerful brethren. I then experimented on it to isolate its healing ability from its harmful qualities. I used a portion of it on Itachi-kun. It restored his eyes somewhat and it gave him the side-effect of improving his Futon affinity."

Back with Sasuke, he stood up and faced his brother. He strengthened his lightning armor and the shield and sword appeared on his arms. "Raienhei" Then, he appeared behind Itachi with his sword prepped to slash.

Itachi took out a kunai and channelled chakra to it as he blocked the fire sword. His feet shot up and kicked Sasuke in the stomach, sending him flying to the next hideout.

He recovered and landed on the wall before he ran up to the top. As he did so, he flung the shield of fire towards his brother. Itachi jumped to avoid it and went over to the other hideout to join Sasuke. Sasuke, however, wouldn't give him time to recover; he fell to the side of the wall and pushed himself off to Itachi's direction. Itachi rolled to dodge and charged at him, his kunai humming with chakra.

Sasuke raised his sword to parry it and punched at him with his shield hand. Itachi caught it and his parrying arm and twisted both limbs to spin him. When his front hit the ground, Itachi went on top of him and pinned him by putting his knee on the square of his back. In response, Sasuke pointed the fire blade at Itachi and extended it, making him release his hold on him and fall back. Standing back up, Sasuke threw both the shield and the sword at Itachi, after which he prepared his next jutsu.

Itachi dodged the shield and parried the sword but was too late to stop Sasuke from casting his next jutsu, which was, "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" Large fireballs shaped like dragon heads were thus headed his way. He might have been late to stop Sasuke but he still prided himself in his speed for making seals.

"Suiton," he exclaimed, "Teppodama!" He repeatedly expelled large bullets of water to clash with the dragons. Simultaneously, he threw numerous shuriken after it. The result was steam that covered the brothers' view of the other. The shuriken pierced the mist and continued unimpeded to Sasuke.

Channeling lightning through his fingertips, Sasuke made throwing motions with his hands, which produced lightning needles. _Chidori Senbon_, he announced. The shuriken hit the needles and fell to the ground. Afterwards, he released another jutsu, "Katon: Goenka!" Fire materialized above him and rained down through the mist. However, he wouldn't allow Itachi the chance to retaliate after that jutsu. Therefore, he unleashed another jutsu, by using the same high-power jutsu that Itachi used on him the first time, "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku!"

On the other end, Itachi sensed the fireballs approaching and moved quickly to avoid them. He winced at each fireball that hit the roof because they exploded like Deidara's bombs, causing more and more of the hideout's roof to be destroyed and crumble. He sensed the last of the fireballs fall and Itachi found himself with his back to the standalone wall of the hideout roof. That was when he saw Sasuke's next attack. Narrowing his eyes, he copied the jutsu and fired off his own "Goka Mekkyaku" to combat Sasuke's. At first, the flames were equal. Then, Itachi noticed that Sasuke's was gaining more ground; it started to overpower his for some reason.

_I'll have none of that. _Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, taking the form of a three-pinned pinwheel, and closed his right eye, which started to bleed out. Then, he snapped it open, showing that the pupil of his Mangekyou Sharingan dilated and the scleras were joined by red veins. _Amaterasu!_

Black flames came to life by the twin fire jutsus and now overcame Sasuke's jutsu. Just as it swallowed the flame whole, Itachi cut off his jutsu and black fire vanished.

Sasuke's eyes were wide at his brother's ease at destroying his jutsu. Then, he ran like a man possessed in a circle around Itachi, who activated his Amaterasu again, this time to chase after Sasuke.

Flame-like markings crept up his face and covered his body completely, turning it dark grey. His sclera turned pitch black and two, large, skeletal hands emerged from his shoulder. In addition, black bubbling chakra coated him. He stopped running and allowed the black flames to hit him. He frowned in discomfort at the heat but the bubbling chakra protected him from severe harm, much to Itachi's shock. Sasuke then looked up and fired another set of "Goenka" to the sky.

The sound that the fireballs made when they exploded reached the ground. Feeling Amaterasu starting to break the chakra cloak, he resumed his running and purged the burning part of the cloak from the rest of it. Upon reaching the wall, which blocked Itachi's view of him, he ran up it and reached the top.

He looked down at Itachi, who was grasping the right side of his face, narrowing his eyes at him. The skies darkened and it started to rain. "Let's try this again, Itachi," he muttered as lightning coursed through his left hand, which he raised to the sky. "The first one was artificial, thus making it slower than it actually is. However, the real thing should strike you down way quicker. I hope you have something up your sleeve, Itachi. This will be even more powerful and quicker than the first one."

"Why is that," White Zetsu asked.

"**Unlike Sasuke's first Kirin, which he created with his own chakra, this second Kirin would be made with the thunder from the clouds." **Zetsu looked up. **"Lightning strikes at 1/1000****th**** of a second, hundred times faster than the speed of sound."**

"And artificial chakra," Orochimaru added, "isn't. As it stands, Itachi can't dodge it, unless he has access to the Hiraishin no Jutsu or the Raiton no Yoroi that Sasuke-kun has. It's a shame. I haven't foreseen this of Sasuke-kun. I didn't improve Itachi in speed. I guess we'll have to consider Itachi dead."

Sasuke shouted, "Come!" A small bolt shot up to the sky. Then, lightning broke the sky, flashing the group on the hideout. Then, the lightning once more gathered atop his hand. This time, instead of just enlarging to the size of a summoned creature, it actually became a creature, looking like a dragon. "Begone with the thunderclap." Sasuke brought his hand down and the dragon of lightning roared as it descended towards Itachi.

Once more, light covered the area. When it calmed down, the hideout was in just as destroyed as the first one. The only thing remaining was the standalone wall atop the roof, which Sasuke was standing on. Beneath him, on ground level, was the fallen Itachi, partially hidden by the dust procured by the bolt. As Sasuke forced the lightning in his hands to dissipate, he fell to his hands and knees and took heavier breaths. _I might have gotten overzealous in my efforts. I just hope he is only on the brink of death._

Connected to his mind, the girls at Mahora concluded that Itachi was dead. There's no way anyone could have survived a bolt of lightning.

"Is this the justice you desired for me?"

Sasuke went wide-eyed at that, so did the girls connected to his mind. _That should have knocked him out, at the least! How could he still be capable of speech?!_

He looked back at Itachi, who was struggling to stand back up. "I wanted to avoid that but lightning is too fast for me and Amaterasu tired me out." He looked up at Sasuke with his Mangekyou Sharingan and said, "You've truly become strong, Sasuke." He smiled. "If I didn't use this at the last minute, I would have been dead." The dust slowly settled, revealing the upper body of a skeletal avatar that protected Itachi within its ribs. Its four arms were resting on the rubble beside it and its skeletal head was staring emotionlessly at the surprised, younger Uchiha. "If I didn't use this at the last minute, I would have been dead." Before Sasuke's eyes, and by extension, the eyes of those in Mahora, muscle and cartilage crept from the body's hinges and covered up the bone it was made up of. Then afterwards, the avatar was cloaked in a flowing robe, whose head area resembled that of the Tengu, with narrowed eyes glowing within its mouth area. The front, left hand was wielding a shield, appearing just as smooth as the robe. In its front, right hand was a yellow hilt-like ethereal object connected to a sake jar, which was wielded by its back, right hand. "Behold _my _trump card, an ability given to those who awakened the powers of the twin Mangekyou, Susanoo!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _He's making it difficult to hide _my _greatest trump card! I can't match that thing with any of my normal techniques!_

"It seems as though you're out of ideas," whispered Itachi, "I guess it's my turn then." The Susanoo's back, right hand rose up and summoned three comma-like markings spinning on the same axis. "Get down from there, Sasuke…Yasaka Magatama!" He released the rotating magatama at high speed at Sasuke, who was too weakened to react quickly.

It exploded powerfully and crumbled the wall to dust. A body fell from the dust and onto the rubble.

Itachi knew it was Sasuke's body and slowly walked to it. However, as he was about to grab Sasuke with Susanoo's hand, he heard something that chilled him to the bone.

"Amaterasu"

The outstretched hand spontaneously burst into black flame and Itachi jumped back to avoid any further damage as he recalled the hand to purge the flames and re-summoned it.

"Sasuke, I can't believe it." Itachi's face showed his shock. "You were hiding this from me since the start?"

"I've been hiding this from _everyone_." A piece of debris was pushed aside by the hissing-in-anger Sasuke, who was now encased in a purple, ethereal ribcage. "Itachi, the cost of acquiring the Mangekyou was killing your best friend, right? In essence, I _did_ kill him for something I inadvertently did. Do you know what that feels like? My entire being was twisted with regret over what I had done to Naruto. Because of my desire for revenge, it was manipulated by Orochimaru's juinjtsu and made me desert my own village. And it resulted in Naruto's banishment and eventual death."

Itachi winced. He knew Naruto was banished. He and Kisame attacked him before he vanished in a desperate display of time-space manipulation.

Sasuke, however, continued, "I didn't discover I had these eyes until I was training by myself beyond my limits in the Naka Shrine a little over two years ago. Hidden there, I practiced on these eyes endlessly and until my eyes bled as penance for my hand in Naruto's death. I didn't want to show this to anyone. The eyes I have are for my atonement alone. But guess what? You forced me to show it. I will now show you how far I've trained these eyes for the past two years. This is no longer a battle between mere Sharingan. This is now a battle between kaleidoscopes."

* * *

><p>That's a wrap!<p>

And another one joins the 'long chapter' club!

Twelve thousand words!

Damn!

I wanted to add Jiraiya's side-quests before infiltrating Amegakure but that will have to wait for a few chapters from now. In this one, I wanted to expand on how the other characters have been since the previous chapter, like Akatsuki, who, as you can see, gained some new recruits to aid them in their quest. The fourth one, the rather sadomasochistic one, will remain a secret until later on. Guess if you'd like.

I also wanted to expand on the development of some character's powers. As I recall, a Pactio's telepathy only works between the two people it's connected to. It can't be on speakerphone. So, I combined its telepathy with Nodoka's Pactio to provide that feature by using someone else's Pactio connection and joining it with her ability. Why? It's my fanfic.

Also, I did say that Sasuke is a good guy in this fic and he felt regret for Naruto's death, his best friend's death. So why wouldn't he gain the Mangekyou Sharingan?

Anyway, next chapter would be the finishing touches to the Sasuke vs. Itachi battle and I will now include a necessary arc to this that is not in canon.

Read and Review.


End file.
